As a Demon Thinketh
by HMS Siren
Summary: In the midst of the barrier's fall and the Gate's growth, Rin reveals the will to protect what's dearest to him by pushing his limits and doing what it takes to achieve it. Yukio, on the cusp of something far greater and pinned between the Order and the Illuminati, must make a decision, and unfortunately, it seems Rin has dragged everyone along with him. [Massive Manga Spoilers]
1. Spirited Away

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Hi, yes, I'm cursing myself out too. I get so many damn ideas and honestly, it's gonna kill me.**

 **In other news, I finished watching the Kyoto Saga dub and I needed this. Screw me sideways, this is gonna be a long story.**

 **Come on, we all know we wanted this.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for chapter 90+**

 **Credits to Cloelia1987 on Tumblr for the cover. Thank you truly for letting me use your edit as a front page.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"A strong man cannot help a weaker unless the weaker is willing to be helped, and even then the weak man must become strong of himself; he must, by his own efforts, develop the strength which he admires in another. None but himself can alter his condition."_

 _\- James Allen, As a Man Thinketh_

* * *

The flames fan loud and roaring, cracking open the walls of containment like the Earth would in the midst of a quaking disaster. One should think it would be bare feet on rubble coming to steal this unknowing child away like a changeling or god but no. It was sneakers; demonic power wearing sneakers, jeans, a hoody, and a beckoning expression with eyes that screamed to leave this world behind. The crooning of violins was loud in his head, the orchestra directed by a conductor that controlled every bloody action he made with no remorse.

Rin stretched his hand out (demonic powers wearing sneakers, oh, the irony.) Palm face up, earnestly urging a person he used to think he knew so well to join him.

"Yukio," He said. His brother didn't answer. He only looked on, emotionless and eyes the color of the devil. "Take my hand, Yukio."

He'd rather take Lucifer's hand now that he knew the truth. Hanging onto his brother... it was weakness in it's worst form, presenting itself before Yukio, mocking him like the warbling mimicry of parrot that screamed everything back to him like a mantra. _'I'm weak, I'm weak. I couldn't get stronger.'_

 _"I always... looked up to you, Rin."_

"Yukio," Rin called again, taking a step forward. Blue flames licked his form, dancing embers that were so enticing, so devil-like. Like a puppet who couldn't control his actions, the flick of silver ventriloquy strings made him twitch, made him reach out to the burning flame before he could think and his brother's palm, it was so warm against his own. Rin's lips folded into a smirk and his fingers closed around Yukio's. "Good brother."

Yukio's feet were stumbling over rubble, barely breathing exorcists' groaning rung in his ears, blanketed in debris. A thick, dusty residue collected on his glasses as Rin dragged him towards the new fledglings.

 _"They're going to die at this rate."_

Some part of Yukio's mind clicked, gears turning and he regained the conscious ability to lock his joints and yank himself free of his brother's grasp.

"Yukio? Hey, what are you doing?"

Yukio shook his head, breath catching in his throat and suddenly piano keys shrilly screeched in his head instead of violins. He felt cornered, like a trapped animal with no control over the poking and prodding of the True Cross Order getting closer with each step, madmen with Cheshire cat grins and needles to bring out something, some unknown power that Yukio had been brushing at the hairs, scratching the surface of for months but to no avail. There were never any results.

"I'm too tired," Yukio murmured. His knees wobbled and he sank to the ground despairingly. "I just want to rest."

"Now's not the time, chicken shit!" Rin exclaimed, gripping Yukio by his cossack sleeve and forcefully tugged him to his feet. "You can rest after we've escaped."

"What are you even doing here?" Yukio mused aloud, reluctantly letting his feet move aggravatingly lethargic steps. (Rin was about to start making heads spin at this rate if Yukio kept this up. Physically, not mentally.) "There's no point. There's no point to anything."

"Oh, yes the hell there is," Rin snapped. He heaved Yukio off his shoes and slung him over his shoulders like emergency task force would to a limp doll. "I'm not gonna listen to you droll this bullshit. We have to move, otherwise, they're gonna send Shura after my ass and a battle with her ain't gonna be pretty."

"Just let me be,"

"Oh my, Goooooooood!" Rin groaned exasperatedly and tightened his hold. "Fine, don't move. I'll carry you until you're ready to stop behaving like a toddler!"

Yukio didn't object. He didn't feel like resisting anymore. It was too much hassle and he didn't contain the energy in either body or heart to put up a fight.

Rin led the way, listening intently to the sound of his classmates, his teammates dashing beside him. Every footfall, every strained huff. He knew this escape wasn't going to be a walk in the park yet he was beyond immensely grateful that any of them decided to go along with his stupid and frankly suicidal plan. Rin thought this was familiar like he'd been down this road before with every single one of these people by his side.

It was comforting.

"I know the entire layout of this place," Suguro shouted from behind Rin, who gladly started paying attention. "If we want the most efficient route, we would take a left then exit out the door at the very end. If we want the route that'll buy us the most time and ensure we actually escape and go untracked, well, that's more complicated."

Rin paused at the intersection, looking down the left corridor then letting his gaze go consideringly over each potential path. His face screwed up, deep in thought with each option. He could think in the present or think in the future. Either way, he was determined to leave here with everyone intact.

"I'm willing to risk it, you said it's left?"

"That's right."

Rin didn't need to think twice, shooting off like a bullet and everyone followed. The corridor was straight, narrow, but the power had been cut off. Rin couldn't even see the door they were meant to escape out of, despite his enhanced sight. It was long, rigid, with a seemingly neverending feel to it. Rin could navigate, he knew he was capable of it. He was more worried about Shiemi or Konekomaru who wouldn't be able to see as well as he could in the dark.

He would just have to listen for their breathing patterns and hope he'd know if they abruptly fell away.

An old scripture came to Rin in this trying time, a memory he didn't think was important enough to recall. Especially since he wanted to forget anything religious or even slightly related to his pops. He couldn't think of that now, no matter how tempting it was.

* * *

 _"Because strait is the gate, and narrow is the way, which leadeth unto life, and few there be that find it."_

 _"Dad, what's that mean?"_

 _The look on Fujimoto's face could be described as bemusement. There wasn't really a way to explain the holy words he had uttered if he were completely honest. Not when such words came in understanding to him so simply. So obvious. How could he make it so a child would understand?_

 _"Um, well, it refers to life. We're set on the path God has given us currently. The straight and narrow path is the righteous acts we make while we currently live in the mortal world. It is only the entirely righteous that stay on the path the whole time, like Jesus Christ, that'll guide you to Heaven."_

 _"Aaaaaaaand I'm bored."_

 _"Rin, please."_

 _"I don't want to listen to anything about church anymore. Can I go play with Yukio now?"_

 _"Yeah, I suppose."_

* * *

Rin's legs burned as he pumped his legs forward and Yukio's weight had his back aching. He couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to losing his brother. Rin refused to live without Yukio by his side and he refused to let him slip through his fingers like sand through an hourglass. How long he'd have to keep fleeing, he didn't know, but there was no point in giving in.

Even when his lungs pleaded with him for the need for air. Even when he desperately wished this bolting would end. Rin was the confrontational type, he faced his problems. But if calling out an issue required absconding from the situation at hand until it could be solved, if it meant leaving the Order (the power-mad cult that hired child mercenaries, where everyone had their heads stuck up their asses), then so be it.

 _ **Bweeeee! Bweeeee! Bweeeee!**_

"Shit!" Rin hissed as the hallway was suddenly alight with angry red alarms. The team paused for a moment in horror, flashes of potential capture scenarios entering their minds.

"Looks like they found us," Suguro muttered, shifting the bazooka tied to his back. "And here I was hoping we'd have more time."

"We can't stop now," Izumo said, pointing forward with a hand on her hip. "The exit isn't far from here. It's do or die trying, so move!"

"Well, get captured get technically."

"No time for getting technical, Konekomaru," Rin scolded with a large, swinging motion of his hands. "Come on!"

With the last final steps in sight, Rin used his intensified strength, both fueled by adrenaline and heritage, to kick the door open assertively. It made a deafening noise as if slammed against a stone railing, leading out into a bridge shrouded in snow and the inky night. The alight academy loomed over them like the sun on a mountain and it cast a shadow upon them, even at the end of the bridge. Deliverance was so close, it made them jittery with a flood of relief.

"Well, well, well,"

Rin felt _his_ presence just as he heard the words and the cotton candy smoke that appeared tauntingly was enough to make him dig his heels into the ground, skidding to a stop like a cartoon character. He swallowed, taking in the headmaster's appearance. "Look at what we have here. Trying to escape, are we?"

"Mephisto!" The Young Prince exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be bedridden?"

"Perhaps," Mephisto considered, snapping his fingers so a tissue box appeared in his gloved hands. He blew his nose rather comically. "But really, what am I supposed to do when my favorite students are attempting to leave the Order?"

"Move," Rin growled, taking a few defensive steps backward. "I won't hesitate to fight you and after getting shot in the head, I doubt you have the strength to really do much."

"Oh, calm your raging ego, Rin," Mephisto tutted, wagging a disapproving finger. "I might not have all the strength I used to but that doesn't mean I can't do nothing. Here." Mephisto waved his hand, procuring a bronze key from thin air and letting it hang from his fingers on a cold, metal chain. Rin's eyes widened in recognition. "The Kamikakushi 'Vanishing' key. With it, you can hide anything you want, anywhere you want."

He placed the key in Rin's palm, who stared, mesmerized by the mischievous gleam of it's promised freedom. "I suppose it might be familiar to you. After all, it was used to hide the Koma sword for so long. Without it, the Order might have located you sooner than your awakening."

"Mephisto..."

"Hurry, along now," The Headmaster muttered, sneezing into another hankie. "If I'm caught with you, God knows the conspiracies will start bubbling up. And besides, I'm missing an episode of Gatto the Great for your sake."

With that and another cloud of pink smoke and glitter, Mephisto was gone. Rin tried not to think too hard about this. He could hear the ear-splitting alarms barely break through the fog in his mind and if his pack stuck around much longer, then they'd be caught by the Knights.

"Dude, Gatto the Great?" Shima suddenly voiced aloud, hanging onto his khakkhara with an unbelieving, almost amused expression. "Isn't that a little kid's show?"

"It is," Konekomaru confirmed with a nod. "Yumi watches it."

"Yeah, I thought it sounded familiar,"

"Guys, stop lollygagging," Suguro rebuked. "The Vatican probably already knows our faces and names. They know Rin is with us so there's going to be some senior-class exorcists after our heads. We can't afford to stand still. Okumura, what now?"

"I guess..." Rin trailed off, examining the object in his hand. "I guess we just hafta find a place this key will work."

"And where do you suppose that is?"

"No idea. But there are plenty of locks in our dorm, we can make a pitstop there for supplies."

Everyone nodded amongst themselves, consummating consensus with ease.

"Yo, is it just me, or does it look like Mr. Okumura is sleeping?"

Rin sent Shima an incredulous look (because really, dilly-dallying wasn't helpful at the moment.) "No, he's not sleeping, are you- NO WAY HE TOTALLY IS SLEEPING!" Rin's jaw dropped, eyes bugging out of his skull as he noted Yukio's slumbering form, draped over his shoulders. Shima started laughing, doing his best to stifle the stupid giggling behind his hand.

"It's kind of a given," Izumo interrupted, shoving Shima in the face enough to make him regret his simpleminded quips with a pained yelp. "He probably hasn't slept for twenty-four straight hours or eaten in that time. He needs it."

Rin opened his mouth to say something, presumably to agree when Izumo cut him off again. "We're wasting time, Rin."

"Yeah," The Demon Prince bobbed his head, knowing she spoke the truth. "Let's go!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"How curious," The Phoenix turned over the thoughts in his head like he was pulling and squeezing a rubber stress toy with the mere spirit of inquiry. A kind of euphoria washed over him like a wave on the ocean, driven and tossed. He took in everything before him wonderingly, joyously. Injured demon hunters, the reek of dust and smoke, the promise of enlightenment to a boy he rather liked.

He marched over what he presumed was once a jail cell, bits and pieces of wasted refuse crumbling underneath his steel-toed boots. He purred in some kind of content, overjoyed to see such destruction. He knew the one he was after wasn't the culprit but with just a little shove Yukio could do something just as tremendous. _'Easy, Saburōta. Patience yields focus. Don't get overexcited.'_

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face because really, he could practically grip both betrayal and victory by their scruffs, he could almost gorge himself on it. By God, did it smell absolutely alluring.

"You're so close to your full potential, boy," Tōdō murmured thoughtfully. "But why hold yourself back when you're capable of ending it all?"

Tōdō stretched, cracking the vertebrae along his spine. "I'm still waiting for you, patiently, you know. I'll be just as welcoming as I promised."

"I'd certainly be disappointed otherwise,"

Tōdō moved out of the way just in time to see his reflection on the blade of a hued katana. It stuck itself in a mound of destroyed cellblock and Tōdō smirked something sinister whilst yanking it out, examining it carefully.

"My, my, this is new," He said, running his finger over the flat of the blade. "Jack Frost?"

"How did ya guess?" Shura asked, arms folded over her chest and blowing the unruly, fiery bangs out of her face. Her plump lips had fallen into a frown, eyebrows creased to form a disapproving, almost irritated look. Glorious. Tōdō hurled the blade back to Shura, who caught it with practiced ease. It was no fun going toe to toe with an opponent who didn't have a weapon.

"Call it a hunch," Tōdō shrugged, taking slow steps down the mound of brick and waste. "It makes me wonder who's stronger. Karura or Jack Frost? Fire or ice? I'm itching for a fight. Care to entertain me?"

Shura wasn't the type to entertain unless it was in the job description—such a rare thing to happen on missions. She didn't sway her hips or smile unless she willed it and certainly not for a demon. Mephisto was an exception, truly, because where Rin and Yukio were concerned, she would do anything reasonable. But this, this was so much more important than everything else. Saburōta Tōdō was a man of the Illuminati and he had been a real thorn in the Order's side ever since the Impure King incident.

"Sure, why not?" Shura said, pointing the tip of her Fang at the man, no, demon. "Besides, I've got a few questions I'd like to ask ya. What does the Illuminati want with Yukio?"

"Splendid!" Tōdō sang, clapping his hands together. He held his palms out, blazing orange flames dancing on his fingertips. "I've been dying to try some new things out. And for starters, well, I'm not sure Lucifer wants to tell you that."

"Fuck you!" Shura spat, leaping back, light on her feet as Tōdō lunged for her with Karura's scorching fire. The tingling of ice coursed over every bone and nerve strung across her body, making her intestines clench uncomfortably. It was like drinking ice water after brushing your teeth with the mintiest of toothpaste, except spread over her entire physique. She tapped into the demon's heart embedded within the blade which decreased the temperature of the room exponentially.

Two forces of nature at war with each other, intense frigidness versus hungry heat, both of which could eat each other alive. Every time they met in combat there was a potency that could barely be matched by few more powerful beings. Every time they separated it was never enough time to recuperate or catch a breath. Save for a pant or two, Shura knew she would barely be able to take him. Had she not been blessed with Lightning's boon of a frost demon similar to Hachirotaro, she would not even be able to hold a candle to his power.

It said something about her vulnerability. She'd have to be careful with this one.

With a hiss of a breath, Shura slammed into Tōdō, pinning him to the floor vindictively. "Tell me what Lucifer wants with Yukio!"

"Such a lovely view," Tōdō hummed with a sly, fanged smile.

Shura almost rolled her eyes at the unimaginative comment on her breasts. "Get some new flattery techniques. Yours are kind of stale."

"Are they now?" Tōdō inquired. Shura didn't have enough time to react as the heat flared around him and she was thrown back by his explosive power. She cleared the area as hastily as a snow hare just as Tōdō pounced, sure of having her weapon in hand.

 _'He's so annoying,'_ Shura thought, observing Tōdō's every slight movement should the flames enact a trick of the light. _'Yukio... just how badly did this guy get to you?'_

Shura clicked her tongue, spitting out blood. The taste still lingered on her tongue as she rushed forward with dizzying speed and sprung, bringing the Kirigakure Fang down like a gavel at a hearing demanding discipline. Tōdō's mitts smashed together to catch the blade as he bent over backward, inhumanly flexible, to best avoid the attack.

"Talk, dammit!" Shura ordered. If her blade hadn't been frozen by the demon keeping the flames at bay, she knew the damn thing would've been melting thanks to Karura.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that, Ms. Kirigakure," Tōdō spoke condescendingly, smile widening with every word. "Yukio Okumura has inherited the flames of Satan, much like his brother. You have your weapon, it's only fair that we have ours. It'd be so boring otherwise, wouldn't it?"

"You make me sick," Shura snarled, applying more pressure to the hilt of her Kirigakure's Fang. "Then again, I suppose a demon would go the great lengths for even the smallest bit of entertainment."

Tōdō gazed at the protective mother before his eyes and grinned. He pushed back, letting the heat engulf them both yet neither relented to powers beyond human comprehension. Everything crackled and popped, searing with the intensity of a thousand bonfires.

"He won't succumb to you," Shura promised through grit teeth. "Yukio has a force field around him that will be difficult to get through."

"Oh, you mean those pathetic little exwires Yukio Okumura thinks he can call his friends? How terrifying," Tōdō leered conceitedly, tilting his head and eyes gleaming with a desire for murder. He enunciated his words pensively. "I don't think they'll be that difficult to break apart piece by piece. It'll be quite pleasing to watch Yukio Okumura slaughter all of them."

"SHUT UP!" Shura screamed, retreating her katana and swinging it back around rapidly. Raw wrath and ire overcame her like a blazing fire. Tōdō dodged by the width of a hair, losing his footing for a mere moment. He burst out into cacophonous laughter, clutching his stomach as he cackled mockingly.

"My, my," He said through suppressed giggling. "It seems I struck a nerve, didn't I?"

 _'Dammit, Shura, don't let him provoke you like that,_ _'_ The woman berated herself internally. "They're stronger than you. They're the most powerful generation of exorcists to come out of the Cram School. If you think for a second that they'll even let you get close to Yukio after all the shit you and Lucifer have pulled, you've got another thing coming. You've hurt every single one of them in some way and when they retaliate, you'll wish you were walking on broken glass in Gehenna rather than suffering the hell they'll have in store for you."

"Really? Monologuing about hope and power?" Tōdō queried threateningly, ambling forward lazily, going unthreatened. "Isn't that just the most cliche thing you could say? I'm almost mortified by your gapping."

"Then stop gappin' yerself and fight me!"

Shura's voice was behind him and Tōdō's eyes widened. The pain exploded over his body, catapulting himself several feet forward. He landed on his heels, head between his knees as he coughed and hacked. The lingering gelid biting was a pleasure over his frame. Agony like this was so far and few these days, particularly if he ever wanted to spar with any other Illuminati members. Not a single one held the same amount of power as he did. It got dreadfully dull when he wasn't stimulated in such a way.

He wheezed out another laugh.

"I'll admit, I wasn't ready for that. I'd heard you were formidable but this is quite the treat."

"Can it, ya baldass bastard," Shura growled. She tightened the grip on her sword, heaving as the battle progressed.

"You should time your insults more efficiently," Tōdō seemed to scintillate from one place to the next quicker than a flash of lightning so no pair of eyes could possibly track him.

 _'How can he move so quickly?'_ Shura conjectured, appalled at just how swiftly her defeat came when the man slammed her up against one of the many walls. He repeated the actions, again and again until the black spots in her vision promptly invaded her vision and she sunk to the floor. A soft moan left her lips as she tried to keep awake.

"My apologies, Ms. Kirigakure," Tōdō conceded with unpitying undertone to his deep voice. "I'd love to chat some more and I'm sure you have more questions. But I have a group of fugitives I must track down. I do hope you have a good night."

 _'Dammit...'_ Shura said as she finally faded. _'I'm sorry, Yukio. I couldn't... stop him.'_

* * *

 _The image of Fujimoto's retreating back haunted Yukio. A figure walking away from him that he would never be able to attain no matter how far he stretched, how much he pushed himself to keep up. It was never enough._

 _"Dad!" Yukio would call out. Chasing for what he could never reach. Stumbling, tripping over himself, breathing hard but never obtaining his goal. "Dad, wait! Dad! Dad, come back! Don't leave, please. You can't leave! Dad!"_

 ** _It was never enough..._**

* * *

"Dad..."

Yukio's face scrunched up, eyebrows knitting together. He wearily cracked his eyelids open, his chest rose and fell steadily, so softly it almost seemed he wasn't breathing at all. He turned his head, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the harsh light, pupils dilating as everything suddenly came into focus (well, as focused as he could be without his glasses.) He could just make out a blob, reclining in a desk chair. He squinted, trying to make out the person.

"Ara, ara, what's with that face, little bro?" Rin's voice was loud in his ears as the blob stood up, grabbed something from the desk, and put it on his face. Yukio's vision cleared as he made out the outline of his brother's prideful smile and stocky stature. "Morning, Sleepin' Beauty. You didn't sleep very long. I'm guessing seven hours. I'm honestly shocked no one found us in that time."

"Found... us?"

The look on Yukio's face must have tipped Rin off to some extent.

"What? Don't tell me you don't remember."

"No, no, I remember, it's just..." Yukio trailed off in confusion. Everything was slowly coming back to him, each revelation showing on his features until he could recollect his words and form them into exactly what he wanted to say. "Rin, I'm supposed to be in jail!"

"Yeah, supposed to be. You know I always thought it was going to be me in jail for a crime, not you."

"This isn't funny."

"I didn't say it was."

"Rin, dear Lord, you broke me out? We're fugitives now!"

"No shit, four-eyes," Rin said this like it was old news, meant to be crumpled up and discarded without another thought. He folded his arms, examining every inch of his brother, studying him for a potential move he might make. "I came to terms with that long before I even decided to go with this plan. At least if we get caught, we'll be together. You won't have to be alone."

"Why?" Yukio gritted his teeth, hot tears threatening to trickle. "Why would you do that? If I were you, if-if you were ME! I would have left you there!"

"Yeah, I know," Rin muttered, averting his gaze as if what he was going to say next was shameful. "You've done that before."

Yukio tried not to wince at the reminder. But the regret seemed to show, leaving Rin to sigh. _'I pity you,'_ he seemed to say. _'I pity you because of what you've become. Couldn't you have been a little better? Just a bit?'_ It hurt.

"Now's not the time to be dwelling on the past," Rin gathered himself together. "We should get a move on. I made everyone something to eat while you were conked out."

"Everyone?" Yukio sent his brother an incredulous look. "You did not drag everyone else into this."

"Of course, not," Rin muttered, hand already on the doorknob. "They decided to come of their own free will. I _was_ gonna do this on my own but you know them. Won't ever let me try to be the lone wolf ever again. They ain't cool with it, yanno? And besides, you should've seen Shiemi. She was ready to go along with it like all get out. I guess she really likes ya, man."

"Shiemi?" Yukio's voice cracked at the sound of her name. _'No... Not her. Not you. Stop, you're just gonna get yourself killed. Just leave me.'_

"Yukio, I know what you're thinking," Rin said, pulling the desk chair out to sit on again. "But sitting there and thinking about what's happened is getting us nowhere. We have to go."

"Go? Go where, for Pete's sake?!" Yukio exclaimed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood, a little shaky on his feet. "The True Cross Order probably has exorcists crawling all over the place. Where could we go and not get found?"

"I've got a solution," Rin beckoned his brother, ignoring the initial question. "You wanna find out so bad, get your shoes, grab what little you want to take with you, and come down to the cafeteria. We're going to figure out a proper course of action from there." Rin paused, halfway out the door as he added. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I changed your clothes." Yukio looked down to find his brother spoke the truth. Instead of his usual exorcist uniform, he now donned a black and white hoody (white torso, black sleeves, and hood. It reminded him vaguely of his favorite animal. Damn his brother for knowing him so well), a pair of dark jeans and some worn but still usable yellow socks.

"One more thing. Do not try to leave this dorm or run away, I will know if you do," Rin threatened with all seriousness. "I will be right outside this door. So don't even think about it. Capish?"

Yukio nodded. When Rin narrowed his eyes and finally left him alone, he allowed himself a resting breath.

Obviously, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rin truly didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. Some part of his mind could comprehend the situation that was so much bigger, so much more vast and unfathomable than anyone could possibly imagine. Had it been simple, Rin wouldn't have hesitated to make a move anyway. Time seemed to move so slow, like honey trickling down the handle of a spoon held by a wobbly preschooler. The tantalizing liquid was sweet but dripped like one would expect it to. Thickly, sedating, and annoyingly slow.

The boy sighed, leaning up against the wall and listening intently to the sounds made behind the closed door, how Yukio seemed to make quick work of grabbing what he could to take with him. His ears twitched, something he unwittingly realized himself last month. His ears could flick and flitter like they did in that one movie he watched about a boy who traveled to a tiny, underground world to combat a flooding system. He could never remember what it was called.

Regardless, he was exhausted. But he had stood off to the side while Yukio went crazy for so long so falling asleep now wasn't an option. He'd rest when he knew his brother was safe. He needed to be strong because his brother didn't want to be. Not the way it seemed he was acting. Or maybe he did and Rin just couldn't read it that well. He was never quite that perceptive.

It didn't help that Yukio was basically a clam, welded shut and requiring mammoth strength to pry open. On that note, what was up with Yukio's eyes? They were so blue... so Satan colored. It sent shivers down Rin's spine. He had always remembered Yukio's eyes having a fir tree green look to them. Then again, pine needles were flammable. Was that why Shura had told him to go home? Because she didn't want him to see Yukio the way he was now? It was a little too late for that. Now they were all wanted. And if what Yukio said was true, about having exorcists in every nook and cranny, it didn't take a genius to see the threat.

 _'This is gonna be hell,'_ Rin concluded.

The door swung open, revealing Yukio hanging onto a duffle bag, presumably filled with clothes, supplies, and God knows what else. Rin eyed how it hung from the shoulder attached to his brother's broken arm and perhaps he was a little disapproving. But Yukio needed his other arm it seemed, more than he was letting on.

"You ready to go?" Rin inquired. Yukio nodded, saying nothing. At least not outright. He was so straightlaced, guilt and defeat lying underneath his supposedly emotionless aura. "Alright then."

Rin kept himself in front of his brother, careful to pay close attention to the way either of them moved down the stairs. Quick, urgent with a desperation to leave this hellhole behind. It wasn't an unknown feeling to the both of them. They'd been there, felt that; suffered misery and a longing to just begone.

They approached the cafeteria, turning into the room filled with empty tables with the sole exception for one in the back. As Rin navigated to the said table, he couldn't help but get a good look at his teammates. They all looked like hell. Like they were running on a few hours of sleep and depleted resources. Rin noted the way Suguro's eyes immediately shot to Yukio's and the way they made eye contact screamed tension evidentally.

Rin continued forward and disappeared into the kitchen, making himself noticeable behind the counter as he rooted around for rations that wouldn't spoil. Simple things like jerky or (God forbid the noise he made) dried kelp. It was disgusting, the opposite of nutritious but what can you do when freedom was on the line? They'd just have to make do with what wouldn't spoil until they could figure out where they were going.

"So, Rin, care to tell what you meant when you said that you had a solution?"

"Yeah, sure," Rin shrugged, fishing out a box of crackers. "While we were escaping, Mephisto gave us the Kamikakushi-"

"The Vanishing Key?" Yukio inquired.

"Yes, let me finish," Rin said slowly. He unwound the key from around his neck, showing it off. "We can leave with this. We can just go. I don't know where but I trust it'll take us somewhere safe."

"Do you even know how the Vanishing Key works?" Suguro asked, his gaze turning to the way Rin began crafting together leftovers into Tupperware containers.

"I have a vague idea of how it works," Rin answered with uncertainty. "You imagine the place you want to go, the key picks up on that and you go there. Well, a place within the place that hides you scarily well."

"And you're telling me you can think of a safe space, somewhere you've always wanted to go that could keep us from being found? From the True Cross Order and Illuminati alike?"

"I... don't hear you coming up with any ideas," Rin pointed out.

"Maybe not but shouldn't you have thought this through?"

"Okay, fine, you got me," Rin surrendered. It didn't help his mood when flaws of his barely constructed plan were pointed out. He carried what reusable bags of groceries he could with rations in them into the dining area. "But maybe it doesn't have to be me. Maybe someone else can do it."

"Yeah, but who?"

Rin mulled that question over, thinking up an answer as he slumped against the door. A sudden realization hit him and he snapped his fingers. "Shiemi!"

The small gardener stood to attention, her eyes widening at the suggestion. She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah," Rin made his way over to her, hands on his hips. "You've lived in a garden most of your life but surely there's one place you've always wanted to go."

Shiemi stuttered, face burning and shoes scuffling as she tried to convey both confusion and embarrassment of her incompetence.

"But, I'm not- I can't. What if I mess it up? I-I'm not going to become an exorcist anymore."

"That's okay," Rin tried for a reassuring smile, pressing the key into her warm, strong hands. "You said you wanted to help us, right? I trust you."

"Rin... trusts me?"

"Yeah, no second thoughts about it."

Shiemi swallowed her fear as soon as the words were spoken. Her fingers closed around the key and she headed for the kitchen door. _'Where in the world do I want to go?'_ She wondered. She had wanted to go so many places but had never been able to thanks to her garden. For a long time, she hadn't even realized it was both her home and a prison and even then she couldn't refer to it as such. Her home was was where her memories of her grandma and her mother were.

One vision played across her head as she closed her eyes, thinking of the place of tranquillity. The one place she'd been yearning for ever since she was a child. She pushed the key into the lock, twisted it, and opened the door, being the first to step through to her ideal haven.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Can any of ya guess Yukio's favorite animal? If you guess correctly I'll give you bragging rights next chapter.**

 **I don't know, I'm certain I'm having fun with this story. What about you guys?**

 **Stay savvy,**

 **~Hails.**


	2. Cast Into the Garden

**A/N:**

 **Hails: And now the plot thickens.**

 **Also, the answer to my question last chapter. Yukio's favorite animal is a penguin! This is on his wiki trivia and I squealed when I saw it.**

 **Side note: Fox Populi, I may or may not have referenced your artwork in this chapter. *whistles distractedly***

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Once the soul awakens, the search begins and you can never go back. From then on, you are inflamed with a special longing that will never again let you linger in the lowlands of complacency and partial fulfillment. The eternal makes you urgent. You are loath to let compromise or the threat of danger hold you back from striving toward the summit of fulfillment."_

 _\- Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom, John O'Donohue._

* * *

He was drowning in his own blood.

 _'Breathe... breathe...'_ They told him.

How could he breathe when the taste and smell and metallic feel suffocated him, asphyxiated his lungs? It was so difficult to even inhale, exhale when his mouth was flooded with his own bodily fluids. The liquid spilled past his lips and teeth and he bent over, heaving and hacking miserably, wheezing and panting shakily.

"Sir. Sir!" Hotaru called for him, kneeling down and supporting his weight. She rubbed his back soothingly and helped him shift positions. "Lord Lucifer, breathe. We must move you to the elixir room."

Lucifer didn't allow himself any attachments aside from Hotaru. His trust in her was unwavering for she had never once betrayed him or been tempted by the thought of betrayal. As an omniscient being, he knew this and he knew that she knew this. She was just as dedicated to this war as he was. The revival of Satan and the assembly of his Demon Eater military was essential to recreate Assiah in his image.

He let Hotaru half-carry half-walk him to a hospital like room. He would take a whiff of the bitter disinfectant and medical supplies if his nose weren't so clogged with blood. He heard the creaking of the cot and felt how it sank as he laid down. There was a slight stinging in his wrists and up along his spine as Hotaru began the procedures and beckoned a multitude of other doctors who attended to him as soon as possible.

The tubes in his throat and syringes gave sharp pinpoint dots in every direction his central nervous system ran. It was a small price to pay for a healthy body and he was willing to suffer it, for every test that was done, every time he allowed himself to be healed, was another step closer to obtaining the Elixir of Life. Immortality would be delivered unto him soon.

His vision and lungs were shortly cleared and his health returned, allowing him to sit up.

"I apologize," He whispered. His voice was soft and sultry, entrancingly wonderful to listen to. "I must have worried you."

"Please, sir," Hotaru murmured a response, faithful hand over her heart. "I am just glad to see that you are now... well."

Lucifer nodded, silently approving of his second in command's choice of words. "How is the search for Yukio Okumura faring?"

"Tōdō is scouring True Cross for signs of him as we speak," Hotaru answered, standing in a powerful, respectful way. "We have had no update on either of the twins' locations. However, he has directed us towards a newscasting in the media. Apparently, Lord Samael, your brother, had an 'anonymous' attempt on his life. They're blaming us for it and while I do not believe anyone among us would be foolish enough to commit such an atrocity, I would not put it past any of our more _recently acquired members."_

"I see," Lucifer mused, deep in thought. "And?"

"It seems the accident acted in our favor despite the culprit because Okumura was framed for the crime," Hotaru continued, eyes drifting over her superior's form in contemplation. "We had hoped to make a move on the boy to recruit him but it seems Rin Okumura managed to act quicker. He has broken the target out of his prison. His ties to his brother are far stronger than we originally thought."

Lucifer hummed but didn't respond.

"My Lord, what shall you have us do?"

"Nothing for the moment," He commanded, outstretching a hand. "Continue with your research on constructing father's host body. Let Tōdō handle the search for my youngest brother. We will be idle in the meantime. Drawing too much attention to ourselves in the last possible thing we can do before father's resurrection. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" His doctors, bodyguards, and second hand all chanted unanimously.

The crowd thinned, people trickling out bit by bit until Lucifer was alone with only his second hand. His feline-like eyes narrowed, head dipping and lips frowning.

"Wherever you are, Yukio Okumura," He said softly but dominantly. "I will find you. You will be mine."

* * *

Everyone gaped at their surroundings, surroundings that illumined and was soft like the plump cheeks of an ivory-skinned girl-the apple of everyone's eyes. Shiemi dropped any of what she had at her sides and bounded forward like a skittish bunny, turning around in awe-struck circles.

 _'I'm here...'_ She marveled. She shrugged off her socks and shoes as quickly as possible, feeling the grass between her toes and the smell of dirt and floral goodness. It was a blessing on her senses. Her eyes stung and hot, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. _'I'm really here. The Garden of Amahara!'_

"Whoa, Shiemi!" Rin gawked, rushing over to comfort her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing..." Shiemi said, voice high pitched and broken. "It's just... I can't believe I'm actually standing here. Right now! In this garden, where everything grows and- and it's peaceful and- and beautiful. I'm- I'm so happy!"

"Ooooooh, yeah," Rin trailed off in understanding. "You talked about this once before. The Garden of Amahara, right?"

Rin paused, letting Shiemi aborn the grandeur of it all. And not just her, really. Every one of his classmates was entitled to Amahara's magnificence. Rin could feel its aura seep through the ground, traversing the soil like a network of roots that interconnected at one point, spreading outward from there. Deep in his core, he could bear a desire that tied a leash around his neck and guided him towards the source. He had never experienced such an overwhelming sense of peace.

Somewhere behind them, the door clicked, making Rin whip around. The door was gone. He swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

 _'This is good,'_ Rin reminded himself, pulling at the collar of his hoody. _'We're stowed away and can't be found. As long as we're here, we're safe.'_

Although Rin couldn't help but feel a foreboding sense of uneasiness, like an unseen army hiding behind the horizon ready to strike when the right opportunity arrived. He tossed a glance behind himself, eyes tracing his brother, who was composed like a shy schoolgirl. His heart ached for Yukio especially when he seemed so guilty, nervous, and devoid of all previous confidence.

 _The confidence of a teacher._

Rin huffed a defeated sigh and dropped his duffle bag and groceries onto the grassy floor. He pivoted, strolled to Yukio's side. "Hey, don't start pussyfooting. I need you, everyone _here_ needs you."

Yukio scoffed, hurling his brother a look— _the look._ It was one they shared and had become accustomed to with each other. _'Done._ _'_ It usually screamed. _'Done, frustration, try harder, unimpressed. Defeat.'_

"Listen, Yukio," Rin mumbled, making eye contact with Yukio. "I get it. I do. But please, don't go AWOL on me. You're the whole reason we're here in the first place. You've been our leader for so long. Don't give up now."

"I..." Yukio trailed off, trying to think of the words and expression falling further. "I'm tired. I just want to rest."

"Ah, depression then," Rin surmised, biting his lip. "Been there. Done that. Dad's death was hard."

Yukio whirled to face his brother rather abruptly, mouth parted and stare intent, curious. Rin shot him a cocky grin, the one he did when he was planning something; when the lightbulb in his head flicked on. He had an idea.

"It's okay if you want to step down for a bit," Rin assured his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take the reigns from here. No problem."

"Rin, I hate to break it to you but you have literally zero leadership skills,"

"Hey, I got everyone this far." Still optimistic, was Rin. "I've got something. Heart. Passion. Which is what _you don't_ have at the moment. It's okay if you need to take the time to regain that emotion again, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You will?"

"Hell yeah, dude. I'm not letting go this time."

Some part of Yukio was comforted by this. Maybe hope wasn't lost after all.

* * *

"YOOOOOO WE GOT WIFI!" Shima cheered at the top of his lungs. He threw his hands up, doing a happy dance that resembled a certain comic-cartoon canine. He unlocked his phone, opening up the internet. "And the service is great!"

"It's amazing how low your standards are, Shima," Konekomaru quipped disapprovingly. He tipped his glasses down, making a face that could only be described as _'really? Really?!'_ "Though I wonder if it's for the sake of having a connection to the Illuminati or torrenting porn."

"How can you think so low of me, Koneko?!" Shima whined, forming fake crocodile tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Hoi, spy," Suguro said, kicking the back of Shima's legs testily. ("Ack!") "Give me your phone."

"Pardon?!" Shima exclaimed defensively.

"You heard me," Suguro repeated.

"I'm not gonna torrent porn!"

"That's not what I want it for, ya dumbass. I don't want you talking to the Illuminati and telling them where we are. We're on the run for a reason."

"You're cruel," Shima mewled pitifully.

"I'm being reasonable," Suguro corrected. "Besides, you have Yamantaka if you want to entertain yourself."

"You say that like Yamantaka is actually someone to persuade into casual conversation," Shima said bitterly, reluctantly forking over his only technological connection. "But fine. If you don't trust me, I'll give you my damn phone."

Suguro made a smug face and Shima had to try really hard not to brandish the Wisdom King as a weapon against his closest friend. Obligation and genetic ties sucked in his opinion but really, what else he could do? Earning their trust back he knew wouldn't be an easy feat. Even then Shima supposed he still cared about them enough for Ryūji Suguro and Konekomaru Miwa for them to be a priority. _It's as the saying goes: **"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."**_

"Thank you." Suguro slipped the phone into his pocket, careful to zip it up and make it hard to get to. "Sorry, Shima but this is both for your own good and for the good of the group."

"Yeah, whatever," Shima muttered nonchalantly. "So what next?"

"Whatever Okumura decides," Suguro replied. He glimpsed over at the way Rin seemed to be comforting his brother. He breathed out, forcing himself to not catch a pocket of air in his throat as the memory. The cold, unforgiving muzzle of a gun, pointed directly underneath his chin, safety off and finger on the trigger. He shivered at the thought. Just the reminder that Mr. Okumura was a skilled and trained mercenary made him uneasy. "I suppose we'll probably set up camp or start traveling upstream if we can find one."

"Are we really following him?" Shima inquired lazily, placing his hands behind his head. "I mean, not that I'm opposed but... he's never exactly been the leader type."

"Maybe not but I'm willing to give him a shot." Ryūji collected himself, smoothing out the folds of his jacket. He waved a 'see ya' to his friends, who continued squabbling over Shima's potential alliance. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Behave."

* * *

Izumo blinked once, twice, thrice, staring precociously as Shiemi fell back on a nearby flowerbed. The same girl had been rolling in the grass just moments prior and her smile was large and bright enough to illuminate an entire city and a night sky. Her laughter was like sunshine, falling from the sky in golden drops like syrup and the gleam in her eyes was reminiscent of bluebells and honeysuckles. Shiemi popped up from the pile of flowers, giggling lightly.

"Isn't it amazing, Izumo?" She beamed. "Everything is so amazing. The sights, the smells, the tastes!"

The young, former shrine maiden could only look on in confusion. Sure, the garden was beautiful but Izumo had grown up where farms and agriculture were common ground, where most days she could look out the window of her home or school and count the wide, spanning fields of golden-green rice plants and still not see all of Shimane.

"Sure, I guess," Izumo said dubiously. "Not to sound uninterested or dumb but, what's so special about this place?"

"You don't know about the Garden of Amahara?" Shiemi queried. She hopped to her feet, brushing the leftover greenery from her clothes and stumbled over the foliage to take Izumo's hand. "That's okay! I'll tell you!"

"Um... okay?"

"The Garden of Amahara is a place in Assiah, here, where all plant life that possibly exists grows and flourishes," Shiemi explained, holding a finger up and pointing to a nearby wisteria tree. "It was supposedly made possible by an angel's will, however, it's actually unknown what mystical creature created it. Just that whatever it was made this all possible."

"Every plant?" Izumo ogled, squeezing Shiemi's hand.

"Yep, every single one!" The gardener squeezed back. "Even cacti and desert shrubs to mangroves and mango trees to ground-dwelling plants like mint and dogweed and death caps."

"Death caps?" Izumo stood stock still, appalled at the suggestion. "Like, poisonous mushrooms?"

"Yep," Shiemi chirped. "I guess it's kind of good people like me and Yuki are here. So many plants look alike that you might get them mixed up. I can teach you some things if you want."

"Yuki, huh?" Izumo was snagged on her teacher's name. She kept forgetting Shiemi had such a fondness for the instructor. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah." Shiemi moved her hand away, leaving both of them cold and feeling forgotten. "Yuki was... my first friend. And I know some of the things he said or did are... are not good. I know he's the reason Rin wanted to leave the Order in the first place." Izumo studied Shiemi's facial features, the way the space between her eyebrows wrinkled and how sorrowful her pout was. "But... but he means a lot to me. I haven't been forceful enough with him and... and being gentle won't get me anywhere anymore. If... if I want to see him get better like Rin does, then I have to try harder."

Shiemi stood tall again, letting a determined expression cross her. "I'm not going to give up on him."

She remembered, even if it was just for a moment, what Rin had said to her while Yukio had been resting.

* * *

 _"He's not well," Rin pointed out, pushing around pieces of chopped vegetables in a sauteé pan. "And he's been trying so hard to cover it up. He's so good at pretending that he's... not sick, that I... that standing on the sidelines isn't an option. It was never an option and yet I chose to do it. What kind of brother am I to ignore his misery?"_

 _Shiemi's eyes gleamed like she was on the verge of tears. "He's sick?"_

 _"Sort of, it's a different kind of sickness. A mental illness. I was talking to one of his doctors the other day and they said he'd been diagnosed with... some kind of depression. I didn't get the specifics but they gave me a pill bottle and advised I had him start taking them. I didn't exactly get around to it though, huh?" Rin sighed dejectedly. "The therapist said I should be wary and try to support him in any way I can, so, watch me. Watch me do what it takes."_

 _"I wanna help!" Shiemi piped up. "I... I want to help Yuki!"_

 _"Then all you need to be is support." Rin grinned._

* * *

"I want to help," Shiemi whispered the echoes of her reminiscence. It was something so doux, so naive and innocent, with a lack of understanding of just how great this big ball of tangled emotions and bitterness was within her friend's chest and mind. She opened her mouth to say something again but was cut off by the sound of Konekomaru's voice over the valley.

"Guys, come quick!" He shouted. "We found a stream, we're going to follow it!"

"Oh, uh, come on, Izumo!" Shiemi made a large beckoning gesture, then went off in the direction of her classmates, not checking to see if Izumo was following close behind (she was).

The water was cool both in countenance and the shallow feel of it swallowing wrists. Rin took a deep breath, feeling the flow of the stream. It was narrow, babbling and bubbling and driven by rocks and pebbles.

"Look at how clean this is," Rin commented. "I think this stuff might even be drinkable." He cleared his throat. "This water has to originate from somewhere. A spring or a pond or a waterfall, even if it's just something small. If we follow it, we'll find the source and hopefully stable camping ground. What do you guys think?"

"You don't need approval from us, Okumura," Said Suguro. His hands were burrowed his jacket, which seemed unnecessary in the moderate temperature.

Rin swallowed, anxious and wringing his hands together. ' _Deep breath, show some confidence.'_ He pointed up the slope.

"Alright then, upstream we go."

* * *

Mephisto moaned and whimpered pitifully, snuggling into his Unico plushy. Belial, ever loyal and at Mephisto's side, replaced the cold compress soothing his master's aching head. In front of him, the "intense" episode of Gatto the Great from the night before was replaying for the fiftieth time in the early hours of the morning.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Belial," Mephisto sobbed. He sniffled, blowing his nose into a tissue.

"I suppose, be unable to take care of yourself, sir?" Belial tried cautiously.

"By Heavens, you're right!" Mephisto exclaimed, waving a hankie around. "Thank you so much, I should give you a raise!"

"You don't pay me, sir," Belial responded.

Mephisto frowned at that. "Oh, well, sorry." He coughed. "Anyway, have I received any calls, texts, emails, etc. about current events?"

"Yes, sir. They're on your phone. I have reviewed them per your request last night. Which ones would like to hear?"

"The ones concerning Vatican and True Cross Order protocol, anything having to do with the events since my... shooting."

"You have ten total messages concerning them, would you prefer to hear the one from Shura Kirigakure or Arthur Auguste Angel?"

"Angel, please."

"It's mostly just a lot of angry caps lock but the summary of it is that the whole class of exwires has disappeared as well as both your charges, the sons of Satan."

"Ugh, finally," Mephisto groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's about time. I thought they'd never get out of my hair. I deserve a vacation."

"Indeed, sir." Belial nodded, wiping his hands on the rag hanging off his arm, as a butler should. He wouldn't mind a vacation either. But for now, it seemed his break would consist of taking care of his master, who was both injured, sick, and delirious. Maybe even a bit wistful. "Would you like to hear another message?"

Mephisto grumbled, considering the choices before opting out. "No, thank you, Belial. I would like to be left alone for a bit."

"As you wish, sir."

The door clicked as Belial left, leaving Mephisto to nestle further into his mountain of warm pillows and duvets. His eyes felt heavy and his vision was blurry, he was healing but at an agonizingly slow rate. Even when among the plushes and stuffed animals there were countless medications and herbs, both Assiahn and Gehennan materials alike. He wanted to get back to playing puppetmaster, to actually spending his time in worthwhile conducts. He grumbled slightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

The image of a man appeared to him, a man he'd known for years. He was tall and slim and had the best smile and the most mischievous eyes. He always had his hands on his hips like he was commanding a militia. That was power at it's finest, a power that Mephisto was incapable of manipulating. It was invigorating, fun to toy with and entertaining in infinite ways. And yet he could still picture the way the blue flames wreathed about him and the rough droll tainted by a demon.

Mephisto tried not to open his eyes when the edge of his bed sunk down with a weight. He could feel the ethereal presence. Mephisto didn't feel like getting his hopes up. But he couldn't help but sate his curiosity and he chuckled at the vision before him.

"You know, you make a pretty cute nurse," Mephisto said charmingly, ditzy and desperate.

 **"I'm gonna pretend that's the head would talking, you old goat."**

"You call me 'old' yet I don't have a single wrinkle on me, unlike you."

 **"Try saying that when you see the bags under your eyes,"** Shirō muttered, absently checking Mephisto's forehead as if he were testing one of his children for a fever. **"Really, you act as though it's because I haven't raised a couple of Satan's hooligans for fifteen years."**

Mephisto chuckled. "I thought they were your children,"

 **"They are,"** Shirō corrected himself. **"I became their father, they became _my_ kids. I made sure of that."**

"Yes, you were quite the daddy in the time you were alive," Mephisto murmured teasingly.

 **"And you're hallucinating."**

"I know, that's why I'll treasure this as long as possible."

* * *

Shura was floating in an eternal darkness, where her childhood memories accompanied by the rhythmic ticking of music box chimes and the chimes of a nun's convent haunted her. She remembered the way she had been discarded like waste in a trash bin despite the tears she shed and the screams that ripped her throat to shreds.

"Shirō! Come back!"

He never came back.

Shiver, shake, quiver, quake, breaths drawn from her lungs like she was being held underwater while she thrashed about. Her mind was so misty and her thoughts so clouded with urgency, she forgot for a moment what exactly it was she was fighting for. It was just herself, her life, the way she grappled with it like something wet and slippery that kept pulling from her grasp. Frustrating.

 _"What do you want, Shura?"_

The voice was in her head, soft and bitter and vaguely annoyed. She'd recognize that tone from a certain scaredy-four-eyes anywhere.

 _"I've hated you since the day I met you."_

God, she could remember, she hadn't laughed so hard in years. Not even with Rin's unholy shrieking when she ran her katana through his shoulder-chest area. She made Yukio open up a little and it was so worth it; so worth it to hear every word, every disdainful word he had to say about her. It was so unlike him, so different and unexpected. But beautiful in its own horrific way.

Kind of like his eyes.

 _"Yukio..."_ Shura thought aloud. She wasn't sure if it was only her thoughts she was listening to or her own voice saying it where she could hear it. _"I worried about you. I guess that's what all my teasing and taunting was for. I guess that's why I was fighting in the first place, because of you and your brother. You're such a chicken. Damn... I guess I didn't try hard enough, huh?_

 _"Won't you... give me a second chance?"_

Shura inhaled sharply, groaning when everything returned to her. She resisted the urge to sit up, not wanting to test her luck or her stomach's ability to hold back the bile climbing her throat. With a hiss of breath, she worked her eyes open and took in the bright surroundings.

 _'A hospital room?'_

"You're awake," A deep, harsh yet smooth voice roused her slightly and making her groan. "I'm glad. Lightning was worried about you."

"I couldn't imagine why." Shura groused. 'Not this asshole, please.' A part of her wanted to curl into a ball in the light sheet over her frame and go back to her dark slumber. "He's been imprisoned. You would know that you're his guard, Osceola."

Osceola Redarm was a friggin mountain, Shura could swear this on her predecessor's graves. And she wasn't complaining, at least not physiologically. He was tall, robust, had the tan of an Aztec god, with piercing dark eyes and a strong jawline. He was the intimidating type, which was precisely why Shura was complaining. Or at least why she was going to start.

"Please, spare the familiarities," Shura said, trying to carefully bring herself up. "Why are you really here?"

If Osceola was shocked or taken aback by the woman's 'get-to-the-point' attitude, he didn't show it. "I wanted to ask what connection you had to the exwire fugitives."

Shura made a noise in the back of his throat, expressing both her disinterest and unwillingness to cooperate. She couldn't control what Osceola asked her but she could certainly control her answers. With an irritated heaving breath and one final push into a sitting position, she gestured to him.

"Alright then,"She articulated carefully with the gesture of her hand. "I'm their mentor. I teach swordsmanship and magic circles and seals."

"That's all?" Osceola cocked an eyebrow, arms crossed over his broad chest. He didn't seem convinced and Shura knew he wasn't. "According to the knowledge Angel provided me with, I thought you had a deeper connection to the Okumura twins. That Yukio, I was told."

"I know them better than the rest of the class," Shura corrected, sending her senior a callous look. "I know Yukio a bit more because Shirō Fujimoto-" She enunciated her old teacher's name carefully, pausing with the sentence. "-Introduced me to him when he was just a wee baby. Seven-years-old, was it? It's been so long I can barely remember."'

"Ms. Shura, please take this seriously," Osceola reprimanded.

"Listen, buddy," Shura began, scowl hardening to something more profuse and protective. "First off, it's none of Angel's business how close I am to Yukio and Rin. Whatever he may have told you wasn't his information to share. Second, so what if I am close to them? My loyalty lies with the twins and if you violate their rights to express their bitterness over the unjustified behavior the Order shows in the day to day activities exorcists display, then we're gonna have a problem.

"Yukio did not shoot Mephisto, I will forever stand by that statement. The real culprit is out there, doing God knows what under God knows whose orders and your search for the exwires should be second priority."

"Ms. Shura-"

" _I_ will find the exwires," Shura concurred, eyes narrowing in a wager placed against the Arc Knight. Would he challenge her back? Was he threatened by her timbre and adamant vocalization of the situation at hand? She couldn't tell and maybe she didn't want to find out. Her focus was solely on the brats and protecting their freedom, regardless of what they may have done. "They are my responsibility."

Shura didn't spare Osceola a moment to speak. "Besides, I'm pretty good at finding people."

* * *

 _"Dad..." Yukio trailed off. He was so frail and weak, so small and so young. So undeserving of his cruel fate. His large, bright eyes gazed up at the man he called 'father.' It wasn't a complaint or something so simple as he walked side by side to the monastery that was home to them. "Why was I born?"_

 _"Ara, ara, you're asking such complicated questions for an eight-year-old," Shirō chided exhaustedly. His body was weary and old, not as young as it used to be. Eight years of handling the twins rearing had confirmed that much. "I'll tell you when you're older."  
_

 _"Why can't I know now?" Yukio inquired. His sweater and undershirt were soaked through with sweat after one of the most rigorous training exercises in his life. A child medic on the field had come as a surprise to everyone._

 _Shirō only smiled, bending down to ruffle Yukio's hair affectionately. "I wouldn't worry about it for now. You'll understand one day."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Aaaaaaaand, that concludes chapter 2. I was hoping to make this chapter longer but it seems I didn't quite get around to it. But I barely reached the 5000-word quota (unfortunately including author's notes, whoops~).**

 **Next chapter: Rin tries his hand at leadership annnnnnd things don't turn out quite the way he was expecting. Jeez, it's like he's herding squirrels. What is he, a mom? "Izumo, stop bickering with Suguro, you're giving me a headache! Shima, if you don't get your paws off Yukio at this very moment I will slaughter you! Shiemi, stop running off to look at every damn flower you see, they aren't that important. Can't you all be like Konekomaru?!"**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.**

 **~Hails**


	3. Going Back to My Roots

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and those of you in between, both, or neither. I have an announcement to make. Due to the increasing popularity of this story, it seems this may be one of the few that will actually pass over our heads completed. A storm is brewing, my lovelies.**

 **And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"You are never alone. You are eternally connected with everyone."_

 _― Amit Ray, Meditation: Insights and Inspirations_

* * *

Rin, in a moderately difficult to say phrase was: remarkably annoyed.

"Oh, you wanna go, you gargantuan ape?"

"Fight me, Kamiki!"

So, very remarkably annoyed. He groused as he trudged up the tolerably steep hill, pinching the bridge of his nose to soothe his oncoming migraine. The Kurikara was beginning to feel particularly heavy on his back, as well as the duffel bag strapped to his shoulders.

"Come on, Okumura~ There's nothing wrong with a little-perverted self-indulgence."

"Shima, I am currently in the middle of trying to find a polite way to say, I would like to smash your face in with a rock hundreds of times."

Rin's legs were beginning ache and he wiped the sweat off the back his neck. There were simple things in Rin's life, such as cooking or doing the laundry. This was like herding chatty squirrels. What is he, a mom? Remarkably annoyed indeed.

"Look, there's a cockspur flower! And those are orchids! Miwa, come look at the maga flora!"

"Kamiki, please don't hit Bon!"

Alright, that's it.

"Do you want me to turn this family around?! I will turn this family around!" Rin exclaimed, whipping around to tell them all off.

"SHUT UP!" His teammates shouted in unison.

"Oh, I'm the one who needs to shut up? Have you all heard yourselves fighting for the past hour and a half?!" Rin screamed, trying with much difficulty to not stomp his feet like a toddler. He balled up his fists, beginning the start of a ballistic tangent. "Izumo, stop bickering with Suguro, you're giving me a headache! Shima, if you don't get your paws off Yukio at this very moment I will slaughter you! Shiemi, stop running off to look at every damn flower you see, they aren't that important. Can't you all be like Konekomaru?!

Konekomaru raised his hand but a sharp glare from Rin made sure it shot down to the young monk's side swiftly.

"You know what? Don't answer that," Rin snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at every single one of them. "Because, you know, I guess that the fact that we're 'in hiding' doesn't matter to any of you and that getting along is one of the most important things to make this work. _If I didn't have such a desperate **need to protect you all from whatever the hell might be TRACKING US-"**_ With every word, Rin seemed to draw an illusion of himself bigger and more terrifying than the last. His voice grew darker, deeper, and more demonic as so. **_"Then I might KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU MYSELF."_**

 ** _"I'm getting sick of listening to this shit and as of right now, I am not afraid to commit murder for some peace and quiet."_**

 ** _"SO, LET ME MAKE ONE DAMN THING CLEAR WITH YOU ALL. IF NONE OF YOU CAN LEARN TO GET ALONG FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS, I WILL TURN YOU INTO CHOPPED LIVER AND THROW YOU TO THE DOGS."_**

Everyone cowered in terror at the beast before them that Rin had become. They quivered, huddling close as Rin's blue flames roared fiercely around him, like a tiger bellowing out a challenge to a foe that foolishly dared cross him. Teeth chattered, hands were held, and pathetic whimpering noises were made in the shadow Rin's looming form cast above them.

 _ **"UNDERSTAND?"**_

"Uh, huh," Everyone nodded in tandem, not testing their luck any further.

"Good!" And just like that, Rin returned back to his usual cheery self. As happy-go-lucky and optimistic as ever. "Now, hopefully with some quiet, we can continue."

Rin was practically skipping as everyone tailed closely behind, like a mother duck leading a parade of her newly hatched ducklings. At the back of the trail, Shima leaned over and whispered to Yukio.

"Dude, Okumura. Your brother went from 0 to 100 real fast-" _Conk!_ Yukio snickered, holding back his laughter as Shima fell over from the rock Rin had chucked at him with surprising accuracy.

"I _heard THAT!_ "

Shima, as soon as he recovered, hopped to his feet and scurried to the front of the group. He observed Rin's form closely, noting just how tired he seemed. _'He hasn't slept since yesterday, has he?'_ Shima cleared his throat. The way Rin shot him an irritated look briefly didn't go unnoticed by him. Or anyone else for that matter.

As if sensing Renzō's unspoken question, he grunted.

"What is it, Shima?"

"Hm? Oh! Uh..." The pink-haired monk trailed off, trying to bring the words to the edge of his mouth. "Nothing. Nothing important. It's just... you called us 'family' back there. You know, when you were scolding us-" The expression on Rin's face was enough to make him conclude his statement. "I mean, not that it matters at all, I was just pointing it out because-"

"'M sorry," Rin slurred quietly, pace slowing just visibly enough for everyone to realize. "I guess I didn't notice. Sometimes I forget that's how I view all of you. As my family."

Shiemi and Izumo looked at each other in confusion. They made a silent agreement with each other. The gardener asked the vocal question.

"What do you mean by that, Rin?"

"Well, how else would I mean it?" The Demon Prince inquired. He was a bit embarrassed but it was just enough to make him avert his eyes. His gaze landed on the stream he walked beside, which now looked more like a river than anything, with its span reaching at least forty feet across. "My bad, that was a little vague. You guys are some of the first real companions I've had. And we've gotten so close over the months that some of you are like brothers and sisters to me. And this isn't to invalidate Yukio's position as my twin brother because really, he's the only blood family I've got left. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Besides, you are all such an important part of my life. Without you guys in it, I think mine would be rather boring. Think of all the adventures we've been on, the missions we've done despite only being exwires. And we're not even _that_ anymore. I've learned so much just from getting close and letting you get close in return. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I love you guys, even when you're really annoying. Because that's what family is for, right?"

Among those who pretended to be stoic about Rin's sappiness were the crybabies (See: Shiemi and Konekomaru.) Nonetheless, everyone crowded around Rin in a large hug, mumbling words of comfort and encouragement along the way.

"We love you too, Rin," Shiemi whispered, eyes closed, clinging to his midriff. Her eyes peered open for a moment and she noticed someone she cared for very dearly was isolated and seeming quite alone as if wanting to be involved but not thinking it intellectual to do so. "Yuki, aren't you going to join us?"

Yukio shuffled, biting his lip and shaking his head. "No, that's okay. I'm fine."

"Yuki..."

The group disbanded as Rin wriggled his way out of the group hug. He made his way down to confront Yukio face-to-face.

"Yukio, I know everything seems bleak now but, you're connected to all of us," Rin started off, almost a little heartbroken at how separated, ostracized Yukio was from everyone else. Almost like an angel who had fallen from grace. "It's okay to try and get close to the rest of us. There's no shame in it. Relying on us doesn't make you weak."

"Rin, I appreciate the sentiment, but-"

"I don't want to have this argument with you. I mean, I know you've done some things you regret, nothing can change that. However, I believe that trying to grow closer to us is the first step."

"Rin."

"And, and! Trying and failing is better than not trying at all. Because when you fail, you learn something."

"Rin."

"It's not just me, we all want to see you get better. Even if it starts with an apology or... or some kind of physical affection, that's okay. We're here for you."

"Rin, it's not that you dolt!" Yukio suddenly burst out. "Look behind you!"

The boy did as he was told, somehow just now noticing the humongous tree that everyone else was now entranced by.

"Yes, that's a very lovely tree and oh my GOD," Rin whipped back around to face Yukio when his mind suddenly comprehended the magnitude of the sight and he whirled again.

The tree before them easily towered hundreds of feet in the air, twisted branched reaching for the sky and drinking in the sunshine with the majestic stretches of brown and green. It surpassed even the clouds in the sky but not the grey slate of mountainous cliffs that were almost completely verticle and evidently impossible to scale. Near the tree, the thundering of a waterfall resonated over the whole valley, thousands upon thousands of gallons surging from the cliffsides and flowing into the river that sped down the hill. Masses of light water were tossed into the air, shrouding the area in a veil of mist.

"Guys, I think we found it," Rin marveled. "We can set up camp here."

With that, the fugitives continued their trek up the massive tree they would be calling home for a while.

* * *

"Should you really be moving around in that condition of yours?" Angel inquired, staring down at his junior, who was reluctantly filling out a report. She had bandages spanning the circumference of her skull which doctor's had deemed a miracle to have healed with her human body. Shura stared up at him with ire.

"I kind of have to be, Angel," She snapped ruthlessly. "I'm going out to find that idiot group of kids who thought they could get away with this. They're digging themselves into a hole they won't be able to climb out of."

Angel didn't bother to argue with her about them; the exwires. He had tried in the hospital and almost worsened the state of her sprained wrist because of it. She'd be stuck wielding her katana, a usual two-handed sword, with one hand. Which put her at a mighty disadvantage despite her experience. She would be forced to use her non-dominant hand to fight. Angel sighed, making a face of vexation.

"I heard you threatened Osceola."

"Oh, didja? Then I suppose he told ya about my plan to find the exwires," Shura jeered, curling her lips up in disgust. She stood up, chair legs screeching against the floor as she did so. "Out of my way, Angel. I'm gonna go search that abandoned dorm for clues."

She pushed past the Paladin, who seemed to be having none of her snappish behavior. His hand shot out, gripping her by Shura's left forearm. The woman squawked indignantly, trying to break away. "Angel. Let. Go." She threatened lowly.

"Shura, Do not do something so reckless." Angel returned with the same verve. "Your best shot at protecting them will have you remaining here and defending them in front of Grigori."

"They're so stupid," Shura growled, teeth gritted like a cornered animal. Whether she was referring to the True Cross Order or the escaped exwires, Arthur couldn't be sure. "You can't stop me. I'm going to find them, one way or another. I... I already have... something to help... And I-" She tugged vehemently. She struggled, crying and spitting out words between each pull.

"I-I have to go! Get off me, baldy!"

"Shura!" Angel admonished loudly. "Knock it off! And stop lying! I know you are." Shura's eyes widened and she faltered. Turning to gaze at him, she displayed just how scared and frightened she was. "Stop pretending you have a good idea of where they are because you know you don't! You don't even have a lead or a hint. What good will it do? What good does it do to find something that, I hate admitting you were right about, isn't even our first priority?

"Stop trying to distract yourself."

There was barely a beat of perfect stillness and hesitation intermingling in the air. Then hot tears welled up and trickled down Shura's cheeks. She let out a pathetic whimper, shoulders moving up and down as she let out a pained wail.

"It's all my fault! They're all dead!" Shura sobbed, digging her nails into the chest of Angel's custom uniform. "Every single of them! Because I couldn't stop that Phoenix bastard! I wasn't strong enough and now... now they're all dead! I let myself be defeated when I know I'm so much stronger than that. And God knows where the hell Yukio and Rin and- and Shiemi and Kamiki and Suguro and Shima and Miwa are or what hell they might be suffering! They're just kids, just children that don't deserve any of this!"

Angel tentatively, cautiously brought his arms up around Shura to embrace her, waiting to see if she'd push him away. When she didn't, he comforted her, rubbing her back soothingly like he'd done to the many victims of demons who required some amount of physical therapy. He rocked from side to side, slow and steady to help his colleague. He truly overestimated Shura at the worst of times, especially with the distinct loss of Hachirotaro's power.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Angel murmured soothingly. "You must be so guilty even when there was nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault, you did your best."

"My best wasn't enough," Shura whimpered.

"Then get stronger." Angel pushed Shura back, holding her back by the shoulders. "Improve your best so it surpasses everything you've become. I mean, I, of course, don't expect you to become better than me considering my power levels but that doesn't mean there's no room for you one day live up to my legacy."

"Aaaaaaand, there goes the moment," Shura chuckled, wiping her eyes and somehow feeling immensely better.

"Besides," Angel continued on nobly, placing a hand over his heart and smirking. "I finally got approval from the Grigori to ask for a hand in locating Mephisto's shooter. Just the three of us again, going on an adventure like sleuths, like Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and Mary Morstan."

"The three of us?" Shura queried, a confused air settling around her before it became one of sudden realization. "Angel. No, you can't possibly mean- No, absolutely not. I forbid it! You can't- you can't just- regardless of whether or not you got the Grigori's permission, and- and-"

"Oh, yes," Angel said smugly.

"Angel, no!"

* * *

"I hate you, so much," Shura grumbled, hunched over, arms folded, and scowling dark enough to put a Demon King to shame. "This is completely unnecessary. We should just leave him there."

"As puzzled and furious I am over his actions, he's still one of the very best we have in the Order." Angel led the way, turning down multiple hallways until he approached a door. He whipped out a key, jamming it into the lock. "And now is the time when we need to use all the resources we have. If the Illuminati start an attack on the Order then our strongest exorcists will need to be out on the field."

"Fine," Shura muttered sourly. "But if you tell him I was crying, I'll drop kick yer ass to the middle of next year. Capish?"

"As crystal."

The door swung open, revealing a surprisingly intricate room. A man sat on a couch in the center or the confined space and he turned to the duo with a knowing grin, eyes gleaming with more mirth than usual, it appeared.

"I was hopin' ya'll'd come get me, eventually," Lightning grinned, rattling his handcuffs with a semblance of gleeful impatience.

"Let's make something clear, Lightning," Shura placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight carefully. "You're going to help us find Mephisto's shooter. You're not gonna go off and find more information on whatever dirty secrets you have discovered about the Order. Once we find the culprit, we're going after the escaped exwires. We will do nothing more, nothing less. Don't think for a second I won't take my eyes off you."

"I would despair if you did, m'lady," Lightning crowed as Angel undid the handcuffs, allowing Lightning to stand.

"You've been spending too much time around Mephisto," Shura sneered with disdain.

Lightning didn't deny it. "A'right. Where do we begin?"

* * *

The consultation front desks at True Cross Headquarters were in pandemonium. Utter chaos. The Gods of Mischief sought a feast with the maelstrom that blackened everyone's hearts and took root; demons rejoiced for discord was their meal.

"Demons are real!" Someone screamed, having to be held by a loved one.

"We're gonna die!"

"What happened to Sir Faust?!"

Torako could barely believe the masses of people that had flooded into the room despite her own fury. She wove through the multitudes, careful not to bump into anyone but squeezing hurriedly between the jam-packed and terrified citizens. She mumbled quiet 'sorrys' and 'excuse me's' as she went, making sure of the way Tatsuma held onto her kimono sleeve was suitable enough to know he wouldn't get lost.

When she finally managed to gain a clear path, she stormed up to the nearest desk, most members of the Myōō Dha following close behind until Torako slammed her hands down where a patient younger woman was working to calm the crowd.

"Get me a connection to Mephisto," She demanded.

"I'm sorry, miss," The woman, whose nametag read 'Mei-Lin,' apologized as she directed her attention to the mother. "But Sir Pheles is currently on bedrest and can't be reached at this time. I can take a message and deliver it to him."

"I don't want just a message to go through, I want to speak to him, the man who is probably behind this whole mess!" Torako gestured to the situation behind her and Mei-Lin winced. "I can't just stand by when- when _MY son_ is a fugitive- a criminal, and whatever deity knows where. Get me a connection to Mephisto!"

Tatsuma hung close by, placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. She sent him a worried look, frowning and scared, and her heart panged to know that the people she cared about were in danger.

"I see," Mei-Lin trailed off, pushing her palms flat against each other. "You must the Myōō Dha sect. I assume you're the legal guardians of Ryūji Suguro, Renzō Shima, and Konekomaru Miwa." She gestured to her colleague to take over the situation as she hopped over the counter and beckoned the group to follow. "Please, come with me. We have set aside a room to discuss the exwires' conditions with parents and concerned caregivers."

Tatsuma and Torako shared a look but tailed Mei-Lin nonetheless, looking back to make sure whatever other adults had accompanied them were following close behind. They filed through a door near the back, spreading out among the room it led to where three others were already situated—two children, presumably students, and a woman Torako recognized almost immediately.

"Mayu?"

"Torako?"

The innkeeper rushed forward, meeting her dear friend in a gentle, welcoming hug. Torako held onto Mayu's hands carefully, examining each wrinkle before her gaze moved to the frown the somber-looking lady wore. "What are you doing here?" Torako asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Mayu replied, keeping close to a woman who helped nurse her through her own pregnancy. "My daughter, Shiemi, she's been with the exwires for a short while now and I fear she must've gotten tangled up in their little charades. All she left was a note and a hydrangea on the front counter. _'Mom, don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay. I don't know when I'll be back. I love you?'_ That's all she has to say?"

"I understand," Torako said thoughtfully, resting a cheek against her hand worriedly. "My own son, Ryūji, he's with them now. We didn't even receive any reassurance, the only indication we got was the news report on television and the names and faces of their whole class. I'm so worried about him."

"Attention, please!" Everyone's regard was turned to Mei-Lin, who was standing tall and soldier-like, two people flanking her sides. She ruffled her red hair, then placed her hands behind her back. "It is in high regard that I address you all. I was alerted by Sir Pheles that you may show up in person to the consultation offices, where everyone is being directed. We are the B-Team who in charge of handling family relations, keeping you updated on our progress in locating and bringing the exwires back, and aiding the A-Team in minor endeavors.

"To my right is Dr. Alessa Dreary," Mei-Lin motioned to a brunette whose hair was tied in a tight, high pony-tail. She wore square specs, a doctor's lab coat, and mint green scrubs. Her face was clear of any emotion aside from determined assurance. "She's in charge of the psychodemonolgy and intense healing sectors. And this is Jomei Sato," Mei-Lin gestured to her other colleague, who one would suspect a typical reporter to appear like, with tidy black hair and bright, eager eyes.

"And this is Jomei Sato: a licensed detective and journalist. He has worked many demon-related cases over the years. He has not once failed to track down a victim or culprit, determine the circumstances, and safely ensure their rescue and return.

"As for me, you can call me Mei," She smiled reassuringly. "I am a sociologist. I have worked with children, teenagers, and every population size alike."

"Pardon me, Ms. Mei," Yaozo stepped forward, bowing respectfully. "I do not mean to intrude but what exactly do you plan on doing to get our children back? You are, as you said, the B-Team."

"That's correct," Mei confirmed. "Most of our cases are second priority-"

"Second priority?!" Mayu made a face as she shouted.

"Yes, please, let me finish," Mei interrupted. "The Order's primary issue is hunting down the culprit behind the Chairman's shooting. For now, we focus on who and why. Which is why we are glad to find you here. The more information we have on our targets, the better. We will return your loved ones to you. It has been undecided whether or not they will face charges, especially since this isn't their first offense. But the quicker we find them, the better. So, please. Tell us what you know."

"Um, Izumo is like a sister to me!" One of the students piped up, a girl with light brown hair and narrow eyes. "I don't know if that helps any but I've known her for years. She went to the same elementary school as me. As far as anything she's ever revealed to me, her mother was possessed and she unknowingly called upon the Illuminati to help her to protect her sister. They were having her study at True Cross Academy with me so she could become a second-class Tamer. I'm sorry, I wish knew more."

"Fear not, Noriko Paku, is it?" Mei asked with a ginger smile. She made her way over to the student, placing a hand on Paku's head. "That is a start. It's better than no knowledge at all." She turned to face the other student. "And what about you, boy? You know the twins?"

Sei Godaīn faltered, pointing at himself and earning a confirming nod in his direction.

"Uh, yeah. I was more familiar with Rin, though," Godaīn stumbled over his words unceremoniously. "But, as a student of True Cross, I know some things about the both of them."

"Good," Mei praised. "Then let us begin!"

* * *

Night had long since fallen, hours passing until the sun had finally vanished beyond the horizon. The stars were like glittering diamonds nailed to a black velvet sky, a void of infinite nothingness, a vacuum that both destroys and creates. The moon was a pale stone hanging from an invisible string and it's fullness spread a haunting light that illuminated the garden below.

Some time ago, Renzō had discovered that many wooden platforms acting as stairs led up to a juncture in the crown, where most of the branches met the trunk before veering off in different directions but acting as the perfect shelter for them all. The nest-like juncture had a twenty-foot diameter, plenty of room to roam around. A fire had been lit and carefully contained in the center of the almost perfect circle (which Yukio had panicked about it being fae related before Rin nearly smacked him across the head.) It had taken a bit of work, especially with the humid air but they managed.

Awake, currently, were Rin and Yukio. Everyone else had decided to rest while the twins took the first lookout in case something were to go wrong. They were both eerily silent, watching the blazing, molten center of the branches and logs used to create the red flower.

"So," Rin said suddenly, breaking the silence. "We're alone again. Well, as alone as we can get."

Yukio hummed, deciding against speaking.

"It's been a long day," Rin continued, eyeing his brother's form, the way he had brought his knees to his chest and had removed his glasses. "Did... did you take the medications I told you about."

"I did," Yukio answered shortly.

"Oh... okay."

Deafening silence again. It grated on Rin's ears so he cleared his throat to make new conversation.

"So, do you think you really inherited the flames?"

Yukio turned slowly to look at his brother with a tired expression. Rin grimaced, swallowing nervously and almost regretting his words. _'That probably wasn't the greatest question to ask, huh?'_

"I don't know," He mumbled. "But wouldn't it be ironic if I did? What's it like... being half demon?"

Rin thought about the question, making an expression of contemplation. "It... isn't too different from being human. Well, actually, it's really different from being human but it's so much more... freeing. It feels better, yanno? I mean, yeah, I admit, I accidentally slammed the door on my tail a couple times. That wasn't pleasant if you catch my drift."

"Is it hard having a tail?"

"Sometimes," Rin answered. "I mean, yeah it hurts like hell when someone yanks on it but if dealt with gently it can actually feel pretty good. Of course, smelling like wet dog when you get out of the shower isn't fun because fur is in no way like regular human hair AT ALL. And brushing the tuft sucks if you don't have a proper comb. Mephisto got me one a couple months into being a demon and it helped A LOT. No more yanking out tuft hairs! But also, the skin underneath the fur is super sensitive, which can make it difficult to blow dry, which is just about required after every shower if I don't wanna layer on too much cologne and annoy the teachers."

"I see," Yukio murmured. "And what about the ears? The fangs?"

"It took me a little bit longer to grow into my fangs," Said Rin, absently licking the points on his sharpened canines. "And sometimes I choked on them when speaking. You bore witness to that. My ears didn't really change, I've always had sensitive hearing. Everything has always been so loud."

Yukio paused, wondering if he should continue asking. "I better sleep, I'm probably inconveniencing you with all the questions."

"Eh? You're not inconveniencing me. Not at all!" Rin heartened with a smile. "Hell, I actually enjoy the questions. It's been awhile since we've talked so casually like this. I miss it, these little chats. We used to have them all the time when we were little. Makes you think of home, huh?"

"Right, home," Yukio said spacily, laying his chin on his knees, which were enveloped by his limber, muscly arms. "Do you ever think dad would be disappointed in us?"

Rin didn't miss a beat. "All the time.

"I think of him looking at us now, seeing what we've become and shaking his head, maybe laughing a little bit because we're both so spectacularly stupid. I wonder how often he spins in his grave, wondering how we managed to get ourselves into this mess. Sometimes I wonder if he'd be proud of us for figuring it out."

"Figuring what out?"

"The corruption of the True Cross Order."

"Oh," Yukio said. He noticed his brother's weary smile and the way he would stretch and yawn constantly. It clicked. "You haven't slept since last night, have you?"

"Ara, ara," Rin tried to wave him off but he wasn't fooling anyone. "Am I that obvious?"

"Extremely."

"I should sleep then, it's been a long 24 hours. Will you keep watch? And try not to kill anyone? And please don't run away?"

"Of course,"

Rin hesitated, making a warning look before yawning again, then decisively curling up on his sleeping pad. He inhaled, held, and exhaled repeatedly, rhythmically until his breathing steadied out and Yukio could finally more at rest. His brother was finally sleeping. He took that as a cue and unzipped his duffel bag, fishing through it until his fingers curled around the handle of a gun.

* * *

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

Ryūji Suguro could hear what seemed to be the loading of a handgun, even in his murky slumber. He didn't want to admit he was getting concerned. Was Rin away?

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

Suguro roused himself, eyes flying open at the familiar sound of a pistol being replenished, a safety being clicked on an off, magazines being shoved into the port. A jab of adrenalized fear rushed through them as he heard the sounds once more.

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

He shot up from his mat, eyes wide and looking around for the source of the noise.

"Suguro, you're awake." Suguro's attention was brought to Yukio, who was cocking and releasing an intricately crafted pistol.

"Uh," The Myōō Dha man started at Yukio in confusion before coming to a conclusion. "Yeah, I heard you reloading a gun I thought maybe..." Suguro didn't want to admit that the worst case scenario had popped into his head.

"Sorry, I needed to find something to keep me awake while I took the second watch," Yukio explained. He turned back to the silver gun, eyes tracing the eloquently engraved symbols along the barrel of it. It was different, beautiful and it was a gift from Shirō on his fourteenth birthday. He hadn't used them, partly because he had a closer connection to the Glocks he used more frequently, those which were far more comfortable in his grip.

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

"I prefer routine, repetitiveness," Yukio went on, earning him a bemused stare. "It always helped me get through the day, keeping an organized schedule. It was... always Rin who managed to drag me out of my regime. I never liked when he diverted me from that at first but after a bit of school-skipping and seeing what things were like on his side, I grew to find solace in it. It gave me a glimpse into his world and I found it was so much more different than mine and... frivolous.

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

"Frivolous, huh?"

Yukio wavered. "Well, more relative to recreation, social interactions, forgetting that academics is an important part of life."

"I think you need a good mix between the both," Suguro responded. His watched ashes rise from the burning hearth, flickering with heat. They avoided each other's gazes, knowing there was still some tension strung between them like flaxen cords. "You know, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"And all play and no work makes Jack lazy," Yukio quipped.

"Precisely," Suguro confirmed.

The crackling of the fire was interesting than a conversation they were having now. Neither of them wanted to admit it but they were pretty similar, especially concerning their mindsets. The prominent difference was their behavior towards their thoughts.

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

"I'm sorry," Yukio suddenly whispered. Suguro looked at him again. "For... for pointing a gun at you, I mean. I see my guns as a tool of persuasion, they give me power over my opponent. And it makes me tend to forget that everyone else, views it as a weapon. I feel weak and useless otherwise. I know that doesn't excuse my actions and you aren't under any pressure to ever forgive me but I'm hoping that at least provides an explanation."

Stillness.

"It's okay," Suguro muttered. He may not have sounded like it but he was sincere, forgiving. "You were stressed. You've been a target of the Illuminati for so long and there's been so much pressure on your back to be the best example of the True Cross Order. It must be hard, especially when you've got Shima hanging off of you twenty-four-seven. You're trapped between two organizations run by a couple of drama queens trying to decide the fate of a world that isn't theirs."

Suguro balked almost immediately after saying that because much to his astonishment, Yukio giggled. Actually giggled like he was five-years-old. Well, that was new. His eyes bugged like saucers and his mouth parted slightly. He certainly wasn't ready for that.

"I didn't think of it like that," Yukio chuckled. "Lucifer and Samael are drama queens, huh?"

"Definitely." Suguro stretched, distractedly checking his boots for the knives he kept strapped to them and his own Order sanctioned 9mm pistol with a silencer holstered on his belt. "Well, I'm more awake now. How long have you been up."

"I don't know, a couple hours."

"Then I'll take the next watch."

"You can but I'm just going to stay awake. I won't be able to sleep. I don't want to deal with the nightmares again."

"You get nightmares?"

"Years of exorcist training, trauma, I saw it all a little too early for it to be considered nondetrimental. I don't want to talk about it."

 _Click-click! Clack! Schlict... clatter._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: And that concludes chapter 3. Guys, I noticed chapter 2 didn't get a ton of reviews.**

 **Support your local writers, guys! It's the quickest way to manipulate me into finishing something. You can trick me: it's called the review button.**

 **I meant to give Rin and Yukio more of a heart to heart this chapter but uuuuuuuuuuuugh, it didn't work out. *faceplants* But I do have something planned for them in the future, so I'm hoping this sets the base for a build up.**

 **Next chapter: Startling revelations are made concerning the Garden of Amahara and a lesson is learned on the topic of Talmudic and Jewish lore. The Illuminati takes a step to distract the True Cross Order from their full plan and this ancient creature will not be solicitous.**


	4. Blightseed

**A/N:**

 **Hails: *holds out a red flashing sign* *In an amusement park ride operator voice* You've reached a turning point in the story. Please veer left at the signal and prepare to enter the Tunnel of Turning Points. Thank you.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Thus the man who is responsive to artistic stimuli reacts to the reality of dreams as does the philosopher to the reality of existence; he observes closely, and he enjoys his observation: for it is out of these images that he interprets life, out of these processes that he trains himself for life."_

 _― Friedrich Nietzsche, Twilight of the Idols/The Anti-Christ_

* * *

"We're running out of time," Hotaru muttered, pacing the floor. She was generally so composed but everything was beginning to fall apart around her. The True Cross Order had almost located them, there were exorcists getting closer to their track: The Threshold. If the information delivered to her was accurate, if Lewin Light had truly been released from his imprisonment, then the time they had been given to construct a host body for Lord Satan had been cut significantly short. "We need a distraction, something to keep our course protected."

"You're getting unnecessarily riled up," Lucifer said soothingly, eyes tracking the rapid movements of Hotaru's patrol. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate."

"It'd be merited," Hotaru said, ceasing her activities. "Isn't there something we can do? Anything at all?"

"It's only been a week," Lucifer pointed out. He leaned back on his cot, eyes lazily taking in the information. "These things take time. We can't afford to lose our tranquil state of mind."

"I understand, sir," Hotaru affirmed. She placed a finger over her lips momentarily. "But surely there's something we can do to divert them away from Dominus Liminis' current path, give us enough time to fix the coordinates and roam elsewhere. Would your presence be enough to give us positive results near the Gehenna Gate?"

"You are always thinking ahead, Commander," Lucifer acknowledged. "I admire that about you. However, you worry too much. I know you want this like I do but relax. While jeopardy is approaching is the worst time to blow our cover. And... I know a way to throw them off our trail."

"You... you do?" Hotaru wondered, staring at her superior intently.

"I do," Lucifer confirmed. "But first, come rest with me, Hotaru."

The commander shivered at the suggestion but nevertheless, she exhaled and slowly undid the buttons of her jacket, stripped from her dress shirt, and peeled each piece of her uniform from her body. Her thin fingers undid her hair clip and removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose. Her brown, hypnotic eyes were trained on Lucifer as he beckoned her into his lap. He delicately planted a kiss on her neck, humming satisfactorily.

"Humans are so beautiful," Lucifer murmured lovingly. "And you are gorgeous and untainted more than any human I have met."

Hotaru let Lucifer drag a claw over her hip as he pulled her closer underneath the covers. Their hot skin met beneath the sheets and she sighed wearily, feeling Lucifer's resting frame press up against her own.

He truly was the most enigmatic of demons.

* * *

The rough, jagged outline of the crag dug into Shiemi's palms as she scaled a small outcropping she had found near the base of the towering waterfall. She had discovered it while exploring the area she had become acquainted with in such a short time and had wanted to observe the crushing falls up close. After all, what was the point of going to the Garden of Amahara if she couldn't wander through the land with a need to sate her curiosity?

Shiemi stuck close to the steep cliff face as she wandered closer. The chill of the mist stuck to her exposed skin, from her shoulders and back to her thighs and knees and now of all times was she glad she managed to pack a swimsuit before making her escape from the supply shop. Her blonde hair was strung up in a ponytail, out of her face so she could more clearly see her surroundings.

As she finally approached as close to the waterfall as she figured was safe to get, she craned her neck skywards, staring at the plundering water that held such velocity with awe and wonder. It was truly incredible. She watched from the very top, taking in the whole view and feeling of grand amazement. Even as she watched with slow, sparkling vision, the darkness between the cliff and the waterfall caught her eyes, which narrowed as she tried to make out the sight.

"What's... that?" She pondered cautiously and suddenly her feet were moving forward before her thoughts. She crept along the outcropping, careful to keep steady and rigid so as to not slip and fall into the massive lake. She wouldn't be able to climb back up.

 _If at first you don't succeed..._

Shiemi was careful, body slim enough to just squeeze through the space between Adam's ale and the crag. Her arm assisted her as she slipped inside, finding much to her inquisitiveness, there was a cave situated behind the waterfall. Veins of some energy she didn't recognize ran across the walls, wobbly and uneven like roots but luminescent gorgeous, vibrant shades of green, blue, and violet. Like the runway of an airplane's path, glowing runes lines the floor of the cave and beckoned Shiemi forward.

 _'Oh, wow...'_ Shiemi trailed off internally, brushing her hand up against the wall. _'It's so beautiful-'_

An abrupt but lulling singing sound drew Shiemi's attention to an ethereal illumine ball of blue light. _'It... looks like Rin's flames.'_

She took a few steps backward as the light approached her and she could make out the faint outline of eyes and a roguish smile. And it dawned on her. _'Ignis fatuus.'_

They were mischievous creatures, fae she had been told. But no one truly knew what they were, as far as the legend decides in taking you to "your fate" goes. Which could range anywhere from falling into a pitfall of spikes or discovering a new bird species, there was a grey area with them. You could never tell if they were to be trusted. The creature crooned, motioning in a direction multiple times as Shiemi stared suspiciously.

"You want me to follow you?" She asked. The will-o'-the-wisp made another noise and zoomed off, leaving Shiemi to go after it as quick as her legs could carry her. She careened around the winding caves, following the ball of fire until she stopped before a wall of still water. She gazed at how it rippled gently before her but didn't seem to yield to the laws of gravity.

Gingerly, she poked the water, brushed her fingers along it, plunged her entire hand into it as curiosity beckoned her. Inside, she could make out the silhouettes of tropical fish, coral, and seagrass. It was like a piece of the ocean had been cut out and placed in this tiny pocket of water. And it was beautiful. She looked to the wisp, sending them a gracious nod. The wisp seemed thanked enough by Shiemi's gratefulness.

"I've gotta tell Rin!"

With that, Shiemi ran off back down to the entrance of the cave.

Behind her, the wisp only shook its head.

* * *

The tangy taste of orange slices exploded across Rn's tongue as tore the juicy meat from the peel, humming contentedly. There had been a massive delivery of oranges to Faust Manor a couple weeks ago and of course, Mephisto decided to dump all the fruit on him. Not that Rin was complaining. They were quite delicious, enough that he felt the need to bring them with him on his little escapee tirade.

A slight chittering brought him out of his food-induced stupor. He looked around for the source of the noise, eyes landing on a monkey-like mammal with golden-orange fur and a dark face about the size of a basketball. It stared at him with large, round eyes, or more particularly at the fruit in Rin's hand. He swallowed what remained in his mouth and reached over to the net holding the oranges, fishing one out for the monkey.

"Are you hungry?" He asked cautiously, stretching the orange towards the monkey. "Here you go. Go on, take it."

It snatched it from Rin's hands, tearing the skin open to reach the fruit. Rin laughed quietly as monkey seemed to relish in the sharp, vitamin-rich flavor. It howled excitedly, rushing to finish the deliciousness of it all. "You're a cute little guy and... you look familiar. A tamarin, right? Golden Lion Tamarin?"

Rin continued talking innately to the New World Monkey, trying to avoid smiling because really, he remembered some important aspects and he was not about to come off as threatening when he didn't mean it. Unbeknownst to him, a small pack of tamarins was creeping up on him, trying and unfortunately succeeding to grab the bag of oranges. Rin turned just in time to watch the tamarins yank it all up one of the large branches.

"HEY!" Rin discarded the remnants of his finished orange, lunging for the monkeys but missing as they climbed up the branch with all the grace and ability of their kind. He attempted to follow, scrambling up behind them but slipping gauchely and landing on his back down on the back. The tamarins seemed to giggle and snicker at his suffering, taking great enjoyment out of their reward and treachery. "Yeah, yeah!" Rin sneered bitterly, shaking a fist as he righted himself. "Laugh it up! Laugh it up! You bastards are so proud of yourself."

He paced about, grousing and cursing himself out for being so foolish. How could he have let this happen? His group needed those oranges as food supplies. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even realize animals lived here in the first place. According to the legend, the Garden of Amahara contained every plant species known to man and then all not known to man. Nothing was ever said about animals.

 _You learn something new every day..._

Rin watched as the tamarins continued progressing up the branches with _his oranges_ in tow. Then a second later it clicked. The way they moved was so unique and if his theory was right, imitatable. Rin stretched, cracking his bones before slinging the Kurikara's red case over his shoulder and stepping towards the branch. He sanctioned his claws for a grip and planted his bare feet against the rough bark of the tree. He heaved himself upwards, turning his feet outwards in an attempt to copy the tamarins and was cruising in no time.

The tamarins noticed this and scurried off in a panic.

"That's right, you better run," Rin growled mirthfully, taking chase. His tail swayed behind him excitedly. "You're in trouble now!"

Some part of Rin got after him because he knew if Shura could see him, she'd be mocking him for behaving and looking exactly like a monkey. But he couldn't be bothered to care as he expertly climbed from branch to branch, weaving about lithely like he had on the training jungle gyms he and Shura had used in their spare time. He twisted his body unnaturally, swinging from a limb to limb and using his claws as a grip until he could spring about without any trouble.

"Gotcha!" Rin screamed, taking one of the tamarins by surprise, which screeched in terror upon being grabbed by its tail as Rin removing the orange bag from its grip. "Thought you could get away from me, didja?" It made pleading, whimpering noises and mimicked begging at Rin's mercy, who sighed and took pity on the monkey when he noticed a gaggle of its family gathering around curiously, frightened of his ability to learn and pursue so efficiently.

"Alright," Rin breathed out in defeat, letting the tamarin go free. He balanced the orange net on his legs, digging out a couple and holding them out to the tamarins. "You can have these ones. But I need this food to feed my own pack, okay?"

The tamarins gladly took the oranges, leaving Rin alone, satisfied but tired. He stood on the sturdy bough, clipping the orange net to his belt loop. It was then he noticed how high he'd climbed. He looked out at the view of the waterfall, admiring its glory.

 _'I wanna get a better look,'_ Rin decided. He located some nearby branches, climbing throughout the crown of the tree and reaching for the sunlight shining between the green leaves. His popped out at the top, gaining a better vision of the entire valley. His eyes traced the thundering waterfall and the lake it fell into, how it swam out in a massive river and flower down hill. However, much to his shock, the river... didn't look natural. He looked about at the many paths it swerved, how multiple waterfalls flooded the entire valley and he realized.

"It's... it's an irrigation system!" Rin exclaimed frantically. The view was truly spectacular and it made him giddy with euphoria. "Wait until I tell Shiemi! She's gonna get a kick out of this!"

Rin dropped down through the branches, taking the path he managed last time and sliding down the wide arm of the tree into the nest as if it were a slide. He barely remembered to unclip the oranges and leave them by the sealed food stash as he slipped on his flip-flops and trambled down the wooden ledges that wound around the circumference of the tree. He barreled past his other pack mates to meet Shiemi, who was emerging from the lake with exciting news of her own.

"Shiemi!" Rin called to her. They met each other at the halfway point, making wild, enlivening gestures to each other.

"I found something amazing-" / "Rin, you'll never believe-" / "It was incredible, you can see from the top of tree and-" / "I saw a light and some water, you'll have to see if yourself-"

Everyone, sans Shima, gathered about, watching the two babble and chat with each other with eager smiles and bright eyes. They continuously talked over each other, speaking in fragments with no proper way to portray their joy.

"I found an entrance to the spirit world!" / "The Garden of Amahara has an irrigation system!"

They paused, staring at each with eyes that bugged out of their faces like saucers.

 _"Wait, what?"_ They asked each other simultaneously.

Rin managed to gather himself together first. "You share first."

"No, it's okay, you share first."

"Really, you can go-"

"It's perfectly fine, I can wait-"

"Heeeeey, lovebirds!" Shima suddenly popped up from seemingly nowhere, interrupting the duo. "Don't mean to interrupt the mutual squawking but I just found something pretty cool. You might like it."

Rin and Shiemi shared a look, not bothering to comment on the 'lovebirds' part of Shima's calling. They'd been teased before but as far as either of them was concerned, there was no shared romance between them. Shiemi was still figuring out her life anyways. Rin turned to the rest of his confused pack and cleared his throat.

"You all stay here and continue doing what you were doing," Rin ordered, pointing to them all. "We're going to go see what Shima found. We'll share our discoveries when we get back. In the meantime, keep my brother out of trouble."

With that, Rin, Shiemi, and Shima ran off into the nearby jungle foliage. Yukio groused, ducking his head in shame.

"He doesn't have to say that everytime he leaves, you know."

* * *

Shiemi brushed her hand over the surprisingly smooth, clear counters where not a single speck of dust had collected on the surface. She moved to pick up and examine a shallow bowl, which held a glossy exterior and aura of mystique that attracted Shiemi to it. Elsewhere, Rin definitively nudged the legs of a cot within the confined place. It didn't take a genius to figure out the hut belonged to a witch.

"Hey, guys," Shima whined from the doorway. "Maaaaaaybe, we shouldn't be in here?"

"Why wouldn't we be in here?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "You're the one who led us here."

"Yeah, to look at from the outside. Not to snoop around inside."

"that's shocking, coming from someone like you. You know, the spy?"

"That's mean, Okumura." Said Shima. "And besides, it's just as pretty from the outside as it is from the inside."

"Alright, if you're so afraid, then you can wait outside while we investigate. You know, keep watch, look for tigers."

"You're awful!" Shima moaned.

"Rin," Shiemi said abruptly, motioning to a part of the counter where a pentacle had been intricately drawn with some kind of blindingly white chalk. Rin resisted the urge to run his finger over it in an attempt to destroy it. It was oddly alluring, hypnotizing, and that terrified Rin. He cleared his throat, making eye contact with Shiemi and tilting his head a motion for them to leave.

This place, this place made him shudder uneasily. It had an eerie air about it. Like it summoned and attracted things from beyond Gehenna's arms and atmosphere—things far more ethereal and far less forgiving than the sun, moon, and stars. Rin hugged his frame, feeling a hair-raising chill cross him. He took a couple steps backward, pointing towards the exit.

"This place probably belongs to a witch or enchantress," Rin realized. "We should leave."

The boy turned, ready to go when he came face to face with a haunting expression he knew would haunt his nightmares for years to come. He yelped, jumping back several feet and almost falling over. Shiemi nearly squealed herself, barely managing to slap her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at the petite but obviously built, bitter, and vexed lady.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" She snapped, her voice seeming both soft and quiet at the same time, rugged and rough and ancient. "Who are you? How did you find the Garden of Amahara?"

The woman had a round, boney face with a fair complexion and brown skin like the earth. Her silver hair was long and wavy, falling past her shoulder blades gracefully and her almond shaped eyes were an unreachable shade of brown, almost black like the abyss and filled with wisdom. She seemed aged by centuries of exhausted living and calloused through hard work and grit. She dressed in something traditional, something East African that none of them could name if their life depended on it.

"Well?" The lady asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you going to answer me?"

It took Rin all of a couple seconds to splutter out an answer. "We... we just... we were just looking, I- SHIMA! You were supposed to be keeping watch!"

"Sorry!" Shima wailed from outside. "She came out of nowhere and she scared me. Do I look like the kinda guy to challenge _that?"_

 _'Fair enough,'_ Rin thought. _'Shouldn't have expected so much of him.'_

"Our greatest apologies, miss," Shiemi squeaked, falling into a respectful bow. "We didn't mean to trespass, we weren't even aware anyone else lived here. In the Garden, I mean."

"How can you speak Japanese?" Rin blurted out without thinking. The woman shot him a look and he winced, tail coiling around his waist instinctively.

"I speak all languages," She responded with a sigh. "Now how about you answer my question? How did you find the Garden of Amahara?"

"We," Rin tried to relay the events from the past week but his tongue swelled in his mouth. Really, how did the Son of Satan explain that he'd committed a jailbreak, left the Order without any real explanation, and was a fugitive from a not-so-secret organization this woman may or may not have heard of? "We're on the run and... hiding from some very bad people. We used a key to get here, it opened up a door and let us in."

The woman shook her head, begrudgingly accepting the answer. She too had sought a place of peace, a sanctuary to protect her from God's disappointed eyes.

"Fine then," She muttered. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes..." Rin said hesitantly, slowly, as if cautious when pushing down the buttons on a game that would snap back or blew up if he pressed the wrong one. "Aside from me, Shiemi, and Shima, there are..." He did a mental tally of those on the run with him. "Four more of us."

"Wonderful," The woman murmured sardonically, rolling her eyes. "That's seven brats to look after and make sure don't die."

Rin desperately wanted to question what she meant by that. As far as he was concerned, the Garden of Amahara had been no danger to him or his pack. If there was a threat, he felt he may want to know precisely what that was so he could prepare for it.

"Lead me to your camp," She ordered firmly. "And I won't take 'no' for an answer. Besides the tamarins have already alerted me your presence."

Just as she said that a stray tamarin wandered in, bounced up onto the woman's shoulder, and chattered something only she could understand. She didn't say much, only bobbing her head once, an indication of her understanding. It then nuzzled lovingly against her cheek, which she gladly allowed it to. They both smiled as the affection graced them.

 _'Traitor,'_ Rin narrowed his eyes at the smug looking monkey. _'And after I fed you too!'_

* * *

Everyone gawked at the elder woman, who deemed them almost unworthy of her time with a sharp scowl.

"I see you invaded my personal meditation spot," She noted, looking around at the nest the teenagers had so cleverly crafted together. "All the straw is out of place and you've burned a fire in the center. There's a scorch mark."

"Sorry about that, ma'am," Rin apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We just thought it good camping ground, we didn't realize- wait, whoa! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shrieked.

The woman summoned forth powers which no one had seen, making the make of the camping ground levitate several feet in the air while the nest began to clear and return to its natural untouched state.

"Move," The woman barked roughly. She held out another hand, creating the same force to have all the exwires float as well. "You've tainted this place with your outside forced

"Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait!" Rin squawked repeatedly, flailing about. He spluttered long-windedly. "Hang on! We just barely got here and now you're kicking us out?! We just need refuge pleasewaitdon'twejustneedhelp!"

His screeching made the woman grouse and massage the aching in her temples. "Calm down, I just need to clear it for a few hours. Then you can have it back!"

"I don't even know your name!"

"Lilith."

With that, Lilith hurled the exwires and the makeshift camp out of the tree's branches, leaving them screaming and shouting as they toppled over onto the grassy earth. The sorceress 'hmph'd' loudly, then plopped down in the center of the nest. The straw seemed to take note of her presence and righted itself to be stretching from the center outward. She closed her eyes, igniting a glowing flame in the palms of her hands.

"Finally," She sighed wearily. "Some peace and quiet."

Down below, the exwires began a swift recovery, collecting food, sleeping mats, and kindling, careful to make sure they had everything in possession. Fortunately, nothing seemed to slip by their grasp. Rin did another mental tally of his teammates, finding that, overall, they were well and unharmed.

 _'That's a relief,'_ Rin thought, as he righted a cooler chest and, with Izumo's help, scooped what ice and rations they could into it. Things weren't easy, no. Rin knew that. But if their luck said anything about how things had fared so far, they may not get the chance to seize what little territory they had gained for themselves and would be stuck sleeping under the starts that night.

"Oh, well," He murmured. "There's struggle with everything." He paused, turning to the blonde gardener, who was collecting the net of oranges and a sleeping pad in one arm. "Hey, Shiemi. What was that you said about finding an entrance to the Spirit World?"

Shiemi looked bright-eyed, a little confused but certainly bright-eyed. And it seemed, so was everyone else.

* * *

The lantern shimmered over the dark, rough interiors of the cave, shedding a light that barely penetrated the inky darkness. Footsteps echoed off the walls as two enlightened figures' shadows were made seen. One held it forward, another held a sword for defense and protection. The winding, the black labyrinth was endless beyond measure and seemed to disappear into a void unknown by any living organism.

The nameless figures let themselves be swallowed by the darkness with only their lantern to keep the things that go bump in the night; _the monsters_ at bay. They continued treading, careful yet fearless and fearful at the same time. Never had such terror been felt, never would the promise of a new world be more tantalizing addictive. They swore to lay down their lives for the Illuminati's cause and lay down their lives they would—especially in the presence of this... particular monster.

But the Heavens would sing their praises when the night through because once this demon was released, it would begin a tipping domino effect of other monsters following suit and when the world was plunged into eternal damnation, then Lucifer would finally remake it with equality for all.

(Agency be damned.)

The hinged doors before them towered as the end of the cave grew gradually and immensely to reach this specific place of horrors. It was bound in chains and locks, long forgotten and covered with a thick layer of rock dust and moist mildew from the thin trickles of water gracing the walls, ceilings, stalactites, and stalagmites. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ It faintly, rhythmically echoed. Its unnerving beat was like a tinny drum in the ears of the nameless.

They split to each side of the cave, removing keys the size of volleyballs from their curled fingers. They pushed each one into the locks, turning them until each clicked paralyzingly, terrifyingly loud. They each looked at each other, nodded, and gave a harsh push against the sealed doors—locked up tighter than the eyes of the Impure Family—and a gush of wind accompanied by a rancid, indescribable smell assaulted them.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**_

A horrid beast's bellowing erupted from the cave. The Illuminati members held tight to each other, squeezing their eyes shut and knowing despite their gelid trepidation, the end would come quickly and soon they would be reborn and this unkind creature would be under their trustworthy rule.

"Oh, mighty beast," One begged softly. "Unleash your wrath upon Assiah, give humans something to fear once more. Release us from hell."

The looked eat each other again, beginning a silent conversation before holding their hands forward and skyward in the Illuminati's salute.

"Praise, Lucifer!"

The beast roared again, the end came swiftly, and this time its monstrous screaming was heard over all the Earth, in every child's nightmare, and even by the deaf and hard of hearing. From this moment forward, no one would ever be safe again.

* * *

She could hear it, even in the dark tranquil night and the restful hours that permeated the soft midnight. The witching hour was upon her in which the devils were crawling about, impish laughter was heard, and black and white magic alike seeped through the soil where she could feel it.

Lilith could hear _the beast's_ —the armageddon's hollering as it reverberated through the Earth and tipped the natural balance she had been maintaining for millennia after millennia. It was her job, her sole purpose in life to keep the scales in perfect equilibrium. The Equipoise was her responsibility.

A zephyr washed over her, making her shiver, making her hair sway with it, and blowing the flame from her hand into mere nothingness. She gasped, opening her eyes and trying to resummon the flame with a Latin chant. When it refused to appear, her eyes widened and she sighed shakily. Her thoughts turned to the camping group of brats and she realized just how much danger they had been put in.

"Where the Earth meets the Rot meets the Insects," She murmured cautiously. "Blightseed."

She stood shakily onto her own two feet, trailing carefully to the perimeter of her certified meditation area. She ran her deft, worn fingers along the grains of the nearest branch and she knew she would have to raise a protective barrier over the Garden of Amahara. She could feel the life draining from it even with just the beast's echoes of a roar. An old creature from ancient times had been awoken its slumber and if the way she fought to hold it back, how it had left unhealable scars on her frame, how it appeared in her nightmares and poisoned her dreams said anything about the calloused woman she had become today because of it, then it would be another terrible battle.

"Whatever you think you're doing, Lucifer... quit it. Quit while the world still has some purity."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Well, that turning point sure had some intensity to it. Thanks for coming into the Tunnel of Turning Points have a nice day.**

 **The following week there might not be a chapter due to school and the fact that I need to catch up.**

 **Next Chapter: Paku drags Godaīn along when the adults start getting hush-hush about the exwires and their undecided futures. Lilith provides some information on the Spirit World entrance Shiemi found behind the waterfall. Lilith gets protective of the twins and begins to mend them back together. The beast rises from the depths and extra measures are made to keep the Gehenna Gate at bay. Lightning does some questioning at the Southern Cross Monastery and Shiemi and Yukio tie the broken connection between them.**


	5. Two-Tailed Two-Faced

**A/N:**

 **Hails: *clears throat* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Sorry... I read Blue Exorcist chapter 96 last week and I am NOT OKAY. I guess that's what this AU is for.**

 **On a slightly more boring note, buckle up, guys. This chapter is an info dump.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Whenever you are examining someone else's belongings, you are bound to learn many interesting things about the person of which you were not previously aware."_

 _― Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book_

* * *

Sei Godaīn had had a normal day in comparison to the nightmare this week had become. Aside from finding out demons were taking over the world and that most of his friends had run off, Okumura becoming a fugitive had been hard to stomach. Even if he barely knew the guy. His disappearance had incited countless officers from the NPA, the Special Assault Team, and the Vatican to set up boundaries around campus.

But again, Godaīn was having a normal day. So see one Noriko Paku snooping in on the gossiping Myōō exorcists wasn't far from that. Though it kind of creeped him out.

"Ms. Paku, what are you doing?"

Paku made a startled noise, standing straight up like a soldier before dissolving into a blubbering, stuttering mess of excuses.

"Nothing! I was just curious and wanted to see what the exorcists were up. I mean, have you ever seen a hobgoblin get shot up by a ton of people with assault rifles?! Those things are scary! Boy am I glad they're impossible for citizens to get ahold of in this country, otherwise, I think I wouldn't even be alive! Glad I am for gun laws, what about you?"

"Ms. Paku..." Godaīn trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "This isn't about trying to find Ms. Kamiki is it?"

Paku stared, blinking occasionally before sighing in defeat. "You caught me." She admitted but immediately perked up seconds afterward. "But why are they hiding things from us? I have a right to know how the investigation is going. Izumo is my best friend!" She paused. "I mean, aren't you worried about Okumura too?"

"Well, of course, I am," Godaīn tried with uncertainty. "But these guys are resourceful. They know what they're doing far more than we do."

"Maybe so," Paku said, clasping her hands together. Nervous habit, she supposed. "But that's no reason to keep us in the dark. Even if it's note of some progress, a little update, some itty piece of information aside from 'we're working on it, give us more time,' and I'd be satisfied. I want to be put at ease and being a minor shouldn't deter my right to do so."

"I get it, really I do," Godaīn said slowly. "But we'll just get in the way. We're just slowing them down and-"

"You didn't hear them talking, did you?" Paku interrupted, pressing her lips into a frown. Godaīn didn't say anything, allowing Paku to continue. "Mei. She was talking to Mr. Sato and Ms. Dreary about something the three judges said. All of them are going to be charged with treason, regardless of how they defend themselves in the hearing when they return. I've seen the Vatican rulebooks. Treason is punishable by death!"

Godaīn's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. "Then I guess that's why they haven't told us all the details. They don't want us getting in the way. It's like the plot of a tv-show. We get involved then they deal with an outrage. Haven't you seen them getting after Yukio Okumura's fangirls, telling them to detach themselves? I understand very well they might die, I'm worried too. But there's not much we _can_ do."

"Only if you stand on the sidelines," Paku suddenly spoke. "If slowing them down is how we save them, so be it! I'll do anything for Izumo. You're either with me or not, pick one. Your help would be greatly appreciated but if you don't want to get sucked into the fray, say now and I'll handle it myself."

Godaīn exhaled with an air of defeat. What on Earth was he doing?

* * *

"No way!" Koneko suddenly exclaimed, eyes nearly bugging out of his skull as he stared at the screen on his phone. "Ms. Kirigakure was hospitalized?!"

The group of teenagers, who had returned to the nest of the trees with Lilith's permission, started gawking and screeching at the news.

"Everybody, shut up!" Konekomaru exclaimed. All fell silent as he held up a hand and continued reading. "It says 'As of last week, Shura Kirigakure, according to exorcist officials, entered combat against a flame demon to protect her fellow comrades, who were incapacitated at the time due to an earlier jailbreak of the assault shooter, 18-year-old Yukio Okumura, and was hospitalized after the fight.' There's nothing confirming her opponent in the battle but assumptions are pointing towards, and I quote 'Okumura's fraternal twin brother, Rin Okumura, who, as a half-blood inherited pyrokinesis abilities.'"

"18-years-old?" Yukio mused, eyes narrowing and face contorting into one of inference, sleuthing.

"They're probably trying to make us all seem like adults," Izumo surmised as she took a spoonful of the brothy soup she was in the midst of consuming. "So that way they don't have to deal with actual grown-ups getting up in their faces about how we're only children. They'll treat us like adults regardless of whether or not the public knows, so I don't see why they're bothering."

"No one likes public backlash, Kamiki," Konekomaru pointed out. "And really, imagine the protests about child discipline being lined up outside all of True Cross headquarters. That does not paint a pretty picture. And listen, there's more. 'An investigation was performed shortly after the battle, proving, unfortunately, that the colleagues Kirigakure was fighting so hard to protect, had been cremated almost beyond recognition. All of them were pronounced dead Wednesday afternoon.'"

"You've got to be kidding me," Rin breathed, eyes wide with horror and appall. "All of them... are dead?"

"What's worse is that suspicions are pointing at you being the culprit," Suguro added.

"But I didn't do anything to them!" Rin protested, leaning in forward in earnest.

"Maybe not, Rin," Yukio said, following Suguro's reasoning. "But the public doesn't know that. And the public is spoonfed everything like toddlers. They won't see the big picture, only what those in power want them to see. It's ridiculous but it's the truth."

Rin groaned, rocking backward on his rear and throwing his gaze up to the sky as if to say: 'Dammit, world. Why?'

"This sucks balls," Rin murmured under his breath (making Izumo choke because she somehow heard him.) "What are we gonna do?"

"You're the leader, here, Okumura," Suguro uttered carefully. "You gotta figure that out."

"I'm taking suggestions!" Rin declared.

Suguro was about to speak up, make evident that that's not how leadership works but was interrupted by a cough and a discouraging shake of the head from Konekomaru. He shut his mouth, deciding against getting into a squabble with Rin at this time.

Shiemi cleared her throat. The sound was delicate and dainty but enough to draw attention to her. She looked at Lilith with some kind of urgency and spoke.

"Ms. Lilith, how long have you lived here?"

"Years, child," Lilith answered. She chewed on a tidbit of rice from the soup. She had, for some unknown reason, decided to use her own utensils. Ones she had carved herself. "I have remained a sentry of the Garden of Amahara for longer than I can remember. It was the first garden on Earth to be created, an experiment before moving onto far greater things. Eden was the second."

"Eden?" Shiemi queried, tilting her head cutely. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of the Garden of Eden?" Rin asked suddenly, shooting her a confused glance. "I thought it was common knowledge... or maybe that's just me." He motioned to Yukio. "We were raised in a Catholic Monastery, after all."

"Yes," Yukio agreed. "We were reared with this knowledge of the Bible."

"Yeah, though I can't decide if we were fortunate or not because of it." Rin made a face as if remembering some words of wisdom that had been jammed into his head as a child. Perhaps he couldn't recall the memories. Scriptural ones never stood out to him.

"Call it a headstart, Rin," Yukio chided. "Everyone else had to learn that in class. I guess that's why you aced that one test. One time."

"Oh, don't start with me about homework and testing now, four-eyes." Rin pouted as he shoved an accusing, threatening finger in Yukio's face. The younger twin batted it away in annoyance.

"What's the Garden of Eden?" Shiemi asked again.

Rin paused, pursing his lips and thinking of answer when Lilith beat him to it. "It's a magnificent garden, with vast stretches even more gorgeous than Amahara. The first humans ever created lived there in heavenly bliss. One day, a serpent tempted Eve to partake of the only fruit in the garden she and Adam weren't allowed to eat. Eve then convinced Adam to eat the fruit with her. As a result, a great power banished them, struck them down so they would forever live in Assiah."

"Wow!" Shiemi exclaimed, starry-eyed. "It sounds lovely."

"It is," Lilith said quietly. Her dark, sullen eyes fell as if mourning something from a time forgotten. "But I wouldn't start getting excited. The same greater power that banished Adam and Eve also removed Eden from the surface of the Earth. It is considered Paradise, now."

"Oh." Shiemi ducked her head in embarrassment. How silly of her, to assume it was nearby. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "That's okay! I'm here in the Garden of Amahara instead. To me, it will always be the most lovely."

"You have proper taste, girl," Lilith told her. Shiemi blushed at those words, hiding behind her kimono. "No matter what anyone says, the first garden holds the greatest amount of beauty."

"So would the first wife, it seems," Yukio quipped, unable to stop the words from leaving his lips. Lilith shot him an irritated look.

"Was that a compliment, boy?" She interrogated. With Yukio's tone of voice, it was kind of hard to tell.

"It was closer to an accusation," Yukio corrected. "Are you not Adam's first wife?"

"I am," Lilith confirmed, setting her bowl on the nest's floor. "Born from the same dirt of Adam, I was created as his equal. However, when I refused to be subservient, when I refused to stay beneath him, he grew wrathful with me and I left."

"Legend claims you are the mother of all succubi and that your children steal away and kill infants," Yukio continued. He adjusted his glasses by the bridge. "There are other legends but by the look on your face, I'm going to assume you find this horribly amusing and do not actually do that."

Indeed, Lilith was smiling and soon laughing boisterously at the allegation. "Oh, dear. I'll confirm, I did mother all existing succubi for a time. I had many sons and daughters by covenant, however, not womb. I am alone now in my years and I spend my time caring for the Garden of Amahara. I travel many miles over each region and tend to the plants, balance the rivers, and see to it that every life cycle, no matter how small, is where it needs to be."

Everyone awed and gaped, stunned yet amazed all the same by Lilith's tenacity, how long she had lived and how hard she had worked. Truly marvelous.

"You know," Yukio wandered cautiously, swallowing the information like a pill getting stuck in his throat. "There are other tales suggesting you married the Arcangel Samael-" Izumo choked again. "Or at least took him on as a second lover. Is this true?"

"It is," Lilith affirmed. Her gaze swept the circle of giggling, wide-eyed students. She grew suspicious. "What are you all laughing at? This is supposed to be a teaching moment."

"I'm sorry-," Shima gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth and unfortunately flopping backward on the ground in a fit of cackling. "It's just- It's jus- hahaha! I'm wondering what Sir Pheles would do if he saw you-"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Sir Pheles, Mephistopheles, Samael: King of Time and Space," Yukio specified. He didn't even have to motion before Konekomaru brought up a picture of the academy's headmaster on his phone. Lilith's jaw dropped.

"My God, that bastard is still alive?!" She exclaimed in horror. "And he's still as young as ever!"

The students dissolved into fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs and trying to stifle themselves with little success. Lilith ranted and seethed, making wide, livid gestures to portray her utter revile and ire for the man. By the time she was finished screaming about him and cooled down, so had the others allowed themselves to relax. But smiles and heavy panting still hung around the circle. It was a peaceful alternative to the tension strung around them most days.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Shiemi opted, shrugging her shoulders and holding her hands out in a giving gesture. "I don't mean to pry or snoop but when Rin, Shima, and I found your... small house," She said for lack of a better word. "I noticed things similar to what my grandma kept in the shed at home. A pentacle and a blessed ash, herbs for creating both white magic and black magic. I don't want to sound rude but... are you a witch?"

"Sorceress, enchantress, witch, ancient one, sage, soothsayer," Lilith listed off the names without a second thought. "Despite their differences in terms of witchcraft categories, they all mean the same thing to me: one who wields magic. So I suppose, yes, I am a witch."

Shiemi's mouth shaped into an O as she stared at the women in soft wonderment. Her grandmother had been a witch, her mother was a witch, and Shiemi _is_ a witch. Although her magic wasn't nearly as spectacular as Lilith's or her grandmother's. What Shiemi had lied in lucid dreaming and visions, taming and helping flora grow. Small magics she had barely begun to master with guidance from her mother.

 _For her sole purpose in life._

It was discouraging, knowing she was unable to become an exorcist because of this purpose. She, above all, wanted to support her friends and family. She could do that from the supply shop while she still had time.

 _Well, if she ever actually went back to the supply shop at all._

"What magic do you use?" Shiemi queried curiously.

"Many types," Lilith responded. She traced a circle on the floor with her finger, leaving a trail of golden, honey-like energy wherever it went. It faded as soon as she lifted her finger from nest floor. "I am most proficient with life magic. The energy of giving and taking away life to create a natural balance within the world."

"That's so cool!" Shiemi exclaimed brightly. "Does that mean you're a healer too?"

"I am, child. I can heal anything with the proper tools and medications, sometimes in seconds. A sore throat cured in five seconds, a common cold virus vanquished in five minutes, a sprained ankle in fifteen, a broken arm in twenty," Lilith eyed Yukio's cast as she spoke those last words. The twins' breaths hitched in their throats, they shared a look and Rin couldn't stop his eyes from jumping to the cast his brother sported.

"Just twenty minutes?" Yukio asked unbelievingly, leaning forward as if to test for a bluff. "That's incredible. How did you manage such a thing? To be able to heal a broken bone in just twenty minutes is decades beyond Assiah's current medical technology. I'm not sure I can comprehend this as the truth."

"Do you want me to prove it?" Lilith pointed at Yukio's arm. She stood, turning towards the exit. "Come with me and I can heal your arm. You'll be able to use both without any troubles."

"There's no catch?" Yukio asked suspiciously

"None at all."

"You should go, Yukio," Rin said, grasping Yukio by his arm as he got to his feet. He nudged Yukio forward gently, who almost seemed skeptical of the sorceress. "This could be a perfect learning opportunity. And you can get your arm healed."

"I don't know, Rin," Yukio murmured with uncertainty dripping off his words. "Forgive me if I'm... hesitant. But-"

"No buts," Rin chided, giving a slightly harsher shove in Lilith's direction. "Go with her. I'm sure you won't regret it."

Yukio bit his lip but another assuring nod from Rin sent him off to follow the witch.

* * *

The Blightseed sniffed the earth anxiously. For the past hour, it has been curious, cautious. Its freedom had come so sudden and with such pride, even with the mangled, ashen bodies it'd left behind. It had rented and slashed it's prison so he could never be trapped again, it had taken extra precautions to avoid embroilment this time. Now, after so long, after just its bit of exploring, it knew. It was truly free to rip the Earth apart without any remorse.

With a hefty, mighty roar directed towards the heavens, it took one step, another, then another until it was walking, trotting, then galloping fiercely and swiftly. An unbearable scent was stuck in its head and it knew exactly where to go. An invisible trail was guiding it to where it must go, to where it must begin to break Assiah like an egg and release its fellows.

The apocalypse was upon all and there would be no survivors.

Its bellowing caused earthquakes and every step it took made the grass and dirt rot beneath him with mold and maggots. It killed the grass, turning it an ashy black and the death seeped into the roots and spread to every plant. Trees died and fell, bushes and leaves turned to dust, animals keeled over so suddenly, becoming half-eaten carcasses in so little time.

Men began to fight amongst each other. Fear, sorrow, doubt, and rage burrowed everyone's hearts. The sky became blacker than the void as the creature devoured every color and killed it mercilessly.

There wasn't any time to cry.

There wasn't any time to scream.

The end of the world was approaching.

Scent. Smell. Odor. It bought the Blightseed's attention. It was like scotch, roses, and a sweet-smelling tilling of herb that could be brewed into white tea. The creature couldn't identify what particularly those scents were but it was intoxicatingly delicious and the Blightseed wanted it destroyed. He wanted it to decay beneath its feet and suffer, whine like a trapped prey that was bleeding out on the forest floor.

It could hear an enlightening voice behind it.

 _'I have released you,'_ It claimed. _'Now go forth. Destroy.'_

 ** _"Yes, master."_**

And so it would eternally repay the demon that brought forth its freedom.

* * *

"Hold still, brat!"

Yukio squirmed and cried out as Lilith tried to straighten his arm out to its full length. The pain was unbearable, especially around his joints, and Yukio was close to kicking something—the bucket filled with a putrid herbal mixture was a good candidate—over to help ease his anxiety and the throbbing in his arm.

"It hurts!" He bit back at the elder, who glared at him disapprovingly and pulled his ear. This caused him to shout out repeatedly until Lilith released him. "Owowowowow!"

"It's going to hurt for a little bit, this my method of reparation!"

"I'm beginning to regret letting Rin talk me into this!" Yukio hissed through grit teeth. His toes curled in his converse and his spine went absolutely rigid. He tried with the utmost resilience not to hold his breath because according to what his father told him, that was the last thing you should do in a doctor's office.

Except, this wasn't a doctor's office and Lilith wasn't your usual doctor. This was a witch's apothecary and Lilith was administering to him the real-life equivalent of a skele-gro potion from the Chamber of Secrets.

Yukio tried not to wince as Lilith yanked his sleeve up and lathered his arm is a cool salve which his skin seemed to absorb. The ointment chilled him to the bone and made his skin feel tight. There was a sickening crack and he grunted, gritted his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain rocketed throughout his forearm, elbow, and shoulder. Lilith snapped her fingers multiple times, making Yukio's eyes open. She held a bottled concoction up to his lips, which he parted unwillingly.

"What the hell is that?" He said with a strained voice.

"It'll speed up what the salve is already doing, now drink," She demanded sharply.

Yukio's fingers curled around the neck of the glass bottle. He tipped his head back, downing the moss-colored contents at Lilith's behest. He spluttered halfway through, coughing and hacking and trying to resist bending over with Lilith's palm on his chest. "Breathe, Yukio. Take the rest."

"It tastes like wheatgrass mixed with rotten milk and sweet potato shōchū," He wheezed.

Lilith raised an eyebrow as she steadied the boy. "You know what chūhai tastes like?"

Yukio didn't answer. Instead, he snatched the bottle from Lilith's hands and chugged the rest to get it over with. When he finished, Lilith took the bottle from him and put it on a shelf. She then snatched up a cloth and shoved it in his face, wiping off what had unfortunately dribbled down his chin as if she were cleaning up a small child who didn't know how to. He huffed as Lilith held out his arm, running a massaging set of fingers over it. He gulped when Lilith pressed down on the crook of his elbow.

"Wait like this," she said.

With that, she turned back to the counter and began a new herbal mixture, mashing together grasses and ferns and fungi with a mortar and pestle. Yukio, ever observant, kept his eyes on Lilith's rough movements, how each ingredient added became fine powder underneath her calloused hands. She poured some thick, yellowish oil into the mixing bowl and it became a creamy, thick mixture. She then funneled it into an empty bottle then turned around the stare at Yukio, who suddenly became self-aware of himself.

"You're a lot more childish than you let on," Lilith pointed out. Yukio seemed kind of miffed by her words but didn't do anything to prove them. He didn't pout, he didn't grumble, he didn't duck his head or blush or get embarrassed. He refused to even speak and try to discredit himself. He remained stone-cold, poker-faced until Lilith sighed and continued. "That's not a bad thing."

"How so?" Yukio said the words before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Aren't you a child?" Lilith inquired.

"I try not to be," Yukio answered. "I've spent too much of my life being a grown up to just start acting like a child again."

"Oh, you are so young." Lilith shook her head and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have had to grow up so quickly."

"I made the choice to do that, I underwent my own training," Yukio explained. He stared at her intently, testing her, daring her to say something out of line. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I wasn't born a baby, Yukio," Lilith chastized. "I didn't get a childhood. So you're right, in a sense. I wouldn't understand your trauma but I somewhat understand where you're coming from. Even then, you can be soldierly, orderly, and still act juvenile at the end of the day. There's no shame in it."

"Maybe not to you."

"Oh, but it's so boring being grown up."

Yukio couldn't find a response to that. If he were to examine all the evidence, it was the truth. Being an adult was dreadfully boring. "You should loosen up a bit, cut back. Choose to be a child, live as lightly as you can, and be completely honest with yourself." She said sagely. "Oh, I know what that face is. You've heard this before, haven't you?"

"I have," Yukio muttered bitterly. "And it's annoying."

"It's only annoying in this context because you know it's true."

 _'Is it, though? Do I really deserve to act like a child after all I've done? After all the people I've hurt, after all the damage I've caused. I'm nothing but a nuisance and a danger. I don't deserve any reward for it. I don't deserve to be saved._ _'_

Yukio thought about this in silence, mentally punishing himself over and over, beating himself up until he felt his chest squeeze tightly. Rin was a fool for saving him, Shiemi was a fool for going along with it. He hurt people, that's just who he was. Why did he even bother apologizing? The forgiveness he'd been gifted was unmerited.

"Bend your arm," Lilith commanded, snapping Yukio out of his stupor. He did so, finding that much to his pleasant surprise, it didn't hurt. He repeated the action—repeated it, repeated it, repeated it.

 _'Incredible...'_ Yukio marveled at the ability to move his arm again. He tested out a couple more actions; extensions, flexing, and punching motions, ending with a left hook. _'And it was just twenty minutes like she said. The abilities of the supernatural are truly amazing.'_

Yukio stood up, bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Ms. Lilith. I'll take this debt and pay it forward."

"Don't bother," Lilith waved him off. "Just go. I'll see you again soon."

Yukio decided not to ask why those words seemed so ominous.

* * *

He was as nameless as a blade of grass in a mammoth-sized field. He was as nameless as a particle in the open air. One that would be used and never thought about twice but still imperative to push the battle forward. With every ticking second, the festering Gehenna Gate grew and grew beyond even the highest power's control. Exorcists were dropping dead left and right and the exorcist couldn't even place a name on most of them. Teammates were all he knew them as.

Even in the midst of the foggy, miasma-filled air, the battle raged forward. Demons of every shape and size poured out of the gate, the drums of war and the singing strings of violins that echoed around every unwitting one of them. The screaming of unholy creatures made their ears bleed. More dropped like flies and still, the show must go on.

"Chief!" One of the nameless' subordinates screamed at him as a black wind whipped around them with the force and power of a tornado. He knew by gazing at the terrified woman that it was time to beat a hasty retreat. But he wasn't ready to leave just yet. Not when he could potentially throw it back and buy them time.

"Hang on, Missus," He commanded. Without a second thought, he bolted for the nearest tower of the town currently being invaded and began climbing. He could hear his juniors calling him back but he declined, making motions for them to retreat. Missus had to be dragged away kicking and screaming, ugly tears staining her pretty face. He gave a silent apology, hung on to the spire and summoned forth a flame demon.

With a Latin chat, his life burned to ashes within the roaring flames...

And the Gehenna Gate was blown back severely.

* * *

Lightning grinned as the priests' glares landed on him. The tension was strung so thick and tight around everyone's neck that one wrong move could send everyone into a tumultuous catastrophe that would only set both the A-Team and B-Team back significantly. Lightning did nothing to acknowledge the bitterness he caused but he did point curiously at a picture of the twins on the mantle in the living room.

"Ay, this them when they were kiddies?" He asked curiously.

None of the fathers answered or said anything, really. However, Nagatomo did decide to place the picture back in its rightful place when Lightning tried to pick it up.

"Don't. Touch." Nagatomo ground out.

"Aight, my bad, my bad," Lightning said with an all too innocent tone as he raised his hands and backed away.

Shura cleared her throat and met Nagatomo at the halfway point. "I apologize for my colleague's… brashness." She sent a black scowl at Lightning as she said this. "I don't know if you'll recognize me because it's been so long and we've only met once when I was a little girl. My name is Shura Kirigakure, Shirō was like a father to me. He trained me before adopting the twins."

She paused, aware of the mistrusting look on Father Nagatomo's face. "Before they disappeared, I was Rin's mentor and Yukio's superior. Despite what you may think, they mean a lot to me. I only want to bring them back safely but we need as much information on them as we can. Will you help me?"

No one spoke as Shura's words hung in the air. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, waiting for a response that didn't seem was going to come. Then, much to her relief, the Holy Father smiled softly.

"I'd recognize you anywhere, Ms. Shura," Father Nagatomo reached out a warm hand which Shura clasped tightly in hers. _'He's like Shirō,'_ Shura concluded. She pushed that thought from her mind. Any reminder of the man was a stab in the chest that only brought her close to tears once more. "It's been awhile. You really grew up, didn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I have," Shura beamed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Now, about Rin and Yukio-"

"Straight to the point, I see." Nagatomo shook his head. "There isn't much I could tell you about them currently. However, perhaps something from their childhood might give you a hint?"

"Please share," Shura requested, motioning to her colleagues to follow as Nagatomo beckoned them to the chapel. There was an eerie silence emanating from the holy father and Shura suspected Nagatomo wasn't thinking of sweet and fluffy things in concerns to the late Paladin. After all, even Shirō tossed her aside in favor of Rin. And Shura suspected Nagatomo thought the same way.

They entered the abbey, cautious as if to see anyone was praying or had come for confessionals. It appeared it was empty and unmonitored. All the better for this conversation.

"I can't really say much of Fujimoto's motive and I won't lie," Nagatomo murmured turning to the trio. "Shamefully, some of us played favorites. And I get the feeling that my favorite didn't coincide with Fujimoto's."

"Do you really think Fujimoto didn't love Yukio?"

"Who can say?" Izumi suddenly piped up, taking a place next to Nagatomo. "I liked both of them. They were good kids. But I honestly don't know as much about them as I wish I did. And I hardly knew Fujimoto either. Whether or not he loved them equally is... up for debate."

Izumi hesitated but then quietly added. "I couldn't even say if he was raising weapons, sons, or one of each."

"You'd be so quick to diss Father Fujimoto like that?!" Kyōdō exclaimed, making an accusing gesture at the youngest priest. "He's a good man. He doesn't deserve your slander!"

"I'm not saying he does!" Izumi protested. "But I don't know him as well as the rest of you did! Shouldn't it be that we should keep an open mind and be prepared for anything? There's no guarantee saying Fujimoto loved them equally-"

"How dare you!?" Kyōdō exploded, taking a step forward as if threatening to rain down justification on Izumi. "Fujimoto was nothing less than a caring person and a loving father. Sure, he might have been harsh on Yukio but he had to be. He had his reasons for raising him as an exorcist!"

"But were those reasons justified enough that the end results led to Yukio literally shooting someone?!"

"Naoya! Lee! That's enough!" Nagatomo barked. He forcefully pushed them apart, enough so they would stagger. "Now is not the time to be arguing amongst each other. We have no evidence of Fujimoto's feelings towards either of them. He always closed himself off when the topic of the twins' fate came up. I'll admit, thanks to Mephisto his original intention was to raise them as weapons. Whether or not the thought of being a father grew on him and he came to love them both or just one cannot be decided by how little information we have.

"I don't deny it. Fujimoto was caring and kind but some of his actions are questionable at best and abusive at worst. If he had a motive then maybe things would be different. Even then it doesn't excuse how Yukio turned out, regardless of his intentions."

"You can't just say that about him, Nagatomo. Fujimoto was amazing. He did so many great things. And you expect me to just accept that he wasn't that great of a guy?" Kyōdō inquired, appalled and unbelieving.

"We are servants of God, Naoya," Nagatomo reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We know nothing and we humble ourselves to open-mindedness. I was as close to Fujimoto as any of you were. If he were to turn out as such, my heart would ache with sorrow just as yours would and just as Izumi's and Maruta's would. For now, I fear for Rin and Yukio. That is what these people are here for. To help them. Do you understand?"

Kyōdō looked guilty but he nodded, sighing and accepting the answer.

 _Not everyone is as they seem._

* * *

Tōdō's gaze swept the abandoned cafeteria with a sly, fanged smile. He was intrigued, curious, and the air around him held powerful waves of time energy. Samael had done something here. Whether directly or indirectly, well, that was still up for debate.

"You're desperate to avoid the inevitable end, aren't you?" Tōdō murmured. "And it took me so long to get here. Where could you have gone, I wonder?"

A hoarse, threatening hissing filled the room and Tōdō looked around for the source of the noise before his eyes landed on a black ball of fluff on one of the neighboring tables. Its large green eyes were threatening and feline-like, it's sharp fangs were revealed, and the fur on it's hunched posture stood up.

 **"What do you think you're doing here?"** Kuro jeered testily. **"Leave at once! This isn't your territory."**

"My, look at you," Tōdō smirked, stepping towards the terrorized Cat Sith.

 **"Stay back!"**

Tōdō ignored him. His footwork was slow, traceable as he came closer to Kuro. "You seem like an obedient pet. Mind doing me a favor and leading me to your master?"

 **"I would never do such a thing!"** Kuro seethed. **"I'm not just some token cat, you heathen!"** With a puff of smoke and the exertion of power, Kuro grew ten times his size. His vehemently snarling penetrated the air as the smoke cleared and Tōdō only let his lips curl into a smug grin. **"If you think for a second that I would ever take you to Rin, you're highly mistaken!"**

"Ah-ah," Tōdō chided, wagging a finger as Kuro lunged for him. In his palm appeared a searing red flame which grew in heat and size. Kuro only had a moment to process the information when it exploded, destroyed much of the surrounding area, and flung him back across the floor. He had gone down back to his original size, whimpering and weak.

Tōdō scooped Kuro up off the floor by his scruff. He was weak, broken, and his fur was singed. He mewled, sad and scared, staring with wide, tired eyes.

"I know you're quite protective of your master but do me a favor, won't you?" Tōdō dropped the Cat Sith onto the floor, who landed on his feet unsteadily "And go running back to Rin Okumura with your tails between your legs."

Kuro's body shook vehemently, he swallowed and leaped away.

 **"MEPHISTOOOOOOOOO!"** He cried, bolting from the room.

Tōdō followed suit, always keeping the Cat Sith within view.

"Now things have certainly gotten interesting!"

* * *

Yukio sighed, watching from the foliage as Shiemi laid by a patch of bluebells, Nii close by and popping up every once and awhile. He owed her an apology and a long, heartfelt one at that. None of his half-assed attempts at evasion or an explanation just... an apology. There was no guarantee Shiemi would forgive him after what he'd done; after he'd hurt her.

Maybe he could make an impression. Maybe if he gave her something, girls like gifts as a form of forgiveness, right? He looked around, biting his lip in contemplation when his eyes landed on a red rose. He went to pick it before a thought entered his mind and he immediately stopped.

 _"Ah, no!"_ His berated himself quietly. "Don't pick any flowers, they'll just die. Jesus, come on. Shiemi wouldn't like that."

He continued whispering, brushing his hands off and trying to think of something else to ease his anxiety.

"Yuki?"

The boy made a noise between a yelp and a shout. He jumped, having been taken by surprise when Shiemi had heard him and decided to investigate.

"Shiemi!" Yukio exclaimed, wide-eyed and heart pounding in his chest. "Hi, Shiemi! Hi. I didn't see you there! I- uh, how are you?" He asked _suavely_ , only to miss the tree he was going to lean on and falling over ignobly. Shiemi giggled, reaching into the trees to help Yukio up and pull him into the light. He grumbled, folding his arms and averting eye-contact with the sweet blonde.

"Oh, wow!" Shiemi marveled, taking Yukio's hand in hers and gawking at how well his limb functioned. "Your arm! It's all healed!"

Yukio spluttered nervously, face heating up as Shiemi intertwined her fingers with his. "That's incredible, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you..." Yukio murmured, cautious of looking into Shiemi's bright, beautiful eyes. He swallowed, trying not to think of the many times he'd gazed into them before and found solace, compassion, and unconditional platonic love. He tried not to think of the many times he'd suddenly become a stuttering, flustered mess in front of her, especially at thirteen years old. Shiemi somewhat understood him, understood that the world was cruel and unkind yet she brought an air of peace with her. It felt as though her cooling tranquility could tame even the most monstrous of beasts.

Well, maybe not the most monstrous. She certainly couldn't tame his inner demons—jealousy, bitterness, lust, fury. Yukio would know, he watched his beasts overtake her in the supply shop just over a week ago. Not that it was her job to fight them in the first place. It was his job, especially in concerns to change and maybe taking the low route for a bit. If a millennia-old witch full of empowering wisdom were to tell him so, then maybe a twenty-seven-year-old witch with a drinking problem had the right idea.

He sighed. _Demons did indeed live in the human heart._

"Shiemi... about what happened at the supply shop, when I pushed you," The gardener's expression turned to one of agony as Yukio spoke. He winced, knowing this would be one of the trickiest conversations he'd had with anyone. "You didn't deserve that and... I'm sorry. I completely overreacted to something so small. Rin has always been worried about me so I shouldn't have... flipped my lid."

"It's okay, Yuki," Shiemi said softly, pressing for a gentle smile. "You were just scared, and hurt, and angry. You had a split-second reaction and I wasn't ready for it. Friends come in all shapes and sizes and personalities. You're always so stiff, rigid, I noticed this and I didn't do anything about it. It was only a matter of time before you blew your top and I should have been there to help."

"I didn't want your help," Yukio replied.

"Maybe not at the time. But now is different, right?"

"Y-yes. Now _IS_ different."

Shiemi smiled again, squeezing Yukio's hand comfortingly. "I'm just glad to see that you're doing better."

Yukio opened his mouth to respond but was cut off abruptly by Konekomaru's shouting.

"GUYS, COME QUICK! Lilith is gonna tell us about the Spirit World entrance Moriyama found!"

Yukio and Shiemi shared a look then took off after Konekomaru to meet the tantalizing information in the next of the tree.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Tōdō, you asshole!**

 **I don't know if you could tell but I made a subtle jab at Fujimoto in this chapter. (Goddamit, can we have a good anime father with a son for once?!)**

 **Knowledge whale here to bestow something interesting upon you.**

 ***Chūhai is an abbreviation of shōchū highball. Shōchū is a type of alcohol made from rice, barley, buckwheat, or sweet potatoes. It's generally served in tall glasses, mugs, or cans and less of a social drink, unlike beer and wine which can be shared more openly. Sounds a bit like Shura, ne?**

 **I think you know where I'm going with this.**

 ***I had an alternate title for this chapter, called 'Cool motive; still murder' and I don't even know why.**


	6. Wiseman's Lies

**A/N:**

 **Hails: I'm having problems. If aoex goes where I think it is, I will bask in sweet, sweet AUs and silly-ass coping mechanisms.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Unless we learn to know ourselves, we run the danger of destroying ourselves."_

 _― Ja A. Jahannes, WordSong Poets_

* * *

Mei-Lin sighed dejectedly, running a hand through her dark hair as she reviewed the witness statements. Usually, it'd be Jomei handling all the paperwork but he had been given a lead on the teenage fugitives and had been sent to investigate. However, he had recently taken on some more work for another case, leaving Mei-Lin to finish up behind him for the sake of keeping time. She hated handling all the little details, it was the big discoveries that had her raring to go. Not this.

"You seem stressed,"

Mei-Lin glanced up, meeting Alessa's concerned gaze. She didn't say anything for a hot second before dropping her head into her hands.

"I am stressed," She admitted, placing the cap on a ballpoint pen she'd been using to write which had since accumulated a number of chewing marks from her teeth. "Jomei gets to go off and do all the fun things while I'm sitting here with his paperwork."

Alessa winced, pulling a chair over so she could sit adjacent to her dear friend. "Need any help?"

"Any and all help would be greatly appreciated," Mei-Lin conceded, splitting the stack of papers in half. Alessa slid them over to herself, plucking a pencil from behind her left ear as he read over the reports and responded to the questions. After a couple moments of silence, she spoke up.

"These are a little ridiculous, don't you think?" She asked.

"More than just a little," Mei-Lin hissed, massaging the space between her eyes. " _I'm_ supposed to be finding those teenage fugitives. _I'm_ the one who's in charge. I get it, Jomei is good at finding things. But communication, negotiation? That's at least your deal. Aren't you the one behind reasoning and the inner workings of the brain? Motive?"

"First off, there's no guarantee Jomei found them," Alessa muttered, scribbling down a half-assed excuse on the paper. At least the Vatican would buy it. "And even if he did, it's protocol to call one of us in. Besides, it's not as if Jomei can't handle himself if he were to come across the fugitives."

"It's not the fugitives themselves I'm worried about," Said Mei-Lin, pausing from writing a sentence and tapping the pencil against the palm of her hand lazily. "It's more or less... the authority, the sway demonic influences have over them. They might be the strongest exwires to come from the Cram School but they've also been exposed to more Satanic experiences and miasma than any other generation in history."

Alessa shot Mei-Lin a look. The lilt of her next words seemed affectionate but with harsh undertones. "You're concerned about the Okumuras," Alessa inferred. "Are you really getting riled up over their heritage? Not saying you don't have a right to be, concerning we were both just kids when the Blue Night traumatized us. But do you really think Rin and Yukio Okumura would find a way to recreate a massacre to protect each other?"

"I don't think we have to worry about _them_ committing genocide but rather who they can impact to protect them to the point that it'll become mass genocide," Mei-Lin elaborated, waving her pen around. "According to what I've heard in concerns to the fugitives, the twins wouldn't hurt a fly themselves without cause. But they are incredibly influential and I've witnessed, with my own two eyes, and know that the exwires have broken the law for them before. But how much of the law are they willing to break?"

Alessa didn't say a word, opting instead to do nothing else but continue working until she could come up with a probable answer. The worst part was that she didn't know, demons were good at hurting and manipulating people. But were the Okumura brothers really so bad?

* * *

Yukio couldn't help but watch in some kind of anticipation as Shiemi's retreating form disappeared into the branches of the nest. Some part of him was giddy. Any smidgen of knowledge that could be provided was enough drive to discover more, enough to make him live on, even if just for another day. It was motivation, and it felt great.

He hurried, taking a seat within the nest as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Yukio," Rin waved, shooting him an encouraging smile.

Yukio did his best to return it, careful of who he spoke to. There was still a ways to go before he reached a stable foundation to balance upon. His footing had been wobbly, even at his most controlled as everything fell apart around him for so long. From a wide platform to a small playing field to a spotlight that vibrated as though an earthquake was rattling where he stood. Then he finally only had the width of a balance beam to steady himself on and even that eventually crumbled. So he fell from grace and took the shot.

 _All hell broke loose because of it._

"Way to take your sweet time! Where were you?"

"I believe that is classified information, Rin," Yukio snapped back snarkily, adjusting his glasses. "And I should ask the same of you. We all have things to do."

Shima chuckled almost regretfully. "Yeah, I was with Okumura by the lake. We were chucking bu-" He wheezed, suddenly interrupted when Rin jammed his elbow into his ribcage. Okumura fired a well-aimed glare at Shima, whose face contorted into one of pained misery. Rin pointed two accusing fingers in Shima's face.

"Rocks. Flat rocks," He snarled vindictively. "We were _skipping flat rocks_ at the lake. I won, mine went the farthest. I guess it happens when you're born with demonic strength and know how to use it _effectively, huh Shima?_ "

Renzō nodded in terror. The interaction brought Yukio's awareness to them with a weird, questioning look which Rin optimally chose to ignore. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Rin was threatening Shima but with how Yukio's brother evidently didn't want anyone to pay attention to whatever words were about to be spoken. The young exorcist brushed it off, not thinking much of it. Instead, he righted himself and looked to Lilith expectingly.

She was solemn, her eyes darkened and wet. She inhaled.

"So you want to know about the Spirit World hidden behind the waterfall?"

The exwires nodded eagerly, bright-eyed and squirrelly, fidgety as they leaned forward, hanging onto Lilith's every wise word. A being so old and so willing to share what she had learned was rare, most kept it to themselves instead of teaching others, empowering them. This was truly a treat to behold and savor with all the willingness of the Gods.

"If you know anything about the Spirit World, you know it is a limbo between Prison and Paradise where one who has passed from the mortal world will reside until judgment day. In that time, a person from the mortal world can still speak or gain wisdom from their loved one's soul. That is if you can locate one of the minuscule ways to do it. The waterfalls in the Garden of Amahara are one of those ways. You will have to follow the Will-o'-the-Wisp to the ocean, swim toward the surface and enter the brightness. From there, you will be able to speak to the loved one you need a visit from most."

Lilith paused as if to see if anyone was going to inquire of her, ask for elaboration. When no one did, she sighed and continued.

"Which of you wish to gain knowledge of your past?" Five hands went up: Ryūji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa, Shiemi Moriyama, Rin Okumura, and Yukio Okumura.

Yukio hissed an internal curse word, knowing he may have to wait far longer than he originally predicted if he wanted to obtain power. Lilith studied each of the children's faces, nodding understandingly. "This part of the spirit world will only let you visit with one person once every twenty-four hours. Meaning the total of you could take six days maximum if you don't use your time wisely."

"For real?!" Suguro barked, shock painted his features an impatient picture.

"Unfortunately, my boy," Said Lilith almost bitterly. She pressed her hands together, murmuring a Latin chant. From her palms, a green, immature stalk emerged and split into six stems, each one spreading out to a desiring student. "You'll go according to what color flower you obtain and you will not break order formation. Clear?"

"Wait for a second," Shima was the only one who was confused. He pointed at the bud in front of him. "I could care less about my family's history. Why are you giving me one?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes, boy," Lilith said wisely. "You may not want to know who has served your past but you want to know why they served your past. ' _Why is obligation so important in this clan?' 'Why must I serve after my brothers?' 'Who cares about dying without being more than just another man in line to become an exorcist?'_ "

"I feel called out."

"Good. Then that means you do want to know. So will you visit the Spirit World?"

Shima exhaled defeatedly. "Fine."

"And what about you, Fox?" It was an odd nickname Lilith had picked up while studying the aura Izumo gave off. Sly and patient, like a predator hunting innocent prey. Like a vixen prowling in the tall grass, coming up on an unsuspecting hare who would have an unfortunate end in the clutches of her powerful jaws. Izumo seemed confused as she tilted her head inquisitively, akin to a lost kit.

"I have what I need from my mother," She answered. "My curiosity was sated as soon as I knew my sister was safe. That in itself has given me the strength to move forward, leave behind something I couldn't change and better my future. I know a few people who could stand to learn that."

Yukio pretended not to notice the way Izumo's eyes flicked to him for a half a second. It was unnerving what similarities Yukio shared with the former Shrine Maiden.

"I see," And Lilith understood. She turned back to the other six who were now forming a line of needing to know. She waved her hand dismissively and the buds bloomed into full flowers. Each of them took a moment to interpret the meaning before a mixture of excitement and appall broke out.

"I got a rose!" Shiemi exclaimed jubilantly, weaving her fingers carefully around the thorns so she could grasp the delicate flora. The bright red twist of petals complimented her, brought a side of her out that had yet to flourish itself. How long she had left would be put to the test. "That means I go first!"

"A lily?" Suguro asked, examining the bright orange flower in his hand.

"Tigerlily!" Shiemi corrected. "Those were my grandma's favorite flowers!"

"And mine?" Shima inquired, waving the yellow floret around.

"That's a daffodil! And Miwa has Bells of Ireland!" Her eyes promptly turned to Rin and Yukio who investigated their own blossoms sharply yet quietly. "Rin has a hydrangea and Yuki has a violet."

"I guess that means we're going last, eh Yukio?" Rin grinned nervously before he thought of something. "Yukio and I can go together, ne?"

"If you share the same desire, you can," Lilith explained. "Then you can speak to the same person at the same time."

 _'But we don't share the same desire.'_

"Hey, we can shorten the wait to five days then! Ain't that pretty cool, mole-face?"

An unseen darkness seemed to take over the tree from the roots, coursing through every vein amongst the innate chattering of the teenagers. It corrupts and festers beneath the surface where no one can see it and by the time anyone notices, it may be too late.

"Hey, mole-face?"

Yukio didn't say anything. He was eerily silent.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, within the horribly, horribly still halls of the True Cross Order headquarters, two figures crept about with a flashlight. Both were like shadows, donning black clothing to avoid being seen on the cameras. One of them was fearful, the other determined as they pursued their end goal.

"Ms. Paku," Godaīn whispered frightfully. "I don't know if we should be here."

"We aren't," Paku confirmed, shining a light down the corridors and looking at the signs and directories. "This is private ground and yes, we can get in trouble for trespassing. If you don't want to be here, you can turn around and I'll go on alone."

Godaīn didn't say it out loud but despite how desperately he wanted to go home, he couldn't leave Paku on her own. He was here now, he had crossed the line of no return. He didn't want to care more for Okumura but after everything Rin had done, it was the least he could do. He felt he at least owed Rin this much.

"Over here," Paku hissed, the flashlight's beam fell over the plaque next to a door. _The Records Room._ They shared a silent nod and tested the doorknob, which didn't rattle or stop suddenly, much to their pleasant surprise. Paku pushed the door open, wincing as the hinges squeaked rather sharply. The crack widened enough for the students to slip through and shut it behind them. _Click!_

The room was darkened, abandoned for the night until the employees came back. Paku scanned the walls with her flashlight, searching for a switch before finally landing on traditional desk lamp on a desk short ways down. She headed over quietly, listening to Godaīn's footsteps behind her. Her hand stretched out to the chain pull hanging from the bulb of the lamp, she gave it a gentle tug, and the desk was illuminated in a soft yellow light.

"There should be filing cabinet near here or at least some files," Paku murmured.

"You're really serious about this," Godaīn realized. Perhaps it was a little too late to be asking that if the look on Paku's face said anything about it. Maybe it was the shock but Godaīn couldn't be sure. He was thought to have great self-control by his peers but enough of a challenge and he was kissing the ghost of a woman in a Shinto wedding robe thanks to a dare from his friends.

Worst night ever.

"Over here," Godaīn whispered suddenly, gesturing to a laptop lying idly on the surface the desk next door. He flipped it open, biting his lip at the lock screen. Paku didn't have time to figure out another solution when Godaīn noted the sticky note on the lamp. **Password: tRucrOsorD3r**. Godaīn removed the sticky note, examining it before entering the telltale code into the bar.

Paku's jaw dropped, indicating her awe as the laptop opened onto the launch screen. "Color me impressed."

"It really isn't that big of a deal." Godaīn waved her off. "Who leaves their password lying around anyway?"

 _"Someone who wants us to see this,"_ Paku said, unable to keep a hint of nerve or anxiousness out of her voice. She couldn't help but remember the confrontation she held with Sir Pheles before her resignation from the exwire class, how he had offered to make a deal with her. Her services in exchange for a little confidence and a little ignorance. "If this were really as under wraps as the B-Team claims to have told us, then there's someone on the inside who's trying to tell us something."

"But why us?" Godaīn inquired, clicking on the Finder icon. "We're not special, at least not anymore. Everyone else can see demons too. We might have come into contact with live exorcists or those in training but that doesn't really mean anything."

"Who knows?" Paku muttered. Izumo was never off in her rants, Paku knew this much. Whenever she went on and on about Mephisto Pheles' manipulative sports or the demand of teamwork brought upon her by Mr. Okumura, she always added little details she knew only Paku would pick up on. "If I know anything, we're just pawns. We're being used and because of that, we're thought to be important to the player moving us. They want us to know something. But what? The whole computer screen is just a mess of random words!"

"You know," Godaīn said offhandedly, leaning over slightly. "This computer looks organized similar to how my mom does it and she told me a lot of companies, especially those related to crime and the military, will cleverly label their files to throw off those looking through them. For example, you see this kanji?"

 **~x線** was what read on the screen.

"Yes. It means, 'sen.' Like a cord or line." Paku's eyes narrowed as if trying to piece together the puzzle. "It's an electrical term for things like wires and cables."

"Right but in English, the literal translation, it means 'wire.' And with the English letter 'x' the two combined forms x-wire. Exwire. Like-"

"The Exwires!" Paku exclaimed. "Godaīn, you genius!"

Without another thought and the double clicking of the mouse over the documents, all the files were brought up, each one pertaining to a specific member of 2011-2012 enrolled young exorcists in training. Godaīn brought each one side by side, examining the statuses of his new friend group. _**Defected**_ they all said. He scrolled down on one code-named _**'Dragon'**_ to the notes section.

 ** _Notes: Second Offense. Jailbreak. Sentence decided. Incarceration. Unknown time length._**

Godaīn swallowed as each notes section read similar punishments for Du-Yama, Sacred Tree, Cat Round, Traitor, and humorously Satan Jr. At least someone in the Order was trying to be wry in these troubling times. Godaīn paused as he scanned Rin's file, horror filling him to the precipice as if his limit was the lip of a water glass. His mouth felt dry and his stomach began twisting into knots.

"They... they can't do that."

 ** _Notes: Multiple severe offenses. Lost demonic impulse control, physical assault, jailbreak. Sentence decided. Execution._**

"Oh no," Godaīn tuned Paku out as he rapidly searched the files again, locating the one labeled 'Yukio Okumura.' He inhaled sharply, unable to control the emotions that made his nerves fire off rapidly.

 _ **Notes: Multiple severe offenses. Insubordination, jailbreak, abandoning posts, vocally stated anti-authority. Sentence undecided. To be placed under experimentation and strict observation in the underground psychodemonolgy/physiodemonology division.**_

Neither of them had time to react to the hideous truth before them when they heard the shaking of the doorknob. They shared a petrified look, shut down the laptop, and scattered to different places in the room. The light switch flicked on, lighting up the entire space as Paku tucked herself away underneath a desk just across from Godaīn. There were quiet footsteps and grumbled shuffling when a voice with a thick Romanian accent.

"I know you're in here! Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Neither of the students dared to. The person moved around the room in laps as if on a patrol. Paku made hand motions to Godaīn to move around the room until they could see the door in sight. They forced themselves to move one desk at a time, growing closer until Paku found a space between two filing cabinets that would hide her. The shadow of the man went around again, passing over them. Godaīn didn't make light of the space of time, moving for the door in hopes Paku would follow.

She was unable to.

There was a raucous clamor outside as two guards wrangled a suddenly submissive Godaīn back into the room, who seemed far too guilty and terrified in that moment. Paku curled in on herself as three loud voices began conversing outside her line of sight.

"Sir, we found this teenager lurking outside the Records Room. What shall we do with him?"

"I want you to keep him here, I will go searching for any possible accomplices that may have escaped. He couldn't have gotten in here without any help."

"Yes, sir."

Paku couldn't hear anything else, there was ringing in her ears too loud to listen over. But she could make out Godaīn gesturing to the door with his head. As the guards had their backs turned to her and began interrogating Godaīn, Paku squeezed out from between the filing cabinets and tip-toed towards the door. She felt an insurmountable amount of shame in leaving Godaīn behind but what choice did she have?

As she turned the doorknob and quickly left the room, she found a horrible revelation towering over her in the shape of the Romanian Man.

"Hello there, young dear."

* * *

The hearth of the fire crackled and the air was filled with cheerful conversation yet Rin had never felt more uneasy than he did now. His mind was constantly drifting to his brother who hadn't said a word since Lilith had spoken to them about the Spirit World. Yukio had retained this dark look on his face, something silently furious if the nonexistent heat Rin had felt said anything about it. He had been unable to focus on the countless silly stories and words of wisdom Lilith had been speaking to them.

"And then, get this, the Tamarin got angry on my behalf and attempted to challenge the oxen to a head-butting contest. Poor thing, I had to treat its head injury for a month after the incident," Lilith explained, eliciting giggles from those around her. "And that, my children, is why you don't fight something ten times your size when you know you aren't fit to even try it."

Rin started when he saw his brother shift quite abruptly, digging into his duffle bag for something he couldn't see but the feeling of something invisible kicking him the gut didn't give off a good impression. Yukio produced one of his fake smiles, hands behind his back.

"I greatly appreciate the words you have spoken tonight, Ms. Lilith," He began. "But all the noise is beginning to give me a headache. I'm going to get some peace and quiet for a bit if that's alright with everyone else."

No one had room for protest as Yukio tread careful steps between the group and left the nest. The merriness resumed and yet Rin still felt horribly hollow inside. There was something screaming at him, a feral instinct he didn't even know existed and told him to follow his brother because he was a liar. A liar and a deceiver. Rin hated assuming those things of his brother but what could he do when he knew it as the truth?

Yukio may not have shot Mephisto but he would have if someone else hadn't done it first.

Yukio may not have joined the Illuminati but now that the truth was there, he might.

Yukio was lost and Rin knew damn well he'd stood aside without following to see just where Yukio was going. Rin wouldn't place this on himself, no, this was all Yukio's fault. He could have accepted help and he didn't, he could have prevented this self-destruction but he chose not to no matter how often Rin had reached out.

This time it was up to Rin to be forceful.

* * *

If there were any survivor's of the plagues of the Blightseed, even one lone soul who had clawed their way from their rubble, then they had spread their account to where gossip spreads like wildfire. When one wildfire starts, sparks fly and the next catches and ignites the world until everyone is aware. The scrambling of exorcists, the overwrought hisses of horsemen and temptation, the terrorized yowls of soldiers too young to die, each and every one of them shouting curses at God, others pleading for their lives, let there be no bloodshed when bloodshed was the inevitable outcome. _When there was always blood to shed._

Even then, a nameless subordinate would have within their frightened eyes a spark of curiosity, of the Desire for Knowledge. Humans truly were the naturally agog species. They feasted on every little shaving fed to them in concerns to knowledge. How interesting.

"What's the Blightseed?" He was a young man and Shura could care less for his name, face, or rank. He was just another stepping stone on the path across the crystal clear lake that was horrid adversity. Even as he tailed his superior around, akin to a lost puppy, she rolled her eyes. Honestly, he was far too faithful to a woman who didn't know much of their next opponent.

"Couldn't say, bucko," Shura said, feigning her affection for someone she barely knew. "I've looked through the books," She lied. "And as far as I can tell, it's just another pain in the ass, high-level demon we have to deal with thanks to the Illuminati trying to assert their dominance over Assiah. Like always, we'll be expected to kill it, send the lives lost off on a proper hunter's funeral, and report the ordeal back to the big shots who will look it over, archive it, and make a decision concerning it which we will follow through on. We'll hear from the Grigori again soon but for now, we cannot afford to dilly-dally and ask questions, as badly as I want answers."

"But-"

"No buts!" Shura cut the junior exorcist off. "Return to your post at once, that is an order."

"Shura!" Lightning's voice echoed down the hallway, making her stare at the notorious duo of the Angelic Legion. "We found Mephisto's shooter! He's in interrogation room one! Let's go!"

All the shouting made Shura shake her head. When darkness fell, Lightning still found a twisted way to be optimistic. "I'll be right there!" She called. She started forward, about to meet them when she remembered her shadow. She made shooing motions with her hands, making the little exorcist take a couple jumpy steps back. "What are you still skulking around for? Go on, shoo! I gave you orders now return to your post!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, the subordinate scurried away, leaving Shura to march over to her superiors as quickly as possible. Her boots were loud as she did so and she meant business by it. She offered them a curt nod, which had them whisk her away to a corridor several divisions over until she was before a door that would open for the senior class and only them. It rattled, shrieking and grating against her ears like it had so many times. There was a harsh sibilation of exhaust being released as the massive door opened fully. It's slow, snail-like attributes made her grit her teeth. She was far too impatient for this.

The man who sat broken before them in the blindingly white room was one Shura recognized. She had seen him at multiple staff meetings and student-related gatherings to discuss the progression of the exwires and the EA exam. She shook her head, smiling mirthfully. She was in luck today because this man was just like any other exorcist she had met, with an awfully mediocre and bland personality. She had God to thank he at least stood out physically with his curly, ginger-orange hair and tinted square glasses. And thank God he made this man the way he was, otherwise this would've been a little more difficult than she would have liked.

"Well, well," Shura nearly crooned. "If it isn't Susumu Yunokawa. How are you today, old chum?" She didn't give the man a chance to speak up for himself because she knew what desperation looked like. It was pitiful. "Don't. Don't try to defend yourself. Just tell us exactly what happened and whether or not you had any accomplices. Simple as that."

Yunokawka closed his mouth, swallowed, sighed, and spoke.

"I had been approached by Mephisto about a week before the shooting," Yunokawa began shakily. "He said he had orders for me, for a special ops mission. What he reqeusted was ridiculous but I obeyed nonetheless. I've never disobeyed as much as I've hated him."

"That's right..." Shura mused aloud. "You're strictly _anti tamer_ , aren't you? Had a vendetta against demons from day one, not that I blame you. With the history you have with them, I don't think anyone would. But that's beside the point. Mephisto asked you to shoot him? Why?"

"I wish I knew, he didn't offer any explanation, he just told me to do it. When I tried to protest and told him I'd lose my job, he didn't seem to have any qualms about it."

"Mephisto never does," Shura murmured. She exhaled, turned, patted Angel on the shoulder, then headed for the exit. "Do me a favor and get the rest of the information from him. I need to go question Mephisto, though I doubt I'm gonna get a straight answer." She was halfway out the door when she shot Yunokawa a roguish grin. "Oh and hey, Susumu. I wouldn't worry too much about losing your job, especially with how short-staffed we are all around the world. Your life will be needed on the battlefield anyway."

She didn't check to see if she had rattled him.

* * *

Yukio was quick as his feet took him down the cylinders of wood that acted stairs. The echoes of laughter followed him until he had managed to get away, leaving it behind if only for a moment. He could care less now when the answers were within grasp, he could care less about who he had apologized to, who he had attempted to reconcile with. Nothing had waited as long as this had, answers he'd been seeking since his pre-teen years. He had been broken and agonized since he was a child, who was he to fight the truth anymore?

"Yukio!" There he was. The savior, coming to hold out a hand, trying to help even though Yukio didn't want it. Wanting to help the people around him was part of Rin's _human nature_ or at least that specific part of him expressing itself. Oil and water, the twins were. One giving for the sake of giving and the other giving, sacrificing everything because he had been forced to. Shirō had shoved generosity down his throat for so long and he felt ill of it, sick and fatigued and vexed. It was time to start catering to himself. "Hey, Yukio! Where are you going?"

"Away." _Away?_ Was that all he had to say? Most certainly. Even as he clutched the violet so tight in his fingers that it might snap like a toothpick, he continued on in an attempt to ignore his brother.

"Away? Away from where?"

"I believe that's none of your business," Yukio said, halting on the grass next to the glistening lake the roaring waterfall cascaded into. The thin sliver of the silver moon that remained glistened on the rippling surface of the water. Faint bird calls, the hooting of an owl, could be heard—it was a deathly omen. It's large eyes gleamed menacingly and the sounds it made resonated over the valley as if warning of oncoming disaster.

Owls were peculiar things. They were known as harbingers of death across the middle east, thought to be symbols of wisdom in Europe, and holy symbols in Japan, regarded as lucky and worth carrying in the form of a talisman. They were dangerous, birds of prey with keen talons and sight magnified to locating the most hidden of quarries. It's round eyes, however, were thought to be the most inquisitive of things. Childlike innocence and unanswered questions seemed to sparkle in their golden orbs as if inquiring repetitively, over and over again until it received an answer. _Why?_ They queried silently. _Not who, why?_

"None of my business?" Rin repeated incredulously, making a hand motion and expression of dubiety. "You said that earlier. No more of this classified bullshit, Yukio. What's going on? Why are you suddenly getting like this again?"

"Again? I've always been like this."

"No, you haven't. I mean, a bit of a dick, yeah. But closed off? We used to talk to each other about everything."

"You mean before exorcism? When I was afraid and weak?"

"Yukio. We were children. We had every right to be afraid and weak, why are you venting so much hatred on your past self? You can't be angry at a six-year-old for being afraid of monsters."

"Maybe it's different for you. You weren't afraid of anything, you were strong and courageous and never backed down from any challenge. I, on the other hand-"

"Whoa, Yukio, let me stop you there. I asked dad to check if my toothbrush was possessed when I was six. You, on the other hand, smart, hard-working you, was getting accepted into the honors program. I don't want to hear jack shit!"

"I suppose that is how you saw it, Father Fujimoto was a comforter to you, a safety blanket. He loved you unconditionally. Me, on the other hand? I must have been an eyesore, a disappointment. I was nothing less than a tool, a weapon to him, used to protect you because he cared about you, even so much as to give his life for you." Yukio ignored the way Rin flinched, winced, how a part of his heart struck him as broken.

"That couldn't be further from the truth!" Rin burst out abruptly. "Dad loved you just as much as he loved me. You were our pride and joy! You're humble, smart, diligent, kind and compassionate, a chick magnet, popular. You were gonna be a doctor! No one could ask for someone as perfect as you, Yukio. You did that all on your own."

"Maybe I did," Yukio smiled almost painfully. "I admired him, some part of me still does. But Father Fujimoto comes from an underground laboratory called Section 13, which was created during a time when Mephisto and Lucifer worked together. It was their creations that caused the Blue Night and father was one of those creations. The Illuminati is no different than the True Cross Order, it was created by the Order in the first place-"

"No different from each other?" Rin asked cynically. "The Illuminati wants to destroy the world! The Illuminati is okay with committing mass murder! The difference between the Order and the Illuminati is that the Order saw their mistakes and tried to fix it. The Illuminati doesn't care who they hurt or kill!" He paused, grasping a moment in his fingers as a way to calm down. "Where is all this coming from in the first place? Is it because of the Spirit World? Do you wanna talk to dad just so you can chew him out?"

"I think you've heard enough." Yukio walked farther, turning his back on his brother.

"No way! Get back here!" The sound of Rin's boots rapidly followed the young dragoon. "Let me help you!"

 _'This again?'_ He thought of his brother. Intramural, he was laughing, cackling. Deeper internally, he was in pain, agonizing pain. He didn't want help. _'Oh, brother when will you understand?'_

Rin had never paused faster as he stared down the cold, unforgiving muzzle of a malicious pistol. The target: right between his eyes. There was a silence, a stillness, one that prickled Rin's skin uncomfortably, it made him bristle and shudder. He had gazed into the barrel of similar weapons at the hands of his brother only two times before then. _Once,_ when he'd discovered his brother was an exorcist. _Twice,_ in Aomori in an attempt to save Shura.

His wide eyes asked a question that disturbed those around him. Like the owl. _Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me again?_

"Don't you get it?" Yukio hissed, almost in amusement. The first word to flash through Rin's head would haunt him for a lifetime. _Demon._ "I don't want to be saved. I don't need your help anymore. I'll get stronger of my own volition and you won't stop me."

Rin eyed the flower in Yukio's hand as he stalled for time.

"So you'd steal Shiemi's chance to see her grandmother again?"

"There's no rule stating she wouldn't get to if I just went before her. She can wait twenty-four hours."

"Dude, I don't think so!" Rin nearly shrieked. He combatted the urge to backhand his brother's gun away. This had to happen, Lilith was wiser than he was and she understood more than anyone how important the events transpiring were meant to be. "Lilith told us not to stray from the order we were given. Suck it up, just wait another week! How bad could this possibly be?"

"I refuse, I'm done forgoing _everything_ for someone else. Hell, if I'd joined the Illuminati then I would have been given this power without hesitation."

"What good does it do to know!? What good does it do to hurt yourself?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Rin had no comeback to that, no way to shut his brother down. But he had bought enough time for Lilith to notice what was going on and leave the nest, followed by a jumpy bunch of skittish fugitives.

"Then you'll shoot me just to prove a point?"

"I won't shoot you if you turn around and walk away. Get it through your thick skull. I don't want or need your help anymore."

"You're talking crazy!" Rin took a step forward, muted voices of the exwires shrieking for him to stop and having to be held back by Lilith who had summoned forth a bunch of vines. "I want to help you, whether you want or need it. We can get stronger together."

"No," Yukio said sharply. "No more."

He pulled the trigger.

...

There was an indistinct, faltering noise emanating from the weapon. _Click! Click click!_ Yukio stared at it, eyebrows knitting together as he repeatedly pulled the trigger as if to see if it had been jammed or... empty. It was empty. That couldn't be right, Yukio had loaded the entire thing before he'd even left for the Garden of Amahara. Unless someone had gotten into his duffel bag and depleted it-

Realization dawned on him. Something Rin and Renzō had been conversing about only hours before came back to him, the ever observant.

 _"Yeah, I was with Okumura by the lake. We were chucking bu-"_

 _"Rocks. Flat rocks, we were **skipping flat rocks** at the lake. I won, mine went the farthest. I guess it happens when you're born with demonic strength and know how to use it **effectively, huh Shima?"**_

Yukio had to fight to keep from stumbling over his words. Rin _had been_ threatening Shima then. "You... you threw my silver bullets into the lake?!"

Rin looked as though he were about to say something when Lilith lowered the vines and beat him to the punch. Shiemi met Rin in a bone-crushing hug, crying almost, having feared for his life. Rin reassured those who were doting on him (sans Shima who didn't care about anyone.) Lilith stalked forward, keeping her movements slow, lithe, and easy to track.

"Even when I told you not to, you directly disobeyed me. Why is that?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Answer to me anyway. I very specifically stated that there was an order in which you were to follow. Does the anger and desire to rebel you feel prevail over someone who is trying to make you understand that it isn't about you? None of this was about you."

"It never is-"

"Shut up. It isn't about you, it's about everyone. You of all people, who has worked in a team for years, should understand that. You want power just like they do, you want to get stronger just like they do. Wasn't it you who said it? _We fight in groups of two or more, that's basic procedure. It covers your weak spots and enhances your strengths"_

"How did you know that?" Yukio barked a demand.

"If you think that I myself am not of demonic origins- if you think I am not capable of seeing the pasts of others, and if you think I am not omniscient in some way or another, then you have forgotten what you deduced of me less than a day prior. Hypocrite."

Yukio was silenced in that moment by a voice louder than his, more ardent than his, and far more knowing than his. Lilith did not toil, she had lived for millennia, seen things no one else had seen, lived through disasters and history itself from the moment the world had been born. She had sought solitude in the Garden of Amahara after a mighty battle, lived to be old and kind, to help others. Yukio inhaled, shaky and feeling her power swell as if the world was distorted around her. Much in the same way it was distorted around Mephisto and Lucifer.

"Oh, dear child. Your life has been controlled by older men and ideals you can't live by anymore because they've been smashed. How badly did it hurt to know that the organization you work for doesn't care about you?"

That was it. A glassy heart, already so fragile with countless, incomprehensible cracks and chinks, felt the breaking pressure of a final phrase. It shattered into a million, glittering pieces like the Snow Queen's frigid mirror.

Yukio fell to the grassy floor, on his knees, and bowed his head. One could barely hear his breathing, how he sounded on the brink of tears, how close he must have been from finally breaking. There was a quiet call of his name, his nickname, someone pushed past Lilith, and tackled Yukio into a hug.

"You're not alone, Yuki." Shiemi tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Don't push me away anymore. Let us help."

"There's no shame in accepting help, child. It doesn't make you weak, it just covers your weak spots until you can find a way to strengthen them. We all have an Achille's heel. How you deal with it is what defines you."

Yukio breathed out shakily, scared as he was, and nodded. He had been shown true danger and power and mercy and kindness from a being who pushed him in the right direction. It was shockingly pleasant, he felt weak as he tried to suppress the urge to cry but it was a good feeling, whole, real. Shiemi's warmth was real and it meant something. He had always been loved he just didn't bother to grab a hand on the way down. Even in hell, he was still being offered a hand.

"Good. Then let this be the start of real change."

* * *

Shura knew there was something immensely wrong when one of Mephisto's servants staggered like a zombie, on fire and black as ashes when it fell like the fires of Pompeii. Her heart climbed into her throat as she dashed past the demon who could no longer be helped and barged into Mephisto's room. The fire blazed before her, dancing in the eyes of a man she had lost to once but would never twice. Tōdō dangled a golden key on a string as he stood over Mephisto, who was too weak to fight back and while she felt a sick sense of satisfaction for the retribution, Shura knew that what was to happen must happen.

She drew the empty sword from its sheath and intensity met ferocity.

"Ready for round two, bitch?" She asked.

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Hails: "According to what I've heard in concerns to the fugitives, the twins wouldn't hurt a fly themselves-" AhahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, honey. No... The twins are not above extreme violence to get what they want. Trust me.**

 **Hnnnnnnnnnnnnng something feels out of character, especially with Yukio. If you think Yukio is out of character, please tell me so I can go back and fix it. Holy shiz. I need advice like no other.**

 **Knowledge Whale Here to Bestow Some Knowledge Upon You!**

 ***The kanji symbol** **線 is indeed pronounced 'sen.' It is the symbol for electrical cables, cords, and wires. I figured it was time I got creative.**

 ****Random fun fact. Rin's favorite animal is an owl.**

 *****The quote " _We fight in groups of two or more, that's basic procedure. It covers your weak spots and enhances your strengths."_ Is from episode 8: Now a Certain Man Was Sick. **

**On another note, come on, guys. Reviews = quicker chapters. Support your local writers.**


	7. The Bigger They Are

**A/N:**

 **Hails:** **Hi, yes, chapter 97 is out FUCKING KILL ME I'M NOT OKAY! On another note, Illuminati Lady's name is Homare Tōdō?! (Dammit, I gotta go back and edit.)**

 **Also, by the way, I was going to apologize for having some YukiShi-oriented parts of this chapter and pushing my shipping agenda but then a guest got on my nerves so now I'm gonna be a petty little shit and shove it in your guys' faces. Suck it up, this isn't your story, I will end it however I please.**

 **And Shiemi. Is. Still. Learning. She has ways to go before she actually understands romance so don't even try it, bub!**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."_  
 _― Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, Frankenstein_

* * *

The hiss of steel sliding over a candelabra reverberated around the room like the shrieking of a violin being rubbed with a bow too harshly. Shura growled fiercely, bringing her weight down on the blade. The candelabra snapped in half and the tip of her sword grazed Tōdō as he leaped back, pressed up against the wall and practically giggling like a grade schooler as Shura sliced his neck open vengefully. Blood trickled down his throat, over every bump and curve and his Adam's apple.

"That's... expensive... wallpaper," Mephisto wheezed, struggling to even keep his eyes open. "You heathens."

"Can it, Mephisto!" Shura snarled, refusing to take her eyes off Tōdō's grinning face for even a split second. "There are more important things at stake." Tōdō chuckled, Shura narrowed her eyes. "What'cha doin' with that there?" She didn't even have to gesture to the key for Tōdō to know what she was talking about.

"You and I have the same objective, Ms. Kirigakure," Tōdō smiled. "We're not so different from each other."

"Maybe not but our intentions for what we do with it are far more different than you could imagine."

"Right, right, because you think you're protecting him."

 _Him. Yukio._ That's obviously what he meant. Shura did, in fact, believe she was trying to protect Yukio. She was trying to protect Rin but did that really have to be said? The whole Vatican knew she had a soft spot for the sole inheritor of the blue flames but what of Yukio? No one knew about their relationship in depth, how Shura had watched Yukio go from his sweet, innocent little himself to wearing a cloak of darkness with a vision of black and white. She should have stopped Shirō from pushing the brat into exorcism in the first place, then maybe none of this would have happened.

"You can't help him," Tōdō taunted her. His irises scintillated with fire, an indicator for Shura to jump back and avoid getting hit. She cleared the space where she had just been as an explosion erupted there. He dangled the glittering key before her like a hypnotist swinging a pocket watch back and forth. "He doesn't want your help."

"Regardless," Shura barked. "It's not about whether he wants it. He needs help and as someone who has only seen him up close a few times, you only think ya know him. I've seen the real him, I've seen who he truly is. It is not who you think!"

"You just refuse to see his inner darkness," Tōdō said.

"Oh, I see his inner darkness just fine." Shura wiped her mouth. "I've been seein' it for years!"

"Then you know precisely who he is."

"Maybe he is like you, maybe he is exactly like you!" Shura conceded, launching into another attack only to miss and embed her Fang into the wall. She yanked it out in time to dodge a fireball attack from Tōdō, which struck a shelf full of plushies and elicited a hoarse scream from Mephisto. ("Not Unico!") "But ya aren't countin' on the fact that Yukio has so many people around him. Ya think you can incinerate them, ya think you can make Yukio abandon them? Not a chance in the world!"

"You underestimate both him and myself," Tōdō sneered with his giddy, demonic undertones. "His darkness is far past what you think it is."

There was a rapid beeping in the room, quick and repetitive. _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_ Shura braced herself, thinking it may have been a bomb of some sort. Turns out it was only the wristwatch on Tōdō's wrist. The man smirked, seeming almost disappointed.

"Seems that's them calling me back to Illuminati headquarters," Tōdō murmured, shutting off the beeping abruptly. He perched on a nearby window sill. "And talk about having to leave so soon again. I must be quite a rude house guest."

"Yer not a guest if you've come uninvited." Shura fell into a position she'd only used once. Against the cyclops at the train station. It would be tricky to perform the ritual again. Nevertheless, she'd try and mumble the words so Tōdō couldn't hear them. _"Let the frozen waters of Babylon wash over you like Misogiharae, cleanse!"_

Tōdō barely had time to react, his inquisitiveness having seized him by the throat as to what Shura must have been whispering. He may have had excellent sight but he didn't have the hearing required to understand, even when he was so young. He leaned forward curiously, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

When Shura whipped her blade around, the only time he had was to ignite the flames on his body but even then they weren't blazing enough to melt the ice. The attack slammed into him and he fell from the window. Shura rushed over, hanging out of the opening to see Tōdō cascade to a narrow space—an alleyway. For a second she thought she had won, such a shame a phoenix always rises from the ashes.

Tōdō's figure appeared before her, floating and glowing with angry red flames holding him aloft. They tossed dancing embers into the night, burning bright and unwavering.

"That was quite the attack, I can't believe I wasn't ready for it!" He guffawed, showing off his pearly white fangs. "How thoughtful, m'dear. But I do have places to be. Do me a favor and run back to the Order with your tail between your legs."

Shura seethed as Tōdō rocketed down, bouncing from rooftop to rooftop. She hadn't the faintest clue how to defeat him but she could damn well try. She was halfway out the window when Mephisto called her name. She turned for a second, staring at the pathetic, weakened Demon King. Tōdō was getting away and if she waited much longer she wouldn't be able to catch up. Part of her was tugged in Tōdō's direction but the call of helping Mephisto was just as loud. Finally, she sighed, sheathed her sword, and whipped out her phone.

"Get me online with Yaozō Shima!" She barked at the speaker. Absently, she wandered over to Mephisto's broken form. Unsure of how to go about this, she knelt down and hooked her arms underneath his. There was a click on the other end of her phone.

 _"Yaozō Shima speaking, who do I owe the conversation?"_

"It's Shura Kirigakure," She said hurriedly, slinging Mephisto's arm over her shoulder in a half-carry she knew well. "Saburōta Tōdō was sighted at Faust Manor. I engaged in brief combat with him however, he retreated. Have the NPA and yer Myōō Dharani exorcists on high alert. He could be anywhere. He escaped with one of Mephisto's keys and I suspect he doesn't plan on using it with our best interests in mind."

 _"Understood,"_ Yaozō said swiftly. _"Anything else to report?"_

"That's all."

 _"Copy that. We'll track him down."_

"I'm counting on you." Shura just managed to pocket her phone and heave Mephisto back towards his bed. The whole room had been ruined, much to Mephisto's chagrin. He was doing quite the job of portraying his annoyance and frustration with the mess at hand, leaving Shura to roll her eyes.

"You couldn't have pushed him out the window sooner?" He muttered irritatedly. "I mean, look at this place! My favorite, limited edition Kimba the White Lion boxed DVD set is a pile of ashes now, and my Unico plushy is on fire!" Shura noted this, hissed a curse, and summoned forth a breath of ice to put the fire out. Not that it mattered, parts of the fur had been scorched black and one of the eyes had melted. "And the slices all over my wall from your battle, ugh-"

"Mephisto, I know I'm required to listen to ya and heed yer orders because you're on bedrest but please shut up," Shura pleaded desperately. "I didn't mean ta destroy yer stuff. But right now, I have to go after Tōdō." She paused a moment, wondering why she even had to carry a sickly demon in the first place. "I'm shocked you haven't healed completely yet."

"It was more than just your average silver bullet," Mephisto explained. "Fun little thing. I'm healing much better now, though. Give it a couple more days and I'll be back to my usual self."

"Both fortunately and unfortunately," Said Shura.

"You break my heart sometimes, Ms. Shura," Mephisto shot her a weak smile. "Surely you could spare a little more compassion than that?"

"Nope, sorry," Shura teased. "I'm all out of compassion today. Check back next week when I'm not stressing over the exwires."

Mephisto chuckled at that. Sometimes, he swore, Shura was a barrel full of laughs. Even as he being resituated back in his comforting nest of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals, he couldn't help but find Shura simply adorable and amusing. As was it for him, a Demon King above mortals, she was quite the most interesting of the humans he had met. She was vaguely reminiscent of Shirō with her lazy droll, her lackadaisical attitude, and how she mosied on through life like it was a party. It was refreshing, to say the least.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to save the exwires," Mephisto said encouragingly. He was burrowed deep in his mountain of comforters as he spoke. "If they want to be, anyway."

"Oh, don't start," Shura groused in annoyance. "I've already heard enough from Bird Furry."

Mephisto burst out laughing at that, unable to hold his joy. "Bird Furry?! Well, that's new! Seems the times are moving forward. Humans keep coming up with increasingly clever insults."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll call him that when I encounter him again. Or maybe I'll put Rin up to it."

"Please do."

"In the meantime," She enunciated carefully, eyes trained on Mephisto. "I want you to tell me something. Why did you put Susumu Yunowaka up to shoot you?"

Something flashed in the space between them, Mephisto waited for a second, Shura prompted him with a head tilt. Finally, he exhaled.

"So you caught him?"

* * *

Yukio tried to refrain from staring back at the wisely old woman before him. For once in his life, he had managed to gather a full night's rest and without a terrifying nightmare to jolt him from slumber in a cold sweat. Fortunately or unfortunately, Yukio hadn't decided, he had been roused from Shiemi's lap. She had claimed she had slept and was just waiting for him to wake up yet somehow he found that unlikely. He had urged her to sleep, even if it was just for a few minutes, and soon found himself face to face with the Witch of the Garden of Amahara.

"Good morning," She offered him the greeting, bobbing her head once.

"Good morning," Yukio returned.

"You have quite the fondness for her," Lilith noted, gesturing to a restful Shiemi. "How long have you been her friend?"

Yukio thought about the question, forcing himself to make innate small talk with the woman. "Three years now, I believe. Since we were thirteen."

"Oh, how sweet," Lilith cooed genuinely. "You must really care for her. More than your brother, ne?" Yukio shot her a look at that comment. He swallowed, thinking of an answer. Lilith smiled knowingly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Be honest, Yukio. Do you care about her more than your brother?"

"I..." Yukio waivered. He really should be honest. "Maybe a little bit. Shiemi was there for me when I didn't feel like going home, she helped me the best she could. I know Rin at least tried... before his whole Awakening and dad's death. But Shiemi was just _easier_ to be around. She always made my dark days a little brighter by simply being there. I remember, one day, when we were 14, Shiemi invited me to have a picnic in her garden. Her grandmother made the food and after we talked a little bit, we laid in the grass for hours. That was the lightest I had ever felt."

Yukio smiled at the memory, which flashed behind his irises like ripples on a pond reflecting brighter days when meadowlarks twittered and blue skies were all that laid ahead.

* * *

 _"The sun is so warm," Shiemi hummed. A smile graced her features, round face as cheery and pretty as a magnolia in may. She wiggled her toes, stretched her arms above her head as if looking for something. "Yuki, can I hold your hand?"_

 _A cherry red blush dusted Yukio's face and he felt a mild heat course through him. He moved slowly, hesitantly, almost cautious as if he were afraid he might break her. Her delicate fingers felt soft and snug interweaved with his own, almost like a pair of gloves to keep cozy in the midst of a Winter snowstorm. She put something inside him, peace and tranquility, gold threads of content that wove through his being and through his heart._

 _"I like it like this," Shiemi murmured softly, sweetly. Her voice reminded him of golden honey dripping down a strawberry, drawing good fortune, light motive, and productivity. It was sweet to both smell and taste and even just the thought of it made Yukio's ears ring with chimes and spring showers. "Don't you wish we could stay like this?" She rubbed her lips together, spreading a healing lip balm over them. "I do."_

 _"Y-yeah... me too."_

* * *

Perhaps he was wistful for days he wouldn't get back, days that had long gone and now instead of the blue, blue sky he loved so much, it seemed the only atmosphere lying ahead was one electrocuted with lightning and rolling with thunder, one that tasted of metal and blood and wreaked of war. It was a world and air Yukio was uncomfortably familiar with.

"How often did you talk to her about your exorcism days?"

"Fairly often. On days I didn't want to talk she would just sit there with me, let me know she was nearby if I needed her."

"What stopped you from asking her for help?"

Yukio's heart squeezed in his chest cavity. Somehow he didn't feel as if he had too many answers for that. _'I hurt her? I didn't want to drag her down? I didn't feel like she deserved to suffer the same hell I'm in right now? I don't deserve help? There are plenty to choose from, so take your pick.'_ He shook his head, unable to come up with an excuse. There wasn't really an excuse for his behavior in the first place. Shiemi was only trying to help. She had been worried about him.

Lilith seemed to read his mind. She said nothing more than: "Well, now's not the time to go pushing people away again. You remember what I said last night. Then let-"

"Let this be the start of real change," Yukio finished Lilith's sentence for her. "I know."

The witch held her tongue. If the castigated child understood what must be done to continue trekking down this rough and rocky path, then her hard work was approaching its rightful conclusion. Yukio would have it hard in the coming days and Lilith could only hope she had played her cards right. Dismantling everything he thought he knew about his life was the first step, showing him the truth was the second step. But she couldn't be sure if the truth would only break him further beyond repair.

"Is Shiemi going to go to the waterfall this morning?" Yukio inquired offhandedly, eyeing the passionate red rose Shiemi tucked behind her ear. It taunted him with its delicate petals, curling outward with open arms, mirroring Shiemi's openness and ability to accept even those most hardened of scoundrels. He could hardly believe her most days. "Just out of curiosity, not anything... you know."

"I couldn't be sure, it's her decision," Said Lilith, tilting her head slowly. Her hair fell to the side, overlapping in thick layers over her shoulder. "You can go with her."

An indescribable noise left Yukio's throat, one of questioning. Surely Lilith could comprehend that by saying 'waterfall,' Yukio meant 'Spirit World.' Right?

"I thought you said that you could only visit one person every twenty-four hours?"

"Oh, make no mistake, I certainly did say that," Lilith answered. Her dark eyes glimmered with a roguish sparkle as her lips folded into a proud smile. "I lied."

Two words. Two words to make the world crumble. Two words to break Yukio's glasses and his perception of higher beings. Never mind compassion, all of them were the same, Yukio was now more than two-hundred percent sure of this.

Yukio's voice cracked. "What?"

* * *

Paku's face was dreadfully stony as Drac Dragulesc stepped around the metal table. He seated himself across from Paku, hands folded in front of the temporarily docile girl. He was a tall man, had to stand close to the Paladin's height (whom Paku had only had to opportunity to observe once from afar,) with wispy white hair, a hooked nose, and a monocle perched on his left eye. His accent was prominent in his speech.

"There's no need to be afraid, Ms. Paku," He said. His voice lacked the sympathy Paku thought necessary to let her guard down. She'd honestly be less afraid if it were Mephisto speaking to her. The words spoken were thought to be false to the girl, who knew very well that this was an interrogation. "You may be surprised how I know your name-" _'I really am not.'_ "I choose to do my research on those I have the privilege of speaking to. Although, I would like to question what a sweet little thing like you was doing snooping around in the Records Room. You don't seem like the type to cause trouble, was it that young man who dragged you into this?"

"Actually, it was my idea," Paku corrected. She wrung her fingers together. She fought the urge to make a biting remark similar to the snarky protagonists she'd read about growing up. "I dragged Godaīn into this. He generally avoids trouble."

"A good student like you?" Dr. Dragulesc inquired. Of course, he'd look at her grades. It was only natural for something like this.

"Where is my friend?" Paku asked. Perhaps she was a little regretful but it was more for the fact that she had been caught. She was glad she knew the Order's intentions if anything.

"Ah, yes," Dragulesc murmured thoughtfully. He fished a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at a nearby television. It flicked to life with the press of a button and the image of Godaīn being interrogated similarly enough to her own situation appeared. The only difference was with the handcuffs on his wrists. "Young Sei Godaiīn. Your accomplice. He's not in any danger, not currently anyway. However, you both will share an unfortunate fate if you cannot bother to testify the truth."

"The truth of what?" Paku blurted out. "The fact that the True Cross Order is planning to either incarcerate, execute, or experiment on a bunch of minors?"

"Ms. Paku, please understand that we are not delivering the exorcist fugitives their fate without proper reason. This is for the good of humanity."

"Good for humanity or the Order itself?" Paku went on before Dragulesc could stop her. "You aren't letting them defend themselves. That's against the laws you have set."

"There is nothing to defend," Dragulesc protested. "They are criminals. They have wronged us and should be punished as such."

"They still deserve a trial!" Paku exclaimed, holding her hand out with incredulous implications. She fidgeted, resisting getting out of her chair.

"Ms. Paku-"

"Don't 'Ms. Paku' me! Mr. Okumura's sentence files clearly stated that he was going to be put under experimentation. There are laws in place stating that Mr. Okumura has to consent to the experiments and to perform them on him otherwise is illegal!"

"That is quite enough from you," Dragulesc snapped, banging his cane on the floor rather loudly. Paku flinched. "I shouldn't expect someone as young as you to understand the Grigori's motives. Not in these trying times."

"But you lied about their ages to the press and for what reason?"

"I have answered all of your questions, young lady," Dragulesc pointed out. "I think it the proper moment you tell me why you were trespassing."

"You know why," Paku nearly pleaded. "I was worried about my best friend. The fact that we are being forbidden from knowing the truth is absolutely ridiculous. Godaīn and I might be kids but that doesn't mean we don't understand that there are repercussions that have to be met from disobeying the law."

"The fact that you have gone to such extremes suggests otherwise."

"The fact that I went to any extremes in the first place could have prevented if I had known!" Paku got up, hands secured on the table as she leaned forward with a different kind of resolve. One that had anger bubbling in the pits of her stomach. Her next words were hushed and serious. "Listen, Dr. Drac Dragulesc. You obviously underestimate the lengths I am willing to go to protect those I care about _and if I am not entitled to let the public know that you are lying to them then you are gonna wish it was me handcuffed to the table and not Godaīn."_

Dr. Dragulesc seemed rather unimpressed by Paku's threat. He could only exhale defeatedly.

"Sit down, Ms. Paku," He growled brusquely, standing taller and far more menacing than the girl being interrogated. "I don't know if you can tell but this isn't a television show or movie. You aren't the hero and if you don't cooperate then you won't _get_ a happy ending. It is far too late for your supposed 'friends,' so I suggest you take what liberties I am giving you so I can send you off with a slap on the wrist. Are we clear?"

Noriko Paku wasn't a heroine, she wasn't meant to be hard-hearted or broken. She was a side character, she was someone who didn't matter. Not to the audience, hardly to her player, and she certainly wouldn't get to go home, her shadow lingering in the sunset, holding Izumo's hand like it was happily ever after. Heavens no. So she'd play along, sink into her seat, and be the submissive, guilty child.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jūzō Shima was somewhat a man of pride. He came from an important clan, with strong blood ties to demons. He had a marvelous wife, who was with child, and he was more than ready to be a father if the list of children's names stuck to the fridge at home said anything. And since Jūzō Shima was somewhat a man of pride, he'd never let anyone possessed by bad intentions come near his family.

That being said, Jūzō Shima was also a man of his family. He cared deeply for his family, would do anything for them, even lay down his own life or live the most horrible life for them. _"Love does crazy things to people,"_ is all he'd pass it off as.

So upon hearing that Saburōta Tōdō, the man who had manipulated his wife into nearly blinding herself and resurrecting an age-old Rot Demon, had appeared in True Cross, he was both a mix of livid and determined. Livid because thanks to this man and the organization he was affiliated with and determined because justice was the rising force. An eye for an eye, he'd say. It's only fair.

He had been so on edge, so jumpy and anxious. How could he not be? His brother, his charge, and Koneko had suddenly disappeared off the face of Assiah after committing a prison break on a four-eyes he'd known when he was an exwire. If that wasn't slightly offputting then nothing in the world was. He had always been a little iffy about Yukio, he was seven when Jūzō first met him.

 _How could he not be? How could he not be?_

Call it an unsettling precedent, call it a horrid revelation, whatever Yukio's case was had obviously been a propelling factor in setting off the apocalypse. It was enough to ensure Jūzō would never do the same to his kid, regardless of how desperate the True Cross Order would get for staff. No more child soldiers, not from his family, anyway. Because such an occupation was traumatizing as an adult, he could barely imagine it as a child.

To make matters worse, all of their fates had pretty much been pre-decided. His trio of boys would be imprisoned for their crimes and despite his protests against the Grigori, who had been oddly flippant about the entire ordeal. As if they had been prepared for this beforehand. It wouldn't have shocked Jūzō, he had known damn well that Bon, Renzō, and Koneko had been given a warning for disregarding the Grigori's rule over the Son of Satan's execution. The law was just following through, completely justified.

Kinzō's voice interrupted his thoughts as he gestured rapidly, spurring Jūzō from his stupor. He was worried but he couldn't be bothered to concern himself there when there was another threat at large.

Tōdō was bright, even in the midst of the sun kissing the mountain tops.

And Jūzō was ready for him.

* * *

Rin's morning, in a few short, easy words, wasn't as pleasant as his brother's. Instead of rising with the sun, relaxed and well-rested and peaceful, he was jolted into the land of the living by the sound of Lilith, keeling over on the nest floor with raucous laughter as Ryūji attempted to restrain a very pissed off Yukio. Getting him to calm down was a feat in itself and discovering why made Rin want to jump off the waterfall and die, which then led to Yukio pouting and refusing to acknowledge anyone, even Shiemi, the rest of the morning.

"Yukio," Rin huffed, poking his twin's cheek. Yukio only grumped, curled into a ball tighter. "Yukio, come on. You're being ridiculous."

"Oh, _I'm being ridiculous?_ " Yukio asked, seething bitterly as he gestured to himself and then to Lilith. "Somehow I find that both hilarious and untrue."

"Okay, I get it," Rin said soothingly, holding his hands up. "Lilith did a bad, bad thing and is, therefore," He shot her an unimpressed look. Lilith only smiled mirthfully, devilishly, and shrugged. She didn't regret a damn thing. "A bad example of an adult. We don't lie to our children, ever."

"We're not her children,"

"With how she's acting we might as well be." Rin snapped his fingers, making Yukio glance at him. "Listen, despite her lies, she only meant well. Look at what she did for you. A little lying, a little planning, you completely snapped and saw something real. This is good, ne?"

"Whatever," Yukio was begrudgingly admitting that Lilith had been upright in her actions. If she hadn't he may have never discerned the truth so blatantly.

"I'm generally one for honesty," Lilith interrupted, waving her hand nonchalantly. "However, I saw darkness in you, child. Darkness influenced by a devil that I nearly couldn't identify. With all that, I realized I had to fix something and while I managed to give you a headstart, that darkness is still lingering. When it's safe enough to leave, you will go through hell, you will have to fight harder than ever, hold your ground with the utmost tenacity. Lucifer is stubborn, if he wants something, he will go to great lengths to get it."

Yukio's eyes widened suddenly as Lilith spoke. "How did you know Lucifer was involved in all of this?"

"A lucky gamble, I suppose," She returned. "But that's not the only demon involved. You know who's haunting you, you know who's hurting you. You can't let him win."

 _'Satan...'_ Yukio swallowed, refused to say it out loud.

"Listen," Lilith wrought attention upon herself with her clamourous voice. Pairs of wide, anxious eyes turned to her, all in different shapes and colors. Some big and round, some narrow but bright, all of them begging for answers. "While I may have acted heedlessly, not all of what I spoke to you was untrue." She broke off for a moment, idling unabatingly for a reaction. When none came, she continued. "While you can all visit the waterfall at once, you will not be able to enter the Spirit World itself all at once. You may be separated from each other, you may have to face your own challenges. You are being tested for your worthiness and determination.

"Whether or not you succeed can be life-changing."

The words hung in the air like time had stopped, as though the stars became priceless diamonds and the moon transformed into a paper. A surreal world came into focus, twisted and warped before releasing back to it's usual, rotating self. Its sudden return was an impact and a wave of energy ran beneath the Earth, flooring and powerful. Even Lilith flinched, mouth dropping slightly.

"You will have to go quickly, though," She spoke quickly. She was spooked, ashen and almost trembling. "Something deadly is upon us."

"Deadly?" Konekomaru asked urgently, leaning forward. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll have to explain later, if you want knowledge, you must leave for the Spirit World as soon as tonight."

"But-"

"No buts!" Lilith hissed. "Prepare yourselves! Immediately!"

Everyone looked amongst each other. Whatever pulse had jolted the world just now was something terrible enough to petrify the first witch.

And that in itself was truly terrifying.

* * *

Rin was unprepared, to say the least. The only time he'd ever felt such overwhelming power was when the Gehenna Gate had opened fully and something changed in his system. He couldn't quite place what it was but it wasn't pleasant and he didn't want to find out. However, the feeling still lied underneath his surface, it ached and fizzed, threatening to spill over. Almost like someone had shaken a two-liter bottle of soda filled with coke and mentos then phased it into his stomach. It made him feel a bit sick.

That is to say even before and after the whole clothing incident. With the pack deciding they didn't want to travel in soaked t-shirts and jeans, which then required a squeamish session of trying not to stare and accidental skin on skin contact. Izumo did smack people that hour, particularly Renzō. Rin and Yukio were on thin ice with her but fortunately escaped her wrath. ("Stare at Shiemi like that again and I'll kill you!") At that, Izumo had stood guard the rest of the session.

"Hey, Okumura," Rin wasn't in any way self-conscious of himself, he felt rather proud of his body. However, he couldn't help the way he flinched when Suguro placed a reassuring hand on his back. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah..." Rin swallowed as he said that. He was really beginning to wish he'd gotten loose boxers instead of boxer-briefs. He might feel slightly less exposed then. "I'm gonna be real, though. I'm scared. I'm not even sure what it is I'm looking for."

"What do you want more than anything?" Suguro inquired suddenly. Rin shot him a look, one indescribable but questioning.

"What do _I_ want?" Rin mused over that for all of three seconds. "I just want Yukio to be happy, I want him to finally be at peace. I want him to find closure."

"Everything you do is for him, isn't it? Haven't you ever thought of doing something for yourself?"

Rin didn't answer. Truth be told, a part of him wanted to be selfish, a part of him was tugged towards the Spirit World as if some unrelenting desire had a pull on his soul, as though it were calling him the silvery tone of something that had no identity. It felt as though curiosity had seized him by the ankles and was marching him towards something he had been reluctant to touch down on for so long.

"Hey, Suguro," Rin opted out of responding specifically anyhow. "Thanks. For telling me. You know, about the-"

Suguro knew it seconds before Rin could get the full sentence out, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Don't mention it. I just thought it would be a good idea for you to know."

He had been awfully suspicious as his eyes traced over the silver weaponry and the bullet caliber in the magazine. He didn't want to test his or anyone else's luck. If Yukio had pointed a gun at him, then there was a chance someone else could be on the receiving end of the muzzle too. The risk was too high to not slip a mention to Rin in passing at least.

"Well, I have to thank you for that," Rin smiled graciously. It was something small but enough to portray his immense gratitude. "Without the tip, I don't think Yukio would have gotten a proper shove in the right direction. I'm just glad to see something in him has changed."

Suguro wouldn't say it aloud but so was he. Another part of him was relieved Yukio was finally getting what had been coming to him for a long time, even if it was in the form of Renzō harassing him over his moles. Rin was *this* close to smacking the handsy spy and any second now he was going to be on the ground with a goose egg growing out of his head courtesy of a protective twin brother.

"Anyway!" Rin piped up, not even subtle about the way he shot a lower at Renzō, who immediately backed off. "We should get a move on. We stick around any longer I get the feeling it's not going to end too well." Those around him nodded and immediately strode for the falls, barely catching fading words of a conversation. More or less, Izumo giving advice to Shiemi about macing perverts or at least beating them with a stick.

The climb was harsh, the jagged surface digging into their palms as they got closer with each step they made. Izumo could only watch, feeling a bit concerned about for them. Whatever they found, she couldn't be sure if it was benevolent or malevolent but she could only wish them luck and give them a prayer of fortune.

"Good luck," She whispered.

* * *

Konekomaru somehow found himself at the front of the pack, leading them all carefully. Shiemi had warned them of the will-o'-the-wisps, fae were not trivial creatures to be messed with. All studies of Cram School had been blatantly earnest that they treat fae with the utmost respect and caution. Not even God could save you should you fall into their trap. It made Konekomaru particularly wary, even as tread side by side with the sweet blonde gardener throughout the tunnel. She had not lied to them, the ground was marked in deep, vibrant colors that illuminated the whole corridor. He stopped quite suddenly, staring ahead at the end of the tunnel.

"It's different now," Shiemi said. Lo and behold, the girl was right. Instead of the ocean she had told the tale of, the corridor split into six equal parts, each as dreary and eerily dark as the others. She looked to the will-o'-the-wisp, which only hummed roguishly and pushed her to the entrance of the far right. If spirits could giggle, this one certainly was.

"It's telling us to split up," Yukio surmised, hand on his chin in deep contemplation.

"But we never split up!" Rin protested, stepping forward. "We're always supposed to work in teams! What happens if one of us gets into trouble?"

"Maybe so," Yukio mused, finally coming to his conclusion. "I guess this means we'll have to rely on ourselves. I can't think of any other possible outcome."

"But separating ourselves has never been an option," Rin pointed out. He truly was having none of this 'splitting-up' garbage. "Protocol, Yukio, protocol. Remember?"

"I know that!" Yukio snapped. Rin flinched. Yukio seemed guilty. He took a deep breath, inhale, exhale, and calmed himself down. "But unless you have a better option. Six paths, six of us, and Lilith said none of us will be contact with each other in the Spirit World. As much I hate saying it, especially aloud, I fear we will have to separate."

Konekomaru noted the way Rin bit his lip, how Yukio frowned as if desperately looking for a way around the predicament. Everyone collectively held their breaths but came to an agreement nonetheless. The six went their separate ways and Konekomaru felt so hopelessly vulnerable in that moment.

His hand brushed up against the wall so he remained in the right direction. His flashlight shone around, the light it gave off seemed to be swallowed by the inkiness. It was unnerving at most. He felt like he was missing something, something important that buzzed on the corners of his mind, especially when the wind around him picked up. He couldn't put his finger on it, even when his heart climbed into his throat and his stomach flip flopped nauseatingly. Then it clicked for him, the truth of his situation even in the darkness.

Konekomaru was falling.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Thanks for all your support, guys.**

 **Next chapter: The exwires undergo some of their toughest challenges and unfortunately alone, Mephisto begins to concerned about the Blightseed, and Paku proves just how serious she was in her conversation with Drac Dragulesc.**


	8. Spirit of Inquiry (Part 1)

**A/N:**

 **Hails: *sings* Yukiooooo is still redeemableeeeee in canooooooon~~~**

 **Also, I use too many alliterations and I love them. Screw you.**

 **Also, I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I couldn't find another way to fill up the 5000 word quota.**

 **AI disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"It's the questions we can't answer that teach us the most. They teach us how to think. If you give a man an answer, all he gains is a little fact. But give him a question and he'll look for his own answers."_

 _― Patrick Rothfuss, The Wise Man's Fear_

* * *

Konekomaru was falling.

The sky around him went from pitcher than the void blown into bluer and brighter than aquamarine embedded into a silver ring. The wind whipped around him and he could barely focus with how hard it hit his eyes. He wanted to scream, cry out in terror but the gale drew his breath from his lungs.

He was under immediate panic mode as he passed through the clouds and into the brambles and shrubbery of a massive forest of trees. He fell through countless branches, grappling for handholds, vines, anything he could to slow his fall. He managed eventually, grappling onto some string of loose stems that jerked with his weight, decelerating him before he finally made a landing flat on the soft soil of the jungle floor. Quicker than a jack rabbit, he scrambled to his feet and began to scrutinize his surroundings.

"Trees, mud, vines, sky," He listed off aloud. He adjusted his glasses, not thinking much of their red framed presence until he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Shirt? Shirt! I have a shirt! And pants and gloves and boots, thank God I'm not traversing the jungle in boxers!" He prattled on to himself before the reality of his lonesome kicked in. Splitting off was certainly not something he wanted to commit to. Some part of him wanted to put this on Yukio but he knew better, he was beyond a petty game of blame. And if Rin trusted him, even after all that has happened, then Koneko would at least tolerate his presence just as he'd done for Shima.

With the brush of his hands over the folds of his shirt, he marched forward. Wherever he was, wherever he had to go, he had something to prove.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Shima looked around. He was wary of the darkness but not frightened. Okay, he was frightened. Warily frightened. He was in a cave and in caves God knew what dwelled. It wasn't like it was a mystery to Shima either, there were bats and bears and badgers and bugs- oh god bugs! Bugs, where?! Wait, there weren't any bugs, not here. He was safe. This was fine. He was fine. Just count to ten, Renzō, it's gonna be okay.

 _(Not!)_

Something crawled along lazily, menacingly that Shima couldn't see. But it would culminate himself as his worst fears soon enough.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Suguro swears, up and down, to his ancestors and back, he never knows how things come to be and why things come to be so quickly. One minute he walking through a cave, the next he was scaling a peak, wearing a parka and looking like a mountain sherpa. And if the rocks tumbling off the rocky face spelled out anything, he was in this for the long haul.

The rumbling of a particularly large bolder thrummed against his eardrums as it headed straight for him, accompanied by the sound of impish laughter.

"What the-" Suguro barely got a chance to respond as he shoved his weight toward a short ledge jutting out of the cliffside. He hastily got to his feet and composed himself enough to locate the sound of mischievous chittering from above. He glared at the culprit, a small black monkey with a white front. It reminded him vaguely of the tamarins Rin had been chasing around not too many days ago. It danced and taunted him immaturely, almost like a kindergarten child pointing a finger and laughing, sticking out their tongue as if to say 'Ha-ha! You almost got crushed!'

Another rock went rolling by. This monkey really wasn't gonna quit, was it?

But Ryūji Suguro wasn't a quitter, either. He would not be resigned to a mini mammal telling him he couldn't do something. Not in a million years.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Rin found himself deeper than he'd ever been. He couldn't quite place what was so off about the cave he ambled down but it buzzed on the tip of his tongue. It was uncomfortably close, so within reach that it almost hurt to try to figure out what he was missing. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and continued on, running his palm against the rough cave wall before _gracefully_ , unintentionally ramming his nose against a dead end.

 _Thunk!_

"Owww," Rin whined, his voice going a pitch or two higher as he nursed his face injury. "Right in the sniffer."

Absently, like instinct, he summoned forth his ethereal flames to chase away the darkness and hopefully broaden his vision and jutted his hand out, feeling for what exactly it may have been that he smacked into. Once the shadows had fled, he noticed something off about the texture of the wall. Embedded into the craggy end of the cave was a smooth, wooden-

"A door?" Rin murmured, hand moving to grasp the frigid metal handle. "What's a door doing here?"

With a thoughtful, rough push, the door budged forward and opened up into a warmly lit room. He went through, eyes scanning the structure. From the clay-stained countertops to the pots collecting residue in a nearby sink to the cracked ceiling, where muddy water and sludge oozed through the loose slits. He watched in fascination as thick till dust danced in and out of the layers of light flooding from oddly spaced hanging lamps.

In the corner, an abandoned painting of a snowy, evergreen landscape stood in its solitude. Next to it, a clear, silver-based mirror revealed he was now donning a simple white tee, dark jeans, and snow boots. The Kurikara's red sleeve was slung tightly over his back. He didn't want to think much of what had been gifted to him but made a few noises of confusion as he patted down his body to check if this was real and not some demon mirror.

"I don't know how that happened," He said aloud, hugging his frame as a form of self-comfort. He had picked up on it from years spent sleeping alone and times when there was no Yukio to guard him in his sleep. His chest squeezed at the thought and his vision blurred with the threat of tears. He couldn't think of that now.

The old floorboards groaned and creaked with his weight as brushed his fingers across the countertops, deep in thought. He came to an abrupt stop, eyes landing on a shallow puddle of blood. He didn't even need to touch down on the wet, shiny substance as the metallic smell was enough to give off his freshness.

Rin brought an arm over his nostrils to block out the assaulting scent. "That's rank." He seethed. His eyes followed the puddle until it became a trail that led out a door which rasped on its hinges. An unwelcome shuddered racked his spine, his heart raced as it climbed into his throat. "What the hell happened here?"

 _"Mrooow."_

Rin stiffened as a broken noise that sounded more like a mix between a goblin grouse and a rattlesnake hiss rather than a meow made him whip around. In the middle of a staircase that led up to a darkened God knows where, a white as rice cat with a smushed face and sunken, crystalline eyes glared at him. He tried not to squeak or do a double take as the menacing feline leapt down the stairs.

"Uh... um..." Rin said _quite intelligently_. "Do... do you know what happened here?"

Oh, for God's sake. Why was he talking to a cat? A cat that was sniffing a puddle of blood to boot? Rin exhaled, placing his head in his hands. There was no one around to watch him and yet he still felt stupid, embarrassed. See, this is why he was always around someone. It gave him a confidence boost.

The cat meowed again, looking at him before skittering off to the door. "Hey, wait!" Rin exclaimed as the cat squeezed through the crevice. He rushed outside into the bitter cold and inhaled sharply. The blood didn't stop as it made a trail through the once pristine snow, staining it an ugly scarlet until its end led to the passed out form of a woman.

"Oh, my God," Rin breathed. He didn't think twice about rushing out into the snow to save her.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Shiemi ogled and gawked, enraptured by the glittering fairies that hummed and zoomed about, lighter than air as they emerged from florescent flowers and paper lanterns, which hung from the tangled branches of hundreds of connected trees. The forest formed a roof over her head, almost entirely blocking out the glittering night sky. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled as she grabbed at the folds of her airy white dress and spun. She wiggled her toes as she stood on the grass then halted for only a moment to examine the green and white bracelets and anklets on her limbs.

But soon a fairy took her by her dainty ring finger and pulled at her to follow the path the trees made for her. She nodded, eagerly leaping and bounding down the passageway like a beatific bouncing baby bunny. She could care less about how dirty the soles of her feet became, she could care less about the brambles she might trip upon, she was used to it by now. Such is the life of a cursed gardener.

However, she approached **_something_** that made her dig her heels into the ground akin to a cartoon character. Something wonderfully awful, something horribly, wonderfully, enticingly awful. There Rin and Yukio sat, dressed by fae and donning flowers as they relaxed on the plump pink petals of a massive bloom.

In tandem, they spoke in matching, unsettling timbres. "Come sit with us, Shiemi!"

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Yukio wasn't one to question the pace of magical entities, he knew their timing was far beyond his mere mortal comprehension (See: The end of his path looked exactly as Shiemi had described her first visit, a piece of the ocean, and he decided to go swimming which then landed him in a pot of hot water. Or in this case, freezing cold water.) However, he was well aware his situation wasn't a favorable one, especially as he pounded his fists against the thick sheet of ice that demanded to be broken if he wanted to breathe again.

Just like in his nightmares, Yukio was embroiled in a freezing cold ocean that he couldn't escape, left scratching at the surface and trying and failing and trying and failing to break through until he inevitably drowned.

But not this time. No, he refused. By Boreas he was going to make it out of here alive, he was going to discover the truth of his past and gain the power he'd always wanted. And nothing would stop him! Not now, not ever again.

This he vowed.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Izumo inquired. She tried not to think much of Shiemi or Rin or Ukemochi forbid her teacher, even that pink-headed creep, that bullheaded gorilla, and the little kitten she never paid any attention to. Her heart couldn't help but pound irregularly for their lives and what they must be experiencing. They were as close as she'd gotten to a family after all.

"I wouldn't fear for them, vixen," Lilith reassured the young woman, utilizing the nickname she had fondly dubbed Izumo. "As long as they pass the tests the fae give them, there won't be any problem at all."

Izumo pursed her lips, still unsure despite the comfort. "Whatever you say."

"Come on," Lilith beckoned, gesturing back to the ginormous tree. Her stride was strong and steady as Izumo trotted behind, tying her once brand new jacket around her waist. "While you may not be exploring something old, I will teach you something new. They should not be the only ones to learn something."

Izumo cocked an eyebrow but stayed nearby, on the ground, on the steps, and in the nest. She kneeled opposite to Lilith, who seated herself Indian style.

"Listen close, child," Lilith murmured solemnly, wisely. "What I am teaching you now will not only strengthen the bond you have with your familiars but give you a way to fight the blackest evils in moments of hardships."

Lilith waved her pointer finger about, a golden glow emanating from the tip. A sprout of golden magic grew, twisting and spreading like roots and ferns, becoming warm and growing. Izumo narrowed her eyes, observing the wondrous phenomena with the utmost seriousness of her usual class-is-in-session behavior.

"Teach me what you know."

* * *

Dragulesc had long since left the room, pushing an anxious Paku into a depressed episode. She shuddered and heaved against the unforgiving bite of the metal table, wiping away stray tears. She was supposed to be saving Izumo but instead, here she was, crying her heart out at her failure and feeling sorry for herself. She scolded herself repeatedly, telling herself she should've done better and how it was her fault she'd never see her friend again.

The sound of a rattling, wiggling door handle and the _click!_ Of the lock made her head shoot up. She instinctively scrubbed her face in hopes her flushed cheeks wouldn't betray her. She went rigid, holding her breath as the door swung open to reveal a much-needed breath of relief. A sight for sore eyes.

"Godaīn?" She asked, shakily getting to her feet.

"Oh, Ms. Paku!" Godaīn exclaimed, lighting up as soon as he saw her. "I'm glad this is the right room. Come on, we have to get out of here!" He reached forward, holding out a hand as if afraid of what might happen if he offhandedly grabbed her wrist. Paku went along with him, grasping his warm hand with her fingers.

"Wait, where are we going?" Paku inquired. "We can't exactly go back to school. Not now, anyway!"

Godaīn slowed, fishing around his pockets for the flash drive he used to suck the information from the computer. "I have this! It's like you said, the Order shouldn't be allowed to keep quiet on this. We can take it to a police station or a studio that can contact the media. The sooner the better but we have to go now, those security cameras have already given us away."

Paku wanted to curse and make a scene, be as unladylike as possible. But now wasn't the time to do so. So she rushed forward, letting Godaīn pull her along, veering around multiple corridors when the alarm bells went off.

"Well, they certainly took their sweet time on that," Godaīn muttered. Paku almost rolled her eyes at the crack but followed along regardless until they were out the door and rushing down a street in the middle of the night.

Little did they know, however, there was a certain gun-wielding, tobacco-smoking, devil-child-rearing son of gun spirit helping them get out.

* * *

Shura hurried along, quick and light on her feet. While Mephisto was never straightforward in his answers, she got enough out of him to be worried. She had received an update on the exwires' statuses, just how close to madness they were, and on top of that, the Blightseed had picked up the pace. That thing was carving a road in the Earth and it was headed straight for True Cross Academy. There were innocent civilians all over campus, there was a preschool not half a mile away from the main campus where she had seen a sweet young teacher having her students learn how to play percussion. Shura couldn't bear the image of their bloody, rotting corpses at the monstrous claws of this foul beast.

Lightning and Angel were spewing off quick orders to surrounding exorcists, somehow understanding the magnitude of the situation before she could even tell them. Trouble certainly does spread like wildfire. Each little glowing ember was a person who could be extinguished, so fragile and faint, she didn't want to imagine what would happen to them. Too horrid a thought.

"What did you find out?" Shura snapped the question like she was in the middle of an interrogation and only had a minute to withdraw the truth from the lips of the perpetrator.

"Yunokawa admitted to having help that wasn't just done by Mephisto," Angel said, crossing his arms. "But it seems we have more important matters at hand."

"We better set up perimeters and begin directing our attention to the Blightseed," Shura admitted. Her hands were on her hips as she stood tall and menacing. "I'm going to alert the higher-ups, see what we can do about this high-level."

"Shura, I hate saying this but with how short-staffed we are..." Angel trailed off. Even he knew the two flanking forces such as these couldn't both be taken out at the same time. He didn't even have to say it.

"I know..." Shura answered, pushing past them. One of them was gonna damage them exponentially, leaving the other to consume what was left of their broken, shoddy defenses. Would it be the Gehenna Gate eating them alive or the embodiment of the Earth, Rot, and Pestilence Kings?

She went around, knocking on doors, dragging exorcists out of their offices, from hospital rooms, and research facilities. From every nook and cranny, single meister, double meister, triple meister, young and old, meek and bold, barely any similarities between them all and that was an instinct, a drive to survive. They wouldn't go down without a fight, that's for sure.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Mephisto inquired, sitting up straight and shooting somewhat of an amused glare at the spirit sitting on top of his bedside table. He still felt ill, yucky, but he had no time to dilly-dally with the approaching demon coming to attack his territory. How dare Lucifer, how dare he start a war on Samael's turf. He would surely regret the day, no the whole year he thought it a good idea to screw with him. Very well, the King of Light will soon have hell to pay.

"Maybe," The spirit shrugged, chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette. "What can I say, I'm feeling youthful."

"That explains your appearance," Mephisto murmured, grumbling almost half-heartedly as his fingers wrapped around a glass of dissolved medication. He tossed it back, trying not to choke on the vile taste. "Must you go to such lengths to influence what's mine? Can't you just let them go their own ways, let our youngest defect?"

Azazel shrugged again, smirking mirthfully at Samael's misfortune. "Well, that's not much entertainment. It's only fun if I can watch the twins interact."

"You're too attached," Mephisto pointed.

"Maybe so," Azazel admitted. He pulled the cigarette from the tip of his tongue and flicked it lazily into a spare panda-themed trashcan, which bounded to catch the supposed treat. "But you stole them from me first, I'm just taking back control. You and Lucifer need to stay out of _my territory_ and keep your filthy claws off of _my stuff._ Seriously, your manipulation is more than annoying."

"Oh, let me have some fun, Shirō," Mephisto grinned toothily. He _was_ going to complain about the scorch marks in his room from Shura and Tōdō's fight but far more interesting things had happened in the past few hours. Two students getting into trouble despite not being exorcists being the main center of attention. Namely, Noriko Paku and Sei Godaīn. He didn't think the quite mundane children were gutsy enough for it, perhaps he'd underestimated them more than a bit.

"Keep quiet, you old goat," Azazel snapped. He pushed against the table and landed a few feet on the ruined plush ground. "You're still healing and are, therefore, prohibited from talking. Doctor's orders."

"What doctor?!"

"Me."

"You know, you weren't nearly as spritely or in the mood for joking a few days ago," Mephisto pointed out suspiciously, wagging an accusatory finger in the spirit's face. "What on Earth happened in just those seventy-three hours, eighteen minutes, and now counting twenty-seven seconds?" He pointed at his bare wrist as if to indicate telling time like some smug pop star from one of those music videos the kids were watching these days.

"Show off," Azazel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And I don't know. Maybe I'm just feeling up for a bit of trouble."

"What, like usual?" Mephisto jabbed, innocently investigating his blacked cuticles.

"Oh, can it, Hasselhoff," Azazel barked a bit of a laugh. Mephisto wasn't a liar in this context, that's for sure. Azazel was always up for a little bit of trouble. A little bit at someone's expense, a lot at a Nazi's expense, and a little effort on his part, this would turn out more than just your usual compelling story. "Behave yourself, I've gotta go talk to my kid."

With that Shirō up and left the eye-achingly florescent pink room.

* * *

Tōdō was blithe, with a spring in his step and a sparkle in his eyes as he passed down every long corridor that was as metal and shiny as every other. He had grown used to the humdrum. Lucifer was a bit of a bah-humbug kind of person, he didn't celebrate holidays or overindulge and Tōdō was just fine with that. Everyone within the Illuminati could care less for the recreation most humans brought upon themselves. Christmas was meaningless, birthdays just another solemn reminder of how old you were getting. Well, unless you just so happened to have swallowed Karura and retain the age of your early twenties.

Ah, yes, being a Demon Eater certainly had its upsides.

With that in mind, Tōdō sauntered along confidently along until he met a metal door in which he'd see his sister and boss. He knocked, listening to the voice to bid him ingress, and entered. He bowed respectfully before the commander, where Homare seemed approving of his behavior.

"I have returned," He said, rising from the over-exaggerated gesture. Lucifer couldn't tell he was overdoing it, so Tōdō would attempt to get away with what little he could. Even if Homare would tell him to knock it off after the initial meeting and treat him with genuine respect. "And I come bearing gifts!"

Lucifer leaned forward as Tōdō held his hands out. From one hand a singed, exhausted, and terrified two-tailed Cat Sith was hanging by the scruff of his neck. Kuro's large, sad green eyes seemed to plead with Lucifer for a release from this prison of a sky fortress. In the other, there was a key, branded and made by Samael that would certainly lead to their long-term hunting prize. Lucifer couldn't have been more excited as Tōdō dropped the key into the palm of sickly, weak hands. He examined the gleaming object, green eyes trailing down every inch of like it was an object of worship.

"Leave the Cat Sith to wander the fortress, I could care less for it," Lucifer commanded with a broad, sharp gesture. "Deploy the top soldiers for Yukio Okumura's retrieval.

"It's time we finish this."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: I'll sketch something for the first person who figures out where the panda trashcan reference came from.**

 **Also, remember to review if you liked this chapter. Support your local authors!**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.**

 **~Hails**


	9. Spirit of Inquiry (Part 2)

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Ba-da-da, they're dead.**

 **Kidding~**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever to be able to do it."_  
 _― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

* * *

Koneko trudged through the thick jungle, wiping away sweat. The hot, humid air coursed his entire frame, a slick layer of sweat worked its way down his neck and back, soaking his clothes. It made him feel sticky and sick and he began to suspect that if he didn't find a freshwater source, he might dehydrate himself. Nothing was ever mentioned about if he would survive or die during this test.

Huffing and puffing, he persisted, pushing past the thick foliage. However, as he continued, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, like something was crawling down his back, something slithering and scaly, like a snake, almost. He catered to his paranoia for a moment, checking to see if there was a serpentine on his back but there was none. Quite, fortunately.

Could he possibly prevent himself from being paranoid, though? Didn't he have a right to be? Maybe, maybe not. But having witnessed both Dragoons and Doctors up close, he didn't want to back off his suspicion but Rin was tougher than nails and refused to let up when it concerned Yukio. Dammit, why'd he have to witness his teacher's bad side? This shouldn't be happening!

 _Rustle-rustle! Rustle-rustle-rustle!_

Konekomaru froze in place, head turning slowly to a bunch of trembling bushes. A wave of terror overtook him and his mouth dropped slightly. His mind raced at unimaginable speeds, what on Assiah could be behind those bushes? He waited, held his breath, and _pop!_ An itty bitty tiger cub tumbled out of the thickets. It blinked its large round eyes, sitting on its haunches as it sniffed the air and stared wonderingly.

Koneko felt a relief flood him and he allowed himself a soft sigh. Thank goodness he was a cat lover. He crouched down, observing the baby from a distance and smiling as it sneezed cutely. He stayed like that for merely a moment when something else clicked.

 _Baby kitty = mamma kitty nearby._

He stood ramrod straight, exactly like a soldier, and took a few steps backward. He held his hands up as he backed away, noting a more intense rustling as a fully grown tiger emerged from the jungle shrubbery. She chuffed, pleased to see her cub unharmed and licked the back of its head lovingly. Then her wild gaze turned to a fearful Konekomaru who swallowed anxiously.

"Okay, nice kitty, good kitty," He spoke softly, careful of where his boots went as the mother stared him down threateningly. "Oh, big kitty. You're a very big kitty-" She growled softly. "Not that that's a bad thing. Big looks good on you, big, nice kitty. Don't maim me, pretty please?"

He continued backing down the hill, waiting until he was sure the mother wouldn't turn on him and she suddenly walked away. With that, he sprinted through the foliage. Now was as good as a time as ever to figure what the hell the Spirit World was testing him on anyway.

Konekomaru's feet and thighs ached after a while and he lost count of how many times branches and leaves had smacked him in the face. It was a wonder he hadn't lost his glasses in that time frame, even as he nearly tripped over himself into a mud bank. Actually, he did fall but was back on his feet in a second. He jerked his arms down to whip the mud off as best he could and readjusted his specs (he didn't lose them? Issa miracle!) He scanned his surroundings, watching as the mud bank fell into a weirdly crystal blue lake. It should have been muddy and disgusting but somehow... it wasn't.

 _'A lake's a lake,'_ Koneko thought. _'Where there's water there's bound to be a way to get clean water.'_

Suddenly, a deafening roar resonated echoed over the humidity and thick forestry. Konekomaru whirled around to search for the source and barely had enough time to hurry over to a tree he could reach, leap for the lowest branch, and flip himself up onto the limb before the orange claws of the massive predator could even graze him. Hey, exorcist training paid off. With a reach and a few steps, he climbed higher until he found a sturdy, stable branch that he could lie his full wait on and not have to worry about it snapping.

He flinched as the tiger leaped with its powerful hind legs and secured itself on the first branch. But much to Koneko's mixed joy and exhaustion, the branch snapped and the tiger was left to pace the forest floor beneath him.

 _'Looks like it's gonna be a long day.'_ Koneko sighed, resting his head in hands in resignation.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Shima was throwing a fit now. He could have sworn there was a centipede back there, he could have sworn. There's no way there wasn't, he's not stupid like Bon and Koneko like to make him out to be and NO! HE WAS NOT PARANOID.

God, why wasn't he out of this stupid cave yet?

 _(Because.)_

Shima screamed girlishly as he felt something crawl across his feet. Something with lots of legs and antennae and mandibles and claws and sharp teeth and suckers and stingers, he was sure of it. (This is how you know he passed out whenever entomology ever came up in middle school.)

He could still recall, however, how this came to me. How the creature had taken him and threatened him and how so many of those creepy-crawlies came to him as quickly as possible. He still owed Yamantaka his life for that event and he would never dare remember it willingly.

God, could you blame him?

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Call it a natural terrain, call it a godsend blessing, call it whatever you want that Ryūji's platform evened out. It was still steep, a tiring march, and slipping just to fall to his death wasn't an option. Yet he somehow found that hanging onto a root that may or may not had been embedded so deeply into the soil that nothing, not even a titan could yank it out while a heavy boulder rolled his way may be less favorable than falling. He cleared the area, digging his nails into the softer dirt to hold his ground. That monkey's gleeful chattering was beginning to get on his nerves.

He heaved himself forward, finally meeting the ledge where the monkey screeched in horror for Suguro's looming figure. It scrambled away, skittering up a mountain trail and only leaving a dust trail behind it. Suguro rolled his eyes, sweeping the area until he craned his neck upward to look at the peak. He had started at the base of the mountain where there had been nothing and nowhere to go so he climbed. Perhaps what he was searching for was at the top.

This hike was not one he couldn't handle, after months of hiking and mountain climbing with Mr. Tsubaki and Ms. Kirigakure, he was at the top of his physical education class. Well, second technically but only to Okumura because his demonic prowess and endurance made him a dirty, dirty cheater and despite what the teachers say, he shouldn't be allowed to defy gravity and crawl around on the ceiling like a deranged chipmunk.

Suguro shivered suddenly, now finally feeling the biting chilliness of the mountain air. Any other day he'd be all over marching up a mountainside for the sake of exorcism but now it was getting a little ridiculous. But part of him ached to know who Shirō Fujimoto was to his father and grandfather. The letter said friend and scoundrel, thief and pagan but the information from Section 13 screamed something else entirely. But history, regardless, was important to his bloodline. Why had Karura made a pact with his family twenty generations ago? What had attracted Karura and Uchusma to the Myōō Dharani?

He didn't know. But maybe what he was told would help him win a family familiar back.

A guttural babbling intruded his mental inquiries and his head shot up to find that stupid Capuchin monkey dancing back and forth again. This time more urgently while Suguro glared at the creature, which seemed to screech at the black look. Suguro continued marching, following the path and the primate up multiple steep ways until he inches away from the monkey, which leaped up onto a dead tree. It's roots implanted itself next to a dim cave, which the monkey scrambled into soon as he was sure he had Suguro's attention. It's chattering was echoey sounding from the darkness.

 _'From one cave to another, huh?'_ Suguro asked himself internally. There was a sense of irony in all of this.

He stepped forward, following the monkey noises until something else replaced the chattering. Suguro's eyes landed on the form of a bleeding, snarling white wolf. Its fur had been matted down by mud and blood and God knows what else. Something coppery and grimy was building up around its dull blue eyes (and Suguro thought that's not what a wolf should look like.) Its claws had been clipped, its teeth had been filed, and a tight collar was strung around its neck so the mutt had trouble breathing.

It was a domesticated and cornered dog that had finally lashed out at its owners.

The monkey curled up next the wolf, nuzzled the underside of its jaw, then climbed up on it's back and made some wild gestures towards the many injuries and infections that graced its body.

 _'Help him! Help him!'_ The monkey seemed to plead with Suguro. _'Help my friend!'_

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Rin tried not to kick up snow as he ran out into the thick powder, nearly tripping over himself but falling to his knees at the woman's side. He shook her shoulder gently, calling her repeatedly and desperately hoping for a response. When she didn't stir in the slightest, Rin cussed and flipped her over, hooking his arms underneath her frame so he could carry her.

He couldn't see her face, her hair was too long. She wore nothing more than a long-sleeved, silky smock that ran to her knees. It wasn't enough to protect her from the bitter cold.

With a grunt and a heave, he began hauling her weight back to the cabin as quickly as the snow and the frigidness would let him. The door slammed into the wall as he opened it. He couldn't think too hard. If he thought too hard he'd only mess up. He only following the elusive cat that has mysteriously appeared at the foot of the stairs. His feet pounded against the rickety boards until he found a spare room with a proper bed. He pulled her hair up and out of her face and immediately, trying to remember all his training from the Field First-Aid unit of Cram School. His hands hovered over her and his whole body trembled.

"Okay, cool down, cool down, Rin," He muttered, almost failing to keep the stutter out of his voice. "Just remember your basic training. Deep brea- deep breath."

The smell of blood was stronger now that he could see her up close but his vision was quickly blurring. He berated himself repeatedly, smacking the sides of his head until he could focus long enough to actually think properly. "Calm down. You're not gonna get your doctor's license if you can't get over your squeamishness."

Quietly, carefully, he rolled the woman's dress skirt up until he could properly see her body and politely opting to keep her chest covered. He nearly gagged as he noted the massive gash running from over her ribcage's side. There was a multitude of other injuries, a colorful array of bruises and cuts littering her stomach, waist, hips, and thighs. One of her shoulders had a very obvious bullet wound. It was like she had taken in glass and had then had an attempt on her life via firearm.

With a deep inhale and taking a few minutes for himself to ease out his fear into confidence, Rin got to work. He scrambled around the room, eventually ending up burrowed halfway under the bed for a first-aid kit. He yanked it out, slamming it on the bedside dresser harshly. Puffs of dust clouds arose, making Rin go into a coughing fit and drive it all away by fanning his arm. He unclipped the kit, throwing it open as he went through each of the labeled objects.

"Okay, okay, the first rule of open wounds and intense harm," Rin said quickly, ripping open the wrapping of the gauze pads and sanitary wipes with his teeth. God, this was so much easier when Yukio was there to guide him. "Clean the area around the injury and staunch the bleeding."

If there was one thing Rin was endlessly grateful for, it was his immunity to the stench of antiseptic sterilizers. He had grown so accustomed to them in his preteen years, where Shirō would scold him and Yukio would beg him to stop getting into fights, where if concentrated hard enough he could still remember the sting of the needle that one time he fought a gangster with a knife and needed stitches on his shoulder or that time he skinned the back of his calves when he slid across the pavement. Where in a room, Shirō would make wily wisecracks about women with huge breasts and Yukio would smack him upside the head with a rolled-up newspaper. When life was simple and Yukio was gonna become a doctor and Rin was restlessly human.

Ah, nostalgia, Rin's old friend. Why have you come to visit again? And so soon?

Rin worked for hours, forcing his focus on wiping down her body and tying gauze and cloth hard enough around each area so she would hopefully quit bleeding. He couldn't be sure if he should be satisfied with the end results however he couldn't seem to spot a trace of red over an inch of her, not even when he, feeling uncomfortable, went over her midriff and sternum. He couldn't recall how many times he'd double checked his work, how many times he'd flipped her over to check her back and neck and her head which had too much hair.

She overall could be deemed safe from death's clutches.

The jolt of adrenaline and fear began to leave Rin's body and he sank onto the floor, the top half of his body hanging off the springy, spongy mattress. What a dream, it was so comfortable and warm. With his labored breathing easing out into something lethargic and steady, the last thing his eyes caught was the woman's rising and falling chest.

What a relief.

She would live.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Shiemi shivered as Rin pressed his lips against her right shoulder and Yukio rested his chin on her left. She wasn't sure how or when she'd managed to get seated between the twins. She wasn't sure when they'd gone from gentle and kind to dark, smooth voices, quietly temperamental, and beautifully compelling. She found their eyes hypnotizingly ravishing. She could barely resist their pull, it was almost as if tiny strings made of something thinner than spider silk so that she couldn't sense them had been tied around her body.

She felt like a puppet.

"Ah, Rin!" Shiemi yelped. Her face heated up, glowing as red as a rose in bloom when he kissed the joint between her shoulder and neck. His breath was hot against her jugular as he exhaled. Her reaction didn't fare much better when she felt Yukio kiss the space just beneath the soft pallets of her nape. "Yuki!"

"Mm, she's so pretty," Rin murmured, breath huffing beneath her chin. "Her voice is like how those big books describe. Like a little bell."

"Her hair smells like roses," Yukio whispered, tenderly brushing his fingers through the silky, blonde tresses. "And her skin is like satin."

"She's soooo beautiful," Rin trilled longingly.

"Exquisite. She's not like other girls." Yukio mumbled.

Shiemi could hardly believe this. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there!

"Guys!" She exclaimed. She was both horrified and flattered.

Her eyes met Rin's soft blaze of irises, her breath caught in her throat. His expression was twisted into one of worry as though he were searching her face for discomfort. His eyebrows were turned upward, his lips were parted just slightly, and his eyelids slid down and came up in a lazy blink.

"Is something wrong, Shiemi?" He inquired.

She didn't answer, somehow she couldn't, didn't even breathe out as Rin gently cupped her cheek. She tensed further as she felt the strap of her dress slide down her upper arm. Why her face must have been more scarlet than the scarlet letter. Shiemi felt herself breaking, falling to pieces small and still fragile in all of it. She felt like a tiny flower that's petals were being plucked from the delicate center one by one.

I- I-" She stuttered, trying to find the words.

"Are you okay, Shiemi?" It was Yukio's turn to speak now. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't possibly express this unexplainable feeling bubbling inside her. Izumo had explained it to her once but she couldn't precisely remember the name of it.

"Guys, please, I-"

Rin snapped his fingers, interrupting her. "I got it. She must be hungry."

"Oh, peckish?" Yukio smiled, relaxing back against her frame. "We can get something for you." It was more of a statement than a suggestion. Shiemi didn't a get a chance to protest as Rin and Yukio put their fingers in their mouths and whistled a beckoning call. From the tree branches and leaves, what looked like light pink flowers placed on top of small green squares shimmied out, surrounded by glitter and stars. They floated by the trio's heads until each brother reached up and plucked one from the air. They placed them on their tongues, between their teeth, and chewed smoothly and slowly, savoring the taste.

Rin hummed in a mix of content and jubilee. "Woooow, it's so good." He stared Shiemi almost expectantly, taking another treat and holding it up to Shiemi's lips. "Go on, Shiemi. Eat it, you'll like it."

"He wouldn't lie to you," Yukio urged, gingerly nudging her shoulder.

Something hot flashed in her stomach, then settled and solidified, heavy like ice. She felt compelled to open her mouth and partake. She didn't know why but she obeyed like the little toy she felt like she was. But something else was buzzing at the back of her mind, something quiet and tinny but it was loud enough to break past her clouded barrier.

 _ **"Shiemi! Shiemi Moriyama! Don't you dare eat that! Stop it right now!"** _

The ethereal gardener paused, then reached up and pushed Rin's hand away. He did a doubletake, registering Shiemi's actions.

"No thank you," She whispered.

"Eh, eh?" Rin made a few noises of confusion before smiling and brushing her off. "Oh, come on, Shiemi. You must be starving after your long journey, you have to eat."

He made a move to place it against her lips again, making her clamp her mouth shut akin to a clam. Yukio nudged her even more, moving to brush his fingers against the corners of her mouth as if forcing her to open up.

"Rin, Yuki, please, I don't want-"

"Come on, come on, Shiemi," Rin cooed. The way he said her name made a tremor wrack her body.

"You _must_ be hungry," Yukio chimed in. Shiemi thought she could feel her cheeks squish slightly in his hold.

Irritated and frustrated that her voice wasn't being heard, Shiemi growled, reached up, yanked Yukio's hand away from her face and smacked the delicacy from the tips of Rin's fingers. The twins froze, everything moved in slow motion; painfully, agonizingly sluggardly. The treat landed in the grass, uneaten and trashed carelessly as Shiemi stood her ground before the startled boys.

"NO!"

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Yukio pounded against the glassy ice repeatedly, pushing and scratching as the gelid water bit his skin repeatedly, made his nerves feel numb. His urgency to escape embellished with every second that passed, his fear of drowning increasing even more so.

 _'I have to escape, I have to!'_ He told himself this over and over again. He had to, he had to, he had to. Because if he didn't, he would die. If he died, he'd never know. And that was truly the worst part of a fated death. The desire for knowledge was an overwhelming feeling that made him grit his teeth, clench his fists, and strike, strike, strike the unbreakable ice. It was hot and angry and desperate. It was clawing at things so thin they snapped from their source, leaving bits and pieces of what little there was, it was bitterness and determination and refusing to quit.

Those who resigned themselves never got the full truth.

Yukio would never resign. It wasn't on the same level of comprehension that he was.

 _Bang!_

His head snapped up to see the reflection that had followed him around all his life. Rin was above him, reaching out a hand and saying something but none of it ever passed by. His brother had knocked on the transparent shield once to draw his attention. Some part of Yukio seethed, bitter and vexed at the image of his brother who seemed troubled, sad almost. Like his sorrow was for a longing of the brighter days they could have ahead of them. But no, no, Yukio had to lose his temper with Mephisto.

 ** _'He's only helping because it's the right thing to do,'_** A voice, _**Satan** himself _spoke to him. One of lingering doubt and fear, twisted and used against him. _' **He doesn't love you, he loves what you once were. He loves that he can be better than you, he loves that he thinks he can change you. You always looked up to him, didn't you? Good thing, he needs you to admire him in order for him to make you weak.'**_

 _'No, you're lying!'_ Yukio screamed internally, gripping his hair and pushing against the forces that willed him the wrong way. _'Rin is helping me both out of the good of his heart and because I'm his brother. He'd do anything for me. I should accept his help!'_

 _ **'Oh, that's just an excuse to make yourself feel better, isn't it?'**_ Satan taunted some more. Yukio could almost picture a kind of silhouette wiggling it's limber fingers and arms in a manner of a child. Like the bastard bullies from Yukio's elementary school years. **_'You know he neeeeds you like you neeeed power. You're only a mere tool to him, four-eyes. One that will better improve himself. And once he's surpassed you, he'll toss you away like scraps on a dinner plate.'_**

Yukio scoffed. _'Like you wouldn't do the same.'_

 ** _'You have little faith in me. Am I the villain? Yes, and it's completely merited. After all, I'd always have a use for you. You could change the world, you know.'_**

Yukio paused, old memories flashing in his mind and he mentally counted the times he had disregarded Rin, pretended he was tired and didn't want help, unnecessarily hurt his twin, berated him, got angry at him over thing so minute and insignificant. The thoughts distracted him as time sucked the air from his lungs and he forgot, even if for one fatal moment, why he was fighting in the first place.

 _One for the money..._

 _"You killed our father!"_

 _Two for the show..._

 _"_ _He's out of control!"_

 _Three to get ready..._

 _"I don't need your help anymore."_

 _Four to go..._

 _"No. No more."_

 _No more._

* * *

Izumo huffed repeatedly, holding her stance proud and strong as Lilith looked her over and readjusted her arm. Her muscles ached, crystalline beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and her entire body shook with the stress placed on her every tendon and patch of skin. She had put on a show for Lilith while Uke and Mike lazed about, basking in the remaining sunshine that shattered against the tree branches and fell upon the nest.

"You're sloppy, you stumbled on that last step," Lilith criticized, eyes sharp as she scrutinized the result. "Again."

 **"Yes, do it again,"** Mike snapped almost a little smugly.

Izumo growled, hissing a threat under her breath. Sometimes the worst part was having a teacher that sided with your familiars. "I'm trying, dammit. It's not as easy as it looks."

"It's not meant to be easy," Lilith said, interrupting the exchange. She twirled her finger, letting Izumo unwind. "It's meant to challenge you."

"I noticed," Izumo muttered a bit sarcastically as she bent down with her head between her knees. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. She nearly denied the water bottle Lilith dug around for in the cooler chest for and offered her. The water was refreshing, eased her light-headedness, and she found that its crisp coolness was a texture unlike any other. It was bottled water yet someone it tasted like the greatest thing in the world. She guzzled half the bottle in seconds, paused to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Her gaze turned to oranges and pinks intermingling in the darkening sky. "It's getting late. They should be back by now."

"Don't concern yourself with them," Lilith diverted Izumo's attention back to her. "I know you care about them but you must focus on the task at hand. What you learn now will be crucial for much later."

"Yes, ma'am."

 **"Why can't you be that respectful towards us?"** Uke inquired offhandedly, scrubbing at the sides of his muzzle with his paws.

"Because you guys hardly ever help me whenever I ask," Izumo pointed out. She felt her eye twitch unpleasantly. "Even with just the more menial tasks."

 **"We're not your slaves, girl,"** Uke stated haughtily. **"We don't do 'menial.'"**

"Yeah, I'm aware," Izumo hissed, pointing at the two of them accusingly. "But would it kill you to do something degrading for once? If I have to suffer, I've got a right to drag you into it. What's the point of getting a Tamer license if you aren't there to help me most of the way?"

Mike looked as though he were about to scold Izumo for speaking so discourteously but she was quick to interject. "And besides, I never said you were my slaves. You're more like brothers to me than anything. I can't do anything useful without your help, that's all."

Uke and Mike paused in shocked silence, registering her words before bursting halfway into tears and halfway into an embarrassed preaching fit.

 **"Gaaaaah, look at our little sister, all grown up!"** Mike bawled, flopping over onto his back and pretending to cry.

 **"Warn us before you say something along those lines!"** Uke screeched, hopping to his feet and dancing on his paws in an antsy mien. **"Don't just surprise us like that! Cripes, you're gonna give me a heart attack!"**

"I-It's your fault for being so embarrassed by it!" Izumo shrieked, reverting to her usual indignant composure. Her cheeks felt hot as she shuffled and tried to find the proper wording. "There's absolutely no reason to freak out like that, you guys are ridiculous. Knock it off, you're embarrassing meeeeee~"

Lilith chuckled, arms crossed as she watched the small, broken family bicker and banter and tease each other, forgetting for a moment there was something worse waiting for them around the corner. It was pleasant in comparison to the world's disastrous state, a small piece of light in the unforgiving darkness that enveloped the people. For a moment, if only just one tranquil moment, there was peace.

* * *

"Come on, Godaīn!" Paku panted, legs burning as she sprinted side by side with her partner. The duo bolted across the pavement, having passed by several streets, hopped over fences like delinquents, and still forced themselves to continue until they could a find a place they knew would accept the information they so desperately owned an obligation to share.

"There's a news coverage studio up the way," Godaīn heaved, leading the way. "If we go there, I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us."

Sure enough just as he said, Paku could spot a late night building, one brilliantly alight. The students were quick on their feet as they bounded up the stairs, pushed through the resistant doors, and nearly crashed into the receptionist desk. The woman looked at the two raggedy, winded children with wide eyes and a parted mouth, almost disgusted by their presence and how loud their squawking nearly seemed to fight each other.

"Miss, we need help-"

"There's something important-"

"We need a police officer or a camera-"

"We need to tell people, please-"

The receptionist whistled shrilly, glaring at the unwelcome disruptions. "There is a filming going on in a studio not far from here and I need to make sure it goes off without a hitch. Now, what are you two doing here, gapping on about- what is that? A flash drive? Really, you'd think a couple high schoolers would know not to mess something like this up."

"Miss, please," Paku pleaded with the woman. "We need a police officer or a new reporter, someone who can help."

"Alright," The receptionist sighed wearily, placing a hand on her forehead. "Calm down, you kids look like you've fought a goblin or whatever those little _things_ the True Cross Order deal with. Calm down, I'll call an exorcist-"

"NO!"

The receptionist blanched as Paku and Godaīn dissolved in another panic-induced, sniffling, babbling mess. Something about not calling the True Cross Order? Jeez, what was with these two?

"Excuse me," The three paused, staring at a man who was approaching, having noticed the skirmish at the front desk. He had a hawkish nose, his light hair was neatly combed, and his large eyes flicked from place to place. He fished a wallet out of his pocket, flashing a badge, a license, and a smile. "I am Officer Jones, a transfer cop from England. I'm working with the NPA and I couldn't help but hear you guys shouting at each other from halfway across the room. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, sir, I have it under control and- what are you two doing?!" The receptionist exclaimed as Godaīn and Paku gawked at Jones excitedly, practically hugging the man after the God awful 24 hours they had just endured.

"Mr. Jones, sir," Paku said in admiration. "Thank you so much for just being here." She was euphorically relieved, to say the least.

"We have really important information regarding Headmaster Faust's assailant-" Godaīn claimed, waving his hands excitedly.

"-And the absconded exwires," Paku piped up.

"And the absconded exwires," Godaīn repeated. He scrambled to get the flash drive from Paku and wave it Jones' face. "This. This is a- a- a thing! It contains all the information the True Cross Order is hiding from the public. About the exwires and the Okumuras!"

"Alright now, hang on," Jones said soothingly, holding his hands up then plucking the flash drive from Godaīn's hands. He shooed the students off to the side, charismatically greeting the receptionist. "Excuse me, m'dear, would it be terribly inconvenient if we borrowed your computer for a bit? I just need to use some of the software on there."

"Knock yourself out," The receptionist muttered with defeat, standing from the rolling chair to step away from the desk. "I'm going to the break room for some coffee. Do me a favor and don't put a virus on my computer, _please?_ " She stressed, then disappeared around a corner.

Jones smirked, slipping around the desk and into the swivel chair, plugging the flash drive into the port. He was joined shortly by Godaīn and Paku, who hovered uncomfortably close over his shoulders. He decided he wouldn't be bothered by it as he pulled up the files. His rather entertained expression, however, fell as soon as he read over the information and supposed ages of the exwires. Something didn't settle right with what he was reading.

"Fifteen, sixteen, this isn't some joke is it?"

"It isn't, we promise!" Paku assured anxiously. "I know each and every one of them personally. Izumo is my best friend, Shiemi is a classmate of mine!"

Jones worked in quick, jerky movements as he yanked the flash drive from the port and stood abruptly.

"I have a car out front, I want you kids to come with me to the police station." Jones ushered them towards the doors, remaining close behind them. "You're not in any trouble, however, I would like to run the information here under a couple tests and see if it's the real deal. If it is and you two are telling the truth then we may have some kind of fraud on our hands."

With that, Jones' herded the students out the door, down the stairs, and away from the studio.

* * *

Jomei sucked in a breath as Alessa tended to the cut on his arm with disinfectant and a swab of cotton. He hadn't meant to get into trouble on the way back from his investigation, he hadn't meant to collide with his colleague's sword swipe as one very smug Phoenix thought it an opportune moment to just move out of the way in time for him to be lacerated by said ally's blade. It wasn't just him either, Tōdō's toying and style of battle had Jomei running back and forth with a handgun and he couldn't hit the guy. The results of battle lead him a black eye, countless purple and yellow bruises, and blistering burns over most of his back and shoulders.

That was just the tip of the iceberg.

Tōdō was a man of many words, he liked to speak more than actually get physical, and even then, the whole of the Special Assault team had nearly been to beat to death at his razor-sharp claws. Half of the team had to be rushed to the burn unit, another chunk to the ER, there were men and women undergoing surgery in the OR. Disaster, complete pandemonium this battle had been. And Jomei couldn't help but feel that it was his fault.

"Hold still," Alessa chided, holding a bandage to the now cleansed wound and wrapping it tightly. Her hickory eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the task, the space between her eyebrows crinkled. "How the hell did someone as proficient as you manage to get so beat up?"

Jomei chuckled, humoring his sadness away. "Well, Tōdō's a tad tougher than I thought he would be. I wasn't quite prepared for the intensity of Karura's flames and even Shura went out of her way to warn me multiple times."

"It's because she knows you so well," Alessa said. "She knows you're likely to make some stupid choices in the heat of battle."

"Eh, she'd be right to think that," Jomei murmured with a nervous smile. "Besides, I'm not as proficient as you think I am."

"You're a skilled Dragoon, of course, you're skillful,"

"Maybe but I'm also more of a skilled Doctor. You know I'm better at solving puzzles and healing people not attempting to shoot down a maniac flaming bird."

"Not even Shura could beat him, Jomei," Alessa pointed out, finishing up the bandage and tying it tight. "We should have accepted both intense injury and casualties."

"But before a mass demon attack? With a Blightseed destroying everything on its way through Japan?"

"It's not on Japanese soil yet," Alessa hissed. "We still have time."

"What time?"

"I don't know but there's still time!"

Jomei didn't flinch or blanch, he didn't even blink at Alessa's outburst. He was used to it, Alessa was emotional, passionate, she had ideals centered around empathy and quick thinking. Jomei understood because he was the opposite and had learned over the many years he'd known her that if there was something she loved, held dear to her heart and mind, she would fiercely protect those ideas and things of nurture. Dammit all if she didn't hang onto them like a kid clinging to the jungle gym on a playground—extra hard and terrified to let go.

Alessa breathed out. "I did it again. Sorry."

"You're okay. I do it sometimes too." Jomei assured her, examining the dressed wound. "How long until the burns heal?" He rolled his shoulders, wincing slightly as the remaining aloe vera dried on his tightened skin.

"Weeks, months possibly, I don't have a proper estimation," She explained, busying herself with cleaning up the mess she'd made in the infirmary upon seeing Jomei first enter, broken and burned and Alessa's thoughts always seemed to jump to the worst-case scenario. Jomei would live, he'd be fine. Some exorcists more detrimental injuries than this and still worked in the field. "Most of it _should_ heal in about three weeks but it'll leave a scar."

"Heh, proof of my glorious fights on my many adventures," Jomei tried to laugh it off.

"Right, glorious," Alessa murmured dejectedly.

* * *

Of all the things Konekomaru expected to be doing on this bright day, _having a conversation with a tiger was not one of them._

Especially one that seemed quite irritable and was just _dead set_ _on_ eating him for lunch. Currently, he laid flat on his stomach, draped over the branch akin to a feline with his head resting on one hand while he made meaningless gestures with his other.

"Okay, but, consider, he's a bad person," Koneko said aloud.

The tiger made a long and loud groaning noise, moving its head jerkily as if to say 'but he's a human and humans aren't perfect.'

"And he's not entirely human either, I mean," Koneko trailed off, trying to find the right words. "He and Okumura, they're the twin sons of Satan. You don't get any eviler than Satan."

The tiger groaned again, this time with a deep growly noise accompanying the tone.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Koneko waved his hand back and forth as if chastising himself. "Children are not meant to be like their parents. But I'm gonna be real with you. In all my years, I have never seen anything worse than a guy raising a gun to his brother's _forehead._ Who shoots their own brother?! Like, smacking them upside the head with a k'rik, that I get. But a gun? A thing that can 100% kill you if the bullet actually left the chamber and hit a vulnerable place?"

 ** _[Grooooooaaaawwwwwwll]_**

"It's not that I don't trust Okumura," Koneko sat upright, speaking as he went. "But Mr. Okumura, I've been iffy about him since Shima told me he pointed a gun at Bon. I've been even less tolerant since I watched the events from last night unfold. I've never seen anyone look so vindictive or... or angry! I wasn't even close to him and I could feel the darkness so much I thought I was going to collapse. How could Okumura stand it when he was six feet away?"

The tiger seemed unimpressed as it paced the jungle floor a bit. It stopped for a moment to drag it's rough, wet tongue over the head of its kit, which mewed a little irritably. The mother then sat on her haunches, it's sharp eyes seeming to glower at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Koneko exclaimed, scowling. "I get it, Okumura is just protecting what means a lot to him. But can't I do the same? Can't I protect what means a lot to me?"

The tiger didn't say anything but the cub stumbled forward on its pudgy paws and mimicked its mother, letting out a soft, high-pitched growl of its own.

"What? What is that, what are you trying to do? Seem unthreatening?" Koneko asked, leaning over the branch. "Sure, you look it now that you're small. But what happens when you're left to... grow into something dangerous?" He groaned, head hitting the back of the tree as the realization kicked him the gut. "I hate the True Cross Order. I mean, they're not much better than the Illuminati but dammit, why do they have to groom their soldiers?"

More silence. Konekomaru exhaled.

He was about to speak up again, something about how the Order needs to be fixed and that Bon was gonna out a traitor but he leaned too far to the left and lost his balance. He only had a bit to flail but soon found himself hitting the mossy, muddy ground on his side. He tensed up, trying to find the motive through the pain to get as far away as possible as the mother greeted him. However, his fear was all for naught as instead of attempting to maul him, the tiger licked him. Her tongue felt like sandpaper against his cheek and his glasses were immediately dislodged from his face. Konekomaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, jeez, that's all?" Konekomaru muttered, readjusting his glasses. The tiger chuffed eagerly, rubbing its head against his shoulder affectionately. "You know, I think I forgot that you weren't real." He flopped back onto the ground, resigning himself to relaxation. "Fiiiiine, I'll stop fighting change."

A noise that sounded like a mix between a bass drop and a bell ringing resonated in the atmosphere and a wave of energy passed over. Konekomaru bolted upward, observing in fascination as the lake beamed and became a translucent mirror leading into a white nothingness. Some part of Konekomaru suspected that's where he was headed next, especially as the feral tigers trailed into the pond and vanished beneath the surface.

Konekomaru stood and followed.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Shima shuddered as something slithery and dangerous crawled down his back. Something hissed and he felt his soul be yanked into the jowls of a nonexistent creature, turned about by gears, twisted by long paths and nauseous feelings, cranked and bent into unbendable ways before being slammed back into his body. He stumbled as something long and vast with many legs coast in front of him. He froze in place as the massive centipede loomed over him and blocked out any fraction of light. He wanted to scream as the creature made a sibilating noise as if it were going to coil around him and suck his blood until he was a clean, white husk of a boy.

Shima blacked out.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Suguro stood before the afflicted wolf. Somehow he knew immediately what he had to do, knowing he'd been equipped with basic first-aid on his person and _knowing_ he had to help. He took a small step forward, the wolf flinched and bared its teeth, making a deep rumbling noise in the back of its throat. The monkey squeaked, pushing its head underneath the wolf's neck as if protecting both itself and the canine. Suguro held his hands up as if signifying to an abused wolf that he meant no harm would actually quell its fears.

"Alright, easy," Suguro whispered, avoiding eye contact. He wasn't here to challenge or threaten the beast, he was here to make peace. "Listen, I don't want any trouble."

The wolf didn't let up, its ears still remained pushed back as it snarled lowly. Suguro took another step forward, then another, and each movement made the wolf press itself deeper against the farthest points of the cavern. Even as Suguro was at eye level and cautiously outstretched a hand, the wolf snapped, almost taking his fingers off. Suguro bit his lip, fighting back a growl in his own throat. He wasn't feral, he had something to prove and somewhere to be. He had no time to humor a single living thing.

Suguro reached out again, the wolf lunged for him. Finding his strength far outmatched the damaged dog, Suguro pinned it to the cave floor and leaned over it menacingly.

"Stop. Fighting me." He demanded sharply. The wolf looked guilty, terrified now as Suguro barely put any effort into defeating it. "Let me help you. I know who you are."

Suguro backed off, leaving the wolf to slowly raise its head and silently question him. ( _'What are you doing?'_ ) Suguro doubted he'd have an answer, he didn't know why he was doing this aside from his underlying desire to help everyone around him-everyone who was in pain or had been afflicted by beings above them. Were victims of circumstance, were forced to endure punishments inflicted upon them for something they couldn't control. He wanted to be useful. Perhaps he was helping the wolf because it meant something to someone important to him, he owed them this much after all the energy he exerted to save his people.

Without much thought, he ripped the chokingly tight collar from the wolf's neck and thoughtlessly tossed it aside. It rattled and clanged somewhere in the darkness

His first aid kit wouldn't do much. It might heal and purify the most prominent wounds but it would still leave dirt seeping into smaller slits he couldn't clean, which may, unfortunately, lead to infection and scarring if not treated further. Suguro dragged his teeth across his lips, thinking rapidly for a solution to all the smaller problems, even as he swathed the most pressing of injuries in soft bandages. It wouldn't be enough.

"I can't..." Suguro realized, trying to grasp for something, anything that might help. "I can't heal it all."

For some odd reason, the wolf relinquished itself to that much. It lied in a relaxed posture on the dusty cave floor, huffing out as the monkey curled up nearby. Then something clicked. _He wasn't supposed to heal it all. It wasn't his job to._

"Oh..." Suguro said aloud, realizing the significance of this moment. The wolf made a low, falsetto noise as if pleading for Suguro to let him be, to let him heal with his sole friend by his side. There's only so much a stranger can do.

A light emanated from the mouth of the cave, drawing his attention to it. The cavern's opening held a glossy shield that seemed to ripple like the sea between it and his presumed goal: The Spirit World. With one last look towards the resting animals, Suguro got to his feet and went through the portal.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

The first thing Rin was aware of when he first woke up was that he had fallen asleep in the first place. His head was on the downy feather pillow as he yawned. He stretched skyward when everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours came and hit him with all the force of one of Yukio's fangirls bitchslapping Shima for a lewd comment. He shot up, hands patting the bedding as he registered where he was. The dark wood that layered the room seemed oddly clean in comparison to when he'd first entered, all the dust on the furniture and walls had been wiped away.

 _Cla-ang! Clatter!_ Rin perked up at the noise, oddly enough feeling his ears twitch as he listened for the ruckus. He slid out of the bed, still in his boots as exited the room with an unusual quietness about him. His footsteps didn't make a sound, he couldn't even hear his own breathing or heartbeat, feats he'd always been able to perform, ones that were always out of reach of regular humans. He trailed down the steps, reaching the bottom and waiting with almost painful anxiety as everything came into focus.

A metal dish bounced and rolled across the floor, slapping the ground like a yen coin would after spinning it like a top.

"Ah, no!" A young woman shrieked, chasing the lid. She came face to face with Rin, staring intently into his eyes for merely a second. She leaped back, stumbling over her words nervously. "Whoops! Sorry about that, I was just cleaning up my kitchen because I realized it was such a mess! I mean, there was a puddle of blood on the floor, my blood! That's embarrassing!" The woman giggled then whirled and turned back to the sink to continue washing the dishes. "Honestly, I have two left feet. If my head weren't attached to my shoulders, every time I tripped it'd roll away!"

Rin hesitated, trying to process what he was seeing here.

 _'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat...'_ He thought. His eyebrows knit together and he could feel his right eye twitch.

"I... hold on, what are you doing out of bed?!" He exclaimed, making a wide gesture to her. "Did you see your injuries?! I spent half an hour patching you up, I thought you were going to die!"

"Yep, so did I out in the snow. But you saved my life," The woman smiled as she stocked up some dishes in the cupboards, having to climb on the counter considering her tiny stature. Hell, she might have been smaller than Koneko. She didn't even seem to be paying attention to him fully. "And for that, I owe you a debt that can't ever be repaid. Thanks!"

 _'This feels weirdly informal,'_ Rin said internally. He shook his head. "Okay but-"

"Oh, no need to worry about me, I have countless sigils and aroma medications all over. You gave me the jumpstart and thanks to everything else all my injuries healed in seconds." The woman explained rapidly, excitedly almost. She counted the remaining dishes.

"All of them?"

"Indeed," She confirmed, rolling down the shoulder of her thick sweater-shirt to reveal that the grazing of the bullet that had struck had already scarred over. Rin's jaw dropped as he gawked at the darkened skin. "Thanks to all the Gehennan herbs and medicines, I can heal some of the most lethal injuries in mere moments. Perks of being a witch I suppose."

"Wait, wait," Rin spoke, holding his hands out. He remembered vaguely something Lilith had said about mending Yukio's broken arm. "You're a witch? I mean, who are you in general? How long have I been out to _heal_ that quickly?"

"Okay, bucko, one question at a time," The woman said soothingly, gesturing for Rin to take a seat at the kitchen table. He didn't move to do as such. but the woman didn't seem to mind. "First off, you've been out for about twelve hours in this timeline."

"Twelve hours?!" Rin's head was spinning. How did he even manage to sleep that long? His friends were probably done by now! He was making them wait for him!

" _In this timeline,_ " The woman repeated. "Twelve hours in this plain before the Spirit World could be about a couple hours in Assiah. Calm down, you haven't missed anything important."

"But-"

"Second off," She didn't give Rin a chance to speak in the slightest. She placed the last plate in the cabinet and hopped off the counter. With slow, easy to track movements, she slid over to the boy. She stood at proper conversation distance. "Yes, I am a witch and _my name_ is Yuri. Yuri Egin.

Rin recoiled upon hearing that name. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, his pale lips parted slightly. Now that he noted all of the woman's physical attributes, it truly donned on him just who he was talking to. From her long, dark brown hair to her practically glowing blue eyes, to her pink lips and the four moles dotted along her face—just one more than Yukio. Every inch of her was the spirit of someone he never knew.

"Yu... Yuri Egin?" Rin inquired. Part of him hoped he'd heard wrong. "As in _the Yuri Egin?_ Like... my..." He couldn't seem to find the word but he knew it was an important word. Something similar to the word _father_ but not quite that.

"Mother," Yuri finished for him. "After such a long time, I finally get to meet you, Rin."

"I... you... you're my... mom," Rin struggled to breathe.

"Yes, say it again, you can do it," Yuri assured him. "Mom."

"Mom... I have... you're my..."

"M-o-m," Yuri enunciated, spreading her arms out as if asking for a hug.

A part of Rin hesitated because he didn't want to meet her, didn't want to acknowledge her existence. But a deeper part of him begged to know, a part of his heart ached with an intense desire for truth. He had been resistant for a long time but after witnessing Yukio's behavior, forcing himself to remain open-minded in the face of Lilith's thoughts on his brother, maybe now it was time to set aside his fear. It was time to open a lid he'd been clamping down on for sixteen years.

Rin stepped forward, meeting his mother's request with a soft, hesitant embrace. She pulled off of him nearly seconds afterward and beckoned the front door, which was still ajar and lead outwards into the winter wonderland. She smiled, gesturing out into the gelid cold.

"Let's be off! You've got a history to uncover!"

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Time had frozen for Shiemi. She felt like her body had been trapped by a hoard of clawed demons in that single pose—the way she slapped the biscuit away out of Rin's hands, how she tore Yukio's hand away from her face. All while her mind screamed at her uncooperative body that these weren't her friends, that this wasn't real, it was just a test. However, that didn't stop the aching in her chest when Rin and Yukio seemed to dip out of time and step away from her just as it all came back into focus. The expressions on their faces were pained, agonized, and they each looked like they were going to cry.

"Sh... Shiemi?" Rin questioned. "Why... why would you do that?"

"It's just a little bit of food, Rin," Shiemi said, gesturing to the ground. "And I told you, I don't want it!"

"Is it because you don't like us?" Rin went on. He took a step back.

"What? No, I-"

"She doesn't like us, brother!" Yukio clutched the area around his heart. The two were so chillingly in tandem that it sent shivers crawling across every Shiemi's body.

"That's not it!" Shiemi exclaimed, stepping from the bloom's petals. "I like you both very much. But-"

"She doesn't like us, she doesn't like us!" Rin chanted. His broken voice floated above everything Shiemi tried to say. It was almost as if her verbal combat meant nothing to him or Yukio. "Why don't you like us?"

"She doesn't like us!"

"She's afraid of us!"

"She hates us!"

Shiemi stepped forward, trying to reassure that that wasn't the case. "Guys, stop!"

But it was no use. Their timbres seemed to mix together to the point that she couldn't differentiate between the two of them. It was a flood of rage and sorrow that hit her like a hot blast of fire—that's not like her friend. It's not like Rin at all! And she had to remind herself. These two creatures, impersonators, maybe even hallucinations weren't her friends. They were Rin and Yukio but she was forced to confront them like this regardless.

Before she could speak again, something else began. Yukio's body rippled and bubbled unnaturally, black ink seeped across his skin like tattoo ink covering him from head to toe. Rin had been silenced as he backed away from his twin, horrified as Yukio's body erupted into a black, disgusting monster. So much was happening that Shiemi could only look at one thing at a time. At least she could register, however, the way the sludge turned on Rin.

"Yukio?" Rin asked fearfully just as his screams were devoured by the demon.

Shiemi cried out. "Rin!"

She had only a few moment to react as the monster grew larger than life. Its yucky fluidity seeped into the ground, crawling for her and eating up the grass as it went. Shiemi squeaked, dashing out of range, disappearing into the forest. But that wouldn't deter the creature, for its body could simply wind around the black trunks and limbs of the plants. Soon she found herself scrambling up the body of a fat tree. Beneath her, the grass became a lake resembling the void. Swirling and threatening to burn with acid should she fall.

And in that moment, Shiemi Moriyama was utterly hopeless. She found herself on the verge of tears, about ready to have a meltdown as what remained of the visions of her best friends in the whole world became nothing but sludge beneath her. It hurt inside. She thought she might throw up.

She was dirty, guilty, and disturbed—afflicted with sorrow. Even as the river of black climbed higher with each second she felt sick to her stomach. She panted, heaved as panic overtook her, and squeezed her eyes shut. Even when it was just an illusion, she was weak, she couldn't fight back, and she hated it. It was just like in the supply shop when Yuki had gotten cross with her.

Her eyes opened again as the mess of it all rose even higher. She pulled at the hem of her muddied dress, staring at the unsightly smudges. She let the fabric slip from her fingers, stared at her blackened, sooty palms. _'Even my hands...'_

Something, a switch, flicked on in Shiemi's brain.

 _'My hands...'_

She didn't have these stains before she climbed the tree. Hastily, she tore into the bark of the tree and rubbed her fingers over a sandy, fall apart substance. The substance that stained her fists black.

And then something surged. _Determination. Power. Refusal to go down so easily, even when all seemed lost._ With a deep breath, an internal lashing not to cry, she found a clean spot on her arm and began tracing a pattern that had been branded behind her eyelids for nine months.

A rhombus in the middle, four Stars of David surrounding it at each point, a circle around that pattern, and a circle around that! And four regular stars at each corner as though she were drawing on a piece of paper. With a pin that always stayed in her hair, she pricked the skin around the summoning circle she had drawn on her arm and chanted.

"Nii! I need you!" She called.

In a poof of smoke, an itty bitty Greenman with big courage and heart appeared. He squeaked readily and Shiemi nodded. "Alright, let's start by growing some tubers to clear the way, then leafy greens to slow the sludge! We need Sagittaria first! Duck potato, arrowheads!" Shiemi couldn't see the plants but she could feel their life flowing through the earth. She knew they were there.

"Now, I need tule potato and wapato!" Nii went to work. In the midst of the plants growing around the black ooze, however, Shiemi could still hear the twins' voices.

 ** _"She's hurting us!"_**

 ** _"She hates us!"_**

 ** _"Stop it!"_**

Shiemi gritted her teeth, holding fast, repeated to herself none of this was real, _none of this was real._ "Now, we need a surplus of Valeriana, hypericum, fern, and horehound!" The greenery began to poke through the sludge, provoking and antagonizing it more.

 _ **"Stop it!"**_

 _ **"She doesn't like us!"**_

 _ **"Stop it!"**_

 _ **"It hurts!"**_

"Now finally, some bonica flower! The toughest of the roses!" Sheimi raised her hands skyward as if calling the pink blooms that flourished the through the sludge. The ooze jerked and began a rapid climb up the sea of trees and the young tamer, in her momentum, rose higher into the branches until her head poked through the leaves. She barely got to sneak a glance at the stars, going as high as Nii could take her when the monster broke the roof of the forest apart. Shiemi shrieked, covering her face as pieces of branches and shrubbery exploded into the air.

Black tentacles and tendrils flailed and whipped about. Shiemi barely had a chance to retaliate as the monster's limbs coiled around her and yanked her from Nii's flowery grasp. The baby Greenman expressed a squeal, worry for his master, as the sludge overrun the summoning circle and he vanished.

"NII!"

 **"Make it stop!"**

 **"It hurts!"**

 **"Stop it!"**

 **"She hates us!"**

 **"Stop!"**

 **"She doesn't like us!"**

Shiemi pushed furiously against the squeeze of the beast, kicking her legs and grunting with each attempted push but to no avail. The beast had her too tight. It screamed and wailed keenly, the noises grated against Shiemi ears—she thought for a moment they were going to blow out. And coming face to face with her, a pair of glowing blue marbles, which she could only assume were the dangerous eyes of the beast, pierced her soul. The left eye was flaming, bright blue.

The gaze wasn't warm and welcoming like she was so used to it. It felt hot and made her nervous, it made a familiar tremble begin in her fingers, it made that tremble travel up her arms and shoulders and chest.

 _'How long... have they been like this?'_

 **"ShE hAtEs Us!"**

 **"I'm WeAk!"**

 **"I'm A mOnStEr!"**

 **"It HuRtS!"**

 **"HeLP mE!"**

It was uncontrollable and she hated it. It fueled her in the form of oxygen, it started in her lungs went through her esophagus and poured past her lips like the roar of any powerful demon.

"STOP IT!" Shiemi screamed. And just like that, all of time froze at her command. The monster's multitude of voices silenced. It was now just a tower of suppressed rage and fear tangled together and holding her hostage. But no longer would she be the scared little girl in her garden. Some part of Shiemi imagined the monster tilting its head like a lost puppy. She inhaled, staring down the best with the intensity of the Senior Class of the Roundtable.

"Stop it," She repeated, almost a whisper this time. "I get it. You're scared and angry and sad. You don't know how to deal with it so you bottle it up until it just explodes. You're so used to being in control of everything. But..." She hesitated, wondering if she should say this. "You can't do that! You can't get mad when things don't go your way! STOP HURTING EACH OTHER OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

The monster seemed guilty as it recoiled away from her harsh voice. It got smaller, shrinking and shrinking until it couldn't even hold Shiemi anymore and she dropped lightly onto the ground. What remained of the black river squished under her feet. Her eyes traced the remaining puddle of sludge—where two sad orbs laid dormant—until they burned with tears and she sobbed lightly. Behind her, a bell resonated and a wall of glass appeared, leading into the vast whiteness of the Spirit World.

As Shiemi turned to enter, she thought she could hear an apology being whispered.

 _ **"I'm sorry..."**_

 _'Rin... Yuki...'_ She cried quietly. _'It's okay. Things are going to be okay.'_

 **∞§•§•§∞**

If Yukio could laugh underwater, he was sure he absolutely would. After all, this whole situation was just absolutely hilarious. Here he was, being tempted by Satan to just let go and leave it at that. On top of that, being teased by his brother mouthing words at him he couldn't even hear. Yukio could, however, deduce what Rin was trying to tell him. It was the same words Rin had been telling him for a long time to the point that he didn't even have to repeat them.

And now, he was out of a breath. What remained of his air supply floated from his mouth in a large bubble. He might actually die here and without knowing and somehow all he could do was find the situation so disheartening, horrifying, and laugh about it. Cry until you laugh, he supposed. He had been taught as such in crisis management.

As he sank below the ice, he found himself reaching for the glowing light.

 _'Help me... Rin...'_

Yukio couldn't make out the outline of Rin's hand breaking the thick sheet of ice apart or the way the cracks grew until the whole was large enough that Rin could swim through. He dived in, swimming past the current to wrap his arms around Yukio's hold and yank him towards the surface. The young prince dragged them up to the top of the ice, then pounded on Yukio's chest once... twice...

He coughed and choked, turning over onto his side to eject the water from his system. His vision was blurry but he could make out the worried expression of Rin's face above him. He sat up, assessing the situation (and how a wetsuit had magically appeared on his body, sticking to his skin stubbornly and uncomfortably.)

"You came... you actually came," Yukio huffed, leaning over to catch his breath. "You saved me."

"What, did you think I wasn't going to?" Rin asked jokingly, grinning widely.

"To be honest, yeah... wait..." Yukio trailed off, narrowing his eyes as a small, seemingly unnecessary detail came into focus. "Rin, what happened to your hair? It's white!"

Rin didn't seem to mind that his brother had rudely pointed it out, opting instead to roll a lock of the off-colored, silver hair between his thumb and first finger. He hummed quietly, studying the reflective tresses.

"Hm, yeah, I guess it is," He said nonchalantly. Then he changed the subject. "But hey, I'm just glad you finally managed to swallow your pride for a few seconds. It's about damn time you asked me for help."

"I... Should I feel honored by that statement?"

"Probably not," Rin muttered, shrugging. "But hey, look behind you."

Yukio did as he was told, eyes widening as he stared at the glossy surface of the water. Instead of its eerie darkness that threatened to swallow him whole, it thrummed with life, illumined platinum, and beckoned him to fall deep into its depths. He couldn't see his brother's face as Rin continued speaking. "There are your answers, Yukio. Are you ready?"

With a grunt and a heave, Yukio got to his feet and shakily made his way over to the jagged in the hole in the ice. He sent one more hopeful look at Rin, who smiled and gestured for him to move forward.

Then, he took the the plunge.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: I'M HOLLERING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS. THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 11,000 WORDS LONG.**

 **I guess, consider it an apology on my part because for both the short chapter I posted last time and the fact that this story _might_ go on Hiatus for a while. It just depends. I'll probably write out all the other chapters so I can update it at weekly pace when it comes off Hiatus because I kinda wanna see what happens in March's edition of Blue Exorcist. **

**Chapter 99 is promising us answers and I want this to be accurate.**

 **But, it all depends.**

 **Next chapter: Answers will finally, finally be bestowed upon the exwires, Yukio will get some closure and learn a little about elitism, Mephisto finally gets off his ass to do something, perhaps stop the Blightseed, and the Illuminati make their last move of the round. Will Yukio cave to his inner demons or persevere in his darkest moments?**


	10. Spirit of Inquiry (Part 3)

**A/N:**

 **Hails: SIKE. Not hiatus. Fuck it, I'm gonna keep writing and I'll go back to edit (maybe) when the next four months screw me over with truths.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"A true teacher would never tell you what to do. But he would give you the knowledge with which you could decide what would be best for you to do."_

 _― Christopher Pike, Sati_

* * *

Lilith hissed, leaning against the tree as she thrust a flat palm against Izumo's midriff. The maiden was all kinds of nervous with Lilith's demeanor _―_ how it had leapt from warm yet firm to harsh with stressed undertones.

"Dammit," She cursed. Her silvery hair fell around her head, shielding her face from view. "it's getting worse."

"What's... getting worse?" Izumo inquired, setting aside her discomfort and fear to support the kindly woman.

"A creature has been freed from its seal, I suspect Lucifer may be behind this," She explained, graciously leaning some weight into Izumo's form. "I'll have to explain to you all more in-depth once the others return but I fear the Blightseed's strength grows with every passing moment."

"The Blightseed?" Izumo continued her questioning.

"A creature forged by the Kings of Rot, Earth, and Insects," Lilith said quietly. "Created as a last resort to fight their older brothers. I used to doubt it would have done much except for dent them but I underestimated its power _years ago._ "

"You used to fight demons?"

" _Demon,_ singular, just the one," Lilith corrected. She pushed herself to her feet, away from the girl's serving grasp, despite Izumo's silent protests. "Samael ran off in the middle of the fight because he'd rather protect his host body, avoid the allergies the must gave him. I was left with two others to try and beat it down, only I survived."

"But you're said to be the only one who could match Samael's power," Izumo pointed out, following the witch as she hurried down the planks of wood leading from the nest, Uke and Mike close on her heels. _"You're telling me_ that this is such a high-level demon that taking it out would be difficult for most high-level exorcists to handle?"

"Not difficult, near impossible," Lilith rectified. "And I'm not that powerful. Lucifer is a far better match to Samael's power than I could ever be. Not to reduce the fact that a fight between us would destroy a good chunk of the world."

"You're kidding!" Izumo nearly exclaimed.

"Listen, carefully," Lilith continued. "I said it was near impossible, not completely. It can be defeated but now is not the time for that."

"What do you me-"

"Stop asking for a few minutes, prepare yourself for a fight."

Izumo blanched at the order. She almost asked why but found Lilith's glare would stop her in her tracks.

"We have intruders."

* * *

Konekomaru gazed around the vast, white universe that seemed to stretch for miles upon endless miles. Out of the corner of his eye, two figures appeared. An adorable, petite woman with blonde hair tied into a curly ponytail wore a colorful kimono that vaguely reminded him of blooming flowers, just her presence gave him the sensation of cool Spring zephyrs. A man that looked like an exorcist in the Myōō Dha, one Konekomaru had seen around (Chika Minami, he thinks.) He donned the usual garb of the Miwa clan.

Their gentle smiles beckoned Konekomaru to come toward them. He knew who they were, had seen pictures of them.

 _'Mom and dad,'_

 **∞§•§•§∞**

The first thing Shima was aware of was aware of as he snapped back into reality (or, reality as it could get when you were in the Spirit World) was raucous, mocking laughter and wisps of words barely getting through. His gaze flickered to a young man who was cackling madly, leaning on a brass Khakkhara for support as he clutched his stomach. He looked like he had worked with the Myōō Dharani his whole life. His dark, messy haired was partly tied back into a loose ponytail, both his demeanor and appearance had unnerving similarities to Kinzō and Jūzō.

"I can't breeeeeathe," The young man wheezed, slapping his thigh. "That was fantastic! Ho- holy shit! You are crazy!"

Renzō tilted his head, processing the situation.

"Oh, man! You should have seen yourself!" The man continued. "You scream. Like a little girl! You summoned a Wisdom King to burn a giant-ass centipede! Whoooooo! And somehow I doubt Yamantaka will be very happy with you."

"Who..." Renzō trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The young man seemed faintly injured at the inquiry. "What? You don't recognize me?! I'm heartbroken, Ren..." He whined pathetically.

 _'So he knows my nickname?'_ Renzō thought. Somehow he was both impressed and unimpressed at the same time. OH! Maybe that's what that feeling Mr. Okumura used to describe how awed he was with Renzō's stupidity was. _'Weird. Only Jū and Kin call me-'_

"Big brother Takezō, at your service!"

Renzō's jaw dropped as he stared at his vibrantly excited older brother. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he hissed a slew of curses.

"You... YOU'RE TAKE?!"

"The one and only," Takezō grinned, bowing before Renzō. "Now, normally you wouldn't strike me as the type. But what brings you out to this... fine, humble place?" He was selective with his words, almost as if the Spirit World wasn't as tasteful as most made it out to be. "You don't really mind not knowing things."

"Uh... well, maybe not," Renzō said. "But why would _you_ serve Myōō Dha. Not that it's important, just out of curiosity. Why would you obligate yourself to Buddhist exorcism and serving the high priest? I mean, Bon's grandfather was kind of a hardass from what I hear. You don't owe them anything."

"Ah, there's no doubt, he totally was a hardass," Takezō reminisced. "If dad didn't punish me for disobeying orders at least once a month then it was Master Suguro trying to do it. Usually, his son, Tatsuma I think was his name, had to come to the rescue. But I'm gonna let you in on a little secret about why I stuck around."

Takezō was at Renzō's side with an arm slung over his shoulder in a second. He smiled, getting a little too close for comfort. "I was a bit of a degenerate and a rebel growing up. I tried to make my life fun. However, I loved my family and therefore, wanting to serve them wasn't really a chore or an obligation. Not when it was something I wanted to do."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does, don't you love your family?"

"Well, of course, I do. But I don't want to put up with all the weight of _your supposed good deeds,"_ Renzō said snidely, jabbing a finger at Takezō's chest. "Why do I have to live up to your legacy? I didn't even know who you were until just now!"

Takezō didn't seem offended in the slightest. "Aw man, is dad gettin' on your ass about Yamantaka too?" He didn't give Renzō a chance to respond. "You know, taking care of your family shouldn't be a chore. If it feels like it, take a step back and analyze what's wrong with the situation, what don't you like about it? Where is your strongest connection?"

Renzō didn't answer. He didn't really even have to think about the answer. He knew he cared about Ryūji and Konekomaru (and of course, Izumo) to some extent but he had no true loyalty, no faithfulness, he didn't obligate himself to anyone or anything. He supported himself and strived for fun, enjoyment. Maybe he was like a demon in some sense of the word, with his love of entertainment and the desire to follow wherever it went. But he found _mischevious human_ was far more applicable.

"Ahhhh man, you're making this too complicated!" Renzō exclaimed. "Why not just chalk up to the fact that you're like everyone else in my family and leave it at that?"

Takezō sniggered, holding a hand over his mouth. "Pardo- what?! What part of 'degenerate' and 'rebel' did you get blindly true from? I analyze my connections, Renzō, and it's okay if you're questioning everyone's ideals. That's how change happens."

"Yeah, whatever," Renzō was done with this conversation. It was kind of a waste of time, anyway. He shouldn't have let Lilith coerce him into this. As he walked away, however, Takezō saw fit to bribe him.

"Alright, I get it, you don't like what you're hearing," Take said knowingly. "But what if I told you I can provide you with the secret of the key to a woman's heart?"

Renzō paused, freezing for only a moment, then turning his head to stare at Takezō with wide eyes.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Ryūji Suguro was done. All that metaphor (one that was a little on the nose, honestly,) and being forced to climb a mountain led him to this one crucial moment of his life. He wasn't so sure he should be happy about it because to be completely real, grandpa was a bit of stiff-necked anti-Paganist. Actually, Ryūji didn't even think Pagan rituals were practiced in Roman Catholicism, at least not that he heard of. Even if putting anything past the True Cross Order is a surefire way to be roped into some of the worst situations imaginable. He had seen it with his own two eyes.

"Your hair is a mess, you're not even wearing the proper attire of a future Myōō Dharani priest!"

 _'No shit, Sherlock.'_

Suguro was gonna have to take a few moments to avoid decking his grandfather over the head. No matter how tempting the deed was.

"And allying yourself with the Son of Satan?! I would have expected better of Tatsuma's son!"

 _'I guess that's why you're not alive anymore.'_

"Where are your manners? You don't even have the decency to apologize."

Alright, that's it.

"Maybe, because, you haven't earned my respect yet?" Ryūji said aloud. The old man looked like he was going to explode and at this point, Ryūji didn't care. Actually, he was beginning to mourn the loss of his dyed streak, then maybe he could piss off his grandpops even more.

"How dare you? You had the audacity, the nerve to speak back to me like that! I ought to have your head, I'll throw you to the wolves!"

"Yeeeeaaaah, listen, grandpa," Ryūji responded, shifting from one foot to the other and folding his arms a bit disapprovingly. Not that it would matter _what_ his subtle actions implied, his authority was practically nothing in comparison to Fuku Suguro. "I'm not here to get yelled at. I've decided where I stand and I'm sorry that doesn't align with your beliefs. But I didn't climb a mountain while a monkey was throwing rocks at me and nearly get my arm bitten off by a wolf just to get yelled at. Karura has been eaten alive by a human man and that's all you can seem to do?"

Fuku spluttered for all a few seconds before righting his posture. "Fine then. What is it you want to know?"

"Well, first off how the hell do you exorcise a demon without killing it when the human has forced it to take possession?" Ryūji asked. He was almost a little exasperated by the thought and while his father may have lied about somethings, he suspected that this wasn't one of them. Not according to the information he wrangled out of Shima, anyway. "And after that, why would Karura of all Agni want to make a pact with our bloodline?"

"You have no patience do you, boy?" Fuku nearly snapped. He left no leeway for Ryūji to remark and continued on. "I couldn't tell you why Karura liked our blood so much. You'd have to ask him. As for retrieving him from the pits of possession, I can only think of one ritual that could remove him. But you'd need at least five Myōō Dharani priests from one of the three major clans and a spell that's older than even my great-great-grandfather."

Ryūji almost counted how many grandfathers that might be throughout the years. Almost.

"It's not an easy ritual, are you sure you want to learn this?"

"If it'll save Karura, then yes. I will humble myself enough to ask you to teach me how it's done."

Fuku scoffed. Children these days, he swore the world was going to hell.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

The snow fell in gentle, frigid flakes, sticking to dry strands of hair and long lashes. Snow crunched underfoot as the narrow path, blanketed in white powder, led mother and son deeper into the trees. Between the branches and the trunks, out of the corner of his eyes, Rin could catch glimpses of critter-like demons scampering about; watching him and Yuri. His demonic instincts told him that they meant only to observe from a distance—they were harmless. But whatever senses he picked up from exorcism, the months of swordsmanship practice with Shura, had screaming warning bells going off in his head.

Yuri twirled all of a sudden, kicking up snow as she went—it seemed to float and glitter like albino fireflies. She and Rin were face to face, watching one another, each with a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"First things first," She said with her bell-like voice. It chimed in Rin's ears, soft and sweet. Part of him wondered what her singing lullabies would have been like in his childhood. Quietly, Yuri withdrew what seemed to a wallet from the pocket of her jeans and flashed her identity. "My full name is Yuri Jasmine Egin, I am a Senior First-Class exorcist. My foster dad was caucasian if that makes you stop questioning why I have a second name."

Rin almost did question why she did but her quick lips seemed to have defeated the purpose of asking. Fortunately. And he had other questions anyway.

"You.. you were an exorcist?!" He exclaimed.

"True Cross Order born and bred from the pits of hell known as Section 13," Yuri explained, pocketing the wallet. "Excuse my language. Of course, I was meant to be a clone host for Egyn. But according to any reports, I had too much personality. I was too much of a hassle to kill so they dropped me off at an orphanage in Japan so Mephisto could watch me. But not... _watch me, you know?_ "

 _Oooooh, yes. Rin knew all too well what Yuri meant when she said that. Mephisto wasn't exactly the most responsible of legal guardians._

"My father was Austrian, my mother was Japanese, and a witch to boot. She taught me everything I know."

There was a slight pause as if Yuri was trying to find the proper words.

"I soon as possible got into exorcism, got my first license as a Tamer when I was fourteen," Yuri went on. She seemed a little sad if her eyes falling thought to speak for her voicebox. Around the duo, more creatures appeared, sniffing and approaching woefully. Rin tensed a bit. "Don't mind them, love. They're just curious." From the foliage, a nimble and fleet-footed animal hopped onto her shoulder. It almost looked like a mix between a white rabbit, a silken kitten, and a squirrel. It nuzzled Yuri's cheek then hopped away.

"O-okay..." Rin trailed off. Wary but now more relaxed.

"After I became a Tamer, I began climbing the ranks, earning every single meister by the time I was twenty," Yuri waited for a response. Rin seemed impressed, no, scratch that. He was impressed.

 _'Holy cow! She's got to be even more prodigal than Yukio!'_ Sweetie, the word you're looking for is "prodigy." Not that prodigal isn't far from describing your brother.

Yuri smiled kindly as Rin's mouth fell open, giggling at the display of awe. She regained her composure almost too quickly. "However, as time went on, the Order began taking more and more interest me. Stress got me, I retired for about a year to this little cottage in the mountains and suddenly I was asked to come back in to look at something in their laboratories. I hadn't seen Section 13 since I was a little girl. Six, seven, maybe eight-years-old. I still barely remember my time spent in there."

She was silent all of a sudden. Her face had a faraway look on it, she was completely unresponsive, almost as if she was having an episode spawned from wounding. Rin debated for all of a second, then approached with all the uncertainty of the surrounding demons. He took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. She snapped back into the Spirit World, inhaling sharply. She noted Rin's worried expression and found comfort in his warmth.

"Sorry," She murmured. She sounded almost a little ashamed.

"It's okay," Rin assured her. He swallowed nervously, his tongue felt large and tied in his mouth. "What... what happened after that?"

The expression on Yuri's face darkened. Her fists curled in on themselves, she gritted her teeth. It didn't take a brain scientist to deduce that she was both in agony and feeling wrathful. "As soon... as soon as I entered the room of the subject they were studying, it exploded. In blue flames." Rin's breath hitched as he watched what he thought was a gentle and kind woman become bitter with trauma. "I remember, I had been thrown against a wall so hard I could barely see and my ears were ringing like the world's largest bell had gone off in my head. I could make out pieces and phrases of words as a white-haired individual towered over me."

Yuri would never forget what those words that voice uttered sounded like. Oh, how they haunted her, even in the afterlife.

 _"Finally... free..." There was a hoarse gasp for air. "And it feels so good! I think it's time for a bit of a test-drive."_

"The worst feeling in the world overcame me. I was hurt, violated beyond my wildest dreams and left for dead on the ground." Yuri was distant, fading. Rin could feel her energy gradually vanishing. He suspected he wouldn't have much more time with her. "A month after the incident, they managed to capture Satan but not before he caught wind that I was pregnant with two children—and he wanted me.

"First thing the Grigori wanted was for you both to be killed and they sent Shirō to go retrieve the only demon-slaying blade capable of it. But anyone who was a demon wasn't having it and eventually, Mephisto lied, promised to have you and Yukio killed, then whisked me away to a nursing facility. Satan found me about two months later, began talking me up. I refused any of what he wanted to try on me. There was Demon King exchange between him, Mephisto, and Lucifer. They convinced Satan to stave himself until both of your body's were capable of holding a possession."

"Then what?"

"Satan dispersed into a massive wave of flame energy, took down so much of the world with him-"

 _'The Blue Night,'_ Rin realized.

"-I told Lucifer and Mephisto that they could choke if they thought they were going to do anything like that with _my kids._ Lucifer tried to convince me otherwise, Mephisto took my side. The two had a falling out, Lucifer split off to his subdivision of the Order, which was the Illuminati, and started his own research. I later tried to run away from Mephisto but I'm guessing he sent Shirō after me and he gave me sanctuary until I made it through every single trimester of the pregnancy."

There was a slight pause.

"When you guys were ready, it was one hell of a home birth. I got to nurse you both for all of three days before I..." Yuri trailed off but Rin already knew what she was going to say.

"You died," He said sadly. He appeared guilty, crestfallen, he only avoided his mother's gaze. "I'm sorry we caused you so much pain."

"What are you apologizing for?" Yuri chastised mirthfully. "It wasn't your fault, it was Satan's. Speaking of which, when you face him in battle one day, give him hell from Yuri, won't you?"

"I sure as hell will," Rin confirmed.

Time was up.

"Oh, wait! I have one more thing to tell you!"

 **∞§•§•§∞**

"Grandma!" Shiemi squealed jubilantly, rushing for the petite old woman. She slid on her knees and embraced her, feeling her granny's trembling warmth. "I missed you so much, grandma."

"I missed you too, dear," The woman whispered shakily. "How have you been?"

"You'll never believe it!" Shiemi blurted out, scrambling so she could see her beloved grandmother's face better. "I got out of the garden again! I started going to school and I've been training to be an exorcist! Or... at least I was. I kind of stopped but that didn't prevent me from making lots of friends! Rin is Yuki's brother and he's so cute even though he has a bit of a temper and Izumo is really pretty and strong. I have to tell you all about them!"

"My, Shiemi, you've grown up since the last time I saw you," Granny smiled, leaning on her cane a bit more. "You're even growing your hair out."

Shiemi hummed, combing her fingers through her silky blonde locks. "Yeah, I like the thought of it being long. Nori says I look all grown up with it like this."

"Certainly, however, Sheimi, I must speak to you about something,"

"Yes, grandma?" For some reason, the young Tamer felt something overcome her. Trepidation, morbid curiosity perhaps. She couldn't name it.

"It's about what role you were meant to play in the coming future and about Shemihaza,"

An immediate, saddened frown befell her. "What about it grandma?"

"You know there's no law saying you have to go through with it," The wisened woman smiled again, placing a hand on Shiemi's shoulder. "You know there are so many people who want you to follow your dreams. You've already accomplished one of them; you found the Garden of Amahara and you found me. I'd say that's quite the mighty thing to do."

"But grandma! What do I do? What mom told me... it's life changing!" Shiemi was caught at an impasse—did she protest or did she comply? "And- and do I honestly just sit by and watch mom go on to fulfill, with no one to take over the shop? I don't want to have to fight against her trials concerning my friends, I don't want... I don't want to be at odds with her."

"Who on Earth says you'd be at odds with her, Shiemi?" Granny inquired with incredulous undertones in her voice. "May I reiterate? There are so many people, including your mother, who want you to follow your dreams. Besides, this decided future of yours isn't written in stone. What say you break the cycle, be the woman who changes how the Order works?"

"I..." Shiemi hesitated. What on Earth was she supposed to say?

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Yukio felt his perception go fuzzy, tip back and forth like a seesaw. Nothing about the Spirit World felt right, not the atmosphere or the particles floating around in it, or the space underneath his bare feet. It was all so... dizzying.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Yukio whipped around at that crack, eyes widening as the man he called 'father' for so long appeared. He was laughing, grinning like he always seemed to do. He really shouldn't be, there was nothing humorous about this in any way. At least, not to Yukio.

"I finally get here," Yukio muttered, sighing, shaking his head. He had to actively resist the urge to smile a bit. It was a habitual reaction he had accumulated to avoid showing his true emotions. "And you're laughing. You're mocking me."

Fujimoto made a face, slightly amused; slightly confused with a raised eyebrow and a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Eh, well, I wouldn't have thought of it as laughing, per se-"

"Doesn't matter to me," Yukio snapped, interrupting his father. Fujimoto flinched slightly, taken aback by how feisty and opposed to even a bit of authority he was. Shirō had, on some short, shallow level, expected mistrust and bitterness to be flung in his direction but not for it be so harsh-sounding or sharp. Not that he could blame Yukio in any way. "I'm here for one thing and one thing only. If you won't tell me, I'll just leave. I'll find my information elsewhere."

The threat didn't even have to be vague for Shirō to understand it. Lucifer was always capable of promising Yukio things that Shirō was hesitant to share.

"Yukio..."

"Don't chastise me," Yukio growled, pointing an accusatory finger at the man before him. Shirō was silent for all of a moment, letting a sigh leave his lips. Somehow the small timeframe was enough for Yukio to be, not too surprisingly, fed up. He turned with a scoff and began walking away.

"Yukio, get your butt back here, I haven't decided on anything yet!" Shirō scolded. He rushed forward, seized Yukio by his upper arm and dragged him back to the _"center"_ of the area. "Have you literally lost every bit of patience to the point that you won't give me a moment?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Never let it be said that Yukio wasn't absolutely ready act like a brat at this stage in his life. Screw maturity, screw dignity. He was through.

A ring of silence permeated the air as Yukio kept a dark, affronted glare trained on Father Fujimoto. A deep, guttural noise rumbled in the back of Yukio's throat, the beginnings of a roar perhaps. "Well, are you going to say something?"

More silence, just the meeting of eyes in mute combat. Fujimoto resisted the urge to chide Yukio because really, he wasn't going to listen to a well-meaning verbal lashing.

"You really want the truth?" Fujimoto had to speak quickly to prevent his son from talking over him. "I wanted to wait until you and Rin were on the same level but I guess it's not going to happen."

"I could care less about what you wanted. Just tell me the truth!" Yukio demanded. His voice got quiet and low, threatening like a cornered, carnivorous animal sick of the bruises and lacerations littering his body. "Did I inherit the flames?"

Shirō seemed unaffected by Yukio's harsh voice, almost amused if anything. His eyes were misty and sad; watery, like he was remembering something from years in the past that he would never get back. Nostalgia was an ardent force.

"You know when I was alive, I used to tell you both that Rin was a screamer?"

Yukio had heard this before, was so used to these words. Shirō had recited them countless times and it was usually followed by Rin protesting the humiliation of it all—Yukio's brother was particularly good at disrupting this story. Besides, it was either that or listening to the Holy Father claim he'd found them inside a larger than life watermelon, which he cut open with a butcher knife. ("Chef's knife, old man! You're supposed to use a chef's knife!" Rin would holler.)

"Don't make that face," Shirō criticized, wagging a finger. It was true, Yukio was scowling again. "I'm telling you something important." He paused, making sure Yukio wasn't about to walk away again. "Rin was a screamer, definitely. But he only started wailing after you stopped."

Maybe Yukio was slightly intrigued, slightly curious, so he'd stick around, make a slight gesture for Shirō to continue. The wise man smiled, finally assuming he had his youngest on a hook. (His youngest, his dearly beloved youngest son. No one else's. _His._ )

"Oh, let me recall, you guys were barely a few days old, Yuri had just died around then, and I was so, so close to killing you both. Looking back on it, the reason I changed my mind was... well, it's funny. Rin smiled at me, isn't that silly? But I remember bringing you guys home, to the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery for the first time. Rin was a little fussy and I suspected it was because he wasn't used to being without your mom for more than a few minutes. You, on the other hand, had barely stopped crying the second you had been born. And as time went on, despite me nursing you to the best of my abilities, you were never quiet."

Shirō hesitated. Yukio silently prompted him, he almost took a step forward.

"After a while, one of Mephisto's nursemaids pointed out it was because you were in pain." Yukio opened his mouth. "Yes, Mephisto appointed nursemaids to help me get used to being a dad because I didn't know what I was doing. Sue me." Yukio closed his mouth. Shirō breathed out, drained and miffed all at once. Thank God his back stopped aching, that spirits couldn't get pains like that.

"The nursemaid was right. Your screaming was because you were in pain. Picking you up made it worse, cradling you made it worse, nothing seemed to soothe you. Doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you, claimed you were healthy. My colleagues said that something couldn't be right because infants don't just cry like that and all the time to boot. All this while I was still trying to find a way to seal yours and Rin's powers."

Yukio's mouth parted slightly. "My... powers?"

"Well, that answers your first question. Yes, you inherited Satan's flames."

Yukio marveled at the thought. He stared at his own hands, wondering if it were possible.

 _ **"Hmm, he doesn't lie to you, brat. You have my abilities, they stir deep within your core."**_

Yukio nearly barked at Satan to shut up.

"At some point," Shirō continued. "You began to cry so hard that you wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, sometimes you even stopped breathing. I had to resuscitate you on more than one occasion. If I thought I was panicking before then, however, it was nothing compared to watching you fall apart. You began to bleed blue fire. It was then that I realized... the power that you inherited was tearing your body apart."

Shirō watched as Yukio's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Another shock to befall the young man.

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing, not when you were in so much pain. Finally, Mephisto suggested I seal both your powers in the Koma Sword. With a bit of help from him, I managed it. And for once since I had brought you home, you had stopped crying. Instead, you would look around with large eyes and just... stare. At everything. At first, I thought I should be worried but you became a perfectly healthy baby if not with minor strength and stamina issues. I thought maybe there was nothing to worry about."

"Okay, so yes I inherited the powers. But what about mom, how did... _that happen._ "

"She was involved with the Asylum, born from the deepest bowels of it. She had been attacked and raped by Satan, resulting in you and your brother's conception."

Yukio swallowed. Normally such topics didn't make him so squeamish but some part of him suddenly understood Rin's terror at the thought of knowing. He almost thought to provoke more answer but the hurt expression on Fujimoto's face made him cease.

"Rin is receiving answers from Yuri, she's far more open about her trauma than I am. If you want to know the details so badly, you better get them from Rin."

With a nod from Yukio, Shirō shook his head, inhaled an alleviating breath, and went on. "By training you, I had hoped to increase your physical strength so when you got your own blue flames, it wouldn't destroy you. All the years of tough battle and field medication and Dragoon training wasn't just to protect your brother but to protect you. While I can sense a lot of what I did to you impacted your mind in negative ways, if I had a choice to go back and make the same decision all over again, I would not change a damn thing. I promised you that you'd understand one day, I can only hope you do now."

"I... see..." Yukio couldn't seem to find the words to portray the understanding he now had. Only more questions bounced around the confines of his mind, begging to be answered. _'What was our mom like? Why did you save us? How do I control my power to better protect those I care about? How do I look after Rin with this new obstacle presenting itself?'_

"By the looks of things, however, it seems your powers didn't return to you upon the initial time Rin drew the Kurikara," Shirō said. He began chewing on an unlit cigarette and Yukio internally questioned where the hell he got it from. "They were supposed to. All I can conclude from just looking at you is that while those flames aren't with you now, they'll be returning to you soon."

"You mean... an Awakening? For myself?"

"Yes, and I fear it is far closer than I originally thought."

"How close? How should I prepare? And what of Rin-"

"Slow down, kiddo," Shirō muttered, holding up a hand. "Don't get so spastic with me. I couldn't tell you how close your Awakening is. Hours, days, weeks, months away, pinpointing the precise time is nearly impossible. Just know it is near and soon you will begin to feel the restless side effects just as Rin did before his Awakening. Just be cautious because I can't guide you anymore and certainly not through this."

"I... I understand." Yukio nodded.

"Before you go, Yukio." Shirō gestured to his son to approach as if to speak a terrible secret unto him. "I have one more thing to tell you."

 **∞§•§•§∞**

Konekomaru had never known more love than now. All he was feeling was basic comfort, affection, and yet it felt like a piece of him had been put back into place. His parents smiled down at him, appearing kinder and far more gentle than they had in any photograph.

"My dearest Koneko," His mother whispered sweetly. "Look at how big you've grown."

"You keep getting taller and you're going to surpass Bon one day."

Koneko chuckled slightly at that. His chances of growing taller than Suguro were lower than they'd ever been, no matter how much milk he could drink. But he supposed they were only trying to bring a sense of solace to him. He appreciated the sentiment more than he assumed they'd ever know.

"What can I do to get stronger?" He asked immediately. Perhaps he was a bit hasty; he did, however, spend half an hour in a tree talking to a tiger so maybe his smoke was merited. "If there is anything I can do, anything at all to obtain power within my limitation, then I must know. Protecting Bon and helping Shima, those are my priorities. Even if Shima has... questionable motives."

"You are so willing and strong already," His father smiled, squeezing Konekomaru's shoulder. "You only need to consider your options. You are a leader, a strategizer, use your brilliance and your enemies' ignorance against them. I'm sorry we can't be there to guide you in person, however, we can bestow upon you both a blessing and some wisdom."

 _'Please do,'_ Konekomaru nodded, allowing his parents to grasp both his shoulders and lay gentle hands upon his head. They spoke good words to him, filling him with assurance and confidence. He would be given the strength to fight.

"Koneko, listen to us before you leave," His mother murmured, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. "Satan is the true evil among all religions in all worlds. He is powerful and wants to make those around him miserable as he is. He has harmed and killed many of your ancestors, including us. Your exorcisms, while still in the works, can be perfected to save the world. To defeat him, you must defeat those below him first. Even if you're just a supporting hand, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 **∞§•§•§∞**

"No way! You lie!" Shima claimed, pointing a rude finger at Takezō.

"Nu-uh, I promise, I'm tellin' ya the truth!" Takezō was practically grinning from ear to ear. "Serenade her. Women love music. Singing badly is better than not singing at all. Rapping is good too. Women will like it if you just try."

"Bad singing is more likely to drive her away than attract her!" Shima pointed out.

"Ah, ah. You've seen Kinzō, though. He's not exactly the greatest vocalist ever but girls go nuts over him, right?"

 _'Well... not exactly. He's more popular than me, though.'_ A pained smile crossed his features and yet he found the idea appealing to him. "Alright, alright. I'll take your words to heart. Anything else you want me to know? Anything else I can use to serenade women?"

"Yes, of course!" Takezō shouted, pounding a fist against a flat palm as though an idea had just struck him. "Women love sensitive men. Trust is your foundation, by this, I swear it's the truth." Take crossed his heart with his pointer finger.

"I'm calling bullshit," Renzō cracked.

"Oh, shoo, hurry back to the real world," Takezō said, pushing Renzō by his shoulders back in a direction that he supposed would return him to the cave. "Put some pants on, take no shit from Yamantaka, adopt a cat or something. And don't die!"

Renzō rolled his eyes. His tone of voice was sarcastic to some degree. "Yes, sir."

 **∞§•§•§∞**

"Then bring your hands forward and make a yanking motion. Call Karura by his name, he's bound to respond."

Ryūji committed this chant memory. It was bound to save his family's patron Phoenix's life. Hopefully.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

"Grandma?" Shiemi queried, tilting her head cutely. "What's wrong?"

"You are afraid," Granny whispered. "That is a dangerous thing to be. While fear is okay in and of itself, letting fear restrain you is truly unsafe." Granny waved her cane around a bit, shaming the young girl. A feat she had never performed before. But to Shiemi, it didn't seem to have much effect. "You are stronger than you think. Do what you want, despite your fear."

Shiemi nodded, albeit reluctantly. She more than anything wanted to return back to Futsumaya, bow before her mother with a sincere apology on her lips, then turn around and take the Exorcist Authorization Exam. She couldn't stand being on the sidelines anymore, not when Rin and Yuki were in danger. She was capable of doing something, so she had no reason to stand aside.

Maybe it was the encouragement of her grandmother making her stand upright, making determination and courage surge through her. Yes, the path of exorcism was a dangerous one but when she was next to her friends, she could stand on top of the world like Samuel on the wall unable to be hit by arrows or stones. Maybe with more perseverance and strength than even he.

"Alright, I'm going to go, Grandma," Shiemi said, turning slightly. She didn't know where to go but there was an invisible leash tugging her in a certain direction. Leaving the Spirit World shouldn't be as hard as entering, right?

"Look after those stupid boys, won't you, Shiemi?" Granny asked. Her granddaughter didn't seem to mind the wisecrack in the twins' direction. "They really like you, you know. You mean a lot to the both of them."

Shiemi didn't get a chance to return the sentiment. Suddenly the world was dark with only the cave writings on the wall and floor and the slightly idle Will-O'-The-Wisp floating in front of her face to act as light sources. Just past the floating ball of flame were Suguro, Shima, and Miwa. They must have returned before she did but they were eerily silent as if the words spoken unto them had rendered them unable to speak back.

She understood that feeling well.

"Rin and Yuki aren't back yet?" She wondered.

A few shakes of the head or meandering shrugs didn't confirm or deny it.

"Oh, well... maybe they made it out before us?"

"Who knows," Suguro answered.

The air was restless. Somehow no one wanted to stick around any longer and the wisp sensed that. It hummed lightly, guiding them away from the many split paths to the opening that would take them back to Lilith and Izumo.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

"I... whoa, what? Say that again!"

"Satan is holding fast to your brother's eye, his left eye to be precise." Yuri had wanted to try and break it to her son gently, however, it seemed that with Satan being the King Bitchaloid of Demons, a sense of urgency was required. "An exorcism will be required to get him out. Unless you'd rather just rip out his eye."

"Uh, no." The face Rin made resembled a physical representation of the phrase: _'Not on your life and not on my twin's life. Fuck that.'_

"I didn't think so," Yuri sighed. Truth be told, she wasn't as cold as most other exorcists, even if that instinctual side of her immediately jumped to just removing the problem. There was a far more compassionate alternative to every cruel solution to a problem. This, she believed wholeheartedly.

"But hang on... a possession? Yukio is possessed?"

"Not entirely. Satan is kind of just... there. Doing what he does best, being annoying." Yuri found herself considering her options of insult. "You know. The drill." Rin didn't seem to understand her in the slightest. "Satan is simply using Yukio as an eye scope; he could care less for your brother. It's you, he wants. Particularly your body."

"Oh, heeeeell no," Rin nearly snarled. "Not on my watch. Not happening."

"You want to resist him?" Yuri inquired. It was much less of a question and more of a statement. "Then you must refrain from letting your emotions compromise how you act. Fear is the gateway to anger, fear is the gateway to injustice, and fear is the gateway to possession. Satan can only stay in Assiah so long without something or someone to cling to. He will attempt to jump into you in order to keep his place. He has gained little traction or ground over the years since your birth and he is clinging to that with white knuckles. You're gonna have to yank it out from underneath him."

"How do I do that? My flames don't burn him just as his flames don't burn me!" Rin protested. He doubted there was some kind of plant that would force Satan out and Rin was in no way an Aria, so chanting was also out of the question. To add to it, there was no demon stronger than Satan, excluding Taming as an option (Shima lending Yamantaka to him? Unlikely.) Which left a standard exorcism by Dragoon or Knight means but once more, Rin was not ripping his twin's eye out.

Yuri shrugged, trying for a suggestive yet unsure smile. Her eyebrows creased to form an expression of uncertainty. "Cover it up?"

"So... not even you know?" Rin deadpanned.

"I made a suggestion," Yuri whined.

"Not a very good one."

"It's better than any other option I can think of! Besides, Yukio may just have to force Satan out by himself. He may be alone in this endeavor."

"But surely I can help him!"

"Maybe as support, as a voice of reason. You can help him fight back but only if he'll accept your help. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

Rin nodded. "Is that all?"

"Just one more hug?"

Rin didn't hesitate this time. Yuri was tender in his arms, a sense of pleasure he couldn't get elsewhere. A part of him wondered what it would have been like to be raised by her. What would she have taught him? Would he love himself? Would Yukio love himself? Who knows. But he'd mourn being without her, even as Yuri reluctantly pushed him backward.

 **∞§•§•§∞**

"Do you understand now?" Fujimoto inquired. A flash of anxiety showed clearly on Yukio's face. "It is quite dangerous for the Kōmaken to break. If you were to go without a proper Awakening first, then the sword might destroy you and leave Rin broken beyond repair. At some point, I fear it inevitable it will break. However, you can prevent it from creating a serious issue by first undergoing your own training."

Yukio supposed something this world-shattering was possible. He had never been directly told what would happen if the Kurikara were to break, only that Rin's demon heart had been sealed in it (and apparently so was Yukio's to boot? What other secrets could possibly lie beneath the surface?) If it so much as cracked it could seriously harm or even kill those within the vicinity of the mass release of energy, including his brother.

"I... I understand."

There was a beat of silence. Fujimoto searched his son's face for any other response than just this basic complacency. The sudden emotionless demeanor Yukio sported was nervewracking, it made the air feel uneasy and distorted, like the transformation of the air whenever Mephisto appeared.

The reverend stepped forward a bit, Yukio shifted his head just imperceptibly in response, and much to his surprise was met with the firm, loving embrace of his father's arms. He considered pushing away for a second but the hug reminded him of something he hadn't held onto for years. It was like coming home to a warm bed and a lit fire in the chimney after a tremendous, never-ending gale that could blow over even the sturdiest shafts of trees. Yukio breathed out shakily, returning the gesture and gripping onto whatever part of his father he could as tight as he could. He was sure his knuckles were reeling because of it.

"I love you so much, Yukio," Fujimoto whispered lovingly. "You mean the world to me. Please, never forget that I care about you. You are not defective, you are not an eyesore. No one is perfect and everyone is a little broken, everyone makes mistakes. But to me, you are astounding, incredible, even if you've made some questionable choices. Remember that while I am not here physically, I am here in spirit and only want to see you happy. You are stronger than you will ever believe. Most people would heel to Satan in seconds while you held on for months. I am so proud of you. Keep fighting, _**fire on**_ , promise me that much."

"I promise,"

"Good, now go."

"Wait-"

Yukio felt the light shove of Father Fujimoto's hands and before he could comprehend, he was being forced out of the Spirit World. He could barely protest but no one would hear his hushed voice over the deafening threats that roamed the land.

 _'I still have more questions you haven't answered. I want to know more about mom, I want to know what she was like. I want to know more about you, I want to know more about myself and Rin. I want to visit the place where these events took place. I want you to stay near me a little bit longer. I wish you were alive, I wish you here with me now, I wish I didn't feel so alone.'_ All of Yukio's thoughts were racing around his skull at lightspeed, never giving him the chance for rest, never hesitating to have him feel the sensation of loneliness.

All his other senses were being overstimulated, something odd yet familiar buzzed beneath his skin. _Anxiety; terror; trembling fear._ He inhaled sharply, feeling his twin's back against his own, his fingers instinctively intertwining with Rin's. The darkness engulfed him the way a flood or tsunami would overwhelm a small town. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered Rin pulling off to come around to Yukio's front, take hold of his hand again, and gaze up at him questioningly.

"Did you see dad?"

Yukio nodded solemnly. "Yes." It was horribly silent for a moment and Rin wished something would fill that ghostly quietness. "And what about you? Did you see mom?"

"Yeah," Rin's voice sounded dejected, defeated as he spoke. Yukio noted the drained expression on his twin's face. It seemed they both had quite the experience.

"Can... can you tell me about her?"

Rin smiled something small. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the cavern corridor, ambling down a stretch of it a bit unsteadily. The chilly air bit his bare skin, whatever clothes he had donned moments earlier had suddenly vanished from his exterior.

"Sure, if you'll walk next to me."

Yukio soon enough found himself accompanying his twin, except with a more Westpoint stride in comparison to Rin. Words were shared like secrets whispered between confidants in their most vulnerable moments, hidden away in the heart of the deepest, darkest of forests—perhaps forests that didn't even dot Assiah's landscape. It was comforting in a way that hadn't been for either of them in a long time. Just a few moments they held dear to them, allowing them to bask in family's presence. It brought peace to every molecule in the air.

Rin and Yukio cautiously approached the roaring falls, eyes just adjusting to the white water that seemed to glow at the mouth of the cave. They looked to each other for a mix of reassurance and confidence, then took the plunge into the falls. The cascading weight bore down on their shoulders as they swam out into the pond, arms treading water with grace and strength. Their lungs began to burn as they approached the edge of the pond. Their heads popped past the surface of the water loudly, disrupting the stillness. They gulped in countless gallons of air as though they were hungry animals, leaning against the muddied, bloodied grass for merely a moment's rest.

The first thing they noticed wasn't the inky blackness of night or the glittering stars that hung above them. It wasn't the faint stench of ash despite its prominence assaulting their noses. It wasn't the sudden lack of tranquility, it wasn't the tension strung so tight one would have trouble slicing through it was a sharp knife.

It was the shiny boots of a militia of Illuminati officers.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Sorry for the long wait, guys. All of February has been absolutely crazy. First illness came and strapped me to my bed, then school came and kicked my ass again (this year isn't even that hard, what the flip?) On top of that, my Tumblr inbox is really full and I need to cut the number of messages in there in half. Screw me.**

 **Oh well, at least the Manga hiatus will give me time to recover. *tips hat to Kazue Kato* A true goddess, take your time, missus.**

 **Remember to review and support your local authors, Y'all! No chapter preview this time around, unfortunately.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


	11. Tenebrous

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Sorry about that cliffhanger from last chapter (actually, no I'm not. I have zero regrets.)**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain."_  
 _― James Baldwin, The Fire Next Time_

* * *

Yukio needed less than a second to register the fast acting peril. His vision jumped from place to place, analyzing the situation: _Shiemi tied up, his whole pack tied up back to back, each one of them snarling with the ferocity of wild beasts. Scorched grass, burnt soil, ash dancing in the midnight air. Fanged grins, fiery feathers, and black eyes._ Yukio barely registered the sound of Rin crying out as a nearby officer gripped him by his thick head of hair and yanked, dragging him across the slushy mud and effortlessly separating the Kurikara's sleek red bag from between his shoulder blades.

"Well, that's one twin. Now, where's the other?" Tōdō's simper would forever be ingrained into Yukio's mind—had been since their first meeting. ( **"The face of a demon. That's the real you."** )

Yukio felt a growl scratch the back of his throat. He hoisted himself from the water as quickly as a bullet, snatched up a nearby fallen branch—one he guessed had been wielded by one of his friends before their defeat—and rushed Tōdō with gritted teeth. The Phoenix of a man grabbed the limb midway despite the force Yukio applied behind it. He pulled it from Tōdō's grip for a second, swinging it back around to hit the man in the stomach. Really, Yukio shouldn't have expected it to do anything and somehow he still found himself shocked that Tōdō didn't even so much as recoil. Before Yukio could comprehend the overwhelming strength needed to flip him on his back, Tōdō already had him there.

"Still fighting back? Even after all this time?" Tōdō asked. He tossed the stick behind him, crouched down, and simply observed the winded, enraged boy heaving on the ground. Yukio's bitter scowl was easy on the eyes, almost like an oil-painted masterpiece. "Close combat's not really your style, is it? You're more of a... _range fighter._ "

"Bite me," Yukio hissed. True, he wasn't exactly the greatest of martial artists. He knew basic and advanced hand to hand and bits and pieces of both Tai Chi and Ninjutsu, small things Shura had forced him to learn. She seemed to have a blast knocking him on his ass more than once.

"Oh-ho!" Tōdō threw his head back and laughed haughtily. His gaze continued to linger over Yukio, the way his chest rose and fell in a mix of wrath and struggle to breathe. "I like your fire, boy. Can I see more of it?"

A deafening roar tore its way through Yukio's throat, an instinct being nurtured by painfully submissive, long years spent broken emerged from a cracked lock. With a burst of energy, he whipped his body around, propelling himself into a low spinning sweep kick followed by a wave of blue flames. Tōdō leaped back to avoid the attack, light on his feet so he wouldn't be knocked off them. Yukio found his footing shortly after, breath being drawn from his lungs as he stared at the sparks of flames scintillating around his figure.

 _'The flames? Dad wasn't kidding, I really will have an Awakening! But so soon?'_

 ** _"At what other time would it be, brat? Just like your brother, the blood of the God of Gehenna runs thick in your veins. Your weak body sure took awhile to accommodate it, however."_**

Yukio subconsciously found himself bearing his teeth, tensing the muscles in his back, and feeling the awfully familiar beginnings of fear-induced trembling start in his fingertips. His left eye ached and burned like something was trying to claw its way out the socket. He clutched the side of his face, internally begged for the pain to ebb away.

"You know, for someone who so vehemently denies their demon status, you have quite the habit of expressing some... nonhuman abilities." Tōdō's voice slammed Yukio's attention back into the physical world.

"Oh, shut up," He snapped back. Above them, thunder rolled across the sky ominously and rain drizzled from the unseen clouds. "Fine, I admit it. You're right. I'm exactly like you and _I am_ a demon. But I guess that makes us different in some aspects because I will still defeat you!"

"I'm sure you will,"

The sarcasm wasn't much help. Hell, it only furthered their desire to fight. They found themselves locked in combat, pushing against each other and still Yukio could only think about his disadvantages, his weaknesses.

 _'Dammit, I don't have my exorcist gear. I'm not protected and I don't have any weapons.'_

"Yukio!" Rin could only look on in terror. Whatever strength his captor had obviously rivaled his own, despite his conclusion that they weren't even a Demon Eater. Huffing adamantly, Rin pulled the officer off of him almost effortlessly, pushed them into a collision of other Illuminati officials. He bounced off his feet, using his weight to shove Tōdō away. He slid across the ground, suddenly ripped from Yukio's grasp. With a biting laugh, he gradually pushed himself to his feet, slow enough so the twins could watch his every move.

"Interrupting a fight that isn't yours?" His question was more of a statement. "That's a bit... primitive... don't you think?"

Rin remained silent, he didn't have the words, couldn't find the words portray his tangle of emotions. He spared a glance at his twin, whose face was contorted into unreadable blankness. Was he scared? Angry at him for getting into a fight that wasn't his? Besides that, Rin never considered his fierce nature and desire to fight for what he loved primitive.

"Rin, primitive means-"

"I know what primitive means, Yukio, I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"I was just making sure, you seemed confused,"

"I AM NOT. PRIMITIVE. Do I look like some kind of ape to you?!"

Yukio's eyes absently flicked to the base of Rin's tail. On one hand, he was tempted to say 'yes' and take advantage of the fact that he'd never get to say it again once he grew his own tail (somehow that thought wasn't as comforting as he'd hoped.) On the other hand, he was in the middle of engaging in battle and starting a pointless argument with his twin seemed rather, well, pointless.

"As much as I enjoy the banter," Tōdō said abruptly. "I am on a tight schedule. So do me a favor, either surrender or burn to ashes."

"I'll burn you to ashes!" Rin barked, lighting his hands aflame.

"So quick to fight, I like it!" Tōdō grinned. His next opponent, in comparison to Yukio, however, was far more violent than he expected. And his fighting style had no static pattern to it, almost as if he'd mixed together a plethora of styles into one everchanging technique. It was strikingly similar to a certain fiery-haired exorcist, which had its perks. Maybe he wouldn't be too hard to defeat.

There were multiple flaming punches aimed directly at Tōdō's face, which found itself far more evasive than Rin would have liked. "You like leaving your weak spots open, don't you?" Rin believed he should have expected something like this, his nerve endings getting their fair share of hits in a fashion similar to those chi blockers from that one tv show Rin watched when he was younger. He was on the ground in moments.

"Rin!" Yukio screeched. Just how much improvement had Tōdō gained since their last encounter in Kyoto? Just as quick if not quicker, Yukio was grounded into the mud, rain pelting his face a bit harder now. Everything began to sting and prickle unpleasantly, everything inside began to ache. Tōdō's mocking only rubbed salt in the wound.

"A bit chivalrous now, are we?" Yukio wanted to claw his eyes out, spit in his face, he was close enough for it. "Really, why do you stay here?"

"If you're trying to tempt me into leaving, it won't work!" He bit out. "I know everything, I have the truth. You can't use anything against me!"

"Oh, the truth? Good, I'm glad you've been enlightened. Did you get that power you wanted so badly? I think not. Our offer still stands, however, and you're welcome to join us with true enlightenment, gain powers beyond your wildest imagination, become stronger than your brother."

 _ **"It's an offer I'd take if I were you. After all, your weakness only slows you down. In this world, you either suffer on the coals of invalidity or rise to the top. You're in the perfect position to take down some of your brothers, you could be welcomed into this family."**_

 _'I want nothing to do with your family, you wretched demon!'_

 _ **"Okay, first of all, you sound like an exorcist. Second of all, are you just now figuring this out?"**_

"Shut up!" Yukio snarled, attempting (and nearly failing) to sit up straight. "Strength is relative. What may seem strong to one person is weak to another. You can't decide what real strength is by only using Lucifer's standards! It's cowardly to let him speak for you, even if you agree with him!"

"Just like you let the Order step on your standards with theirs?"

"The Order is a hypocritical organization who likes their secrets too much! I fell for it and I am ashamed of such but I would never let _you_ shame me for it. There is nothing you could give me!"

"Except for sanctuary," Tōdō's words made Yukio pause, even as he stooped to the ground and dragged Rin to his feet, capturing his neck in a headlock as if to say 'you want your brother returned safely to you? Then listen to what I say here and now.' Yukio had no choice but to concede. "The True Cross Order will never accept you back. If anything, they'll only hold you in containment, examine you and treat you more like an animal than they ever have. The Illuminati can provide you everything the Order could ever promise you with extra permissions. Safety, protection, wisdom, the liberty of speaking freely, and this offer only extends to you-"

"Fuck off, bird furry!" Rin gnarled, clawing at Tōdō's rapidly healing arm. Unfortunately, he didn't even seem to flinch at the scratches or shreds of his uniform hanging off his limb. "Yukio and I are a package deal! You want one of us, you get both of us!"

Tōdō shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright then. I'm sure Lucifer wouldn't mind a bonus. Besides, he's had some curiosity about your little sword for awhile now."

"Wait... wha...?"

Yukio made an indescribable face and threw his hands in the air incredulously. "Really, Rin? Did you really just-"

"I'm sorry!" Rin whined. "I thought he was just gonna tell me to shut up like every adult does!"

"No, _you didn't think!_ Tōdō isn't your average adult!" Yukio exclaimed. "He vored a goddamn flaming bird, we talked about this!"

Someone in the militia of still standing if not slightly bruised Illuminati soldiers snorted, another hit one of his friends over the head and told him to stop laughing, two others were already slapping hands over the mouth of someone else—for some reason, they found Yukio's sass amusing.

"V... vored?"

Both twins clamped their mouths shut and tried not to look at each other, Tōdō, or Shiemi, who was currently about to get a lesson from Shima—the only bastard not tied up—on the topic of modern teenager slang much to a very pissed off Izumo's chagrin.

 _'Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don'tlaughdon'tlaughdon'tlaugh, goddamit Yukio this is supposed to be a serious moment!'_

"Well, besides the point," Tōdō went on. "I can handle a package deal. I'm sure Lucifer will only have him returned to the Order later anyhow."

"You can only take me willingly!"

"Taking you willingly is my style, however-" Tōdō deliberately pushed Rin in the direction of an officer of his same standing, who didn't hesitate in the slightest to yank out a weapon—a gun with no doubt pure silver bullets loaded into it, unlike the jackets Yukio had so often used for his firearms. Now, where on Earth did they get a weapon of such power? "-It is not the style of one of my colleagues. They don't hesitate to get the job done. After all, I do have my orders and I am not allowed to come back without you in tow."

"Damn you," Yukio hissed.

"What you think a little bullet is gonna hurt me?" Rin bluffed. His brother shot him a look of worry. Surely, Yukio believed, even _he_ had to know the dangers of pure silver.

"Now then," Tōdō said, snapping his fingers with a wide smile cracking his face apart. "Will you come with us willingly, leave this garden to its lovely owner and these exorcists in training or risk the death of your brother?"

"Burn in hell," Yukio made an animalistic noise, one that sounded in no way human. His gaze flickered to a wide-eyed, struggling Shiemi who seemed more than ready to throw down. He could feel the anticipating stares of those around him, desiring for an answer, waiting for him to make a decision. Yukio had always sworn to protect Rin but did he really want to after everything that had happened? With a defeated slouch, he held his hands out in resignation.

"Fine, I surrender."

* * *

Jones slowed the car in front of the police station, barely beating the scrambling kids in his backseat out onto the sidewalk. They practically shoved him towards the entrance, begging for his cooperation.

"Alright, alright," He muttered, opening the swinging door. He pointed them towards the chairs leaned up against the wall, which they scurried over to a bit reluctantly. Jones exchanged words with a nearby worker and he disappeared into the back, leaving Paku and Godaīn in a tense quietness.

Paku swung her legs back and forth nervously. Godaīn twiddled his fingers, bit his lip. Somehow the paranoia still hung thick in the air. It was suffocating.

"Do you think this'll do it?" Godaīn asked suddenly.

Paku couldn't make much noise, struggled to think of what to say. She opted to shrug instead, whispering bits and pieces of her jumbled thoughts quietly.

"Who knows? I just really want to protect Izumo. She's already done so much for me so I'm gonna pay her back."

Godaīn was silent for a moment, registering the information. _'All of a sudden, conversation time!'_ "Kamiki really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"More than you will ever know," Paku admitted. Parts of her history shared with the Shrine Maiden flashed behind her closed eyelids. Days of watching her practice in a red hakama, perform in white kimono, and her hair would fly with the intermingled beads and ribbons. Watching her come back in bandages with the exwires after the Illuminati's declaration of war had been both a relief and a smack in the face. "And what about you? Why would you of all people choose to help me?"

The boy of interest stiffened, continuing to fiddle and shuffle. "To be honest, I don't really know. Okumura is my classmate and all we really know about each other is the little things. Like, I know his favorite color and what video games he likes to play the most and that he's really good at cooking and that's about it. You know, aside from the fact that he's the... uh..."

"Son of Satan?" Paku finished.

"Yeah," Godaīn confirmed. "Not that that makes him a bad person but still. He worked really hard to help me out so I guess... I'm doing the same thing you are. Paying him back for being a good friend."

Paku let out a laugh. It was small, quiet, and held no passion to its name. The whole action made Godaīn's heart pang with pity. Somehow that was the only thing he could muster.

"You didn't strike me as the type," She murmured, not meeting his eyes for some odd reason.

"I didn't exactly think I was the type, either."

* * *

Rin lashed out, screaming as he charged the metal wall, desperately trying to break the demon-proof cuffs around his wrists. He panted, resting his forehead against the cool metal surface for a moment. He turned around and stormed the wall, slamming the cuffs against it, flaring up in blue, and failing once more. Off to the side, his brother was far quieter. He ignored the cuffs, closed his eyes whilst contemplating his situation.

 _'This is my fault-' **BANG!** 'If I had been stronger, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten captured-' **BANG!** 'Maybe I wouldn't have brought Rin down with me.'_

"DAMMIT!" Rin hollered, hurling his wrists against the plane's interior, where they were both secured tightly for suspicion of a breakout. For what anyone could make out, it seemed to be a classic cargo plane with a simple design and dark colors so it wouldn't stick out in the night sky. Intelligent choices on the Illuminati's part. The plane model wasn't as interesting to Rin, however. "Damn you, damn you! Break!"

Yukio cracked his eyes open a bit, making out Rin's vexed form as he continued in his fruitless endeavor. Finally, he sighed, choosing to speak up in an attempt to silence the noise. Really, how could he depreciate himself if Rin was raising a ruckus like a construction site on full throttle?

"Give it up, Rin, those are anti-demon cuffs. They're not going to-" **BANG! CLINK-CLATTER!** "...Break."

Rin stood triumphantly, ripping the tough, inch-thick metal off his body as his tail wagged behind him, stimulated by _solving_ the puzzle. Smugly, he said: "You were saying?"

Color Yukio Okumura both impressed and shocked his twin had managed such a feat. Demon-proof manacles usually couldn't hold most demons. Then again, he supposed Rin wasn't like most demons and his strength was climbing by the day. He stared for a moment then held out his own hands out a bit expectantly as if to say _'Can you break mine? I'm not strong enough.'_

Quietly, pensively, Rin approached Yukio and knelt down in front of him, wrapping his fingers around the cuffs and beginning to pull gingerly at the plates of steel as though he were worried of breaking his brother's hands before he broke the confines.

"How are you capable of the impossible things?" Yukio whispered in awe, watching with fascination as the metal bent like putty to Rin's whim and will. Rin shrugged, finding that the task before him was much easier, less strenuous and with less risk than breaking his own restraints.

"I dunno, I'm stubborn," He muttered. With a deep breath, he tore the metal. It snapped, unclean and jagged. Bits of shrapnel fell to the floor, unsafe to so much as place a pressured limb against. Rin shook his hands out and Yukio massaged his wrists, rubbing away the dull ache the lack of atmosphere gave him. "And I don't like being trapped. Dad in heaven knows damn well I don't take well to staying in a small space for long."

Yukio knew this well. The only time the words 'Rin' and 'grounded' were ever in the same sentence is when there was a 'doesn't do getting' in between them. Anytime Fujimoto tried usually resulted in Rin sneaking out the window and accidentally getting locked outside because the poor reverend, bless his heart, had locked up the whole monastery, usually before his wild eldest got back. There was a tree with a worn branch out front that Rin had frequented because of this.

 _'How are you so capable of rebellion? Why does it come so easy to you? Aren't you afraid of punishment from being disobedient?'_ Yukio asked himself a bit dejectedly. Why couldn't he be more like his brother; more courageous?

Rin shrugged again. "Dad used to hit me over the head or throw a plastic plate at me every time I did something wrong. I'm not really afraid of a little yelling, either. I've been taking it ever since I was a toddler so I'm used to it."

"What?" Yukio vocalized in confusion. _'I didn't say that out loud.'_

It was almost like Rin hadn't heard him a second time because all that was left was an exhale and Rin slumping against the wall. His flames extinguished and it was then Yukio realized how dark and cold it was without them. Temporarily, they were almost like a safety blanket, warm and comforting. There was a certain silence floating in the space around them but it wasn't the usual suffocating kind Yukio had familiarized himself with. It was different, content and rich with emotion. It was different but so utterly pleasant and Yukio wished he could have more.

"What do you think they'll do with us?" Rin wondered.

Yukio wanted to make some kind of action with his shoulders, be a bit more expressive but he wouldn't know what to do. "I couldn't say. Imprison us, attempt to recruit us and fail, maybe we'll be worth something in terms of experimentation."

Rin swallowed the lump in his throat at that. Somehow his brother sounded a bit too cold and emotionless to be saying things like that. Part of him inwardly pleaded with Yukio to show _some_ emotion, an indication of feeling, even a teary-eyed blink might sate him. The lack of reaction kind of stung.

"O... oh." Really? Was that all Rin could say? Surely he had more words than that. He just had to squeeze them out like a toddler trying to pinch the last itty bitty remnants of toothpaste from the tube. "How are we gonna escape?"

"Escape? There's no escape," Yukio said defeatedly. He drew himself up into a ball, hugging his knees. It was just a bit reminiscent of how often he did it as a scared child. "God knows where they're even taking us. But the True Cross Order won't be able to find us and neither will your friends. Illuminati headquarters have never been found by anyone. They're too discreet."

"Wooooow, you really are hopeless," Rin snarked, ignoring the unimpressed eyeroll Yukio made. "And what's with all that _'my friends_ ' nonsense? They're your friends too! And they always find a way. And even if they didn't, they know we're tough enough to get through it. The Illuminati can't bring us down that easily!"

"Rin-"

"You just got your powers too! You can't really be thinking of just straight up surrendering to them. There's so much you have to learn."

There was a slight pause as Rin waited for a response. "Rin... I'm so tired. I just want to rest."

"Ara, ara..." Rin muttered, waving his hand around apathetically. "You too?" Yukio shot him a brief glanced, wondering what on Earth his brother meant by that. "I get it, yanno? I don't always like doing things either. But if I gave up now, I'd never get to be Paladin, I'd never get to defeat Satan. What good would that do?"

 _ **"Pfft, like you could defeat me, you insolent brat. You're just a pissbaby."**_

"You know, Shura used to tell me that despite our anger and sadness, all we really need to do is scream, let out all our condensed emotion, and move on."

"Scream?"

"Yeah. Come on, try it with me."

"Rin, no-"

Yukio barely got in a word as Rin howled as loud as he could, like a wolf to the moon. It was deafening and broken and for a moment he thought Rin might hack his lungs up from the strain. Despite it all, he found a warm, addicting rush of euphoria flood through him. He was on his feet in seconds, arching his back and yelling at the metal sky. The empty cargo hold echoed back the outcry hauntingly and sharp in a manner that made Yukio's ears ring.

"Your turn!" Rin exclaimed, grinning at the quiet brother.

As expected, Yukio only had one answer. "No."

"Oh, come on!" Rin protested, slouching and shaping his mouth into an open frown. "You never express yourself. It'd do you some good, I promise. Just take a deep breath, open your mouth, and let it all out!"

"Rin-"

Once again, Yukio was cut off by another ecstatic shriek filling the thick air. Rin was practically bouncing around right now, screaming Sia and being as loud as was both humanly and inhumanly possible.

"Nooo, Rin, stop, are you trying to wrack up attention?! One of those Illuminati officers is gonna come down here and see what all the racket is." Yukio hissed.

"Good!" Rin screeched unabashedly. "Let them come! They can't do any more damage to me than they already have unless they never want to see the light of day ever again. I will not be silenced like a damn puppet!" He continued. "You try, Yukio."

 _ **"Do not. Jeez, brat, you're the most annoying thing this side of the Gehennan-Assiahn veil."**_

Somehow the words were beginning to take root in Yukio's mind. Seeing his brother whoop and wail like a fire truck in his boxers was somehow lowering his blood pressure, dare he even say cheering him up? Maybe some part of him was just pleased to have something to laugh about or maybe the thought of pissing off Satan was evoking a petty side that wanted to get back at everything in his life that merely seemed to cause him pain.

Adjusting his position, Yukio pushed himself up against the wall and unsteadily got to his feet. Rin's tail began wagging back and forth frantically, to and fro elatedly. He practically squeaked upon seeing the rare genuine smile Yukio wore sometimes.

"You're gonna do it?"

"Just once."

 _ **"Oh, FOR THE LOVE OF-"**_

Yukio didn't hear the end of Satan's statement. He was a bit wobbly and feeling far too good about himself to let this get him down. He was halfway through inhaling when something between a squeak and gasp somehow slipped past his lips. All the air suddenly whooshed out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe anymore. He doubled over, trying to find any relief of oxygen.

"Really?" Rin asked, a bit unimpressed as he folded his arms. "That's all you've got?"

"Something's wrong..." Yukio whispered.

Rin made a quiet noise of surprise, only staring as a wave of concern crashed into him. "Huh? Y-Yukio? Are you okay?" He immediately panicked as Yukio, suddenly expunged of any trace of mirth, fell to the frigid, metal floor and began heaving. He immediately dropped down next to his brother. "Yukio!? Yukio! What's wrong, talk to me!"

"Something's wrong..." Yukio repeated, finally finding his breath. He crumpled, curling into fetal position and clutching his head, unable to hold in the tears that trickled over the bridge of his nose or the slightly suppressed whimpered aching at the point in his esophagus behind his heart. "It hurts. Everything hurts."

"Yukio?" Rin called for his brother again, gingerly pulling Yukio's head into his lap. The gasp of pain Yukio released made Rin recoil a bit. "Yukio, what's wrong? What's happening?! You're scaring me!"

Rin's heart was in his throat and it beat like a percussionist at a timpani drum―hard and fast. A layer of goosebumps coasted his bare skin and a sinking feeling registered, like a rock that was somehow both hot and cold simultaneously had dropped into the pit of his stomach. His chest began to ache and he knew he was absolutely helpless to do a single thing in this moment. His ribcage began to expand and contracted rapidly. Somewhere in his haze of a growing uncontrollable rage, his eyes locked onto the beady eye of a security camera glaring at him, penetrating his soul.

And the room erupted into blue flames.

* * *

Shiemi struggled against the bindings wrapped around her form, grunting as she wiggled around a bit. To her left, Konekomaru was doing the same and Suguro behind her had been eerily still for a while. On her right, Izumo was hissing a slew of curse words, every single one of them directed at Shima.

"Damn him," She growled. "Damn him to the deepest pits of hell, _fucking traitor._ "

Suguro looked like he wanted to say something about her mouth and it had nothing to do with kissing. Fortunately, Shiemi beat him to the punch.

"Don't give up, Izumo," Shiemi willed urgently. "We can get out of here. We have to! We have to go save Rin and Yuki!"

"Alright, not to risk sounding like an absolute bitch," Izumo started, craning her neck around to look at the grappling blonde unamusedly. "But there's no point in going after them. God knows where they are already and there's no way to get to them. We don't even know where to start."

"Well you risked it and you sounded like it," Suguro muttered. Izumo shot him a glare but miffed as she was, decided not to comment.

"Can you guys not for more than two minutes?" Koneko played the subsitute mediator. "Our first objective should be getting out of here, not bickering with each other like..."

Shiemi stopped listening somewhere, intramurally commanding herself not to cry. She couldn't cry, she didn't have time for that, even if crisis management taught her to take a few hours for herself first. _Yukio and Rin didn't have time for her to be selfish._

 _'Don't worry, guys. I'm gonna save you!'_

* * *

Lucifer could care less about his own health. His being thrummed excitedly even as he hobbled down the hallway with a rather averse Homare holding onto him. She had practically commanded him to stay in bed but the King of Light was having none of that―he was so close to victory he could more than taste it, teasing the pad of his tongue. What was the emotion humans so readily called it? Ecstasy? He couldn't be sure but he didn't bother. His mind was other places.

He nearly ran to the catwalk inside the landing bay of Dominus Liminis, still steadied by Homare and now the railing of the track. His green eyes traced the blinking of the runway, the glowing batons guiding the pilots and whoever else chose to accompany his military-bred officers. The plane engines roared in his particularly sensitive ears, the noise would make them ring for hours after and still, the memory would hold only positive connotations.

Lucifer had pictured this moment in both daydreams and other kinder things that teased him less than the ability to walk around with a healthy body. He had pictured the moment he'd get to speak to his father face to face once more, he had pictured the moment he'd stare into the flaming eyes of his youngest brother and speak nothing but truth-coated words to him. Severing those ties had been a long-lived fantasy for nearly a quarter of a year. How sweet his allegiance would taste seemed unreal.

"Finally," He breathed with hardly contained bliss. "I have you. Yukio Okumura."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Wow, that was a wild chapter, don't you guys think? I hadn't expected for it to get this action-y but then again it just kinda happens sometimes. Whoops~~ I do appreciate the excitement to come in the next few chapters. Might be longer than I thought it was gonna be.**

 **Remember guys, if you like the story, please leave a review and support your local authors. The encouragement will you get you chapters much faster.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


	12. Crumbling Empire

**A/N:**

 **Hails: I hope I got Tōdō in character last chapter. He's a shockingly hard character write when not left to muse to himself.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Every act of rebellion expresses a nostalgia for innocence and an appeal to the essence of being."_  
 _― Albert Camus, The Rebel: An Essay on Man in Revolt_

* * *

 _An angry red blaze roared viciously, the flames licked the crimson sky, and clouds blocked out the sun like_ _everyone was at world's end. The hideous call of a dragon resonated into the black atmosphere and deafened the ears of every soldier who hadn't fallen at its beastly cravings. Ash fell like snow, fluttering, and light but bristling with vindication._

 _Shirō was beginning to regret believing this was an easy job. An out of control hobgoblin nest, that's all it was supposed to be. The worst case scenario could have been the miasma attracting some larger, less compassionate demons but no, one of his colleagues **had** to accidentally uncover a dragon lair underneath the mountain, **had** to disturb it and now everything had gone to hell. _

_The severest part of this, however, was the presence of Yukio, who he had invited along to help perfect his Doctor skills before the mandatory biannual license revision. Somewhere deep inside the Paladin, twisting unpleasantly, he feared that Yukio may not even live long enough to get through the revision. The ending of anyone's life in battle could elicit a deep mourning from him but the end of his child's life made him nauseous and the world spin._

 _Somehow, in the wretchedness of it all, Yukio had managed to maintain his composure as he clutched the handle of a muddied Glock. The lack of tears was a bit frightening to Shirō._

 _"Hey, kid, you okay?" He asked, pressing a reaffirming hand against the boy's shoulder._

 _" 'M fine," Yukio said. There were things that were unfamiliar to Yukio, such as dragons and heavy smoke, and there were things that were familiar to Yukio, like putrid sulfur, battlefield intensity, and the comforting feeling of routine whenever he reloaded his gun. It was a schedule that forced him to focus, forced him to keep eyes on the big picture._

 _"There's an evacuation helicopter coming in a couple hours," Shirō said, moving to rub Yukio's back and ease the tension. "They'll be rough hours but once they're over, I'm expecting you to get out of here. This is no place for a junior-class exorcist."_

 _Yukio nodded. There was no hesitancy in his head, he obeyed Father Fujimoto without question._

 _Another blood-curdling roar tore through the air, making them both throw their hands over their ears. It was followed shortly after by a blast of fire gushing hundreds of feet into the air like a geyser made of molten rock. They winced as the heat rolled over their frames in orange waves, broiling like the infernos of a grease fire in hell._

 _"How did this happen?" Yukio hissed. "One minute it was fine and now-"_

 _"I know," Shirō said comfortingly, rubbing Yukio's back in small, soothing circles to ease the tension. "I'm still a bit winded too."_

 _He paused, staring at his son, slouched over and ready to bounce should something worse come to fruition. Yukio knew how to hide it well but he was beginning to quiver, his breathing was heavy like a work-dog's._

 _"Yukio-"_

 _"I'll be fine."_

 _Fujimoto pressed a bit further past Yukio's boundaries._

 _"You know, it's okay to be scared," Shirō assured him. "And you wanna know what I do when I'm scared?" There was a pause on Yukio's behalf, he was looking at Shirō now, staring with large, inquiring eyes and begging to know the secrets of courage. With a grin and a huff, the Paladin found himself loading a Benelli M3 out of a habit, not bothering to think of the self-harm he might inflict on his wearing wrists. "I take a deep breath, stand up, push forward with all I've got, and shout **Fire On!** "_

 _Yukio didn't get a chance to respond as Shirō vaulted over the manmade barricade on the high side of a hill where many exorcists had taken refuge to join the fight below. He watched on in awe._

* * *

Officers scrambled out of the plane, panicked and desperate, uniforms smoldering, bits and pieces of fabric melted and charred black. Lucifer took it all in. How could he not? A group of his very own soldiers was terrified of what they trapped in the plane. He thought to compare it to a mouse in a trap but if that were the case, whatever had the terrorized them was one rather mutated mouse.

"Commander," A nameless subordinate wheezed, clutching her chest. "Okumura. He's crazy. The whole place is on fire."

Lucifer's eyes widened to the size of saucers though he showed no other signs of shock. Instead, he found himself examining the cargo plane from a distance. Homare, as faithful as always, stood by him in deep contemplation.

"Sir," Homare said. "I await your commands. But I advise you to use extreme caution. He might be volatile and-"

She was cut off with a wave from Lucifer's arm. "He _is_ volatile. I suspect after being exposed to a far more tolerant and sensitive side of his brother, there isn't much of a chance he's here willingly. Hopefully, in time, he'll come to understand how important he is to us." He turned, catching the movement of a swaggering Saburōta Tōdō, who was pleased and grinning as if he'd done no wrong, was as thick as two thieves in the dead of night. He leaped from the cockpit to the ground with lithe ease before presenting himself with a humble bow.

"My apologies, Commander," He said. "I was unable to separate the twins for this mission. However, I plead there will be a way to fully cut them apart?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes into a slight glare. To most people, it seemed to do nothing to Tōdō, who barely bat an eyelash at the movement.

"I see," Lucifer mused, placing his chin in his hand, deep in contemplation. "I do not fear much about Rin Okumura, however, I do understand the source of my colleague's shaken appearances. I will handle Rin Okumura, however, I want you all on standby."

"Commander!" Homare protested.

"Do not question my decisions, please," Lucifer said. "It's time I show my youngest brother his violence is unneeded. He will know his place beneath me before fifteen Assiahn minutes are up." His refusal to cooperate for the sake of his own health was both frightening and frustrating and all Homare could do was watch as Lucifer trailed to the safe zone before the ramp that would reveal the twins.

With a gesture to the two remaining men in the cockpit, the ramp lowered―although sluggish and a tad annoying―and from its mouth roared a mountain of hungry blue flames that ate away everything it touched.

Rin was over his brother, guarding the seemingly at-rest twin, and practically frothing at the mouth. Lucifer barely made a gesture as Rin lunged at him. The Demon King ducked in time, listening in slight amusement to the way Rin clumsily rolled across the metal floor like a demonic toddler after the near miss. Lucifer found himself taking Yukio, who cried out at the light sensation, by the arm. Rin charged for him again but Lucifer teleported, with Yukio in tow, to the foot of the ramp. He skidded for all of a few seconds before whipping back around.

"Don't touch!" He shrieked. He propelled himself off the ramp, making a grab for the front of Lucifer's commander's coat and growling like a mad dog. "Mine! All mine! Not yours!"

"Goodness, you're childish," Lucifer murmured calmly. If he were more human, he might roll his eyes at the slight inconvenience. All Rin was showing was a basic, territorial snap-and-snarl behavior. It was meant to scare the adversity away before harming it. "You should acclimate yourself to where you stand in father's hierarchy, little brother. Your power cannot even hold a candle to my abilities. I order you, stand down or come to regret challenging me."

Rin's flames only flared hotter and brighter than before. The Illuminati officials around him began to shuffle nervously, some of them armed themselves, which in turn only made Rin turn up the heat. Blue eyes bore against feline green with an unmatched, vehement wrath that threatened to disembowel him.

Lucifer sighed, blinking slowly as Rin confirmed his speechless answer. He calmly, smoothly raised his hands.

"I do not think you understand the power I hold," he said. It was more like a butterfly's whisper and only Rin heard it. His fingers wrapped around Rin's arms. Something in his eyes flashed awfully as if to gleefully say 'too late! I warned you and now you will pay.' "With just the brush of my hands, I can make you feel incomprehensible pleasure..."

Rin let out a strangled yelp. He crumpled, panting, whining and whimpering, twitching uncomfortably. Golden strands of satisfaction wove it's way through his veins, provoking a more lustful side of him he refused to share. Any attempt to stifle the humiliating noises he made proved to have no effect. Lucifer crouched down, barely poked his brother's side. His pale face was nothing but a blur to Rin, as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"I can make you feel insurmountable pain with just the tip of my finger,"

Screaming filled the empty atmosphere as Rin writhed uncontrollably, clawing at the air in desperation to vent the burning out. Agony wracked him, struck his nerves like a million hammers were beating a million nails into his body mercilessly, lashed his skin like a thousand whips flogging him in a public castigation.

"Without so much as a blink, I could make you feel both, turn you into the worst pleasure seeker in moments,"

The hammers and the whips and the golden thread intensified ten fold, winding around him, making him cry and screech and plead for an end to the torture.

Somewhere in the foggy, dark recesses of Yukio's mind, he could make out the situation. His vision cleared just long enough for him to catch a vision of his brother convulsing on the ground. Rin dragged his nails across the metallic plates that made up the floor, creating an ear-bleedingly horrid noise that made everyone around them cower. Yukio's limbs shook as he attempted to push himself upward. He failed, collapsed, and was forced to watch on.

"Stop..." He called out in a painfully quiet whisper. "Stop it..."

A resonating snap split the air and suddenly all that was left was a broken Rin, weeping as he curled into a ball and shied away from Lucifer. The King of Light stood proud and mighty above the twins, a glare etched onto his face, emotionless and cold like a statue. He saw, observed and felt pity for Yukio as he tried to at least get to his knees again. He managed for a few seconds, repeating a cycle of crawling a few feet then falling until he reached his brother's side.

"Rin..."

His hand ghosted over Rin's shoulder. He called out again but suddenly found his face being cupped by Lucifer's gloved palms. He wore a cool mask of empathy. Despite everything, Yukio couldn't seem to muster up the fury to strike. Lucifer's gaze met his, sharp versus the flames dancing with similar energy to a desirous woman within Yukio's own.

"You are in pain," Lucifer said. "Sleep. I will ease it away."

Yukio didn't get a chance to protest. A forced drowsiness befell him and he did as Lucifer commanded.

 _"Sleep."_

* * *

Mayu was getting more and more restless as the hours passed. There was no sign of Shiemi anywhere, much less any of her friends.

"Where are they?" She asked, stretching each syllable pensively. She noted the way each member of the B-Team shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to accuse them of making almost zero progress but Shiemi was her daughter and if she didn't come back soon, after nearly a week and a half had passed, then she was _really_ going to start having a problem. "You told me she would be back in my arms before the midway point of the month was up."

"We understand, ma'am," Mei-Lin said, taking precautions to comfort the wizened woman. "We understand how close we are to approaching any kind of deadline we promised you. But any lead we've obtained has turned out to be a dead end. Everything about them you've given us, from favorite locations to dream vacations to the tiniest hint hasn't revealed them. We're doing everything we can."

"Isn't there more you can do?" Mayu could recount the sleepless nights, each time jolted awake by a nightmare of something awful happening to her sweet, sweet daughter. "Anything at all?"

"Ms. Moriyama," Mei-Lin said, approaching Mayu. She took the frazzled woman's hands in her own. "We promise we will do what it takes to get your daughter back. I know, it's been a long time. But we don't break our promises." She hesitated then thought to add. "If there is any other thing you could tell us, something that might have influenced where she would have gone, anything?"

"Like what?" Mayu tried not to sound annoyed.

"A fairy tale, a bedtime story, a legend or myth, anything she might have believed,"

"Her grandmother used to tell her about the Garden of Amahara. But unless there's a way to find it, it might as well not exist."

"Ah, but belief is a powerful force. It shapes this world. If people believe it exists, then it exists. We just need to know where to look."

 _Bling!_

Mei-Lin turned at the sound, watching as Jomei tiredly took his work phone out to shoot a glance at the text. He made an odd face, one of befuddlement, eyebrows furrowed and frown pulling heavily at his mouth.

"What is it, Jomei?"

"Numbers... just encrypted numbers. A ton of it is scrambled jargon and there's no identifiable source."

"Run it through a nonpersonal computer, it might be some weird corruption file,"

"I sure hope not. What useless way to go down."

Alessa grimaced at the thought but said nothing while Mei-Lin continued to comfort Mayu. The Suguro Family had returned to the inn for work's sake and many members of the Shima family had been deployed to hunt down Illuminati Headquarters. Mayu was the only one who remained, going to and from the supply shop to labor for the exorcists or coming here for updates daily. This new routine was unfamiliar to many people and Alessa could only hope it ended quickly.

On top of that, there was evidence supporting the accusation of Dr. Drac Dragulesc being a traitor, two trespassing students had been put under the custody of one of her old colleagues from London, Britain after stealing information from the Knights of the True Cross Order, _and_ the number of exorcists actually able to be in the field currently was rapidly decreasing. Both the Gehenna Gate and the Blightseed were needy children that fought for their attention so to speak.

These were dangerous times and Alessa could only feel anxiety crawling up her back, telling her the world was going to end.

"Coordinates?"

Alessa suddenly snapped out of her trance, staring ahead as Jomei got through the quickly decrypted message.

"What?" She and Mei-Lin asked simultaneously.

"They're coordinates. The whole thing reads as 48.8566° N, 2.3522° E," Jomei explained. "The academy symbol is attached but I don't know what-"

Realization suddenly hit the man. "Good Lord, it's the exwires! They're telling us where they are!"

"Really?!" Mei-Lin nearly shoved Jomei, who flailed uncontrollably, out of his chair as she leaned forward to look at the characters. She suddenly wrenched the man back into his seat and smothered his face with kisses. "Jomei, have I ever told you how glad I am that you know how to decrypt messages?"

Jomei smiled crookedly but genuinely and with pride. "You could stand to mention it more often."

"We have to go!" Mei-Lin shouted excitedly, picking up a long jacket, a set of bronze keys set for the coordinates, and a belt of exorcist gear, stopping for nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Woooow, short chapter. I know, really suck. But next chapter will be longer and far more eventful. ;)**

 **You guys are gonna love it.**

 **Remember to read and leave a review, support your local authors!**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


	13. Phosphorus & Snowman

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Oh, lord, if you guys could see the grin on my face. This is my absolute favorite chapter.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"There's a drive in a lost soul—in one that is searching for acceptance, companionship, belonging, whatever you want to call it. The slightest coincidence ignites a spark that one hopes will lead to something meaningful."_  
 _― Doug Cooper, Outside In_

* * *

 _The dragon's roar was more deafening now than ever._

 _Yukio wanted to be down there. He wanted to be disobedient and down there, fighting, kicking, screaming. He had watched idly as his own father fought viciously with one of the craziest grins on his face that Yukio had ever seen. Part of Shirō's optimism always set his nerves on edge. He was capable of everything, wonderful things, able to save even the most stubborn of people. Yet, here Yukio was, doing nothing and waiting for the evacuation helicopter to approach._

 _The choppy thrumming of a helicopter's blades fwipped in the distance, ringing in Yukio's ears. He supposed that was his queue to go but something was securing him in place, invisible ropes that tied him down and each one had a name. **Fascination; desperation; temptation; curiosity; rebellion.**_

 _Shura was down there too. The angelic legion, all the Arc Knights, every single one of them had been called down in the past couple hours in an attempt to drive the flaming reptile back. All the while, Yukio sat there, observing, analyzing the situation_ _―somehow he doubted that any of them noticed the bright gleam emanating from the base of the dragon's neck. It had long since been exposed, the suspicion he had was that that was the demon's heart._

 _The helicopter was louder now and he could even see it. It was sailing across the sky, coming in accompanied by a fleet of others. Yukio stood and began to move towards the landing point. It was now or never._

 _Fight or flight._

 _Rebel or obey._

 _Somehow the former option was beginning to sound more and more appealing by the second. And what happened next would only confirm Yukio's decision. There were three evacuation helicopters sent in, only two made it to the landing point. Four exorcists escaped, only three had a parachute. The sight sucker punched Yukio in the gut and the traces of nausea he felt at the beginning of the battle began to return._

 _The other high-level exorcists seemed disturbed by the dragon attacking the flying machines too._

 _Doubt seeped into Yukio's mind and he feared if he jumped on that helicopter he might not make it out alive. Rebellion had never come easily to him and if he chose to avoid the helicopter both out of fear and the desire to be in the midst of the heat of battle, then he would have a chance at both death or castigation at the hands of his father._

 _The two sides tugged at one another and perhaps Shirō shouldn't have told him what he did because it sounded more like a fierce battle cry than something to shout while running away like a coward even though it was the intelligent thing to do. What else **was** there to do when you feared death from heights more than death by fire?_

* * *

Yukio grumbled, scrunching up his face in irritation as harsh white light poured past eyelids and seared his retinas. His whole body was numb and the nerves in his system felt shot and dead tired. He didn't want to move but something was buzzing at the back of his mind, something important, telling him to get up off his back and move. It was a frantic, urgent thought yet he couldn't make a muscle so much as twitch.

 _'Rin!'_ The thought was finally as clear as a snapping finger. His eyes were now wide open, his teeth gritted in his mouth, faintly sharp like a wolf's warning growl. He tightened the muscles in his abs, stringently coercing himself into a sitting position. Memories flashed in his head, recollections of what had happened of what felt like minutes ago. It was a waterfall of terrifying images and his brother, oh God, his brother had been tortured before his very eyes.

He scanned his surroundings. It was bright, unnerving, unrelenting on his vision. The whole area consisted of nothing but a white, sterile room that looked like it would sting you if you so much as brushed the walls. Rin was in his sights in no time. Despite the intensity of his world spinning or the queasiness of knowing Lucifer had touched him, he shot forward and was down on his knees at his brother's side.

"Rin!" Yukio shook his shoulders, rocking him back and forth. "Rin, wake up! Wake up, dammit!"

He stirred, expression crinkling as he groaned through the dull ache of his body. He blinked blearily, a few seconds passed, then he jolted upright, latching onto his brother as if testing for realness.

"Yukio?"

"It's me, I'm here."

"Oh, God, Yukio." Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck, clinging like a leech from a pond to his brother. He whispered things of fear, quiet and shaking as if everything had suddenly come into place. Lucifer's touch had left him feeling drained and unstable, the ghost of his fingers still lingered over his frame. He could only let Yukio's muted voice hush him as they rocked back and forth, trying to ease all the anxious energy out of the system. "I'm scared."

"I know," Yukio murmured, securing a tighter hold around his brother's back. "I'm scared too."

He wanted to say something more than that, anything at all. Something that might chase his brother's fears away. Fickle, annoying monsters they were.

 _ **"You know, you don't have to be scared."**_

 _'I'm not interested in anything you have to say.'_

 ** _"Perhaps you're too averse to it now,"_** Satan said without missing a beat. _**"Especially since being the one to comfort your brother must be a nice change of pace from the usual damsel in distress trope, wasting away in her tall tower, weeping pathetically."**_

 _'Please go away,'_ Yukio said internally. _'I won't ask again.'_

Satan made some semblance of a snort and Yukio imagined an annoyed man rolling his eyes. Somehow it didn't help that the man he pictured was his father.

 _ **"Fine, as you wish,"**_ He muttered. _**"But I'd keep your senses attuned, you never know what's creeping around the corner."**_

A mischievous titter followed Satan's exit. At least, that's what Yukio thought the word for such a noise is. Who knew the King of All Demons could giggle like a school girl?

Yukio sighed, he only felt more exhausted and the racing thoughts going through his head didn't make it much better. When you were captive in the center of all Nazi scum, had the devil roaming around your skull like he owned the place, and needed to comfort your tortured twin brother, well, there was only so much the mind and body could take. Whatever else the Illuminati must have in store for them wasn't much of a comforting idea either.

 _"Oh, I see you're awake,"_

Yukio stiffened, fingers tightening around Rin's shoulders instinctively as he looked up, around, almost as if wondering where the disembodied voice was when simultaneously a rational thought told him it was just a speaker. Rin copied Yukio's actions, eyes jumping from place to place frantically. There was a source for everything and he wanted this destroyed. It was too loud, grated against his ears.

 _"While normally I'd enjoy a slow Awakening, Lucifer has asked for this to come along as speedily as possible,"_

The voice wasn't familiar to either of them. It must have been a different head scientist, one who had replaced the repulsive Gedōin but sounded nearly as monstrous by the baritone of his cool, calculating voice. It sent a wave of riveting shivers down the twins' spines.

 _"Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt much,"_

A noise that sounded eerily like the ringing one had in their ears after the assault of a sharp sound began to reverberate across the surface of the room. A heavy pressure befell them. Each sensation increased slowly with time, lethargically building and building upon them at a snail's pace. It elicited pained grunts. Their hands shielded their ears but it was to no avail. No amount of desperation could muffle the noise or the pressure that wrapped around them like a large viper squeezing the life out of its unfortunate prey.

Yukio's felt like he was made of paper and glass, the sound of shrill piano keys and violin strings rung in his ears _―_ _he's heard this noise before only a few times and the stress is enough to make him weak._ He could feel his skin breaking apart, cracking to open up thin, minute fissures until his entire body resembled a shattered mirror. A flaming blue substance oozed past the chinks, making Yukio reel.

His skin was made of glass, his eyes made of paper. He heard Rin call out his name despairingly and he was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Mei-Lin could hardly believe her eyes. Here she was, in the heart of Paris, France, goggling at everything in sight. From the magnificent Eiffel Tower not far from where she stood to the wide, lovely green-blue river that passed nearby. The stone pathway was an olden fantasy that reminded her of the Western fairy tales she had heard so often in her life, ones about fearless knights in shining armor.

Despite all the gorgeous scenery, Mei-Lin and her accompanying partners' attentions were immediately drawn to an outdoor cafe where a simple table seated a particularly familiar group of students. They were chatting and making a fuss in a language the locals didn't seem to be familiar with. One of them, a dark-haired girl, chucked a balled up piece of serving paper at the head of a more brutish looking student.

Mei-Lin started forward, thinking of a way to start this conversation without accidentally scaring them off.

"Hello," She said softly in Japanese.

They all greeted her back with the same verve.

"Are you the exwires?"

She decidedly left the word 'fugitives' out of her question.

"That's us!" Konekomaru spoke (at least, that's what she thought was his name.) He seemed rather bright and sunshiney in comparison to the grey clouds that were beginning to loom overhead. "So you got our message?"

"I certainly did," Mei-Lin said, easing her way into the conversation. She introduced herself. "I work with a secondary dispatch team that's been working hard to find you. You might be able to see my partners approaching."

Suguro and Kamiki peered above Konekomaru, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the observational stares coming from Jomei and Alessa. Now that Mei-Lin was getting a good look at all of them, she couldn't help but notice the blend of European clothing they donned. From Kamiki's sleeveless, black and white striped tank top, frilly skirt, and the heart-shaped aesthetic sunglasses (which possessed a purple tint to it) to Suguro's ripped jeans and All American leather jacket. All of it gave off a sense of comfort. Even the cotton top and soft beret Miwa wore was quaint.

 _It was a vague reminder that they were all just children._

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Konekomaru said, holding a hand out for a firm squeeze. It was a bit of shock coming from someone so small and cute.

"As to you," Mei-Lin responded. She suppressed a smile, now awfully aware of the situation. The Vatican wasn't happy with this group, regardless of their ages. "Anyway, we need to discuss some important matters. Your assistance of the Sons of Satan for instance."

Each of them frowned, beginning to shy away from the topic at hand. They knew this was coming. Alessa looked like she wanted to speak and ask questions, Jomei was on guard, ready to start a chase if they scattered.

"You kids don't strike me as the troublesome types," Mei-Lin started off. She gestured with slow and lethargic movements to every one of them. "That's why I want to make this short. In exchange for information about the whereabouts of the Okumura brothers, maybe we can convince the Knights to let you off the hook."

There was an eerie silence that followed her statement. The exwires shuffled, looking anywhere except for the detectives and their prompting looks.

Mei-Lin bit her lip, sighing and rolling her head back to look at the sky dejectedly. Interrogations only do not a rhetoric make.

"Okay, obviously that was a bit harsh, so I'll try something else," Mei-Lin said. "I couldn't help but notice Shiemi Moriyama's absence among you. Mind telling me where _she_ is?"

There wasn't a response at first and she suspected she might have to try again when Kamiki finally had the nerve to say something.

"We don't know where the twins are," she said snappishly. Her lips were pressed together as though she were trying to keep from bearing her teeth. Her exquisite white foxes prowled around underneath the table, almost ready to strike should the opportune moment arise. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you. Rin and Yukio are our friends, they're like family, so it's only natural we would defend them in light of your threats."

Mei-Lin wanted to protest, so did her partners. They wanted to speak up, tell the exwires that they weren't threatening them. But as far as Mei-Lin knew, that's all the exwires were concerned with. To them, the tones had underlying perils.

"And before you tell me you're not, don't lie. You work for the Vatican. When we did this, we were well aware of the crimes we were committing, we knew getting caught would only merit trouble. We're aware of future punishments and we'll take them with dignity. No one can change them, not you, not the protesters on television, so don't make promises you can't keep."

The detectives reeled slightly at Izumo's words. Alessa spoke, "You know about the protests?"

"Of course, we know about the protests," Suguro said, immediately coming to Izumo's defense. "Word travels fast in the world."

Somehow, the thought of them knowing about the protests made Mei-Lin uneasy.

* * *

"THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN!"

"YOU CAN'T EXECUTE A HIGHSCHOOLER!"

"MURDERERS!"

"THIS ISN'T JUSTICE!"

Each sign was painted with a bright phrase about the unjust methods the Knights of the True Cross Order had employed. They were gathered outside academy walls, consultation centers, whatever building was owned by them in every part of the world. They were in small groups, most of them consisted of teachers and parents, those who sympathized with teenagers the most. It was strange, to an extent, a lot more people were angry with the lies employed against them, ones that grated away their patience and empathy for _"troubled teens."_ _  
_

To no one's shock, the United States and Great Britain were tough and opinionated powers who were sticking their noses into the problems of other countries. The President and the Prime Minister were both rather disinclined to castigate children who hadn't even completed their compulsory education.

Jones was more than on the side of his great country than ever before, he saw no need to imprison minors. Though he knew the rest of Japan didn't care as much, perhaps the whole notion didn't matter to them. At least, crime rates weren't as bad as they were elsewhere (and then again, they didn't usually give a sixteen-year-old a bazooka.) That didn't mean there weren't protesters, people who thought that those who were so young shouldn't be incarcerated.

Hell, there was a group just outside the police station Jones was managing and using to protect Godaīn and Paku at the moment.

"Ma'am." He tried to ease a woman who was swinging a sign at him wrathfully. "Ma'am, please, I'm trying to sort through it. I need you to remain calm and return home, there are demons roaming about and your anger is only stirring them up."

"Like I care!"

"Ma'am-"

He was forced to duck as she made another attempt to strike him. At any moment he was gonna call for reinforcements and it would not be pretty.

"Jones, we need you inside!" A commanding officer called his attention. He took the opportunity to bolt up the stairs and pat an unfortunate rookie on the shoulder who would now be assigned to crowd control.

"What is it, Sir?" He said, saluting respectfully.

"We need you to identify some possession victims for us, can you manage that?"

"Yes, sir!"

Jones followed his commanding officer past the lobby, passing by a slumbering Godaīn and Paku, who had been rightfully tired out, and vanished behind a corner with his superior.

Paku woke first, stirring quietly and murmuring as she did so. She sat up straight, unknowingly pushing herself off of Godaīn's shoulder and reaching upward to stretch her aching muscles. She looked around groggily at the police station's interior, ignoring the people that buzzed about, scurrying between rooms and the outside where the sounds of angry dissidents floated through the swinging, glass doors.

Just next to her, Godaīn began to wake but Paku found herself ignoring him in favor of the rousing noises. She was on her feet as soon as possible, pressing herself up against the windows to look at the angry people outside. She felt Godaīn approach from behind; she could almost sense his mix of shock and awe. She reached behind her as if to stop her partner from falling too far forward.

"Godaīn, look... we did it."

* * *

Shiemi stared at the at odds groups in front of her. One being her own friends and the other being a trio of Order officials. The harsh gaze of the redhead, who was pressing her weight onto the edge of the table, landed on her. Shiemi pursed her lips and smoothed out her flowy, flower-print dress.

"Miss Moriyama," The woman inferred.

"That's me," Shiemi answered. "Can I help you?"

Her voice sounded timid with robotic undertones as years of managing a supply shop with her mother would have brought the words out from her subconscious.

"We need to talk about-" She made wide, broad gestures to the surrounding area and the exwires. "-All this."

Shiemi was always sensitive to social situations, so to say she didn't understand exactly what Mei-Lin was talking about would be a lie.

"I... Of course, it's important to talk-"

A loud rumbling and crashing noise interrupted her words and rain began falling from the sky, covering everyone in a shower of water. Suffice to say, screaming teenagers (except Shiemi) didn't make for a captivating scene as they rushed to a random door and disappeared behind the squeaking hinges.

Within the confines of Vatican property, towels got thrown around until everyone was dried off. Izumo was the most bothered out of everyone, growling about how jeans didn't react well with rainwater or whatever she might have been griping about. Shiemi recovered first, sending thoughtful stares to a grousing maiden and stifling a smile as Konekomaru stood on a chair to try and reach the top of Suguro's head with a white, fluffy towel.

"Okay, now, back to business," Mei-Lin sighed, seemingly unbothered by the events. Really, weather reacted at the most erratic of times and it didn't help that it had driven them all deeper into the jaws of incarceration. She tried for a different tactic, bringing herself eye-level with Shiemi. "I did not mean to sound demanding earlier, I did not mean to threaten you all. However, we are trying to help you. The location of the Okumura twins is imperative to this mission."

Shiemi clamped her mouth shut.

She wasn't about to tell them that Rin and Yuki had been taken by the Illuminati.

* * *

"Yukio! Yukio!"

Rin had naught an idea of what to do beyond leaning over his brother, holding him close, and gently shaking him. He felt old instincts from months ago resurface and whatever knowledge he gained from exorcist training had been mentally defenestrated. These instincts made him suppress his tears, made him choke down whatever screams for help he so desperately wanted to release.

Matters were only made worse by the flickering blue flames dancing over Yukio's snowy skin. The colors crashed against each other. Ethereal blue on pale, pale white that reminded Rin of his own appearance to a degree. They looked so similar now. The information registered made Rin queasy, his stomach felt heavy and tight, and swallowing was about as easy as eating hot rocks.

 _'I didn't want this, not this, not for you...'_

Yukio, however, as the beginning of adaptions went, was taking it rather well upon rousing. He stared with large, bright eyes at the tips of his nails, as if expecting the mark of a predator to appear in the form of sharpened nails. A long, slender and tufted tail flicked back forth that curiosity had taken hold of. He brushed his fingers along the tip of his ears, ran his tongue over the sharpened canines in his mouth. The rush of energy that flowed through him was enough to make him shiver. It was so... _delightful._

"You..." Rin trailed off, trying to think of something say. Right now, his mind was producing numerous twists and he wanted to express all of them. But the fear he got from it was tying it back. He hated every bit of this... this hiding his emotions. It hurt and he damn well knew it wasn't what he wanted to do.

"I have powers..." Yukio finished. "I'm a demon."

There were joyous undertones in Yukio's voice as he repeated the words as much as possible as if waiting for them to no longer be true. But they were true, they weren't proving themselves otherwise.

And all Rin could do was throw himself over Yukio in a half-hearted hug. It wasn't forceful enough to slam Yukio onto the floor but it did elicit a winded _oof_ from him.

"Yukio, oh, my god, I-" The words 'I'm sorry' caught in Rin's throat. Instead, they became something else. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yukio said, pushing his brother back to look at his dirty face. He supposed the Illuminati wasn't one to bathe their test subjects. "I'm better than I've ever been actually."

Rin nearly protested, nearly told his brother he was being stupid because how could Yukio be so well off? He just got dragged through the mud by a man dressed in Karura's flames then had his flames forcefully awakened. Would it have been better if the whole thing had been natural? But instead, he found himself swallowing them back again.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

There was that eerie silence returning again that seemed to surround them so often these days. It was awfully painful, especially when accompanied by the biting of the chilly air. Normally, Rin wouldn't notice such things, however, this time was different, this time he was hyper-aware of all his surroundings, even the little details. From the lined panels that made up the walls to the black circle in the top corner of the room that must have been the elusive speaker.

"It's cold," Rin said offhandedly.

"Yep." Yukio agreed.

The sharp sibilation of an armored, sliding door entered the room, followed by the heavy footfalls of boots. Rin instinctively tightened his grip on Yukio's shoulders, pulling the two of them closer together. A growl slipped past his lips as the shadows of Illuminati soldiers fell upon them and without much hesitation, Yukio found himself reacting the same way. The soldiers whispered among themselves when a few words slipped out and Tōdō stepped forward.

"Take the older one."

Both twins stiffened as one of the soldiers reached forward. Rin, in a mix of terror and anger, flared up. The ethereal blue surrounded the duo in an angry blaze but to no avail. The soldiers donned something inflammable even to the twins' mixed abilities. Rin thrashed, volatile and out of control as he was yanked away from his brother.

Whatever grip the Illuminati held on them both was too strong for either of them to break. Yukio, still weak and recovering from the pain of his Awakening, could only claw at the violating hands securing him by his shoulders and upper arms. He pulled with his might, trying to exert a new strength he'd only received tastes of here and there before his awakening. Sparks of blue flames popped and crackled around him as he grappled with the metaphorical chains keeping him from freedom.

The halls and the lighting changed, the floor beneath him became different temperatures of cold. His desperation and instincts fought against his desire for control. Doors opened and closed with shrill hisses until he iron bars filled his vision. His body was released to the frigid ground, which he hit with a harsh tumble and a grunt. He lunged forward just as the doors closed, inches away from Saburōta Tōdō's face.

Somewhere, his brother was probably being strapped down to a dissection table or suffering more of Lucifer's subduction techniques.

And Yukio wanted nothing more to tear Tōdō's eyes out of their sockets, burn him to ashes, and go find Rin.

"You should have joined us, Okumura," He said in that infuriatingly sing-song voice of his.

Yukio struck the bars as hard as he could, making them rattle. "You'll pay for this!"

"You'll have to escape first," Tōdō said. "And with bars like these, I doubt you're strong enough to break them yet."

Not a single word more was exchanged by the two as Tōdō left the room.

And Yukio was left alone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: I want to apologize for taking so long to update this. I might have had it finished two weeks ago if I wasn't so ridiculously busy. On another note, HE'S GOT POWERS, HE'S GOT POWERS, HE'S GOT POWERS.**

 **"HELL YESSSSSSS!"**

 **Yukio, no.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.**

 **~Hails**


	14. Ripcord

**A/N:**

 **Hails: I'm glad the chapter was well liked, my friends! I didn't mean to leave you on too much of a cliffhanger. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. That being said, this chapter is full of all kinds of goodies to pick from the basket.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"In the end, you have to choose whether or not to trust someone."_  
 _― Sophie Kinsella, Shopaholic & Baby_

* * *

Chasing out a group of overly curious and unnecessarily sadistic scientists had been the easy part for Homare. Her juniors were subject under every rule that required them to listen to her, even the head scientist whom Lucifer had asked to instigate the entire Awakening process.

Homare watched as Rin struggled against the bands tying him down and was vaguely reminded of a wild animal in captivity. The boy's screams were feral, mortifying in the sense that'd it'd make an environmental conservationist fall back on themselves in horror, hands covering their mouth at the show of caged ferocity. Homare knew better than to approach him, much less touch him, however. She could only observe while Rin thrashed and caterwauled until he tired himself out.

She kept tabs on her watch.

She had asked Lucifer at 12:27 if she could perform the examination upon his second youngest brother. _It was now 12:34._

Rin cried out some more, growing less resistant each time he rattled the metal restraints.

 ** _12:40_**

Homare was intrigued by Rin's body structure, how lithe and small he was in comparison to the hosts of the Demon Kings she'd met. Most were inhumanly tall and skinny, almost sickly looking. Rin had a healthy pudge to him. Like most teenagers were supposed to have.

 _ **12:49**_

The sounds of metal clanging against metal, of shouting and growling, slowly began to taper off. There was whimpering, whining, crying, and Rin soon began wearing himself out, despite the fire in his belly and eyes. The blue fire he summoned forth did nothing to free him.

 _ **12:52**_

Rin pushed against the cuffs, sobbing anxiously and eyes going puffy and red. The way he was spread out on the cold, unforgiving surface of an examination table made him feel vulnerable, exposed like parts he'd never show to anyone were being laid out against his will, poked and prodded as though his humiliation and tears didn't matter.

 _ **13:01**_

Homare could only hear the pathetic mewling coming from Rin, barely noticing the way he rolled his wrists, gritted his teeth uncomfortably, and twitched and fidgeted as though otherwise bored of his surroundings. His tail was just as still, if not making occasional, small flicking movements. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed.

 _ **13:05**_

Homare finally deemed it safe enough to stray closer to the young demon, who tensed and tried to steady his shuddering breaths as her eyes scanned his entire body. Rin made a noise in the back of his throat, lips pursing into a thin line. Absently, he brought his tail up between his legs in an attempt to at least cover up slightly but squawked indignantly when he felt Homare's gloved hand snatch it midway.

"H-hey!" He cried, squeezing one eye shut in embarrassment. "L-let that go! That- that doesn't-" Rin squirmed, stressing down the 'n' of that last word. "Feel good."

Homare spared him a brief, emotionless glance then granted his wish. The tail retracted, choosing to curl up around Rin's thigh instead of adding a bit of decency to his nearly bare physique. He was only in his boxers, after all.

"If I choose to remove your restraints, do you promise to keep still?"

Rin hesitated, plotting out his answer with the utmost thought. "If I say yes?"

"Then you are bound by a promise," Homare said firmly. There wasn't anywhere Rin could go in the first place but Homare didn't want to deal with having to put him back in his restraints should he decide he either wanted to run or fight back. She moved over to the cart that held plenty of shiny, unfamiliar tools. "It is honor by which you will be still as I perform the examination."

"Honor, yeah right," Rin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like the Illuminati has honor."

"Whether or not you believe it, the Illuminati has its procedures and standards, just like the True Cross Order," Homare said sharply. A deeper, more vexed expression flashed across her face. "I would not be asking for your consent to draw blood otherwise, understand?"

Rin paused, thinking of a response to that. "Why would you want my blood? To further improve your little clone scheme?" Homare cocked an eyebrow, staring at the boy. "Yeah, I know all about the clone thing. Suguro told me! Why the hell would you want to give Satan a body anyway?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"Uh, it's my concern if he and _your boss_ want to destroy the world!" Rin exclaimed. "You know, the place _I and every other moron live?!_ I've got a lot of people to protect and you're pushing the wrong buttons!"

"Silence."

The word was soft but commanding enough that it made Rin clamp his mouth shut. He didn't like this woman, not at all. Homare came across as _just awful_ in his mind and he wasn't even sure, aside from her Illuminati alignment, why the air felt contorted and dark around her. It was like a vacuum was sucking all the happiness out of the room.

"Obviously you have some obedience issues and trouble respecting authority," Homare sighed. She removed her glasses for a hot second to clean them before rebalancing them on the bridge of her nose. "We'll have to see if that can be taken out of you."

Rin swallowed, freezing at the suggestion. He tried not to let the trepidation of such a threat show on his features but by the smirk on Homare's face, he realized he was going to be there awhile. Homare hadn't used her authority to get this far for nothing.

She'd let her brother take interest in the other Okumura.

* * *

Yukio paced back and forth at the front of the cell, bitter and seething with rage. He had let his strength go against the bars, ramming into them repeatedly. Much to his frustration, the bars wouldn't so much as budge underneath his newfound power. And as far as grudge matches go, this wasn't the first Yukio had had but it was certainly the most annoying.

 _'I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna get us out of here, Rin. I promise,'_ Yukio said internally. Perhaps his vow would bring hope or strength, maybe if he tried hard enough he could replicate what happened in the cargo ship. _'I will find you.'_

He waited, leaning against the bars and applying a pressure as a sort of stress outlet. His breath was heavy and lethargic, the exact opposite of his beating heart. His mind pleaded with air around him, searched for who he desperately needed to communicate with.

 _'Rin... where are you?'_

It was eerily quiet. The core of the entire headquarters was filled with something. Something dark and lurking. It was quiet, nearly unnoticeable unless one really honed in on the presence. But it was attractive in a way that knit people together without looming threats or fear. It was oddly reminiscent of asphalt, fireplace ashes, and an unidentifiable, metallic substance; all of which reminded Yukio of a tiny church in the middle of the street, nestled in the arms of a vast city. The sensation seeped through the walls and floor like the beginnings of a flood. It dripped from the ceiling in careless leaks. It was homey and welcoming but had its underlying hazards covered in bright yellow warning stickers. It was sticky and rooted into the ground like the bright-headed weeds in an untamed front yard.

It was Rin.

 _'Yukio, is that you?'_

His eyes snapped open.

 _'Rin!'_ Yukio said. _'It worked! I can't believe it worked! Where are you? What's happening?'_

 _'Okay, first off, how did you do that? Second off, can you tell this woman if she so much as touches my skin with that needle then I will start screaming!'_

 _'Needle? Where are you? Tell me, I'll come get you.'_

 _'Do you think if I knew I would tell you? I've never been here before, this place is an absolute maze. How do you even plan on- HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU STICK THAT!"_

 _'Rin?'_

 _'GetoffmeyoustupidbitchI'llkillyou!"_

 _'RIN!?'_

There was an awfully long pause on Rin's end and it sent unwanted shivers down Yukio's spine. He felt his throat close up and his chest ached with worry.

 _'I'm okay.'_ Yukio breathed easy again. _'She just freaked me out a little bit.'_ Rin paused, bits and pieces of his thoughts spattered about like raindrops falling into a lake. His mind was fuzzy and he was unsure of what to think but Yukio could weirdly enough make it out. It was satisfying to know Rin's brain was as clear he believed it was. As mud. _'I... Yukio, how do we get out of here?'_

 _'I don't know,'_ Yukio admitted. _'We're gonna figure it out, though. Just stay with me here. I need you. I need your help.'_

There was another pause.

 _'You need **my** help?' _Rin asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Yukio said. _'And I know I don't ask for it enough. I just... I need to think for a moment.'_

The quietness was far too uncomfortable for Rin not to speak through it, even if Homare's voice on the other end was anything but quiet. He desperately wanted to tell her to shut her trap.

 _'Yukio, are their pipes in there?'_

He looked around, left and right, then up to see that there was a water pipe above him. Not leaky, definitely secure and difficult to get around. But it might be what Rin was asking about.

 _'Yes, there's a water pipe,'_ He said. _'Why?'_

 _'You can blow it up with your flames,'_ Rin said. Before Yukio could interrupt he added. _'Yes, even if it's a water pipe. It's how I got into your old cell back at the Order. Once those go, everything else does. They probably run very similarly to any electrical wiring. If you heat it enough with your flames, the fire magic and the metal conflict with one another and can explode if enough force is given to both sides. It's extra strong if there's water in the pipes.'_

Yukio only had one response to that. _'How on Earth do you **know** that?'_

 _'Shura... might have taught me a thing or two about my Satanic flames.'_

 ** _"You're only going to get caught if you do that~"_** A sudden voice sang. _**"Lucifer's far more intelligent than you give him credit for, brat."**_

 _'Who the **fuck** is that?' _Rin asked, unable to refrain from cursing much to Yukio's mix of chagrin and pleasure. Cursing had never set well with him but it did insult Satan so there was that. _'Is that fucking Satan? Are you kidding me?!'_

 ** _"Heya, pissbaby!"_**

 _'Let me reiterate. Are you **fucking** kidding me? GET OUT.'_

 ** _"But it's so comfy in here. I think I'll stay."_**

Yukio could hardly believe this. Satan and his brother were having an argument in his head and at the worst of times to boot. He really wasn't having this so he'd try for whatever nonsense Rin had suggested, probably a lie fed to him by Shura. Pipes? Really? Regardless of Rin's abilities, there's no way magic (see: demonic influences), metal, water, and fire could make something explode.

He placed his ear against the back wall, listening for the location of the pipes with his new enhanced hearing. The water flow in the pipes hissed similarly to the awful, squeaky things in the dormitories. As soon as he was sure he knew the location, he placed his hand on the wall and tried his best to focus. His power thrummed through every part of his being, from the deepest pits of his core and rose through his shoulders, arms, and reached to the tips of fingers. The place he was trying to light up was behind a wall, invisible to his eyes, so he'd have to go off his gut and hoped it worked.

The pipes creaked, straining against something. Yukio focused on the noise and pushed more power past the palm of his hand. The tension and the sound increased until-

 **BABAM!**

He cried out as the water and metal exploded across the room, blowing an impressive hole in the wall and the bars, which had tendrils of steam wafting off them from the blast. Yukio wasted no time in recovering. He hopped up to his feet, careful not to burn himself, though he doubted it would matter, and maneuvered through the hole. The hallway was bright and hard to look at but so yearned for.

The euphoria from using powers for the first time and successfully welled up inside Yukio. It was the strength he'd unknowingly coveted for years. His recent desires brought forth allowed him to summon these powers. Damn, did it feel wonderful?

Yukio instinctively slapped his palm against the wall, following all the instructions of his demonic instincts, which sang louder and more melodic than anything else in his twisted mind. A thin stream of fire appeared on the wall, glowing and leading him somewhere. Almost instantly, Yukio knew it was leading him to Rin. Having these new powers certainly had its quirks, all of which benefitted him at the moment.

 ** _"Eh? Look at that, he actually did it."_**

 _'Just hold on a little longer, Rin! I'm on my way!'_

Hopefully, the blaring red lights wouldn't bring any hindrances.

* * *

Getting chewed out by one's mother was arguably the scariest thing about life in Suguro's mind. The Impure King was child's play in comparison to his mother's wrath. Karura's life-sapping energy was a speck. It didn't help that she liked to yank on his ear and hair and tell him off about the piercings and the leather jacket; about how it made him look like a punk. A remark at which he could only roll his eyes.

 _'We're practically the Yakuza anyway,'_ He thought, trying to refrain from snarking back. _'We're already pretty close to counter-culture.'_

"What if you had died, Ryūji!" Torako shouted, nearly blowing his eardrums out. "What if you had gotten mauled by a bear or killed by a demon?!"

Another thing Suguro considered scary was the aftermath of sassing back. Truthfully, he was more likely to get mauled by a bear in the Garden of Amahara than killed by a demon. But he wasn't about to tell _her_ that.

"You are my only son, my only child! Tatsuma's only child!" Torako went on, releasing Ryūji's ear. He rubbed it, nursing away the pain. "What would we have done if you never came back or if you died out there, risking your life for- for what reason?! And if Konekomaru hadn't been there with you, protecting you and no doubt pulling you out of danger at every second- God, I don't want to imagine!"

Ryūji at least tried to look a little sympathetic towards his mother. She didn't deserve the scare he had given her, he knew she was just worried about him. Truth be told, there were other things on his mind. Like the twins' whereabouts, Sheimi's insistence and newfound determination, and Shima's betrayal to name a few. He hated cluttered thoughts and he hated when his thoughts were cluttered the most.

"I'm sorry, mom," He finally managed to grind out with some semblance of sincerity. "I didn't mean to make you worry-" _'Yes I did,'_ "However, I knew exactly what I was getting to. I'm dedicated to this. I'm dedicated to making things right. Exorcism is the path I've chosen and as a result..."

Torako's narrowed eyes made Ryūji pause for a few seconds before he ultimately swallowed his fear like gulping down a goldfish.

"As a result, I have been put in danger more times than I'd like to remember. I know the risks, I know what I'm doing. I don't think you treating me like a child who doesn't understand the implications of exorcism isn't... isn't going to have any positive impact."

His mother was silent for a few seconds. When she spoke, her voice was much softer. "Ryūji, this is really what you want to do? My offer for you to take over the inn has been standing since you were born."

"And I will forever appreciate that," Ryūji said. "But I don't want it. Give it to Jūzō and Mamushi. My goal is for the temple's restoration and to take out who destroyed it in the first place."

Torako sighed, pressing a hand against her forehead. "Aya, boy. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." She whirled around to her husband, who had simply stood by while Torako yelled at their son. "Tatsuma, do you hear him? I swear I don't know where he gets these outlandish ambitions from. Certainly not me and I know it's not you."

Tatsuma shrugged. "I'm just glad he's safe. And... I have concerns elsewhere."

Ryūji though he knew exactly what Tatsuma spoke of. "Shima isn't here with us. He chose the Illuminati."

"Oh, no, it's not him. I'm sure that boy is getting on just fine. I'm more worried about Fujimoto's kids to be completely honest!"

The cheerful smile on Tatsuma's face didn't do much to deter the shock from hitting Ryūji like a bullet.

"Have some empathy why don'tcha!"

"I'll leave it up to Yaozo to be worried about him. Besides, he's made it this far. I don't doubt he's going places."

* * *

Shima was howling with laughter. He bent over, trying to find his breath as the woman monitoring all the security cameras seethed and panicked.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked, tapping furiously away on the keyboards. Before her, half of the screens were fizzing out into static and the other half was just barely connected in real time. "He completely blew up everything on the starboard side of the stern! I can't see what's happening over there anymore!"

The pink-haired idiot, in complete contrast, had to take a moment to gather himself while leaning on his k'rik. "Jeez, Monami, you're really strung up about this, aren't ya?"

"This task was gifted to me by Lucifer and I will not make light of it." The woman, Monami, whipped around and glared at Shima. "How dare you laugh when I am to honor his generosity."

"I honestly think you're taking this a little too seriously," Shima said through the remainder of his stifled giggling. "Lucifer's understanding of honest mistakes. You watch cameras, you aren't down there physically stopping them. Not like I'm supposed to be."

Monami reached Renzō's front in a few long, graceful strides and pinned him up against a wall with a snarl.

"Then why aren't you?!" She grilled accusingly. "Get off your lazy butt and go do something about it!"

She extracted herself from Renzō's figure and stalked out of the room, leaving him slightly amused and slightly more afraid of her.

"Well," He commented to no one. "That was hot."

He hummed thoughtfully, vision sliding over to the wall of monitors. He slipped over to the chair and allowed himself a seat in the chair, propping his feet up on the desk. His eyes narrowed curiously and an intrigued smile danced on his lips.

"And what will you do, teach?"

* * *

Rin was surging with hope and it showed all over his face. He was two sunshiney balls of happiness and determination condensed into one supernatural teenager and God knows he was a fool. Those two, unfortunately, did not make a good combination. A grin split his face open and he fidgeted in his restraints, gaining the much-needed traction required to get back at Homare.

"Oh, you're screwed now!" Rin exclaimed. Homare twitched, something akin to fear flashed across her face very briefly but it was enough for him. "That's right, you better be scared! Yukio's got a hold of himself now and there's no stopping him!"

"Be quiet," Homare snapped. "He may have figured out to control his powers to a specific extent however he is far from strong. He is running on euphoria and adrenaline. That alone will not be enough stop us. Mark my words, he will be captured and subjected to the very same tests as you."

"That's if you're fast enough." Rin's smile was still as taunting as it could be. It was like stringing up a treat on a cat toy and baiting an emotional reaction.

"That's quite enough from you. I will not tolerate such disrespect, you-"

 **"Homare,"** A staticky voice fizzed in and out of the room from the comm attached her breast. Homare clenched her teeth and answered with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes, commander?"

 **"I require your immediate assistance port side of the ship. We think Yukio Okumura will be approaching from that side."**

"I will be there shortly," She said curtly. "What will you have me do with Rin Okumura?"

 **"Leave him be,"** Lucifer replied through the speaker. **"Those restraints were specially engineered for holding specimen such as him. There is no escape."**

"Yes, sir. I will report in as soon as possible."

 **"I expect nothing less from you."**

Homare sighed, shooting a dark look in Rin's direction. He swallowed but his wagging tail gave off enough his emotion for her to know that he wasn't taking her seriously. "You listen here, Rin Okumura. While resistance is futile, I don't want to hear any word from my juniors about you giving them trouble." She tightened her tie and waved the door open through its sensor. "Are we clear?"

"No promises, lady," Rin said mischievously. Homare rolled her eyes and disappeared, leaving Rin alone.

With a deep breath, he pushed against the restraints, trying desperately to break them. If he could snap his cuffs in half a few hours ago, he could certainly do it now. He just needed to focus, find his inner strength and push through it. Like he always did.

He grunted and heaved, tensing his body as much as possible in hopes to wear them out. Persistence was his strength above everything else, not even speed or inhuman healing abilities lived up to that much. The cuffs, however, were a little more adamant about keeping him in place than Rin expected.

 _ **Schwoo!**_

Rin went rigid at the sound, knowing someone was entering. A myriad of panicked thoughts entered his head, each one far worse than the last. All of which was a stiffened wondering of who had decided to join him in his suffering. _An officer? Shima? That mad scientist from earlier? The flaming birdman? The psycho lady who somehow, **somehow** convinced him to let her run a blood test? Lucifer himself?_

"Calm down, Rin, it's just me."

Rin immediately let out a sigh of relief as soon as Yukio spoke. The soothing sound of his brother's voice lulled Rin into a far more relaxed state, made him feel like he was less on an examination table and more like he was at home. Even if his bed in the monastery didn't feel like icy steel gnawing away at his skin. Yukio's nimble fingers worked pensively on the restraints, figuring out in record time how they snapped open and close. Once Rin's hand were free, he sat up. Perhaps a bit too quickly because the world spun and his head began to ache. He massaged his wrists, hoping to ebb the faint throbbing from their confinement.

Yukio was already going to work on the restraints on Rin's legs when he spoke. "How did you get past the guards?"

"What, didn't you know? I've very good at sneaking around, stealing things, aaaaaand voice mimicry." Yukio explained, watching with satisfaction as the restraints broke away on Rin's thighs.

"No way!" Rin said, reaching down to help get himself free. The ankle shackles came loose in a thick, dark sound that resembled a _**Clack!**_ "Since when were you good at that stuff? Actually, since when were you good at being bad in general?"

"Exorcism teaches you thing you wouldn't expect," Yukio said with a smile. "Someone had to learn how to sneak around. You obviously sucked at it."

"I can sneak around!" Rin exclaimed, pointing to himself. With an unimpressed look from Yukio, he insisted. "I totally can!"

"Then prove it and shut up," Yukio said. "If we want to get out of here, we have to be quiet." He was quick to reopen the door, tail swaying back and forth

Rin snorted, rolling his eyes. The reference to their days in the monastery had him miffed more than anything. Yukio didn't need to bring up the fact that Shirō had repeatedly caught him sneaking around when he shouldn't be. "Alright, Mr. Smart-ass. If you're so clever and sneaky, you lead the way."

Yukio smirked. "Gladly."

Suffice to say, attempting to sneak out only got them as far as a couple feet past the door frames. Two square-faced, brutish-looking guards were about to reach up to their comms and contact reinforcements. They looked awfully Nazi-esque in the twins' minds, though they wouldn't say that out loud. Rather, they shared a thoughtful glance with one another and remembered the draft in the room.

 _'Are we gonna...'_ Rin gestured to the fully clothed soldiers. _'You know.'_

 _'Oh, absolutely,'_ Yukio returned.

They cracked their knuckles and turned back to the unknowing soldiers.

* * *

Rin grunted, shoving the knocked out, half-naked body of one of the poor men into the room. He flopped gracelessly over his friend, who was in an equal state of knuckle-sandwich induced slumber. The door slid shut just as Rin walked out, brushing at an odd, out of place wet-spot on his dark t-shirt, probably drool obtained from dealing with sleeping people. They had decisively decided to exclude the teal jackets from their new outfits as they had no way to rip the red armband off.

"Well, that happened," Rin said, pursing his lips into a thin line. Truth be told, he could regard that as one of the most unpleasant experiences of his life. Yukio, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not bothered if that's what you mean," Yukio answered. "It's just skin. I'm used to it. Doctor training does not a squeamish one make."

"Says the bastard who's afraid of needles."

"When I was six!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rin brushed his brother off, starting forward. "I have no idea how this place works. So lead the way, four-eyes!"

Yukio rolled his eyes, still finding his brother to be as ridiculous as ever. Changing subjects at every conceivable moment and pretending he wasn't an absolute buttmunch when he had no reason to be. If only, for the sake of pissing off his brother, did he decide to do that. Though Yukio supposed to an extent that it would be nice to get some payback once all of this was over.

The hallways flew by in a blur. A newfound adrenaline surged through Yukio's body. Even as an exorcist who could outmatch Rin and Suguro in training, he had never sprinted this fast before. The pride that came with having more strength than he'd ever so much witnessed both growing up and in the past year or so. He veered left on instinct. A bright scent was leaking through the chinks in Dominus Liminis.

 _Sunshine and fresh air._

Yukio broke out into the bright daylight followed closely by his brother. The breeze assaulted him, dragging him away from the ardent smell of antiseptic and the claustrophobic feeling the colorless, metal walls gave off. He took in the nearly empty area, the massive runways, the sound of four propellors whirring to keep _something_ afloat, and the sound of accusatory voices.

"There they are!" They shouted. Led by them were none other the infamous Homare and Saburōta.

Rin and Yukio immediately dashed in the opposite direction only to find out far too late that there was nowhere to go other than down. And the towering fall did look pleasing in the slightest. Rin, despite his perfect vision, could barely see the ground and gaped in awe. "Whoa..." He swallowed, sharing a concerned look with Yukio before turning around to meet their adversaries.

"It was a good attempt, I'll give you both that much," Saburota said. A sly grin spread across his face as he spoke in his grating sing-song voice. "Though it turned out to be futile in the end."

The twins bared their teeth, growling as the sharp clicks resonated around with the cocking of multiple military grade guns. Things Yukio had only once held and maybe dreamed of seeing up close. Sleek black barrels that threatened to blow their heads off and yet they'd only regenerate it all back in a moment's notice. Satan may even take joy in their physical torment.

Even now, they could hear Satan taunting them. It was a bitter glee that rasped unpleasantly like nails on a chalkboard or silverware on a plate.

"No more resistance," Homare said, her soft voice a mix of commanding and pleading. "Come with us. We can help you."

"That's one helluva 180, lady!" Rin snapped, bracing himself against the railing. "Help us? You chained me to a table! You imprisoned Yukio! You drew my blood!"

"You were both volatile, destructive, we had to subdue you first in order to get you to listen," Homare explained. Somehow she still remained monotone and it didn't settle well with either of the boys. The drag of her tone almost made Rin feel sympathetic. "In your insanity and blood rush, there was nothing else we could have done. And you consented to me drawing your blood." She pointed out.

Yukio froze in place, eyes dragging over to Rin's figure as he tensed further. _'Rin... is that true?'_

 _'I don't know,'_ Rin admitted. _'I don't remember. One minute I was talking to you, the next she had my blood in a syringe. It's all just a daze.'_

Yukio narrowed his eyes, thinking on that. _'What could she have done to you?'_ He wondered.

"We would gladly accept you among us," Saburota said, a bribe on the tip of his silver tongue. "You would be worshipped among us, given honorary titles and plenty of room to run around and do as you please. No fear of having to be trapped, not by us and not by the Order."

Homare stretched out her gloved hand. "Come with us," She repeated. "Lucifer wished to speak to you."

Bared teeth and more feral growling followed that sentence. Yukio stepped forward, slowly approaching their hunters until he loomed over them. "You're a damn hypocrite." He hissed. "You promise freedom but promote the death and extermination of those who don't agree with you, you speak about truth and enlightenment but your methods are just as shady if not worse than the secrets the True Cross Order hides!" He paused, getting ahold of his rage. His eyes flickered around to everyone surrounding him. Some of them were shaking, many of them were afraid. _Good._ "And Lucifer doesn't know anything. He is a murderer. He is evil and uncaring of those around him. He is driven by his agenda for a perfect world and blind to the fact that no such thing exists!"

"Lucifer is a leader, he is perfect," Homare said. Faintly, one could make out the tightness of her voice, the strain required to hold herself back.

"LUCIFER IS A DEMON!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

The sound echoed, piercing the air. Silence fell.

Yukio reached up to lightly brush his fingertips across his cheek where an angry red mark was beginning form. His eyes began to sting. A memory began to form in his head, one he had tried so hard to fight back and forget. Who had done this to him? Had his father comforted him? He could vaguely recall one of his superior's voices.

 _"You insolent brat, who are you to talk back to me?"_

Somewhere through the hazy fog that clouded his mind, he could hear Rin calling out for him and the warm squeeze of his hands on his shoulders as Rin tried to bring him back. The warmth left suddenly as Rin marched forward, teeth gritted and ready to tear Homare to ribbons. Yukio could just hear them talking but it was muffled and it couldn't be heard until everything finally snapped back into place and his vision cleared.

"-Did you just say?"

"Must I repeat myself for someone so slow-witted?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lucifer wishes to speak to you, I will not have you running around willy-nilly until he does."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not my mom!"

"You are such a child."

"I take pride in that! Especially since I'm going to beat the ever-living shit out of you in the next few seconds!"

Yukio stumbled forward, his boots shuffling over the metallic ground. Rin brought his head around so fast that he nearly got whiplash. He didn't think twice about placing his palm against the side of Yukio's face or intertwining his fingers with his brother's.

 _'Hey, you okay?'_

 _'Yes, I'm fine, I'm just... a little shaken up.'_

 _'That wasn't okay with me. She's going to die for that.'_

 _'I wouldn't mind if you did slaughter her but I doubt right now is the proper time for that.'_

"You two are outmatched and have nowhere to go. It would be in your best interests to follow me to Lucifer's chambers."

Rin turned to glare at Homare. Yukio's fingers tightened around his, slowing Rin's heart rate. The clarity brought with Yukio's presence calmed Rin's desire to shed blood. It was the least he could do after everything they had been through in the past week. A needle was sewing up their torn relationship and it felt so right to be the foil to one another. Hot and cold opposites in their reactions to something so small yet so large at the same time.

 _'Rin, I have an idea,'_

 _'I can see inside your head and I already don't like it,'_

"Neither of you can survive military grade weapons despite your incredible healing abilities. I won't ask again."

The twins swallowed nervously, tightening their grip on the interlock of their hands. Yukio breathed out, stepped forward as Rin kept close. A mental countdown went off on their heads. Homare seemed to calm down. She and Saburota turned their backs and the militia began to march back across Dominus Liminis. They were so close. So, so close.

The twins whipped around quicker than lightning and bolted back for the railing. Their boots were propped up on the metal railing as they jumped into the air and over the edge of the flying ship. The wind blew past them and gravity yanked them down to the earth. They disappeared through the ocean of clouds, already too late to save.

Homare leaned over the railing, staring in utter shock at how fast they had moved, how stupid they must have been to choose death over salvation. She had no words to properly explain the ocean of emotions that sloshed inside her so she kept quiet until she could think of a reaction that was appropriate for the situation. She straightened herself up as Lucifer's presence made itself known to her. He always seemed to know what to say to soothe the worst of times.

"Fear not," Said he as he watched the puffy white clouds surrounding them. "They will survive and we will get them back. Father will not let them perish so easily."

Homare nodded, following as Lucifer beckoned she and her brother away. They followed closely, both in thought and one a little too smiley for everyone's taste. Lucifer's cold gaze turned to Homare, who found herself staring back at his prompting look.

"Adeptus Major," He said commandingly. She saluted ("Commander?") "I must ask, how is Lord Hachirotaro fitting your needs?"

Her eyes gleamed roguishly. She plucked her glasses from the bridge of her nose and returned his gaze with something hypnotic filling the air.

"He is incredibly helpful in obtaining information and other much needed... requirements," She said carefully. "He suits me rather nicely."

* * *

Rin screamed. His voice was lost to the wind as it streamed past him. He and his brother hurled toward the land at incomprehensible speed yet despite the looming fear that any minute now they were going to die, Yukio was eerily calm. Rin wasn't nearly as such and found himself freaking out about everything, especially his brother.

"What the hell, Yukio?!" He screeched, reaching for his brother's shoulders. "What now?!"

"We'll be fine."

"Fine?! We're miles above the ground and we're literally about to die! What about this situation makes you think we're fine!" Rin paused abruptly, going into a horrid coughing fit. His glare returned to Yukio just as soon as it was averted. "And you tell me to think about the consequences!"

"I did think about the consequences," Yukio snapped. "I thought about every possible outcome and this turned out to be the best alternative to everything else."

"Beyond just going with them?!"

"Yes! Look, this isn't the first time this has happened, I promise we're going to be saved."

Yukio's eyes began to glow, a red pinpoint appearing in the center of his pupils.

 _ **"Whoa, wait a second! You're not relying on me to do this, are you?!"**_

"Who the hell _ELSE_ would I _RELY ON?!_ "

 _ **"I can't save you this time! Who do you think I am?!"**_

"You've done it before, you can do it _again!"_

 _ **"I was able to do it before because you jumped off a building, not from five miles up!"**_

Yukio's eye twitched. "You're telling me you have limits!?"

He really should not have been surprised as he was. The fact that Satan could reach through his eyes, break things, melt bullets, and cushion an attack from the top of a ten story building had made him assume that Satan could do just about anything except physically touch anything or use any of his senses aside from sight. Yet, here he was, arguing with the supposed God of all demons over his own capabilities. So much for considering the consequences.

 _ **"EVERYBODY HAS LIMITS, I CAN ONLY EXIST IN THIS REALM FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME!"**_

"Wait, you jumped off a building?!" Rin gawked with wide eyes. His expression spoke more than any voice could about his immediate shock and the restraint he had to issue in order not to start screaming again. "What the fu-"

"Now is not the time, Rin!" Yukio interrupted. "It's not important!"

"What do you mean it's not important?!"

"We are falling to our deaths, is what I mean, Rin. _Jumping off a building is not important right now!"_

"Oh, my God, we're GONNA DIE!"

Rin's voice was left behind him as the ground got much closer than before. The trees were really beginning to come into view and he feared he'd see the leaves a little too soon. At least, much faster than he'd be comfortable with.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Almost as Rin was certain he'd hit the ground, a black mass intercepted his view. The world spun, then slowed as dust, dirt, and grass came to flood his vision. His eyes watered as pain rocketed through his stomach, ribs, and pelvis. He was relieved to hear Yukio groaning in agony beside him. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who was throbbing from the sudden sucker punch to the gut and that they both were somehow, _somehow_ still alive. His arms shook as he pushed himself up to get a better view.

 **"Are you okay, Rin?"** Rin moaned as a response, fingers digging into the downy fur beneath him. It was so soft he thought he might fall asleep. **"I'll take that as a yes."**

The voice speaking to him was soft and juvenile but far too familiar for Rin to just forget who it belonged to. He suddenly came into focus, pushing a breath of air out of lungs and bringing his knees underneath him in order to steady himself. He absently hoisted Yukio up by the collar of his shirt. "Kuro? Is that you?"

 **"Who else would it be?"**

"Kuro!" Rin exclaimed, leaning forward on the valiant beast's back. He eagerly held onto Kuro's scruff, noting the rough ends of his fur around there. With that, Rin dissolved into a blubbering mess. "Oh, Kuro, I can't believe you just saved us! The things you must have been through while I was gone! I promise I'm gonna give you one of my homemade buttermilk baths when we get home and clean you up!"

 **"Waaaa! Buttermilk?"** Kuro inquired excitedly. When Rin nodded, he began jumping up and down excitedly, nearly causing Yukio to fall off. **"Rin, you're so nice!"**

Yukio watched in a mix of amusement and bemusement. They were crying up a rainstorm, sniveling like tiny children as promises were exchanged between the two. Truly his brother and Kuro were something else. Demons indeed.

Oh, wait.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: So, the chapter 100 raws came out and I am not okay. I meant to have this up yesterday before then but I was so tired, especially since I had just gotten home from a 3-day church-related leave (it was mostly to help make hygiene kits and organize food to be given to the poor.) I do, fortunately, have some things to say before the post of the next chapter, so I recommend you read these.**

 **Twin Telepathy  
** **I've always been fond of the twins being able to communicate telepathically and I finally got around to incorporating it into my fic. It opens up doors for all kinds of goodies in literature and it must be hella helpful on the field when Rin and Yukio can't communicate out loud or in Morse code without being caught (yes, it's canon the twins know Morse code. Fight me.)**

 **Rin Blowing Up Pipes  
** **This is a personal headcanon of mine. I believe Rin (and I guess Yukio now) can make anything blow up if they focus their flames the right way. Shura just had to give Rin a proper explanation about pipes and shit to get him to come to terms with it. We all know how ridiculous Rin can be sometimes, he probably asks a lot of questions and needs help being guided through the 'why's' of everything in the world.**

 **Yukio's Reaction to Being Slapped  
** **Another headcanon of mine is that Yukio has been physically beaten before. Not a lot but enough that it kinda freaked him out, especially since I also headcanon that Shirō has never hit the twins (maybe thrown a plastic plate at their heads or pinched their cheeks or gave them a noogie, things that are more like play-fight rather than punishment-fight.) That being said, to me it also explains Rin's reaction to being smacked across the face in the first chapter of the manga and why he was suddenly so quiet and obedient.**

 **EDIT: I can't believe I forgot to do this. A special shoutout to guest reviewer Elliot. Your review had me giggling for three minutes straight, it was so funny and I'm glad you love the story! **

**That being said, be sure to read and support your local authors!**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


	15. Who's To Blame?

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Sorry if the beginning is choppy, guys. Things are happening at a much faster pace as we're approaching the battle scenes.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"He who cannot put his thoughts on ice should not enter into the heat of dispute."_  
 _― Friedrich Nietzsche, Human, All Too Human_

* * *

The terror of the Blightseed befell all of Assiah like the darkness of night. It skirted into Japan on it's massive, spindly legs, approaching the Academy with vigor and wrath. It's towering and shelled figure stood menacingly above all. Red, beady eyes could just be seen underneath the shadow it cast upon itself. From its legs to its body to its grated hole of a mouth that swallowed everything like a black hole. It unleashed a terrible roar, vibrating the earth beneath all.

"What is _that?!_ " A student hollered from inside the school. Teachers and teenagers alike crowded around the windows as the beast rampaged outside. The glass in front of them suddenly tore apart with a sharp crack. They scattered from the area, unable to look at the creature. It was too large to take it all in at once and the pure trepidation they felt would haunt the campus grounds for decades after this attack.

* * *

"Hang on a second, a way to defeat it?" Shura asked, staring at the exwires. "You _know_ what that _thing is?_ "

Izumo made hand gestures and an expression in an awkward manner to describe her iffiness. "Kinda..." She said. "We know it's a high-level demon and in ancient times it was known as the Devourer of Life. We also know it was a creature forged by the three weakest Demon Kings in an attempt to end an age-old war with Egyn and Iblis. It had to be sealed by three powerful beings, two of which lost their lives and returned to conceptual energies. Their names and location are unknown."

"Well, that's something." Shura pursed her lips and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her vision swept past each of the fledglings with curiosity. They were haggard but not in the way most could see. They were exhausted, drained, and looked like they had barely slept. She was sure the unknown whereabouts of the Okumura Twins weren't making things much better. "And how _do we_ defeat it?"

"Apparently it's got a super soft underbelly but it's super hard to reach, much less hang onto for more than few seconds," Izumo explained. She couldn't quite bring herself to go into the gruesome details, not without a guarantee that one could get up there first. "But it's weak spot is its head, which it chooses to hide underneath its shell unless you can get it to come out."

"How do ya that?"

"You have to majorly piss it off."

"Oh, _great!_ " Shura exclaimed, slapping her hands to her eyes and throwing her head back. "That's just _wonderful."_

"I don't like it either, none of us do," Izumo said. Her eyes flicked to Shiemi, who looked somewhere in her own little word of dread. Izumo couldn't say she blamed the gardener, after all, she had a mother to worry about her. Izumo suspected their next encounter with the owner of the supply shop would have a lot of words. "I feel like it'd be a lot easier if we had more assets."

* * *

 _"My God, to think such a creature exists..."_

 _Konekomaru was pretty sure he spoke for everyone when he said that._

 _"Is there a way it can be stopped?" Izumo asked. While she had been vexed at Lilith about ten minutes ago, she couldn't bring herself to be now. The elder woman had disappeared in the middle of the Illuminati skirmish, leaving Izumo to fend for herself until back up arrived. Even then, that hope of back up had been fleeting as it seemed no one could handle the terrifying power of Karura backed by a militia of both Demon Eaters and yet to become as such soldiers._

 _"Yes, there is a way," Lilith murmured quietly as she worked quickly to untie their bindings. Her voice was so soft as she dwelt in her memories that it almost passed by the exwires unheard. "But it requires the knowledge that many of you have learned tonight." Her head turned in a gesture to each of the exwires. "From your ancestors, loved ones, and mentors. Should that be how to separate demons from humans, how to summon creatures of great level, or how to have courage, you must act. Your teamwork will save you above all."_

 _"And what of the Okumuras?" Suguro inquired. He couldn't help the question, he was genuinely curious. And also, awfully frightened for Rin and Yukio. Though he made no move to show it._

 _"They will be fine. My faith is not ill placed, I promise. Your friends will come out of this just fine."_

 _Lilith's gaze turned to a determined Shiemi, whose eyes burned with an unseen fire that had not previously been there. It blazed intensely, determination began to bubble and fizz beneath her skin as hotly as her own blood, her heart pounded in the cavity of her chest with a newfound ferocity._

 _"And it seems you're ready to learn what it is I have to teach you." Lilith moved over to Shiemi with slow, lithe movements. Shiemi closed her eyes and ducked her head, feeling the light tingling of Lilith's lips against her forehead. "You'll know what to do when the time comes. Don't falter, your courage could be the difference between life and death."_

 _Shiemi nodded her head in understanding._

* * *

 _'Fear nothing,'_ Shiemi told herself. She felt Izumo's gaze on her and absently reached up to brush her bangs over the glowing, golden dot on her forehead. Somehow Izumo's questioning look made a stone drop in the pit of her stomach like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake. _'You are stronger than you know.'_

Shura didn't say anything. Rather she could only bother to think of solutions. She knew Mephisto probably had countless and at least sixty percent of them involved making the exwires into exorcists. Which she wouldn't be averse to doing but the Order during the aftermath would be a whole other matter. She pressed plump lips together again, tighter this time, as she pondered everything that had happened in the past couple weeks or so. Between the Gehenna Gate gorging everything, the Blightseed making things just that much worse, and now the Illuminati becoming a more and more prominent threat by the day, Shura really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If Mephisto didn't return soon—

"Guten Tag, all!"

Ah, there he is. Speak of that tool.

"Mephisto," Shura snapped with a glare. "Nice to see you were able to join us back in the land of the living. Care to tell me what brings you here?"

"I simply wanted to see my favorite exwires back and in safe condition, is that so wrong of me?" Mephisto asked with a sly grin.

"Cut the crap," Shura said sharply, placing her hands on her hips. "We've got a massive problem ragin' outside your precious academy. Care to help us out?"

"Oh, yes, my poor academy," Mephisto said in a sad tone. "Being destroyed all because of Lucifer. The _nerve_ of him. How about I destroy _his_ headquarters and see how he likes it?" Shura hissed out an annoyed breath between her gritted teeth yet Mephisto proceeded to ignore her. "Anyway, I do have some important measures to take so cooperate with me here. Ein, Zwei, Drei!"

Each of the exwires was suddenly engulfed in their own individual puffs of pink smoke and confetti. As soon as they came out of it, each of them donned a glorious black overcoat draping down to their ankles. To accompany it, they became clad in simple button-downs, slacks, and sturdy boots, each of which was shaped to their builds respectively.

"As of tonight, you are all officially exorcists!" Mephisto exclaimed gleefully. "And you all are going to need your gear to protect the campus grounds."

Shura gaped. Of course, she had been thinking of such less than a minute ago but the fact that Mephisto went ahead and did it? _Un_ believable. "Hang on a second, Mephisto! Are you going to dispatch them against that monster? They're juniors! Evacuating survivors I would understand but pitting them against a high-level demon?! What are you thinking?!"

"You know I find it amusing that you preach about how opposition shouldn't underestimate these brand new fledglings," Mephisto said in that velvety sing-song voice of his. It made Shura grimace when Mephisto got up close and personal. She felt an unruly need to stab him through one of his eyes with one the kunai she hid underneath her cassock. "And then proceed to make yourself out to be a hypocrite."

"There's a difference between protecting people and fighting demons, Mephisto," Shura ground out. "That is a beast that even the most senior class of exorcists couldn't defeat!"

"Oh, please, I have no time to argue about the details with you right now," Mephisto waved her off, turning with a flare to saunter out of the room. "I need you to start evacuating my students, please _AND_ thank you!"

"Yer shitting me, right?!"

Mephisto did his best to ignore Shura but grimaced at the vulgar language nonetheless.

"Wait, headmaster!" Mephisto paused at the sound of Suguro calling him. He tried to keep more than a glance trained on the young Buddhist priest though his disinterest was obvious.

"What is it, Suguro?"

"Lilith says 'hi.'"

* * *

This was a bad idea. Like, if there ever was a bad idea in the extremely long running history of bad ideas, then this idea was it's and every other bad idea's mother incarnate. Maybe even grandmother. The base rule for being a member of the Illuminati was to basically refrain from pissing off Lucifer. Which mind you was just a horrible idea in general and could be achieved by simply tripping over one of his IV's.

And the Koma sword was literally right there. Just two feet away.

* * *

Kuro's gait was smooth and strangely relaxing. His frame hummed pleasantly against Rin's front, lulling his body into slumber. His eyes barely caught a vision of Yukio, draped over Kuro's monstrous back and secured in placed by one of two tails. A small trail of drool dribbled down his chin and Rin smiled fondly. Though his heart was being wrenched in two different directions and tearing at the seams, a part of Rin was at peace, knowing he and his brother were the same. Even if it was in small ways.

 _"He's just like you now,"_ a tiny piece of Rin's mind tugged at the threads of his sanity. _"Whatever chance he had at a semblance of a normal life has vanished. And it's all. Your. Fault."_

Rin winced, throwing his hands over his ears instinctively, as if that would block out the furious, thrumming in his head. "It's all your fault," repeated like a mantra, pounding against the inside of his skull like a bass drum. And the pain was so, so—

 **"Rin."** Kuro came to an easy, slow stop. **"It's getting late and watching you and Yukio sleep is making me tired. I have to rest too, you know."**

"He had to blink a few times whilst registering Kuro's words but once he did, Rin made a soft, understanding noise in the back of his throat. He flipped his legs over Kuro's side, gave Yukio a gentle, waking shove, and slid down to the earthy ground. The pine needles shuffled underneath his boots. A matching thud resounded next to him, joined by an exhausted yawn.

"I guess this is as good of a place to rest as anywhere," Rin said, examining the area. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be too dark out. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon, leaving the sky a lavender hue. Although it didn't seem Rin's attributed night vision was helping much with the trees' dusky shade; he could just make out the dark outlines of a handful of greenery and shrubs. "Should we start a fire or-"

"Not here," Yukio interrupted. His eyes swept the surroundings in a repeat of Rin's actions. "We've been relying on the cover of the trees and nightfall for the past hour. Lighting a fire would give our position away. We haven't seen an Illuminati official since this afternoon and would like to keep it that way."

Truth be told, lighting a fire was like setting up a massive neon sign that said, **SONS OF SATAN, THIS WAY. COME GET US.** In that respect, the results didn't sound very appetizing. Or wanted, for that matter. While normally Rin would have flippantly disregarded his brother and started a fire anyway, there were somethings Rin had been thinking about since the Illuminati showed up in the Garden of Amahara. Such as things he may have needed to take responsibility for.

 _"Like the fact that he's not human anymore."_ Rin pushed that thought from his mind with gritted teeth. He knew he couldn't pin this on himself but he had to acknowledge what he did, or rather what he didn't do. So just this once, he'd listen to his brother.

"I wouldn't be too worried about keeping warm," Yukio said with a smile. Rin looked at him. For a single second, he wholeheartedly believed Yukio was talking about their flames. Then Kuro dragged his long, wet tongue up Rin's back and it actually clicked. He _really_ needed to think of alternatives that didn't involve burning something.

Yukio smiled, nearly laughing as Kuro picked Rin up by the collar of his shirt as if he were a kitten being carried by its mother. Rin wriggled around a bit but overall surrendered to his familiar's weird grooming tendencies. It wasn't the first time this had happened, even with Yukio watching, and Rin suspected it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't long until Yukio had been dragged by the metaphorical tail into the Cuddly Demon Pile of Doom. He, unfortunately, did not escape Kuro's attempts at grooming either.

"Why... does he do that?" Yukio inquired. He had toned down considerably as soon as he was caught in the action.

"Just because he's a demon doesn't mean he's any less of a cat," Rin replied. There was a tight grouse trying to climb out of his throat but he choked it down. He rolled over, nestling into the warmth Kuro's fur and mumbled something incoherent.

Then the misery seeped past his barriers again.

Everything that had happened in the past several days resumed in a playback of his memories. The attempt on Mephisto's life, seeing the truck where Yukio was imprisoned, Shura telling him to go home (perhaps she didn't want him to see Yukio as he was, so broken), the jailbreak, the garden, meeting Lilith, the Spirit World, speaking to his own mother, the Illuminati's interference, Yukio's Awakening. Jumping off the side of Lucifer's massive, flying ship was only a little more than a few hours ago. Every single scene was accompanied by the painful throb of blame.

If he had just... _seen_ his brother sooner, seen who he really was, saw that he was hurting... then maybe none of this would have happened in the first place. The one time Yukio reached back rolled across Rin's mind and he tensed, curling into a ball.

 _"I want to know, don't you?"_

There was a quiet shifting right next to Rin. Then he remembered where he was, what was happening in the present. Yukio, who seemed to have fallen asleep rather swiftly, had rolled over in an attempt to nestle closer to the heat Rin gave off. Rin squirmed just a bit before relaxing into a comfortable position, thoughts now turned elsewhere with this new act.

 _'He hasn't done that in a while,'_ Rin said to himself. If he tried to remember, the last time he and Yukio had been this close physically was when they were twelve, when they both had been unable to sleep, and comforted each other until slumber pulled them under the dark. If for a moment, this was enough to distract Rin from his mind and push him to rest his eyes.

Then finally fall asleep.

* * *

Worst. Idea. Ever. Really, it was. Shima knew this more than anyone else and the fact that the security cameras were still being repaired was encouraging him to take the damn sword. He hated himself, he hated the True Cross Order, and _Oh, did he hate Takezō so much._ The bastard's words were coming back to haunt him and in the most unpleasant way possible. Damn Lilith and the Garden of Amahara to hell. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. He'd rather be decapitated by the Paladin.

* * *

"Suit up, brats," Shura ordered, chucking supplies their way. Belts, holsters, sheaths, chalk, bundles of summoning paper, first-aid vials filled with medicinal substances. Straps were clicked, resources gathered rapidly and jammed into their respective holders, skilled exorcists aiding in quick tutorials for firearms and standard machetes. "Do not falter in the middle of battle, a split second decision can mean the difference between life and death. He who hesitates dies."

Shura yanked a blade from a fumbling Shiemi, forced it into the sheath, and shoved her forward. "Let's move, people! Go, go, go! We need to be out there, now!"

She tightened the forearm armor, a new addition to the exorcist uniform, Koneko struggled with and tied it with precision and ease. "In a hustle, if you have to choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Shura whirled on Izumo who was securing a bottle of holy water to her belt. She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and strode over. With a yank and twist of the cap, she rudely shoved the bottle in Izumo's face.

"Always drink a swallow or two of holy water, not only does it hydrate you but it makes it harder for demons to get in close proximity! Especially when you start to sweat."

There was only one more thing to do.

The sharp tip of the pin poked into the palm of her hand. She reached up, fingers deftly working it into the lapels of Ryūji's jacket. The fabric had a downy feel to it; the pin reflected the light in the room, giving off a glint that had unnameable characteristics. _'I'm ready,'_ it seemed to declare. It spoke a thousand words more than any oath or curse and it brought memories of when she fastened a particularly comparable pin to Yukio's chest. The way he stood, tall and proud, with his back and broad shoulders brass rod straight... Ryūji stood in a way awfully similar to that.

"Most importantly," Shura said. She pressed for a reassuring smile. If only to cover up her own fears. "Don't die."

* * *

The sirens hadn't gone off yet so that was a good sign. Though he suspected that sometime in the next few minutes that someone was going to figure out that the sword was gone and he'd be first in the line of suspects. He was already on the flight deck, had a request for a pilot because he owed a visit to Mephisto—a clever lie because God knows you don't ignore Mephisto. There'd be hell to pay if he did.

Even Lucifer was aware of that.

So, he'd back soon. Maybe.

Hopefully.

Or not.

* * *

Shiemi sensed the coming threat before she heard it.

"Shiemi!" Her mother's voice reverberated over the entire room yet it did nothing to stop the bustling or Shura barking orders at all of her juniors. Rather, Shiemi had to lithely weave through the crowd in order to reach her overly concerned mother.

"Mom!" She dashed to her mother and slammed into her with a bear hug. Her mother's warm arms were firm and comforting, rubbing soothing circles into her back as if to make sure her daughter was actually there. Her figure was masked in the sharp tang of medicine, the scents of multiple types of flowers, and the bittersweet odor of homemade tobacco; flavored with elderberries.

"Shiemi, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Shiemi answered. She felt safe in Mayu's hold but something else was beginning to creep up Shiemi's back. It sent unwanted shivers down her spine. There was a sort of anger emanating from her mother now that she knew Shiemi was no longer in mortal danger.

"Good, then we're going home." The words pierced the air with a kind of sting much stronger than Shiemi expected. Mayu didn't yank on Shiemi's arm or drag her away by the collar of her coat but her words had enough pull that Shiemi began to follow. "It's much too dangerous here."

"I want to stay," Shiemi said intently. Her fingers curled in on themselves until her nails dug into the palm of her hand. "I want to help. I _want_ to be an exorcist."

Mayu didn't so much as hesitate. " _Now, Shiemi._ "

Her protests fell on deaf ears. Shiemi turned, sending a solemn gaze into the crowd. Her eyes met Suguro's for a second, then met Izumo's. _'Stay,'_ their eyes pleaded with her. _'Come with us. We need you.'_ The heartbreak was evident in their features. _Heartbreak._ If someone had taken a bright red marker and wrote the word across their faces it'd still be less noticeable than their melancholy eyes. A painful ache began to swell in Shiemi's chest.

"Shiemi!" Izumo exclaimed, taking a few steps forward.

"Don't dawdle, girl," Mayu snapped. "You have better things to do than commit yourself to this."

The solemn gardener brushed her bangs over her forehead again. Then she followed her mother, dolorously homebound.

* * *

A faint rumbling of thunder arose in the distance. It rolled with the clouds until it roared above. Droplets of rain fell from the sky, one by one in light sprinkles.

Rin stirred, feeling the slight sting of a raindrop that had pelted his cheek. He worked his eyes open with a yawn and stretched and found himself glancing upward, blinking a few times to clear his vision. There were no stars in sight, just a misty, dark sky, clouded over in a thick veil. A tear of lightning flashed across it and the rolling of thunder followed shortly after. It wasn't too awfully loud, fortunately.

The firstborn reached over, nudging Yukio with his hand. "Hey, wake up. Yukio. Kuro."

Yukio grumbled, his face scrunching up in irritation. He sat up, sending a squinty look at Rin. Despite his most recent awakening, it seemed Yukio still had a bit of trouble with his sight. Rin smiled something small at the realization. "Rin, what the hell? It's got to be-" Yukio cut himself off, suddenly more awake now than before. He touched the tip of his nose, feeling for the drop of rain that had just hit him.

"Oh, it's raining-"

A crack of thunder and lightning interrupted him and the downpour began. Oh, what excellent timing.

Rin shouted indignantly (no, he did not sound like a little girl). He bolted for thicker trees, taking shelter where the rain was less heavy with Kuro following close behind. It helped about as much as Kuro shaking off the rainwater but it was better than being in a clear spot. He shielded himself with his arms, trying with little success to cover his head from the onslaught and grumbling when he found that despite his best efforts, he was still soaked through. He grumped, wringing out and flapping off what he could.

There was another split of lightning when Rin finally realized what was wrong with the scenario.

Yukio was still standing out in the open as icy sheets of rain pelted him. His breath billowed around him in a spacious, translucent cloud. His skin prickled as the sheer iciness of the rain came down. His newfound sensitivity made it feel like the rain was seeping past his pores and into his blood and bones. It chilled him to the deepest parts of his core, filled him a welcome frigidness, a feeling that was usually undesired.

Before he knew it, a feral scream had worked its way out of his mouth and entered the air with a nearly unmatchable ferocity. He was left panting heavily and trying to regain his breath and composure.

A great big grin had spread across Rin's face. He clutched his stomach, cackling at the vision of his brother hollering like a madman in the rain. He started forward, first in a walk, then in a run, and tackled his brother in a tight embrace. He couldn't help his laughter and Yukio certainly couldn't help his own. Rin grasped Yukio by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes, pressing his forehead against his brother's.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Rin asked. He couldn't help the fiery passion in his eyes.

Yukio nodded, smiling from ear to ear and revealing his dimples. Rin had only seen them once or twice as Yukio had only smiled very rarely and hardly like this.

"I haven't felt this good in such a long time," Yukio only had one word to describe it. _Freedom._ He didn't know why but this experience was rather liberating. He felt less tied down than ever in his life. A layer of blue flames began to cover his form like a blanket, igniting an even more adrenalized feeling. He couldn't control himself, how the flames welled up inside him and were propelled through his figure.

He got halfway through another scream when-

"Aagh!"

Rin hissed, clutching his shoulder. The fabric smoldered, letting off a narrow stream of smoke that was barely visible through the thinning rain. Yukio's eyes widened as Rin pulled his hand away, examining a circular burn mark about the size of an apple, one which Yukio had left.

"That was weird..." Rin murmured, trying to process the information. "That's never happened before." He caught Yukio's wide, startled eyes. Thoughts were beginning to enter his head and none were all too pleasant. "Hey, what's with the face? I'm fine, see? I'm already beginning to heal."

Rin was true to his words. The flesh had already turned a shade of baby pink but that didn't ease Yukio's fears. He had _burned his brother._ A feat Yukio didn't think possible concerning their heritage. This was a cruel world they lived in. Believing he wouldn't have to worry about keeping it under control as long as Rin was there because _Rin couldn't get hurt, right?_ But how wrong was he?

He couldn't help the trembling in his limbs. Yukio wanted to reach out and look at the searing wound but he was frozen in place. His knees began to feel like jelly and every muscle in his body tensed like the winding down of a spring toy about to pop. A new darkness, not unlike the one that had finally dissipated after years of hanging over his head, crept up his back. But this time, the fear wasn't directed at everything around him but rather, himself.

"Rin..."

"I'm fiiiine, four-eyes!" Rin said gleefully. He brushed Yukio's worries aside like he always had. Always minimizing them and pretending they didn't matter because that _always_ worked out. From his own execution to his family history, Rin had made it a bad habit and he always found his thoughts drifting back to how he should have said something different. "Really, it's not that bad. Come on, keep shouting with me!"

"Rin-"

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Rin, please, listen to me-"

"What's there to listen to, I- WhoaaAAAH!" Rin, in all his clumsy, gawky glory, tumbled backward over a muddy, soft ledge and into a large, canal-like dig in. He did multiple somersaults, rebounding off the muddy slope like a demonic bouncy ball until he rolled unceremoniously across the ground. He laid in an awkward rendition of spread eagle on the ground. He was joined a few seconds later by Yukio, who, in every way, was far more graceful than his brother.

Yukio sprinted forward as soon as his boots met the bottom of the pit. His hand was out in a helping gesture. Rin took it gratefully, getting on his feet with ease. He would have brushed off his clothes but found that the lingering rain, which was now tapering off into a light sprinkle, would hinder his ability. Talk about a flash rainstorm.

"Are you okay?" Yukio asked. He held onto his brother's forearms, instinctively searching him for injuries like he had done all his life. Bloody knuckles, bruised jawline, anything that might tell him about Rin's physical state. But there was nothing, not even a light scratch.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm okay," Rin said, a little woozy. He pressed a palm against the side of his head, willing the oncoming headache away. Then, like always, he put on that fake smile he loved to wear so much. "But nothing I can't handle. After all, I'm tougher than nails! I wouldn't be here if I couldn't-"

"STOP THAT!"

Yukio's sudden outburst made silence fall. Rin stared with wide, scared eyes, now submissive to the deafening voice his brother used. The grip he had on Rin's arms tightened, sending a minor jolt of pain through him. His eyes began to glow a fiery, ethereal blue and carried a wrath Rin had never seen in his brother.

"Stop pretending! You can't keep going around, picking yourself up on your own, and saying you're fine. You pretend that nothing matters, that everything you say and do will have no impact on the people around you! It's the one thing that has pissed me off above everything else about you! Not only..." Yukio gritted his teeth, gripping tighter despite Rin's pained expression. "...does it affect people you care about... _it hurts them!_ Your words have meaning dammit. They always have! To say that they don't is a childish and ignorant notion!"

Rin bowed his head, trying to find a response or better yet, something on the ground that might interest him. But there was no wriggling out of it this time, no walking away or brushing it off. This time, the confrontation was very real _and it couldn't be ignored._ Rin took a shaky breath, pulled out of Yukio's hold, and placed them on his twin's shoulder in a distant hug.

"I know..." He trailed off. Rin was no good with words and he certainly didn't possess the skills to put them together in eloquent sentences. He didn't have a great vocabulary with excellent rhetoric, a perfect control over his tone of voice or facial expressions, and he was so used to letting his emotions guide him. "It's something I keep doing that I shouldn't. I keep forgetting that this... this is exactly what drove you away from me in the first place."

Rin's voice was quiet, so unlike his usual self. Yukio was surprised by it, he didn't expect his brother to say something so sensitive or thoughtful. It was nice, almost endearing and it should have merited a return to the tender affection.

"I'm sorry. We kinda suck at being each other's support, huh?" The phrase struck Yukio with a stinging blow. It ricocheted through his entire body, threatening to break out of his chest. 'We' had always followed him around, 'we' had an impression that stuck like glue. "Promise to do better?"

Yukio started at the question. He met Rin's eyes with a curious feeling. In the end, he nodded and yanked his brother into a firm embrace. The warmth radiated outward and around their frame. It tingled pleasantly and brought content, nostalgic memories with it; memories of days that used to be forgotten.

"Yeah, I promise."

"I promise too."

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**_

Rin flinched, pulled away, and stared up at the sky. He looked around him, spinning in a circle, searching for the source of the noise until he noticed Yukio staring down the canal. The whole ditch was about a five-yard slope from top to bottom and at the long end of it, one could make out the silhouette of a monstrous beast.

"What the hell is that?" Rin asked. Without much thought, he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled for Kuro to come.

"I don't know," Yukio answered. He could hear Kuro's landing behind him and Rin's huff as he climbed up onto the Cat Sith's back. He turned, grabbing for Rin's hand so he could hoist himself up. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

Lilith's hand brushed along the juncture of a massive tree, one that stood taller than every other tree in the area. It sat snuggly in the center of the Garden of Amahara, branches reaching up to drink in the remaining sunlight that shattered across the green leaves. Lilith poured her magic through the bark, where it seeped up the limbs, through the rings, the roots, and the trunk. A golden glow enveloped the entire tree and a glowing barrier began to form around the entire garden. The protective dome glimmered in the sunlight, giving off its own life-giving rays.

The witch found herself staring at the sunset, reaching out to catch its remains.

"Now what will you do, Samael?"

* * *

Mephisto played the interaction with Suguro in his mind over and over again, going so far as the create a hologram in his hand of the boy. He continuously repeated the words, a mockery of Mephisto's cunning, chess-like abilities. He pressed his lips into a tight line, an emotion he hadn't felt in years began to surface, and by the Gods of Gehenna, it was a passionate one. He crushed the hologram in his hands, where it dissipated into nothingness.

"Dismantling all my hard work again?" He asked quietly. "You are insufferable."

 _"Lilith says 'hi.'"_

Faint, roguish giggling began to bubble from his throat. It gradually escalated, becoming quiet chuckling until the demon of a man was roaring with laughter.

"That woman! She never knows when to quit!"

His plush throne sank a few inches as he stood and held his hands out to capture the entire Assiahn night in his grasp.

"Now, let the show go on!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Holy cow, okay, this chapter took its sweet time getting written. I apologize for it being so late, usually it's out on the third or fourth but Independence Day is a thing, so there's that.**

 **So! There was a heart-to-heart this chapter! I'll have you know I sacrificed comedy for the sake of a Rin and Yukio brotherly talk. I hope you're all satisfied, I know I certainly am.**

 **That being said, remember to read and review. Support your local authors!**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


	16. Turn On Your Heart Light

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Okay, time for the action sequences which I will royally suck at. Wish me luck.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"Hey, heart. Are you listening? You and I are officially at war."  
_ _— Colleen Hoover, Maybe Someday_

* * *

"Renzō, you crazy son of a bitch," Jūzō marveled, staring at the pin in his hands. "I honestly don't know how to call you my brother when you're more hairbrained than Kinzō."

The Shima in question rubbed his head with a whine, having been swat at with a khakkhara a couple times since he'd gotten back. His father had been less friendly than Jūzō and he had been less friendly than Kinzō; he didn't dare test his luck with one of the Hōjō sisters.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Renzō muttered. He yanked at the lapels of his black coat, wondering if he had made the right decision. Even with Kurikara clutched in his hands, he couldn't be sure. At least, he supposed, he could be grateful that someone like Gedōin wasn't in charge of major experiments anymore―even better, the monster of a man was dead. He was convinced Lucifer would throw him to the wolves as soon as he went back. _'Goodbye freedom, hello obligation to family.'_

"May I ask?"

"No."

"What convinced you to come back?"

The last thing Renzō wanted to do was think about the question. Yet here he was, looking Jūzō in the face and considering an answer anyway. It shouldn't be so hard, it was his family for God's sake. Though maybe the recent change in how he viewed things thanks to a certain late older brother was making this a little more difficult than it needed to be.

"You know those stories you used to tell me when I was a baby?" Renzō asked. "You know, the ones about the Spirit World?" Jūzō's expression said that, yes, he knew. But what on Earth was Renzō going on about? "They're real. They aren't just stories."

Jūzō was quiet for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pressed into a thin line. A questioning gaze passed between the brothers for a just few seconds too long to be comfortable. If Jūzō had something important to say, then he better say it soon. Renzō didn't want to spend any more time here than he already had, not when Bon and Koneko were _probably_ cursing his name to hell and back. Finally, Jūzō let out a heavy sigh, chest rising and falling with the motion.

"Who changed your mind?"

Renzō was a little surprised by how quickly Jūzō had come to terms with that. Although he had seen things and been around more often than Renzō, had been an exorcist far longer, had no doubt traveled over Japan and had friends all over the world. Being in the Order came with such benefits and requirements. Even if Jūzō could be a little dumb sometimes, as everyone in the Shima family certainly had their moments, he must have known something that made him believe it to be true.

"Takezō," Renzō said after some time had passed.

Jūzō blinked. Once, twice, thrice, then his jaw dropped.

"Takezō? Like, _the_ Takezō?"

 _"No, like Shinmen Takezō-"_

"Shut up, Renzō." Jūzō snapped.

"Hey, you asked." Renzō shrugged with a sly grin. It fell seconds after. "I don't see what the big deal is about, though. He's not as amazing as you made him out to be."

"Wha- excuse me, what?!" Gee, if Jūzō was offended, Renzō sure couldn't tell. "Not that amazing? What are you on?! Takezō was a role model and the very embodiment of-"

"What it means to be a Shima man, I know," Renzō groaned, throwing his head back and dragging his hands down his face. He'd heard these words so often that he knew them by heart.

Words and memories began to resonate in Renzō's brain and Jūzō's chattering fell on deaf ears. Phrases and sentence fragments, laughter and smiles, the mourning of melted popsicles and the thievery of the freshest vegetables from the garden, sentiments new and old, joyous and crestfallen, all of them were reminders of when life was simple. When he had fewer obligations, more fun, and some kind of better friendship with Bon and Koneko.

God, he was getting nostalgic. What kind of low-level bullshit?

"...besides, he was our eldest brother. If you can't bother to have even a smidgen of admiration for him then at least, _please_ , tell me you learned something from him," Jūzō finished. Renzō nearly did a double take, wondering why on Earth Jūzō was still talking. Why couldn't he give it a rest already?

"Alright," Renzō said in defeat. "I give." He slowly got to his feet from the chair. A crafty smile crossed his lips as waved the Kurikara around for a second, after all, he had someone to return it to. "You wanna know if I learned something? How's this? Give a message to the family." Renzō cleared his throat "Takezō knew how to party! And he was still cooler than all of you combined!"

Renzō turned with flare, coat flying out with his twirl. "Now, if you'll excuse me. WAIT FOR ME, IZUMOOOOOO! I'M COMING!"

He was gone before the dust cleared, leaving Jūzō alone in a cloud of confusion.

* * *

Izumo's breath had been drawn from her body. She could not utter a word, move a muscle, or so much as inhale to soothe her burning lungs. Every part of her ached, her mind screamed at her to move, the muted voices of her friends fought against a thick, cottony barrier which she could barely hear through. There was a hand on her wrist, rough and calloused, and the stabbing agony of what felt like her shoulder being yanked out of its socket rocketing across her frame. Her legs carried her away from the spindles holding up the Blightseed. Her mind was a haze, the past thirty minutes were a blur. _How did she even get out there in the first place?_

"KAMIKI!" Suguro snapped his fingers, bringing her back into the land of the living. "Hey! Stay with us!"

She blinked a few times, shook her head, then finally let herself breathe again. She pulled her arm back, other hand flying to the faint throbbing in her bicep. Its tenderness was a sign that it might have been bruised but fortunately not dislocated.

"Dammit," She hissed. "This thing is too powerful. We can't take it on alone."

Suguro had multiple reactions, some of them resting in vexation, others in a brief pang of knowing sorrow. "Not yet. You still have that trump card Lilith gave you, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Izumo snapped, gritted teeth accompanying the sharpness of her glare. "Don't tell me you want me to summon it. Even if I managed to, there's no guarantee that it take that _thing_ out!"

"Air overcomes Earth," Suguro said.

"And Rot overcomes Air, Ryūji Suguro!" Izumo pointed out. "That the thing is a living contradiction. There's no guarantee I could defeat it!"

"You don't need to defeat it," Suguro said reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You just need to hold it back long enough for back up to get here."

"What back-up?!" She shrieked. "We are talking in the middle of a battlefield. Any second now we could be crushed, the twins and Shiemi are MIA when we're SOL, and even if there were reinforcements, chances are they'll be destroyed by this thing too!"

Izumo ripped Suguro's hand off her. A hopeless yet furious growl itched at the back of her throat and oh, she wanted to scream so badly, she wanted to scream and cry and be as ugly as possible but that wouldn't do anyone any favors. Hell, her negative emotion might only make all the demons around her stronger and Ukemochi and Miketsu sure as hell didn't bow to a sobbing princess. (Okay, well, maybe they did in concerns to Tamamo. But Izumo was not her mother and that was beside the point.)

"Odaiba," Ryuji said shortly. He backed away from her slowly, thinking of a smile from not too long ago and replicating it. "You and everyone else have mentioned they wanted to visit Odaiba one day, right? It's not at all historical or your thing in general but I know you want to go visit it with the rest of us. Can't do that if you're fantasizin' about being dead, now can ya?"

There was a pause. A beat, two beats, and then: "Aw, _jeez,_ you're a sap!"

"Wha- I'm just trying to think positively here!" Suguro's lips curled into a look of annoyance. He turned away then took off Westward as quickly as possible.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Izumo exclaimed questioningly. Her fists curled in on themselves almost chasing the annoyed smile on her face away.

"To buy you time to draw that magic circle!" Suguro shouted back, sending her only a brisk wave as he kept sprinting.

"Who said I was going to draw anything?!"

He didn't answer but that didn't stop a smirk from pulling at the corners of Izumo's mouth or the slight chortle that Suguro's surprised yelp of almost getting crushed got out of her. With a deep breath, she pulled at the latches on her new case of pure white chalk and got into a battle-ready position, eyes already scanning the area for enough space that'd allow her greatest summon yet.

"Alright, you son of a bitch. You're going down."

* * *

Rin's view from the middle of the street on campus wasn't the best one but even if it had been, he wouldn't be able to tell what on earth _that_ was. So he resorted to asking. "Care to explain?"

"It must be the Blightseed," Yukio said. He reached up habitually to readjust his glasses only remembering at the last second that they weren't there. He pretended not to fumble and hoped Rin wouldn't notice. "It's an ancient creature forged together by the Kings of Rot, Earth, and Insect during a massive demonic war that supposedly nearly destroyed the wo-"

"Cut the history lesson, Yukio," Rin interrupted. "I just need to know what it is and how I defeat it, not an essay."

Yukio rolled his eyes. "It's an extremely high-level demon consisting of three elements rather than just one. It's nearly impossible to beat, it's weaknesses are light and fire, it has a soft spot on its head in which if you actually possess the power to defeat it, can be used to kill it if you light it on fire."

Rin blinked curiously a few times then opened his mouth to speak only for the social pause he held to come to an abrupt end.

"Well done, Okumura~"

A riveting chill coursed Yukio's entire frame and icy fear trickled down his spine. Without much thought, Yukio swung his legs over Kuro's side and slid down to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the outline of Tōdō's silhouette.

The man with the unforgettable smile took Yukio's movement and glower as an invitation to step out of the shadows. He still seemed as bright as ever, coyish and bold with not a care in the world. He was like an elementary school bully, the kind who never grew out of his bad habits and let the grown-ups blame it on the other grown-ups. He fed poison to the koi fish in the pond and got off Scott free and was loved by all the wrong kinds of people. All those people; they fed the wrong aspirations, took advantage of a man who self-destructed. It was far too late for someone like Saburōta Tōdō.

But if there was one thing Yukio knew, it's that it wasn't too late for himself.

"I guess I'm not allowed even a bit of peace anymore, am I?" Yukio asked. His livid glare was cooler than ice; eyes narrow, sparks of arctic blue flying. A pulse, something sinister yet soothing, entered the open air. It was a presence that vibrated and thrummed, sheer and gelid like the oncoming of a Winter Storm but comforting like the promise of shelter though only to those the presence trusted. "I should've expected you would have followed us."

"Well, I can't just let you get away," Tōdō said. His signature simper was spread out across his cheeks and every fiber of Yukio's being wished he could smack it clean off. Like a bug with a tinny buzz flying close too close to his ears. "And now that I've come for you, I can't go back empty-handed. Think of Lucifer's disappointment in me." Tōdō's pout was about as effective as a trying to light a campfire with a pack of damp matches. No kindling, no sincerity or passion. Just the dulled embers of a demon's true nature.

"Then I guess I can do you a favor and make it so you won't have to go back empty-handed," Yukio said, sliding into an automatic, almost instinctive defensive position. "In fact, I'll burn you to ashes right here so you won't have to go back at all."

Tōdō threw his head back and howled. "You're still as hilarious as ever! I don't know what I'd do if your Awakening had made you a carbon copy of your brother. He's so _boring._ "

"Excuse me," Rin said, gesturing frantically and with annoyance. "I'm right here you know!"

"Rin," Yukio called. "Go on ahead and meet with the others, tell them that we're safe."

"Wait," Rin replied, staring at his brother. Shock painted his face an unpretty picture of what Yukio was implying. "You want to fight him alone?" When Yukio didn't respond, Rin's anger welled up like water through a spring. "Absolutely not! We talked about this, damn you! No more doing things alone. We support each other."

"I know that," Yukio snapped. He glared at Tōdō, gritting his teeth behind his lips as the phoenix's smirk widened in smarmy bliss. "But this isn't just a physical battle, it never was. It's always been much more than that. This is my fight to finish."

Rin watched, waited, hoped with the deepest part of his core that Yukio was sincerely joking. But a part of his mind nagged him repeatedly, telling him that he knew all too well that Yukio was out for both blood and vengeance and it didn't take a genius to understand why. He released a deep sigh, despairing in the stupidity of his brother and jumping off of Kuro's back all the same.

"Fine," He said sharply, pointing an accusatory finger at Yukio. "But I'm leaving Kuro with you and when I reach the others, I'm sending back up. Whether you like it or not!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yukio answered.

Rin was almost pleasantly surprised by his brother's choice of words.

With newfound surety, he bounded to the top of a nearby building and away from the impending battle.

"It's awfully courteous of you to let me finish my conversation," Yukio said, blithe satire dripping off his words in bleak streams. "I didn't know you could be so polite."

"Well, it _is_ a social construct." Tōdō shrugged. He didn't so much as pretend to be threatened by the sarcasm. "I may have been raised a dog but at least I'm a civil dog. You, on the other hand, sound like you could use a kindergarten lesson on manners."

Yukio rolled his eyes so far back it hurt. To rub salt in the wound, he couldn't even think of a clever enough come back.

Kuro, sensing Yukio's distress, hissed ferally in response to Tōdō's smugness, hairs raising with the sinister arch of his back.

 **"How dare you speak disrespectfully to Yukio?"** He growled. His eyes dilated as they jumped to Yukio's tense form. **"Come on, Yukio, we can take him!"**

Tōdō allowed himself a taunting chortle. "Really? You're going to rely on _that coward_ to protect you? How absurd."

 **"Hey! You take that back!"**

"That's enough, Tōdō!" Yukio barked. "I wouldn't trivialize the either of us."

"No more talking then?" There was a pause. "Prepare yourself."

Yukio had seconds to clear the area when it exploded.

* * *

The roar of the both of the wind and the Blightseed harbored ill intent. Shiemi pushed her hair behind her ears, trying to clear away her pesky, obstructing bangs. Her eyes lingered on the black mass that continued to tear the academy apart.

"Rin... Yuki..." Shiemi was quiet as she spoke, almost inaudible. Her heart pounded against the walls of her throat, threatening to destroy the pulse of blood in her body. The rancid smell of rot and blood was thick in the air, making her crumble just that much more.

"Don't fall behind," Mayu called, snapping Shiemi out of her wistful, regretful trance. "We need to take shelter."

All of Shiemi's nerves prickled unpleasantly at the sound of her mother's voice, which stuck into her like the stubbornness of pins and needles.

"No, I need to be fighting." Her words fell soft, practically dying on her lips in a timid mumble. Shiemi was sick of this shy, undetermined self whose fire was always doused by the thinnest sprays of water. She was confident not that long ago, where did all her motivation go?

Mayu merely scoffed. "You know I can't understand you when you mumble, speak up-"

"I should be down there, fighting!" Shiemi exclaimed. A surge of her lost courage sped through her veins like a shot of fire eating away at her fibers. Her face twisted into an angry scowl, refusing eye contact with her mother. _This is me,_ she seemed to say. _I am brave, there is a lion within me._

"Shiemi, it's dangerous," Mayu stated firmly.

"You think I don't know that?!" Shiemi shouted, whipping back around to face her mother. The darkness of her eyes was alight with red embers and for a moment, Mayu thought to flinch. The sheer ferocity in Shiemi's voice was enough to subdue any large beast. "I'm well aware that exorcism is dangerous. I want to fight anyway!" She pulled her bangs up to reveal the glowing dot of the Earthen Witch's Blessing. "Lilith chose me to help defeat the Blightseed. She gave me the power to do it and I want to use that power to protect people!"

She exhaled, breath hot and twisting as though she were channeling all of Assiah's life through her. "Nii, I need some vines!"

Shiemi stepped up to the plate, it was her turn. She balanced on the stone railing of the bridge between the academy and the supply shop. Nii squeaked from his spot on her shoulder and produced a heap of vines that rolled and fell down the side of the bridge in lingering, intertwined cords.

"Shiemi, what are you-"

"Mom, I really love you and care about you. You should get inside and wait this out."

Before Mayu could respond, Shiemi sprung from the railing, hanging onto the many vines as she fell. The wind whipped around her and whistled in her ears, singing a song of courage to her. She dug her heels into the side of the brick support and leaped into a spinning repel as she had been taught in her physicals. A large bloom opened and caught her on the ground, where she bounced off of it and hit the asphalt running.

She resigned from the supply shop, effective immediately.

Back on the height of the bridge, Mayu grimaced and clasped her hands.

"Stupid girl, be safe."

* * *

A curse was on the tip of Suguro's tongue as the Blightseed destructed another part of the academy. Bit by bit, it was beginning to look more like a mountain of rubble than a prestigious school. A moron with a half a brain could figure out that maybe this was a cause for concern. Suguro was supposed to have a theology elective next semester and if this hulking, heartless monster prevented that from happening, he was going to be _pissed._

"Dammit, there's no end to this."

"I'll have to stumble across its Fatal Verse eventually," Konekomaru said hopefully. His mouth had repeatedly spouted words upon words in hopes that something would damage the Blightseed's impenetrable husk. "Please, keep it distracted a little bit longer."

Suguro wanted to believe that this thing could be damaged by words. But the longer this went on, the more doubt began to seep into mind. Doubt and frustration and anger and fear. Mephisto had selected them to go up against the Blightseed, so that meant he believed they were strong enough to defeat it. That or he was taking as much of a massive gamble as everyone else was and praying to whatever God would actually hear a demon like him.

If they'd had the Okumura Twins with them, this might be so much easier.

"SUGUROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, my god." Suguro felt both a mix between awe-inspired fear and excitement set up their foundations in him. He turned towards the source of the wild call. "That better be who I think it is." He had the better part of two seconds to register Rin practically flying through the air and making a crash landing right on top of him. They rolled backward in a glorious clusterfuck of limbs and bodies with Rin coming out on top.

"Okumura!"

"Hi," Rin greeted eagerly, tail flicking back in forth in mischievous joy.

"Nice of you to join us," Suguro said, staring up at Rin's grinning face. "Now, get off me." He shoved Rin up and off him with a hearty huff and the half-demon flopped unceremoniously on the ground, almost like a limp rag doll. If there was one thing Rin was good at, it was being absolutely dramatic at the worst of times.

The both of them scrambled to their feet, Rin brushing off nonexistent dust.

"Where's your brother?" Suguro asked.

Rin waved his hand around "Fighting that Toto guy or whatever his name was."

"What? Tōdō is here?"

"Yeah, and Yukio's got him on the ropes. He's alone though-"

Suguro hissed another annoyed and vulgar curse. "You gotta be kidding me." He dragged his hands down his face then faced the direction where a bunch of crackling, blue and red explosions flashed across the city skyline. He pointed at each of his comrades in following order: "Okumura, stay here and guard Koneko until he either comes up dry or with a Fatal Verse. Koneko, keep doing what you're doing. Shima, stop hiding behind the railing, I can see you, yanno."

Shima tensed at the call out and reluctantly slid out from his hiding spot, muttering a slew of ticked off swears.

"You're gonna go help Yukio?" Rin inquired, ignoring the presence of the elephant in the room for two minutes too long.

"I'm gonna go get a family familiar back," He corrected and bolted in the direction of the firefight.

Rin founds himself staring, though for no particular reason. He couldn't say why there was a fuzzy feeling inside him, though he suspected it had something to do with nostalgia.

"Ayaaa," Shima groaned. He sat on the fence guard, legs crossed and shrugging without a care in the world. One could say he was a bit exasperated if not more tired than usual. "He's always so serious."

"You... you actually came back?" Rin asked, eyes landing on Shima's nonchalant form. Somewhere, in the haze of his mind, he could hear Konekomaru chanting another fluid, quick-paced sutra _―_ words cascading from his lips like a waterfall.

"Don't sound so surprised," Shima replied. He smirked something sinister like he knew something no one else knew. It grated on Rin's nerves worse than Yukio badgering him to do his homework. It was similar to the steel of a knife scraping against a shiny marble countertop but not quite too ardent. "Besides, I got this back for you." Shima continued. From a clip on his belt, he removed the long form of the Kurikara and waved it around in front of Rin teasingly.

"Give it here!" Rin demanded, voice rising an octave or two as he lunged for the katana.

Shima pulled it just barely out of range. The glare aimed at him was both sharp and hot enough to stab and singe his weakest point. "Don't fret, Okumura. I'll give it back. But on one condition."

Rin gritted his teeth. A headache was beginning to sear behind his right eye, embers were scorching frayed ends that slithered along his cheeks. Those same frayed ends attached his heart to a cinderblock that weighed down in the bubbling pits of his stomach. There it churned with desperation for his aegis and offense. Finally, he reached out submissively, asking nicely as Mephisto would have taught him to.

"Fine. What condition?"

* * *

The heat enveloped Yukio in a broiling hot grip and hurled him across the pavement. He hopped to his feet as fast as oncoming nausea would allow, head spinning and stomach churning.

Tōdō did not like to fight fairly. He was there to achieve victory in the name of the Illuminati only, which meant he would not be giving Yukio any leeway during this battle. It wasn't like the first few times Yukio had fought him, where Tōdō was merely out for a test drive, to taunt and tease, to break down his barriers and incite fear.

With one hand over his mouth and another hand held out in front of him, he summoned forth the willpower to fight back. Blue flames crackled and danced between his fingers. Just as quick as he willed them into existence, they exploded and knocked him down. Tōdō tsked disapprovingly.

"Awwww, is that all you've got, Okumura?" He feigned a whine and pouted. "I was hoping for a challenge."

Yukio snarled menacingly, jutting his hands out again to bring the flames forward. Tōdō only cackled as Yukio knocked himself back several feet, hands flying up to his eyes as a cold sting began to take over. When he tired of laughing, he stood and smiled. "My turn."

Kuro reacted to the danger first, nabbing Yukio and bounding as far away as possible before the fireball could collide with the either of them. It must have been the size of a basketball but left a crater nearly three times that size as it crashed into the ground. A barrage of other attacks followed it, leaving flaming scorch marks in their wake.

Just as Yukio was scrambling to get out of Kuro's hold, another fireball the size of an apple came flying right for him and smacked into his thigh.

He cried out, falling to the ground as fire rocketed through the muscles in his upper legs. His brain screamed at him to move, he barely managed, dashing into a nearby alleyway and out of sight with Kuro playing puppy guard right behind him.

Tōdō followed, only slightly deterred by Kuro's attempts when the massive Cat Sith swatted at him and vanished along with his master's brother. He veered around a corner, looking at the possible three other ways Yukio could have gone only to spot no sign of either him or Kuro. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Oh, you can't really be doing this, Okumura. We're not playing hide and seek." Tōdō picked a direction and began walking, singing as he went. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

Yukio leaning against the wall of one of the alleyways and slid to the ground, hyperventilating. As far as he could tell, despite the pain throbbing behind his eyes, he was behind the local flower shop. Where one of those were, there had to be facet near the back to connect to a hose. Since he happened to be lucky enough, he could just make out the blurry outline for one. His fingers shook as he twisted it on, letting the cold water splash against his wound. The burning became stinging and he hissed, slapping a hand over his thigh. The skin was already smoothing out into a scar and the remnants of pain faded.

Still, panic continued to buzz over his skin, raise hair and goosebumps, and Satan himself was still trying to claw his way out of Yukio's eye sockets. The devil's laughter roared louder than the blood in his ears. Everything else just hurt.

 _'Dammit,'_ Yukio whimpered and leaned forward, trying to ebb the migraine behind his eyes away. _'Dammit. Why am I so weak?_

 **"Yukio, are you okay?"** Kuro asked. His large frame seemed to just barely fit between the walls. He nuzzled Yukio chest's a bit, purring the anxiety into something minimal and allowing the boy to fall into his side seeking comfort.

"It hurts," He sobbed, suppressing his urge to cry. He wanted to so badly. His head ached so much it felt like it was going to explode. "It hurts, so bad. I'm out of control. Whenever I try to summon the flames, they just blow up in my face. Like everything else."

 **"Yukio..."**

He counted to three, exhaled, and swore to move on. He still had a mother fucker to prove wrong and he wouldn't be able to do so if he stayed here.

"I'm okay," He promised aloud. A promise to himself, to the world. Dare he admit the truth? Would it be better for him? "I'm just a little winded... and absolutely terrified."

Kuro purred more, Yukio felt his blood pressure lower and his stress melt away. Had he known Kuro was such an excellent, poised familiar and would have worked wonders on his anxiety, he would have snatched the Cat Sith for himself months ago.

 **"You know, Rin once said that fear is just the body's reaction to something really exciting happening,"** Kuro said off-topically.

Yukio snorted. That was so juvenile and stupid. Only Rin could say something like that and still be right. He pulled his face out of Kuro's side, eyes screwed shut while his mind raced at incomprehensible speeds.

He knew his surroundings and knew them well, he made it his job to familiarize himself with the area should he be called to a place on short notice. He had passed by this flower shop enough times to know that there were decorative festival flags out front to ring in the holidays, such as New Years. He ran his hand along the wall, feeling for the side and the front, stumbling as felt for one of the many poles and had it graciously smack his face.

Kuro watched on in amused curiosity.

 **"Yukio, what are you doing?"**

"Sight has never been one of my strengths," He said, getting a feel for the fabric. He reached up and pulled the flag down, eliciting a vicious ripping noise from it. With his sight blurry and watery, he did his best to construct a blindfold from it. The knot tugged at his hair but it'd have to do. "If I can fight with impaired vision, then maybe I can learn to fight blind."

Adaptability was key, here. It was the nature of humans.

"Found you~"

He heard the voice and felt the heat long before the smell of ash hit his nose. He jumped out of the way, rolling as the fire took over where he presumed he was just standing.

"Blindfolded?" Tōdō teased. He was up above, perhaps on a roof or a telephone pole, somewhere Yukio could hear him and have a good shot. "Either you're underestimating me or you're overestimating yourself. Both can be detrimental mistakes, Okumura~ Shame on you."

"I'm not over or underestimating anyone," Yukio snapped. "Although I suppose _you_ wouldn't be above fighting a blind man."

There was no response this time, just the sound of boots hitting the cement and more heat. Kuro screeched for him to move out of the way when a fist connected with Yukio's jaw. He blanched for all of a split second before attempting to return the favor and promptly missing.

"Ooh, very graceful," Tōdō commented.

Yukio lashed out, hoping he'd hit something, preferably Tōdō's face. But he was met with no success. In hindsight, maybe blindfolding himself wasn't the best idea ever. But fighting with Satan in his eyes was the other, far more unpleasant alternative.

There was an exchange of blows, Yukio was sure he at least managed to scratch at Tōdō's face at least once after getting nearly getting choked out. He went for a sweep kick but Tōdō was light on his feet and beat Yukio to the punch. Yukio flared up, encasing his entire body in a blanket of blue flames and launching them at wherever Tōdō's laughter led him.

 _'My hatred for him knows no bounds,'_ Yukio growled. His heart pounded and his lips tasted of metal. His veins were alight and flames burned with unmatched ferocity. _'I **will** kill him.'_

Tōdō captured Yukio's fist mid-strike. He couldn't see it but Yukio knew Tōdō was grinning from ear to ear. "Your fear is delicious."

Yukio was on the ground now with a boot on his chest and his lungs vacant of breath. Somewhere in the depths of his head, fear did begin to take over—it was still a good acquaintance Yukio had known for many years and it usually brought memories from his childhood. Although, quite unusually, for the first time, memories that weren't his; words and phrases being spoken by people he knew and cared about but didn't remember hearing.

 _" **Ugh,**_ **_yer problem is yer thinking of it as a big explosion. Don't think ba-boom! Ya just need a small amount. Poof!"_**

 ** _"Poof poofity poof, whatever,"_**

There was no doubt in Yukio's mind—he knew exactly who those people were. His subconscious was reaching out for help and they were showing him exactly what to do.

He inhaled, lifting a hand and then an arm to point an accusing finger at a crowing Tōdō. _'Poof! That's all you need!'_

A sharp crack pierced the air, Tōdō ceased laughing and reached up to feel the side of his face. A cauterized wound was exactly where Yukio had been aiming, about as wide as a pencil and running from his cheekbone to his now notched ear. The tip of Yukio's finger had a blue flame dance on it for a second, them smolder and extinguish.

Tōdō rolled his head and groaned, waiting for the annoyance of an injury to heal. When it didn't, he brought his entire arm back and lit it up with his own angry flames.

He was by no means pissed off but that whole thing plucked a string it shouldn't have. He figured Yukio should have a matching scar.

"Time for a little recompense,"

* * *

Shura fought her way through the evacuating crowd, weaving between flailing arms and warm bodies until she managed to squeeze out into the open. Her body slammed against the railing as the Blightseed roared.

"Angel, I'm at the scene. It looks like Doomsday had a baby with Orga and Kabuto. And it is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails:**

 **I am so sorry this took so long! Action scenes are not my forte and all of July and August have been a royal pain in my neck. However, I have finished writing the epilogue. Which means all that's left after this is chapter 17 and said epilogue. Hopefully, I can get 17 written in a few weeks and be done with this story by early September then post the epilogue a week later.**

 **Somethings:**

 **Orga  
Orga is an alien from the 1999 film: Godzilla 2000. It was a kind of spaceship that went around Japan and sapped as much information from the human race as it could before it turned into Orga, a kinda hunch-back creature with what I would describe turtle skull and beady eyes. I don't remember what happened at the end of the movie but I'm sure one of you will figure that out.**

 **Kabuto  
This is a fossil pokemon that one can revive as early as the first generation. It starts out what is known as the Dome Fossil and then you can get it revived in game to become the Ancient Pokemon: Kabuto. It kinda looks like a horseshoe crab. If trained and battled with enough, it'll evolve into Kabutops, which kinda has more of a praying mantis look to it. You'll either just have to look this up or take my word for it.**

 **The Blightseed Appearance-Wise  
I tried to use Shura's last line there to give everyone a better idea of what the Blightseed looked like. Its build is very similar to Orga, a lot of its color looks more like Kabuto (especially it's red eyes), and it has the arms of Kaubtops. It hides it's head underneath his shell and doesn't expose it until it absolutely needs to if you weren't paying attention last chapter.**


	17. Fire On!

**A/N:**

 **Hails: FINAAAALLY. The grand finale! This it folks, strap in for the nonsense that is the good guys winning!**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will."_  
 _― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring._

* * *

By the time the smoke cleared, Yukio had all the time he needed to register Suguro's presence. He had shoved Tōdō back a considerable distance and continued to hold his position with a self-protecting seal shielding him from the glow of Karura's fire. Seconds passed before Tōdō managed to destroy the barrier. The golden, fractal remains flickered like embers and went out, leaving Suguro with no protection except for the pistol strapped to his hip.

"I _really_ wish I wouldn't be interrupted anymore," Tōdō groaned in annoyance, shooting a glare full of daggers at Suguro, who only snorted in response.

"Guess it's just not your day, buddy," Suguro bit back. His feet found the pavement behind him and Yukio found his hand with ease, saving enough time for him to pull the blindfold back down over his eyes.

"So it would seem," Tōdō said. His voice was tight, his words forced. "Who do I owe the annoyance of the Head Preist's son's interference?"

"Karura," Suguro snapped quickly. "I want my family's familiar back."

Tōdō let out a haughty guffaw at that. His smile was plastered back on his face. "Really now? I'd issue a challenge but I have other things to do."

"I guess that makes two of us."

It was three to one _―_ a vindictive Cat Sith, an exorcist, and a devil spawn versus a Demon Eater with ridiculous healing abilities. That is unless Yukio's hypothesis on the effect his blue flames had proved otherwise.

Suguro made the first move, muttering a quick chant to summon a protective seal around himself, Yukio, and Kuro. He didn't get out an explanation before the both of them were immersed in orange flames. Kuro pounced, knocking Tōdō out of balance and leaving open a short window of opportunity. Suguro and Yukio took what they had and moved to leave the ocean of fire as quickly as possible.

Yukio leaped towards Kuro's screeching with a flaming hand. This time, he didn't miss. This time, he hit Tōdō square in the throat and sent him staggering back. The rapid succession of three bullets being fired rung out, leaving three holes in Tōdō's chest. Yukio could smell the gunsmoke, even from how far away Suguro was standing.

Fireworks tore through Yukio's side. Another wave of nausea crashed into him. Somewhere, his teammates screamed for him.

He really needed to pay attention to Tōdō's attack pattern.

"Don't insult me like this, Okumura,"

 _'Marco...'_

"You were a far more worthy opponent in Kyoto."

 _'Polo!'_

Yukio launched himself at Tōdō with a kick. Their exchange was momentary but Yukio was really beginning to get the hang of this. He blocked a blazing punch, retaliated here and there, even managing a headbutt which he was sure _―_ if the dull cracking noise meant anything _―_ broke Tōdō's glasses. Two seconds and a deafening ringing followed an explosion that chucked Yukio back quite a ways, leaving Suguro to drag him to his feet and out of the way of a searing bonfire.

"He's strong. Even if I can harm him, it could take hours to wear him down," Yukio said with his head turned towards the ruckus of Kuro and Tōdō's new scuffle. "I don't have that kind of time."

"You don't need to beat him, you just need to weaken him," Said Suguro. He was cautious, his eyes trained on Yukio's simmering flames. "I have a plan but I need him to hold still for it to work."

With gritted teeth, Yukio bowed his head and conceded to the idea. "Kuro, I need you to be my seeing eye cat. Can you do that?" The giant Cat Sith roared in eager confirmation. "Suguro, how much time do you need?"

"Just a few minutes."

Yukio could work with that.

* * *

"IZUMO!" Shiemi's voice rose above the ruckus, hitting Izumo in the back of her shoulders in the way a dodgeball might.

"Shiemi!" Izumo whirled, just in time to catch Shiemi by her arms. Despite her excitement, an inquiry danced on her tongue."You made it. But, wait, what about your mom?"

"No worries, she'll be okay," Shiemi assured her, with that sweet delicate smile. Izumo was sure it'd come back to haunt her later in their exorcist careers. "Besides, I'd rather be an exorcist. I want to fight alongside you and Rin and Yuki!"

At that, Izumo felt the tip of her ears light up and all her emotional defense mechanisms rise. She swore it was hardest to keep them up around someone as cheery as Shiemi Moriyama, who always took an enthusiastic sledgehammer to everyone's walls. All that was left to break down her walls, although Izumo was unsure how to go about that. Especially if Shiemi was tearing down her own walls just fine. She was an odd one for sure.

"Alright, listen up!" Izumo snapped, pointing to the intricacies below her feet. "Just now, I drew the summoning circle Lilith taught me. With our combined offerings, we're more likely to be able to summon it."

Shiemi got an innocent look on her face. Still, the sly tone was obvious.

"Lilith didn't tell you what _it_ was, did she?" She asked.

"No, she didn't," Izumo admitted sharply. Her frown sank even deeper, eyebrows knitting together. With a defeated sigh, she continued just as harshly before. "I only have enough time to teach you the chant once. Are you ready?"

Shiemi nodded. The lesson was quick, the chant wasn't difficult to memorize in the slightest, and although Izumo's lips were fast, she was a good teacher. Shiemi had to keep the words in mind, listening carefully even though Aria subjects were some of her weakest points.

When the time came, both girls took a knife to the bottom of their chins. It was a small poke but it spilled enough blood to make two large puddles on the asphalt. They each stretched about twelve inches or so in diameter yet neither had gotten dizzy or lightheaded. With the same knife, they each cut a few inches of hair from their heads, Izumo more than Shiemi.

With quick, smack-on bandages meant to staunch the bleeding in place, Shiemi and Izumo joined hands and began their prayer. The chalk circle began to glow, gradually becoming brighter and brighter until the girls were blinded by the light.

"O mighty creature, we beseech thee. Lend us the strength to tower above our enemies. Give us the power to clear them from the Land of the Rising Sun. Rise, see, come to us, come to us, come to us!"

From the depths of Gehenna, a creature crawled out with the young exorcists on its shoulders until it loomed menacingly above the tallest buildings and perils. It was made of light with vines and kudzu crawling up its limbs. Its head was pointed and faceless, like a cone. The greenery formed a massive wreathe around it, where the girls stood on its shoulders and used it as a grip. From the very top, Izumo thought she could see all of Tokyo.

The girls grinned and cheered.

"We... we did it! Shiemi!"

In the sky, a bright blue explosion hit the Blightseed head on. It stumbled back, booming irritatedly as if the tiny little soldier were a bug. A pesky, buzzing, annoying bug. Izumo, on the other hand, was astounded and excited. Shiemi couldn't help the grin on her face. A wave of relief washed over the both of them.

And a lightbulb flicked on above Shiemi's head.

"Izumo," Shiemi said. Izumo turned to her, steadying herself on the monster's arm. "I have an idea."

* * *

Rin roared, bringing the Kōmaken down. He practically flew at the creature, swiping at every weak point he could find: its legs, the edges of its shell, its hidden eyes. Anywhere possible. The fate of a lot of people was on his and his teammates' shoulders once again. It brought a kind of stress unmatched by anything in the world. Perhaps finals could give it a run for its money but Rin had yet to really experience that kind of stress.

The voices in his head screamed louder than anything around him. Yukio's fear was like ten sets of carillon church bells and the Blightseed was a pair of finger cymbals played in pianissimo. One echoed deafeningly loud while the other he could barely hear. He had his eyes and sense of smell to lead the way and that enough to both defeat the Blightseed and comfort his brother.

 _'Yukio... I know you're afraid. I can see inside your head. I'm scared too.'_ A thrumming heartbeat on the other end let Rin know that his brother was attentive. Rin wasn't the type to impart wisdom, he wasn't a teacher. But if there was one thing he knew, it was the inside and out of his flames _―_ their warmth, their light. _'Your power is yours. It always has been, always will be. They're a part of you, they're in your heart. Think of them as a partner, not something you have to control. You give to them and in turn, they give to you.'_

 _'I see,'_ Yukio said.

If the way he spoke said anything, if his tone resonated with Rin, then it was obvious. No, Yukio did not see. He was still combatting years of training, black and white vision, and hatred of demons _―_ most of which was happening in the span of week or two.

Rin had to make Yukio listen, even if that was neither of their strong suits.

 _'It took me a long time to come to terms with that, Yukio. I know it's hard but you can do it,'_

* * *

 _'-I believe you can.'_

Yukio shot a hand towards Tōdō's figure, fumbling for a blow. A well-aimed knee to Tōdō's gut was retaliated with a harsh crack to Yukio's solar plexus. He wheezed, leaping away from more heat then bouncing back into the fray. He went into a sliding kick, missing the nimble phoenix's knees.

 ** _"Awwww, you're both just adorable. These flames aren't some kind of cute toy. They don't belong to the Phoenix Karura or the Wisdom King Yamantaka like you both make them out to be. And they certainly aren't yours. They are the possession of yours truly, you're own flesh and blood. You both would do well to remember your places beneath me."_**

Rin hissed from behind the curtain between the twins' minds.

 _'No, I was born with these flames, I'll use them however I please. You don't get to tell me what to do.'_

 ** _"You say that now,"_** Satan sneered. **_"But_ _one day, you will be mine. Your body, your flames, your mind and your soul. You belong to me."_**

 _'Shut up! I belong to no one! And neither does Yukio!'_

Tōdō's voice sang in his ears.

"You're slowing down, Okumura~"

Yukio's head hit the pavement. Hard.

* * *

"Alright, NOW!" Shiemi screamed.

The tips of the giant's arms were illuminated in blistering white light. It charged, arms close to the ground until it reached the Blightseed and brought its power skyward in a devastating uppercut to its underbelly. It let out a shrill screech as it flipped over onto it's back, rocking back and forth and squirming around like an off-balance pill bug.

"Holy-" Rin breathed. From his position on the railing, he could hardly believe what he'd just witnessed. His eyes swept to a waving, laughing Shiemi, who was perched upon the new monster's shoulder. And he couldn't help his own grin! "Shiemi!"

Another loud cry from the Blightseed pierced the air as it tucked itself into a ball and rolled back onto its feet. From underneath its shell, a reptilian maw revealed itself, beady eyes of coal staring down maliciously.

Rin suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Is that its head?" He bared his teeth, shooting his teammates a determined look. "I can take it out now. Shima, Koneko, cover me!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Shima muttered, as Yamantaka's void boiled around him. Koneko only nodded, even if he wasn't quite sure how to do that.

Rin flew through the air, embedding the Kurikara as deep as it would go into the Blightseed's head. It made a barrage of noises, reared back. Rin planted his feet against his only foothold, even as the Blightseed attempted to vehemently shake him off. Rin only returned the attack tenfold with the heat of his flames.

Suddenly, before anyone could process it, the Blightseed slammed into the light giant and scraped its spindles against the ground. It broke the concrete and therefore the magic circle, making the giant vanish into thin air. Shiemi and Izumo, without their seat, were left to fall the distance.

"SHIEMI!"

Shiemi's prowess was not enough to stop Rin's panic, even as she summoned vines to catch both her and Izumo and swing them to safety. At the base of the academy, she tugged on the vines more force than ever before. Using Nii as a pair of stakes, she kept the Blightseed in place.

* * *

Tōdō fangs glistened as he spoke. His black nails were sharp and unforgiving as they punctured the sides of Yukio's neck. Yukio clawed at his opponent's arm viciously, feet dangling inches away from the ground.

"How long are you going to keep this up? How long will you keep fighting?" Tōdō demanded to know.

Yukio growled.

"As long as it takes to defeat you."

* * *

Mephisto burst out into a fit of maniacal laughter at that _―_ one that bubbled and fizzed.

Truly, Yukio was something else. Something honed and cold, like a weathered sword being sharpened at a spinning wheel, sparks flying with a fiery passion. He was something with a keen edge, too smart for his own good. He was a concealed blade, meant to be used at the end of a battle, to make the finishing blow _after_ the finishing blow. The knife in the sleeve if the enemy attempted to stand again after his humiliating defeat.

"Such a juvenile declaration of words, Yukio Okumura. Emily Brontë has something to say to you. _'He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.'_ Tell me, youngest, about you and your brother. Are your souls the same?"

* * *

"Have you become more childish since our last encounter? Still in denial?" Tōdō asked, tightening his grip. Blood gushed in the back of Yukio's throat, sizzling like oil on a hot pan. He hissed and growled as the blood dribbled past his lips. His insides were lit aflame by the mental lighter Tōdō held. "You are not suited for this lifestyle and no leash can ever hold you back. You and I are the same, you cannot pretend anymore."

Silence fell. In the shadows the building cast, between the stucco and the twitching Cat Sith on the ground, Yukio could make out Suguro's outline. He was whispering something and Yukio could only think to stall. He started small and built up, a giggle into a laughter. Even if he was absolutely terrified, he was also amused.

If anything, it was Tōdō who was still in the same place.

That was somehow funny to Yukio.

Tōdō pursed his lips, reaching up to rip the blindfold from Yukio's face. The boy's blue eyes gleamed with a killing intent rarely seen. The red pinpoint dot in the center of his eyes dilated to overtake the entire pupil.

"You really think I haven't come to terms with that? You really believe I'm still stuck in that perfect fantasy I've had for so long?" A fantasy where Rin would be safe and Yukio could keep his promise to Fujimoto. A fantasy where nothing went wrong and history weren't so cruel. "You're right, we are the same, we come from similar backgrounds. But there's one major difference between us that you keep forgetting. When scorned, I don't take my anger out on the world. There are too many people in it that I care about!"

The chant was done. Yukio snatched the blindfold into a tight bind around his wrists and pinned the Eternal Phoenix to his knees. "NOW SUGURO!"

"Wha-" And just like that, the fire and youth drained from Tōdō.

Karura poured from his mouth and formed a flaming flower that cried for their freedom, singing a duet with Suguro's chant. Freckles faded and wrinkles formed in a rapid aging transformation until Tōdō was no more than the ashen, terrified old man when Yukio had first met him.

Yukio lit his fists on fire and crushed what remained of Tōdō into ashes that swirled and danced, only finding rest in a pile of dust on the ground. He stood and kicked at the pile with a twinge of childish glee that didn't show. He huffed.

"That's for everything."

* * *

Shima groaned, leaning against his khakkhara exhaustedly. "How much longer are we gonna keep this up?"

"Not much longer. Look!" Konekomaru pointed, done with any chant he could conceive.

Kuro was weakened, lumbering along as best as he could carry Yukio and Suguro. The duo slid off the Cat Sith's back just as he transformed into his small version and fell over, leaving Konekomaru to pick him up.

"What happened while we were gone?" Suguro asked brusquely.

"See for yourself," Konekomaru replied, cradling Kuro in his arms.

Yukio leaned on the railing, peering at the restraints tying the Blightseed down, marveling at the strength Shiemi possessed. _'Shiemi is so strong and confident and-'_ He paused abruptly, eyes catching on the giant blue ball on top of the monster's head."What is that idiot doing now?"

The group collectively face faulted forward. Like a flock of beheaded chickens.

"Right, okay, this is gonna sound ridiculous," Suguro broke the silence. "If Rin is having a hard time doing it on his own then you can help him. With your joined powers, maybe you guys can take it out."

The communication devices on everyone's belts crackled with Shiemi's and Izumo's voices, tainted with distress.

 _"I can't... hold it... for much longer."_

 _"Listen, if that's the plan, you guys better hurry up. This thing's about to tear Shiemi's limbs off!"_

There was a pause on Yukio's behalf. He gripped the railing with white knuckles and bowed his head. Back then, in the face of the blazing beast whose scales shined in the firelight, he listened to his father and evacuated. He saved his own skin, there were minimal casualties, there was back up. He looked on in both fear and awe. Now was different. A completely new array of circumstances littered the field.

And Yukio was back to deciding what he wanted to do.

Cave to his fear or fight regardless of it.

 _"Fire on..."_

Konekomaru stared, tracing Yukio's every meaningful, lethargic step as he turned away from the scene. "What did you say?"

"Fire on!" Yukio spun and bolted towards the railing. The fledglings cleared like the Red Sea as Yukio propelled himself across the gap between the academy and the Blightseed. The landing knocked the wind out of him. As he scrambled to deal with the consequences of the most reckless decision, nearly sliding down into the jaws of the hungry beast, he felt a pair of hands yank him up and was greeted by Rin's smile.

"Gotcha!"

Yukio looked back at the shocked expressions of his teammates, one of which stood out from among the rest. Shiemi beamed like there couldn't be a thing wrong in the universe. She released the vines and the twins shrunk away from view.

 _'Go get 'em, Yuki!'_

* * *

"I can't believe it. They're doing it." Shura said. She let out a noise that sounded like it was between a groan and a sigh, proceeding to heave all her weight onto the banister in front of her.

Beside her, Angel observed the blue star with his fingers curled around Caliburn's hilt. The warm night stirred around him.

"And to think, all this time, I believed what I was told," He muttered. "Youth these days. Suddenly being a demon is the new cool thing."

His statement earned him a punch to the shoulder.

* * *

The very moment Yukio laid his hands on Kurikara, his blood turned into the streams of a boiling geyser. The pain behind his eyelids increased beyond his limits and he could feel his body morphing as the blue flames possessed him. The metallic taste of blood pooled in his mouth.

 _'This power! It's overwhelming! And it's eating me alive! **I'm... so scared. I wanna go home. Rin, I-'**_

 _ **"Yes, come to me, youngest. Let the flames devour you."**_ Satan beckoned.

 _'No! I need to stay in control.'_ Yukio protested.

 _ **"Oh, but why?"**_ The lilt of Satan's velvet voice tied a noose around his child's neck and called to him from hell. _**"**_ _ **If you trusted me, gave yourself over to me, I could give you everything."**_

 _'I...'_

Yukio couldn't find a reason to protest. He wanted to rip into the world and destroy it, to make every living creature freeze with fear when they saw him. He wanted to be the best, he wanted to be strong, unbeatable. He wanted-

 _"Now is different, right? I'm just glad to see you're doing better."_

Sensibility slammed into Yukio, bringing him back into the real world. "Shiemi..."

Other words began to echo around him, the words of Lilith...

 _"Let this be the start of real change."_

...And of his brother.

 _"You did all that on your own!"_

His gaze landed on Rin and for once he was aware of the life-giving warmth of his twin's hands. They shifted over his cold ones. Rin smiled softly. His very presence grounded Yukio, prevented his mind from running wild, kept him in the here and now.

"Rin, you're with me, right?"

"Of, course. We promised, remember?"

Satan scoffed. **"You know nothing, can do nothing. Don't you dare to oppose me! Without me, you'd _be_ nothing!"**

"No." Yukio's voice was cool as ice. "I think it's quite the opposite. Right now,"

"Here in Assiah," Rin said.

And the twins spoke simultaneously: "You're nothing without _us!_ "

They poured their power into the Kurikara, overflowing the precipice with blue fire. Yukio shoved Satan's voice down, hushing him into gagged silence. The Blightseed roared in distress, Yukio felt the energy drain from his body, exhaustion taking its place as he fell.

* * *

It was just like before, in the Spirit World. But this time, Shiro was turned away from him, as though he were leaving Yukio to himself for good.

"Dad... what now?" He asked, reaching out to catch the rays of light his father left behind.

"Ara, ara, I already told your brother this," Shiro said, not so much as peering at Yukio. "You're a smart kid, you decide."

* * *

When Yukio woke again, it was to the sound of Shiemi cheering and to the feeling of a giant flower sinking underneath his weight. He sneezed, sending yellow powder into the air.

"I did it! I caught them!"

Yukio slid to the ground, trying to stifle his urge to sneeze again. Rin was being swarmed by his friends and it wasn't too long before they were all over him too. They were peppered with questions, pat downs from Shiemi to make sure they were safe, and excited proclamations about how cool they were. (Yukio was sure Shima would deny saying such things five minutes later.) It was then Yukio became aware of the stench of burning flesh and something else rank enough to make his nose wrinkle.

"Out of the way, let me through." Shura shoved her way through the small crowd. She threw herself around the twins, wrapping them in a tender hug. "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Said Rin.

"Never been better," Yukio said.

"Okay, good," Shura breathed. Two seconds later, she yanked on the twins' ears and pulled them forward, earning a slew of yelped 'OW OW OW's' from her victims. "Then what were you two thinking?!" Rin and Yukio rubbed their ears, guilt painting their faces. Shura almost felt bad for them. Almost. She pointed to the militia of exorcists flooding the area. "House arrest. Immediately. Everyone else hit the showers. The B-Team still want to ask you some questions."

"Yes, ma'am."

The newly appointed exorcists fell in line, shuffling away from the scene while Rin and Yukio were escorted off the premises. They locked hands, sparing glances behind them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: WHOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO TALK ABOUT THAT GRAND FINALE. How'd you guys like the story?**

 **Okay, so the epilogue has already been written. I'll post that in a few days, maybe a week. I'm gonna take the short breather I've got here and work on some bonus material, maybe drink an iced pumpkin creamer. Who knows?**

 **Remember to leave a review! Seriously, I want to know what you guys think!**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Hails: FINALLY. WE MADE IT TO THE EPILOGUE. I've been writing this story since November 2017, I can't believe I got this far. Thank you all for your support! I hope this short and fluffy epilogue will suffice for a good ending.**

 **I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師, which are a property of the mangaka Kazue Kato. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

 _"If the final chapter of your life story is written by love, you are guaranteed a happy ending."_  
 _― Matshona Dhliwayo_

* * *

The coarse threads of the towel sifted through Yukio's hair and scratched the back of his head softly.

This was the first decent, hot shower he'd had since escaping the Order. The stream of warm water had scoured and drenched his skin, made the dirt and the blood and the miasma roll off him in lathery waves. As he stepped out of the shower he realized how much it had soothed the burning ache for the clean feeling one got after just slipping out from underneath the running water.

He sighed in content, laying the towel to rest around his shoulders. The door creaked in a double-edge where wistful met annoying behind him. Rin entered, rubbing his familiar's fur where the buttermilk and soap once were with a pale yellow bath cloth. Kuro deemed himself dry as soon as possible and leaped from his master's arms, choosing to scurry off and curl up at the food of Rin's bed.

Yukio had to keep from laughing at the poof ball Kuro had become in response to the bath and his lips pressed into a soft smile. His eyes shifted to his phone; he thumbed through the new text message he received from Izumo just seconds prior.

 _"The Order just released_  
 _everyone from the_  
 _interrogation rooms so we're_  
 _on the way back to our dorms._  
 _The Paladin is an asshole. (`Д´)_  
 _Paku and Godaīn did all the_  
 _work for us so we should thank_  
 _them. Our joint trial is in a few_  
 _weeks: February 8th. So far,_  
 _we're the victors. Here's to us._

 _P.S.: Tell your brother that his  
_ _advice to Shima about  
_ _serenading women was terrible.  
Really? That's what he  
exchanged the Koma sword for?"_

 _'Us.'_ It was such a simple term yet it held so much meaning. Just the small things sent a throb, an oscillation of positive energy through him. _'Us,' 'we,'_ never just _'I'_ anymore, never solitary. This whole plight had brought him closer to those he had once only considered Rin's friends. Rather, they were his friends now too (although Yukio suspected they had been his friends for a long time, he was just too blind to see it. Too much at a power imbalance.)

"Aaargh, this sucks!" Rin groaned, flopping down into his desk chair. Yukio was no stranger to house arrest, although he had never been put under it before. He supposed, for someone as high energy and need-to-do-things as Rin, it must've been painfully tedious. "We save all of True Cross Academy and this is our reward?"

"To be fair, we were fugitives just a day ago," Yukio pointed out.

"Can I just say," Rin began, leaning his head on his hand. "That was all your fault."

Yukio stuck out his tongue childishly, antagonized by the reminder. If he were allowed, he would have blamed it on Mephisto for being a Grade A Jackass.

"Might as well get used to it, Rin. We're gonna be here a while."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Rin replied.

Yukio rolled his eyes, offering not to entertain this squabble. Instead, he opted to invade Rin's bed and fall back onto the mattress with a soft, indistinct flump. He sunk into the downy of the bed, laying his phone aside when no new notifications showed up. Moments later he was joined by a grumbling, irritated Rin.

With an off-topic tone of voice, he spoke. "So, while we were escorted back here, I couldn't help but overhear that there's another monster in Chiba. Apparently, it's a giant woman made entirely out of water. They're calling it The Ocean Queen."

Rin made stared at his brother with a mischievous smile. "You wanna sneak out and go help them?"

"No," Yukio breathed, closing his eyes. Right now, this moment was all he needed. It was peaceful, like the meditation of flowing bamboo water and Tibetan bowls, the air of the meditation and hot springs. While none of it was there, Yukio suspected that was the kind of medicinal, healing peace he had right now. "I just want to stay here, rest, do things that brothers and kids are supposed to do. No more fighting."

"Ah," Rin sighed. Truth be told, he could use his own bout of relaxation. You know, if he could get his leg to stop. Bouncing! He forced himself to still. "Sounds good to me."

Yukio allowed the dimples of his smile to show in the most genuinely untroubled and serene expression Rin had seen in a while.

Then a thought overcame Yukio, a thought of knowing that Rin was far more persistent and roguish then most made him out to be.

"We're going out there to fight anyway, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Aaaaand cut! That's a wrap, folks. Thanks once again for sticking with me through all 100,000+ words.**

 **Just a quick thing before you go, I plan on adding bonus content and epilogues for all the other characters, both Kato's and mine. Normally I would have added their finish here but I wanted to keep this chapter short and sweet. I promise I will not leave you guys hanging.**

 **Be sure to look for more fanfiction in the future written by me because I'll certainly be churning them out.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


End file.
